the simple life
by ivita black
Summary: AU... Lily ya sabe la verdad ¿Que hará ahora? Harry conoce a su verdadera familia ¿Snape le eprdonara y le dejara hacer todo a su forma?... no olviden los rr
1.

COMIENZOS  
  
¿Estas segura de esto? – Preguntó un muchacho de no mas de 23 años. Era de piel mestiza de cabello oscuro y ojos celestes. Físicamente era bastante deseable.  
Mira Athos, ella me echó de la casa. – Contestó su interlocutora. De estatura mediana, pelirroja tenía pecas y ojos color esmeralda.  
Pero también debes pensar que ella lo hacía por tu bien y tu te revelaste contra eso. No lo justifica en absoluto.  
¿Hablaste con tu padre? – ambos estaban cargando cajas desde un auto a una peque casa.  
¿qué quieres que le diga? Él no dice nada cuando esa bruja habla. parece que lo tiene bajo un hechizo o algo.  
No digas tonterías Lily. Ella e tu madre.  
¡NO! Y no vuelvas a decirlo. Ella no es mi madre. Ella es la madre de Petunia.  
Uf. Como quieras, niña. – Ambos chicos terminaron de cargar todas las cosas a la pequeña casa. Desde un sofá hasta un pequeño refrigerador. Llevaron dos colchones, una mesa de noche, un armario, una cuantas alfombras, platos, vasos, cubiertos. En fin, todo lo que se puede llevar a una casa. Por otro lado, la casa no era gran cosa. Tenía un lindo pórtico con una terracita pequeña donde colgaba una amaca de madera. Al entrar estaba el hall, apenas un pasillo que tenía el comienzo de una escalera de madera gastada. Del otro lado de la escalera había una arcada que llevaba al living, que era algo espaciado y tenía una hermosa chimenea. Una puerta giratoria salía del living y llevaba a la cocina. Esta era tan grande como el living y permitía tener una mesa de al menos cuatro personas en ella sin estar apretujados. En el mismo pasillo casi al fondo estaba la puerta de un pequeño baño y de la cocina había otra puerta que llevaba al jardín. Un inmenso y arbolado jardín. Que tenía hasta un pequeño arrollo artificial. En la parte superior de la casa estaba el cuarto principal que era la primera puerta, junto a esta estaba el baño, una más grande con una gran bañadera. Había otro cuarto al final y una pequeña puerta trampa que llevaba al altillo.  
Lily, sabes que la casa necesita reparación ¿Verdad?  
Si, lo se. – dijo con aires de triunfo. – Pero nadie puede decir que no puedo yo sola.  
¿Vendrán las chicas a ayudar?  
Claro que sí.  
Perfecto... – Dijo Athos tomándole la mano a la chica y haciéndola entrar. – Bienvenida a tu nueva casa.  
SI, tengo casa nueva, tengo casa nueva. – Decía en forma de canción mientras saltaba de alegría.  
No te emociones tanto, ahora debes empezar a trabajar para mantenerla.  
Lo se, amigo. El lunes empezamos con el café. Hablé con Caprisse, ayer. Me dijo que las cosas ya llegaron  
Perfecto. Porque no hubiera podido mantener a los dos  
Hey. ¿qué crees que no puedo mantenerme sola?  
¿comenzamos a desempacar?  
No, contesta antes.  
Mira ahí vienen las chicas  
  
La idea de la contestación se le pasó rápido a Lily cuando vio a sus dos amigas del alma. Deborah y Caprisse. Ellas y tres y Athos habías sido amigos desde tanto tiempo que yo habían perdido la cuenta. Athos, el mayor de los cuatro era primo de Deborah, pero no se parecían en nada. Ella tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos avellana y su piel era tan blanca como la leche. Pro otro lado Caprisse era, como decían todos los chicos que la conocían, la mujer ideal, el prototipo perfecto. Su piel era mestiza pero mal clara que la de Athos, sus ojos de color negro intenso y su cabello oscuro con reflejos dorados. Tenía le cabello ondulado pero era controlable. Su cuerpo era perfecto sin mas ni mas. Su sonrisa seductora y su capacidad intelectual era sobresaliente. Deborah, era un tanto mas baja, su cuerpo era muy bonito. Eso se lo decían a menudo aún sus amigos pero ella no se consideraba bonita. Usaba siempre ropa deportiva y el cabello rubio recogido en una cola de caballo alta que dejaba escapar algunos mechones en su rostro, algo que la hacía ver preciosa. Lily estaba entre las dos, no era ni muy alta ni muy baja. Su cuerpo era normal. Tenía lo suyo, claro. Una buena figura que más de uno se quedaba viendo. Las tres tenían unos veinte años, pero Lily estaba pro cumplir los 21, era por eso que se mudaba.  
Bien, bien. Llegamos justo a tiempo parece. – Dijo Deborah.  
¿De que hablas primita? Ya cargamos todo  
Por eso mismo lo digo. Lo peor ya está hecho  
Pues, creo que no. Ahora comienza la parte que más me gusta. ¡ORDENAR! – gritó Lily abrasado a sus dos amigas y llevándolas a dentro casi a las rastras. Athos miraba divertido la escena cuando un llamado lo sacó de sus pensamientos. – Hey Athos, no te hagas el distraído que necesitamos la fuerza de un hombre aquí.  
Si ya voy. – Dijo caminando lento a la puerta. "esas tres son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida." Terminó de pensar cuando atravesó la puerta. Preparado para lo peor, y si conocía bien a esas tres chicas, estaba a punto de venir lo peor de todo ese momento.  
  
La mañana siguiente fue un poco mejor. Era un viernes cualquiera para cualquier persona, pero no para esos cuatro chicos.  
Bien, todos a levantarse que hay mucho que hacer. – Decía una acalorada morocha con un delantal puesto en la cintura y llevaba su cabello sujeto en un rodete despeinado sujeto con una lapicera vieja.  
Por dios Priss ¿qué está haciendo con eso? – Preguntó Deborah al entrar a la cocina.  
¿qué crees que hago me recojo el cabello? – Dijo Priss mientras se arreglaba el cabello nuevamente con la lapicera.  
No, me refiero a eso – dijo señalando el delantal que tenía puesto.  
Pies que mas Deb, haciendo el desayuno... – No pudo continuar, Deborah había salido de allí llamando a sus amigos  
¿qué son esos gritos si se puede saber. – preguntó más dormido que despierto Athos  
Pies que Priss tiene... tiene puesto el delantal, el delantal de la cocina.  
Por dios Priss déjalo. Con eso eres peor que mono con navaja.  
Menos mal que son amigos. Además el desayuno no salió del todo mal, vean.  
¿Qué pasa aquí? Desde a fuera se escuchan los gritos de Deb.  
Es que Priss se puso el delantal de la cocina eso quiere decir que ha preparado el desayuno. – Priss se había quitado el delantal del "delito" y se había sentado a desayunar como si estuviera sola. Entonces Lily prorrumpió en risas o mejor dicho en una carcajada.  
Vamos chicos. ¿de verdad creen que dejaría a Priss hacer el desayuno? – Sus dos amigos la miraron escépticos y Priss seguía sentada. – Hice el desayuno esta mañana y le pedí a Priss que lo calentara un poco en el micro. Además que le pedí que se pusiera el delantal para que no se manchara.  
¿De verdad? – peguntó Athos confundido a Priss que estaba sorbiendo un poco de té. Ella dejó la taza y asintió con la cabeza.  
Lo que sucede es que ustedes no me dejaron terminar de hablar. – todos se sentaron en la mesa riéndose aún por las cosas que habías dicho a Priss. Ese era el defecto que tenía ella, como Deborah dice, "nadie es perfecto. Ni siquiera tú Priss." Caprisse no sabía cocinar. En realidad era tan mala que su comida siempre tenía en mismo gusto así fuera carne o una torta.  
Bien, hoy empezaremos con el café ¿les parece?  
Estoy de acuerdo. Las cosas ya están. Hable el otro día con el encargado. Lo único que falta es que lo ordenemos todo. Y decoremos todo para la gran inauguración.  
¿Ya saben donde estarán todos?  
Pues eso es simple, Lily estará en la cocina. Y Caprisse en la caja. Ella es experta en esto del dinero.  
Si quieres Lily, podemos turnarnos. Y ya sabemos que Deb estará en las mesas. ¿no es así?  
Claro que si. Tengo gran equilibrio.  
¿el uniforme?  
De eso ten encargaste tu ¿verdad Priss?  
Si, para el domingo a la mañana estará listo. Tendremos una camiseta con nuestros nombre al frente y detrás el nombre del lugar.  
¿Y de que color es?  
Es de color verde celeste. Un color muy lindo ya verán.  
Bien, entonces. Vamos al salón que nos espera un arduo trabajo. Los cuatro salieron de allí luego de cambiarse. Lily les había dicho que se pusieran la ropa más cómoda que tuvieran porque iban a estar cargando cosas pesadas, yendo y viniendo por ahí. Athos llevaba un pantalón gris bastante gastado, de los típicos de albañiles. Y una camiseta negra con un dragón en la espalda. Sus zapatillas eran las más viejas y bajo el brazo llevaba unos cuantos periódicos y una lata de pintura blanca en la otra mano. Lily tenía puesto un jardinero de tela verde oscura que hacía juego con sus ojos. Una remera musculosa blanca y el cabello recogido en una larga trenza. Deb, pro su lado, tenía puestos unos joggings negros y un topo azul claro. Y una camperita amarrada en su cintura que era el conjunto del pantalón. Su cabello, corto por los hombros, cubierto por un pañuelo gris gastado. Por último estaba Caprisse, ella llevaba unos shorts de jeans muy cortos, una remera roja amarrada en la cintura y unos tirantes negros. Su cabello sin embargo, seguía amarrado con la lapicera. Todos se subieron a la camioneta de Caprisse, y se encaminaron al centro de la cuidad. Al café que abrirían el próximo lunes los cuatro juntos. Al llegar, Athos sacó la llave y abrió la puerta del local. Sería el típico café, donde habría mesas, y una barra, e incluso podrían abrirlo de noche y hacer espectáculos, como un club nocturno. Esa última idea había sido de Priss, era obvio que le encantaba ir de fiesta en fiesta. Bien, las pinturas están allí las cosas de la cocina en esas caja – decía Priss, mientras señalaba y daba órdenes. – Hay algunas cosas, como espejos, vidrios, la televisión, y otras cosas que están en el cuarto de arriba. Además de eso. Ya sabemos que hay que hacer. Como si fueran robots, todos y cada uno de ellos comenzó con distintas cosas. La primera de ellas y la que hicieron todos juntos fue enfundar los muebles con plásticos para que no se mancharan y ponerse a pintar las paredes. Athos destapó el bote de pintura blanca y Lily trajo el de color celeste. Pintaron casi toda la mañana. Aunque se podía decir que la mitad de la pintura iba a parar a sus cuerpo. Cuado terminaron de pintar todas las paredes de celeste, había sobrado algo de pintura y a Deb no se le ocurrió otra mejor idea que arrojárselo a Priss. La guerra campal entre Deb y Lily contra Athos y Ptiss, se volvió muy divertida, pero el problema comenzó cuando se dieron cuenta que las paredes recién pintadas estaban salpicadas y no solo de celeste, tenía blanco, rosa y amarillo pasteles, también.  
Creo que no quedó tan mal después de todo.  
Puede que tengas razón Lils, pero debemos darnos prisa. Hoy solo podemos pintar, mañana debemos hacer el trabajo pesado.  
Dirás que TIENES que hacer el trabajo pesado.  
Como quieras. – Hey Priss, pon algo de música que me aburro.  
De acuerdo. – La aludida colocó un CD en el equipo de música que trajeron y puso play. La canción que escucharon a continuación hizo que los cuatro se desmayaran de la risa prácticamente.  
Cámbiale, esa es demasiado cursi.  
Ya se. Pondré otra – Comenzó a tocar los botones hasta que llegó a la canción que quería escuchar. – Chicas esta canción va a haber que cantarla. Sino no tendrá gracia escucharla.  
¿Cuál es? – Preguntó Deb.  
"nuestra" canción. ¿recuerdan? La que cantamos en el colegio el último año  
¿La tienes aquí?  
¿Qué creen que la botaría? Olvídenlo. Me trae grandes recuerdos.  
Ponla. Esa canción hay que cantarla. – Las ventanas estaban abiertas y la puerta de vidrio también para que se secara todo más rápido. Athos se sentó en la barra y puso play a la canción. La música comenzó a sonar y Lily fue la primera que cantó.  
  
I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
  
But you've got being right down to an art  
  
You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall  
  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all  
  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
  
Okay, so you're a rocket scientist  
  
That don't impress me much  
  
So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
  
That don't impress me much  
  
Lily jugaba con su pelo ahora suelo, y se desabrochó las hebillas del jardinero dejando ver su musculosa blanca que le llegaba hasta el ombligo. Luego paró de cantar para darle lugar a Priss.  
  
I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
  
And a comb up his sleeve-just in case  
  
And all taht extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it  
  
'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place  
  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
  
Okay, so you're Brad Pitt  
  
That don't impress me much  
  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
  
That don't impress me much  
  
Priss se meneaba con delicadeza y gracia. Se levantó mientras cantaba y se acercó a la ventana, miraba por la ventana y se quedó observando a un auto que llevaba a cuatro personas, tres hombres y una muchacha. Saludó con la mano y uno de los muchachos le devolvió el saludo. Se podía escuchar perfectamente la canción y las voces de las chicas, y varias personas se le quedaban mirando. Pero esos en el auto le llamaron la atención. Estacionaron y se quedaron viendo como bailaban. Pero pronto fue el turno de Deb.  
  
You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
  
I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
  
C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!  
  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something special  
  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
  
Okay, so you've got a car  
  
That don't impress me much  
  
So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
  
That don't impress me much  
  
You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
  
But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night  
  
That don't impress me much  
  
Deb estaba parada en el mostrador donde Athos estaba sentado. Cantaba y revolvía el cabello de una forma muy sensual. Se agachaba de vez en cuando y miraba por la ventana también. Athos por su lado aplaudía y se reía al ver a su viajas amigas y antiguas compañeras de colegio hacer lo que solían hacer cuando estaban en él. La canción terminó y la gente que las veía aplaudieron y vitorearon a las chicas quienes se ruborizaron en especial Deb, quien era muy tímida. Athos se bajó de la barra y se acercó a la puerta.  
Ya saben, si quieren volver a ver a estas hermosas damas no dejen de venir a partir del Lunes próximo. Será la gran inauguración del café. Y pro su puesto serán atendidas por estas tres bellezas. 


	2. 

PROBLEMAS  
  
James se subió al automóvil de Remus. Este último era un gran coleccionista de vehículos tanto viejos como los más nuevos. A decir verdad los autos eran su pasión. Remus al frente con James y Sirius detrás con Georgia. Remus quitó el techo del automóvil logrando que el viento pegara en el rostro de los cuatro. Se despidieron de Edgard y partieron al cementerio. Para hacerlo debían cruzar todo el centro, hasta llegar al gran descampado que formaba el Cementerio más grande y más hermoso de la ciudad. En el camino, el auto se detuvo en un semáforo justo delante de un grupo de gente que miraban a uno de los locales en especial, de donde salía una música divertida y conocida. Los cuatro miraron y se encontraron con tres chicas que bailaban y cantaban muy divertidas, vestidas con ropas sucias de pintura y el cabello suelto y despeinado. Una de las chicas se acercó a la ventana amplia y abierta para mirar por ella y centró la vista en el auto en donde viajaban. Sirius fue le primero en que miró y sonrió al ver que la muchacha de cabello rizado y color café los saludaba.  
Hey, es muy bonita ¿no creen?  
Ya Sirius. No hay chica que te parezca fea.  
Eso es lo que piensan. Pero ella es una verdadera diosa  
Si, si. Eso es lo que dijiste de Sarah, la última vez.  
Ya Remus arranca el auto que no llegaremos a tiempo. Remus hizo lo que su amigo James le dijo y se dispuso a presionar el pedal de aceleración. No sin antes haber escuchado la voz de un hombre desde el mismo local que gritaba  
Ya saben, si quieren volver a ver a estas hermosas damas no dejen de venir a partir del Lunes próximo. Será la gran inauguración del café. Y por su puesto serán atendidos por estas tres bellezas. El camino desde entonces fue en silencio salvo por las veces que era roto por la voz de Georgia cuando cantaba la canción del café.  
  
Ya llegamos – Dijo Remus bajando del auto y abriendo la puerta de atrás para que Georgia bajara también.  
Que caballero Remus, amigo.  
Ya cállate Sirius. Esto es algo que nunca sabrás hacer pro ti mismo. Tengo entendido que las chicas te abren a ti las puertas de los autos.  
Puedes estar seguro de ello, y no solo la de los autos. Entre bromas y bromas finalmente llegaron a la tumba de los padres de James y Georgia. James depositó un ramo de flores en cada una y se acercó a ellas.  
Mamá, papá. ¿cómo están? – Preguntó él sin molestarse en ver a sus amigos que de un momento a otro dejaron de discutir y se centraron en lo que James hacía. – Si, los he traído. No dejaban de molestar en la oficina y bueno.  
Hay James. No nos dejes mal parados en frente de tus padres. – Dijo Sirius.  
Es cierto. Elizabeth, George. No le hagan caso, como prometimos nos hemos estado portando bien.  
Mami, me he comprado un cachorro. ¿sabes? Es muy lindo. Y...  
Ejem. – Todos se voltearon a ver quien había "tosido" y se encontraron con una mujer vestida con una pollera y un saco del mismo juego de verde oscuro y unas gafas para sol. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un perfecto rodete debajo de la nuca y una expresión sería en su rostro.  
Tía Minerva – dijo Georgia lanzándose en sus brazos. La mujer de no más de cuarenta y cinco años correspondió al abrazo con gran alegría. – Creí que no vendrías.  
Como no venir al aniversario de mi hermana y cuñado. Además parece que es en la única ocasión en que puedo verlos.  
Tía. – Dijo James al abrazar a su tía con gran respeto y educación.  
No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me gritaste efusivamente Jamie.  
Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Tía Minerva... – Miró las tumbas – ...Mucho tiempo.

* * *

Flash back  
  
TIAAAAAAAA – Gritaba James desde la puerta de su cuarto. – VINISTEEEEEE. De los últimos tres escalones que separaban a James de su tía los venció de un salto para lanzarse a sus brazos. James tenía 18, recién cumplidos y Minerva había asistido a su cumpleaños. Donde sería reconocido y presentado en sociedad frente a todas las grandes y más importantes familias del país.  
Claro que he venido ¿Acaso creíste que no vendría? No me perdería el cumpleaños de mi sobrino favorita nunca.  
Vamos tía, si soy tu único sobrino.  
Ups, es verdad. y por ello tengo algo para ti. Pero... está fuera. No lo he podido entrar.  
¿En verdad, que es? – Preguntó James con entusiasmo  
James, hijo. Ve despacio. – Una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años de edad, de cabello castaño y ojos avellana le hablaba desde la puerta.  
Vamos hermanita. Deja que el chico se divierta un poco.  
No puedo creer que en verdad lo consientas tanto. Eres el colmo.  
Eso es porque yo no tengo hijos con los cuales puedas vengarte y malcriar a tu antojo....  
TIAAAA. L adoro. Es el mejor regalo que me han podido dar. – Abrazó nuevamente a su tía y la besó en ambas mejillas. – El automóvil es espectacular. Es una gran camioneta tía  
No tienes nada que agradecer. Es tu cumpleaños y estás para homenajearte. Ahora vamos dentro que tengo que ver a esa pequeña delincuente de tu hermana.  
¿Alguien hablaba de mi? – Dijo una niña de unos trece años. Con cara de haber hecho nada.  
Georgia, ¿qué hiciste?  
Nada Mami. Y Edgard no tiene nada que ver.  
Edgard. – Dijo su padre, un hombre de la misma edad que Tía Minerva, con una poblada barba azabache al igual que su cabello aunque con algunos toques plateados y unos ojos azules y una cara de bondad absoluta.  
¿Señor llamó?  
Si, ven. Necesito que me cuentes exactamente que es lo que Georgia ha estado haciendo.  
Edgard, no le digas – Decía la niña peinada con dos trenzas perfectas, y con cara de suplica hacia el mayordomo.  
Ve señor que no puedo decirle nada. Ese rostro me puede demasiado. – Todos echaron a reír.  
  
fin del flash back

* * *

Había pasado una hora cuando los chicos le pidieron a la mujer que los acompañara.  
Será un gran honor ir con ustedes. Además me encantaría conocer a ese pequeño cachorro del que hablaste Geor.  
Si tía, ya verás. – Todos se comenzaron a ir y James volvió a hablar. Pero esta vez a sus padres.  
Papá, mamá. No se que estoy haciendo. Siento que las cosas se me van de las manos y no se afrontar las cosas que están sucediendo. Y no solo me refiero al trabajo de la empresa... creo que ya sabes que tuve que despedir a Pettigrew. Pero ese no es el caso. No se que estoy haciendo con mi vida y siento que arrastro a Georgia también en mi desastre. No sé si estoy bien encaminado o si voy por el peor de los caminos... solo necesito que ayuden porque creo que en cualquier momento explotaré y no sé en que valla a terminar todo esto... los chicos dicen que necesito una novia, pero, ¿Y si no? Dios estoy muy preocupado, no tanto por mi sino por Georgia, es pequeña aún y necesita de una madre y un padre. Al menos de una madre que la ayude, aconseje, entiende. Ustedes me entienden ¿No? Bueno mejor me voy antes de que me dejen. Los quiero mucho Padres... Oh antes de irme, Lucius les envía saludos y Edgard también. – James besó su mano y la posó en ambas tumbas, luego se paró y se encaminó hacia sus amigos dejando a sus padres solos nuevamente...  
  
"Elizabeth McGonagall, 1963 – 1998. Adorable esposa, excelente hermana y prefecta madre. Que Dios te reciba en su reino con sus brazos abiertos y te proteja hasta volverte a encontrar"

"George Dean Potter, 1958 – 1998. Adorado esposo, excelente amigo y Perfecto padre. Que Dios te reciba en su reino con sus brazos abiertos y te proteja hasta volverte a encontrar"  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA:  
  
Bueno... ¿qué les pareció? Es un poco corto, y algo aburrido (para mi gusto, ustedes no pueden opinar eso.. jajaja) no se preocupen... el próximo va a ser mas divertido ya verán, es solo que en este me entraron las ideas dramáticas.

Saludos a todos y no olviden dejar sus reviews. IVI


	3. 

Bueno... he regresado para la desgracia de unos (la mayoría) en fin ya saben toda esa chorrada de LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS y todo eso.  
  
Esta historia es un universo alterno. James, Lily, Remus, Sirius y otros personajes aparecen para joderse la vida... vean como termina saludos a todos  
  
SORPRESAS.  
  
Un joven de unos veintitrés años desayunaba en el comedor de su gran mansión de estilo victoriano. Lucía el cabello azabache y sus ojos almendrados protegidos por un par de gafas redondas y cubierto por su despeinado cabello, indomable diría la mayoría. Estaba sorbiendo un poco de su café matutina y leyendo el diario cuando fue interrumpido por su mayordomo.  
Joven. Lamente interrumpirlo pero, lo llaman de la oficina. – dijo el hombre de unos cuarenta años. Con cabello plateado por los años y un rostro de amabilidad.  
Diablos. ¿No pueden dejarme en paz ni los domingos? – Decía para si mismo – Gracias Edgard.  
No hay de que joven, pero recuerde. No debe exaltarse pro cualquier cosa. Le hará mal  
No se que haría sin ti. – El muchacho se acercó a la pequeña oficina donde llevaba a cabo sus trabajos y tomó el tubo del teléfono. – Diga. Arthur, ¿qué sucede esta vez?... no, no será necesario. Solo dile a Pettigrew que valla juntando sus cosas de su oficina... si, salgo para allá. Adiós. Se encaminó a las escaleras pero una mujer de casi su misma edad lo interrumpió.  
Jamie ¿Donde vas? Espero que no sea e la oficina y debas irte. – La muchacha era un poco más baja que James, con ojos almendrados y cabello castaño a diferencia de el muchacho.  
Georgia, nos veremos después. Efectivamente debo ir a la oficina.  
Oh hermano, dijiste que cuando saliera del internado estaríamos juntos todo el tiempo.  
Pero debes entender que tengo obligaciones. Tengo que mantener tus gastos Hermanita.  
Ufa – Refunfuñó ella cruzando los brazos – Lo dices como si fuera un pecado hacerlo.  
No lo creo, solo bromeaba, pero si no estuvieras metida en tantos problemas en la escuela... creo que los pagaría con mayor gusto. Geor, ahora me cambio y me voy. Tu te quedas aquí hasta que vuelva y quiero que hagas caso a lo que Edgard te diga ¿claro?  
Sip. Vete contento y regresa feliz hermanito. – James hizo un gesto de saludo con su mano y subió las escaleras de mármol finamente decoradas. A los pocos minutos estaba listo para partir. – James, espera.  
¿Qué sucede Geor? – Preguntó el joven con toda la paciencia del mundo.  
Recuerda que esta tarde debemos ir al cementerio. Es el aniversario de nuestros padres.  
¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Bien te saludo. – Se acercó a su hermana pequeña de solo 18 años y le besó la frente. – y recuerda ti portarte bien. No quiero desastres.  
¡No señor! – Dijo con exceso de entusiasmo. Edgard acompañó a James hasta el vehículo que esperaba  
Se ha convertido en toda una mujercita ¿Verdad?  
Ya lo creo señor. Y se parece mucho a su madre.  
Si, eso lo he notado con cada cosa que hace o dice. Es su fiel reflejo.  
No se preocupe por nada, estará bajo mi entera vigilancia.  
Eso es lo que más preocupa Edgard, sueles consentirla demasiado.  
Eso es, parte extra de mi trabajo, si me permite decirle. Ustedes son como mis propios hijos. Y los he cuidado desde pequeños.  
Y por eso te estaré siempre agradecido. Bueno me voy, espero que no sea nada grave porque debo volver temprano. – James se subió al gran Porche negro y partió a las instalaciones de su compañía. Luego de un viaje de unos 20 minutos, James Potter llegó a su oficina. Al entrar saludó a la recepcionista y se dirigió directamente al ascensor, presionó el último piso y esperó. A cada rato miraba su reloj, no quería que este tonto problema se convirtiera en esos que le te llevan todo el día y para peor lo terminas llevándolo a casa. No, esta vez debía estar lo menos posible aquí y luego volver a casa con su hermana e ir a visitar a sus padres. En el tercer piso el ascensor se detuvo para dejar pasar a un muchacho vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camisa y un saco del mismo color. Tenía el cabello algo largo de un color negro azulado y sus ojos azules muy profundos, su altura era un tanto mayor a la de James y el cuerpo bastante más desarrollado que el suyo, y al parecer era un año mayor que James. Ambos se miraron por unos instantes para luego pararse uno junto al otro mirando los números prenderse y apagarse al frente cada vez que pasaban un piso, hasta que por fin el segundo chico habló.  
¿Cómo está Georgia? – Preguntó con un tono amigable.  
Bien, regresó ayer del internado  
¿Crees que causará problema alguno? Me refiero a que la última vez tuviste que hacer lo imposible para que quedara en el colegio.  
Si, lo sé. Solo espero que Edgard la mantenga tranquila.  
Uf, olvídalo amigo. Edgard la conciente demasiado – Pero James no pudo contestar. El ascensor volvió a detenerse en el sexto piso dejando entrar a otro muchacho de la misma edad de James. E cabello castaño claro y ojos miel. Su cuerpo era bastante formado pero no como el otro chico. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros, una camisa blanca y un sweater azul gastado. Miró a ambos chicos y sonrió.  
¿Cómo han estado ustedes dos? – Preguntó con toda la confianza del mundo  
Remus. Deberías hablarle con más respeto al presidente y dueño de la compañía. – Dijo el muchacho de ojos azules.  
Oh, vamos Sirius. – Se quejó James. Nos conocemos desde...  
Preescolar – Dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo. Eso hizo que el trío comenzara a reír. – ¿De que se trata esta vez James? – Preguntó Remus  
Parece que el idiota de Pttegrew metió la pata hasta el fondo. Hace media hora recibí el llamado de Arthur y me contó algo  
¿qué hizo ese imbécil esta vez?  
Por lo poco que me ha contado, dio "sin darse cuenta" información a la competencia.  
Idiota – Soltó Sirius en un pequeño susurro. – Pero ¿Por qué quieren a Publicidad y ventas en esto?  
L oque sucede es que ... – El ascensor se detuvo en el último piso. – Vamos les cuento adentro. Los tres se encaminaron por el doble pasillo que dejaba ver a los pocos metros un inmenso ventanal con vista a la ciudad. A la derecha otro pasillo un tanto más angosto y largo llevaba a las oficinas de los miembros del comité y socios. Del otro lado, el pasillo izquierdo dejaba ver una puerta doble de roble y un emblema en la misma. De uno de los lados estaba la secretaria de James. Una mujer rolliza de cabellos colorados y ojos celestes que atendía el teléfono.  
Un momento, lo comunico. – Dijo la chica al teléfono y presionó uno de los botones del tablero. – Hola James, chicos. Escucha, en media hora será la reunión. Aquí tienes los informes del problema, estos son los preparativos y estas las cartas... tu sabes – Dijo guiñando el ojo. – Chicos ¿todo bien?  
Todo bien Molly ¿tu? – Preguntó Remus  
Excelente. Bien James ¿necesitas algo?  
No... mejor dicho ¿Me pides un café negro, otro descafeinado y uno cortado por favor?  
Claro, en seguida se los mando y o pasaré llamadas ¿De acuerdo?  
Eres genial, gracias Molly.  
  
La hora de la reunión llegó y con ella las caras de aburrimiento de James, Remus y Sirius. Lo sucedido fue que el señor Pettigrew reveló unas ideas para la venta de productos a la competencia. Y eso hizo les ganaran de mano.  
Muy bueno todo esto pero, me gustaría saber ¿qué es lo que esperan de ventas y publicidad? La cagada ya está hecha. – Preguntó Sirius con cara de poco amigos.  
Eso Black, - Contestó una de las socias mayoritarias – Es una forma muy poco ubicada de referirse a sus mayores, mocoso impertinente.  
Señora Lestrange, le voy a pedir que por favor se comporte adecuadamente. Le ha faltado el respeto al señor Black. Quien ni siquiera se ha dirigido a usted.  
Pero... señor – comenzó la mujer.  
Nada. Ahora el que va a hablar soy yo. Ya estoy arto de todo esto. Debería estar en mi casa con mi hermana, ya que hoy se cumplen cinco años de la muerte de mismo padres. ¡Y no! estoy perdiendo mi valiosos tiempo con una sarta de estupideces y lo único que les importa es su propio bienestar financiero. Ahora por favor señor Malfoy ¿podría explicarles a estos caballeros que es lo que deberán hacer?  
Claro Jam... Señor Potter. – Contestó un joven de cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises de no más de 29 años. – Caballeros, se los ha mandado llamar para que se encarguen de un nuevo diseño y una venta más glamorosa de la que se pensaba hacer. Es aquí donde ustedes dos entran. En sumamente necesario que la compañía esté lista para lanzar su nuevo producto además que estará mejorado, para dentro de dos meses, como máximo.  
  
¿Dos meses? – Preguntó Remus - ¿Creen que en ese tiempo se podrá hacer algo mejor a lo que venimos trabajando desde hace seis?  
Lupin, Sirius. Por eso que los tenemos a ustedes dos como jefes de ventas y publicidad. Encuentren algo quesea innovador, algo que sea totalmente distinto a todo lo que han estado haciendo.  
Creo que esto es todo por hoy. – James se levantó e hizo una señal para que tanto Remus, Sirius y Malfoy lo siguieran. Salieron de la sala de juntas para encaminarse a la oficina del presidente. Al llegar James se detuvo en la secretaria unos instantes. – Molly llama pro favor al señor Pettigrew. Debemos hablar con él.  
Claro James. – En ese segundo Molly tomó el teléfono y se comunicó con Arthur. – Arthur, cielo. Necesito que mandes a Pettigrew a la oficina de James. Es urgente... tu hazlo. Gracias. – Cuando cortó se encontró con la mirada de James sobre ella.  
Molly. Dime una cosa – Él se acercó todo lo que pudo a la superficie del escritorio que era bastante alta, pro cierto.  
¿Qué James? – Preguntó Molly con algo de miedo  
¿Cómo está Charly? – dijo de pronto cambiando su expresión severa a una dulce y tranquila  
Ah, James me asustaste.- está bien. Creciendo el pequeño.  
Tiene un año ya ¿Verdad?  
Pues, si.  
Envíales saludos a Bill de mi parte y tráelo cuando quieras. Me encanta ese muchacho  
Será mejor que te encargues de tus obligaciones James.  
Gracias pro hacerme acordar, mujer. – su tono era de un desahuciado, pero obviamente estaba semi fingiendo. James entró a la oficina gigantesca y se sentó detrás de su escritorio de vidrio. – En cualquier momento llegará Pettigrew. Quiero que pongan su mejor cara de fisco, aunque Sirius tu no lo hagas tan exagerado, te sale bien sin esfuerzo. – Como James dijo el señor Pettigrew llegó a los pocos minutos. Su semblante altanero no lo cambiaba por nada del mundo y era demasiado egocéntrico para darse cuenta que se había mandado una gigantesca esta vez.  
Buenas tardes, señores. Señor Potter. ¿me ha mandado llamar? – preguntó como si de ascenderlo se tratara la cosa. Tenía el cabello castaño cortado al estilo militar. Unos ojos color negros muy intensos y una nariz puntiaguda. Era bajito y bastante regordete y no pasaba de los 35 años.  
Señor Pettigrew, dígame una cosa – Comenzó el joven Malfoy – ¿conoce a la compañía Days for Today?  
Si - Contestó sin darle importancia.  
¿Sabe que es lo que hace esa compañía? – Preguntó esta vez Remus  
Lo mismo que nosotros. ¿a dónde quieren llegar con estas preguntas caballeros?  
Silencio – Anunció Sirius como si fuera el juez de la corte.  
Continuemos. – dijo Lucius – tiene familia ¿Verdad?  
Si, pero solo mi madre. No estoy casado si a eso se refiere  
Y ¿Usted mantiene a su madre?  
Pues si. Aunque debo admitir que este sueldo apenas me alcanza para hacerlo.  
Tengo entendido – Continuó Sirius. – Que ha sido descendido de varios puestos en esta empresa, mientras el señor Potter, que en paz descanse, la lideraba.  
Así es. Un señor muy bueno para aclarar. No me despidió nunca. No es que lo mereciera... pero.  
Yo creo que sí lo merecía caballero. Hay expedientes donde se conocen todos esos problemas por los cuales usted pasó de ser un miembro de los socios mayoritarios a un simple oficinista del sector F. – Se produjo un silencio luego de esa afirmación. – Verá señor Pettigrew. Se le están haciendo estas preguntas porque debido a su incompetencia esta empresa ha perdido una de las mejores ventas del momento. Mi padre podrá haber sido una excelente persona. Pero yo creo que no era lo suficientemente duro como para echar la escoria a la calle. Sin embargo yo he heredado la dureza de mi madre y el poder de mi padre. Por lo tanto, queda despedido de esta compañía y me encargaré personalmente de que ninguna otra lo contrate por mala praxis, extorsión, venta de información y sobre todo fraude.  
Eso es inaudito. No puede echarme. No puede, soy mas de lo que usted y su empresa merece.  
Déjeme decirle algo. La gran mayoría de esta ciudad me pertenece. Empresas, hoteles, negocios, restaurantes. Todo lo que usted se pueda imaginar. Así que le voy a pedir por las buenas que se atenga a las consecuencias de sus actos. O por las malas. – Dijo señalando a Sirius y a Remus que se sonaban los dedos de las manos en forma amenazadora – que se atenga a las consecuencias de sus actos. Ahora por favor señor Malfoy acompañe al caballero a la puerta que hay unas personas que de seguro lo están esperando. Al salir de la oficina, Sirius, Remus y James se echaron a reír como enajenados. Fue una escena muy graciosa ver como el señor Pettigrew iba cambiando su rostro de un rozado a uno blanco pálido.  
Hey, James. Hoy irás al cementerio ¿verdad?  
Si, Georgia me está esperando en casa. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
Bueno, es que... tu sabes todo lo que Tus padre han hecho por mí, y bueno... me preguntaba si  
Claro que si Remus. No tienes ni que preguntarlo. Sabes que eres de la familia... Sirius no pongas esa cara – Dijo al ver la expresión de abandono que había adoptado Sirius al escuchar que Remus era de la familia. – Tu también lo eres, ahora mismo dejan todo y se vienen conmigo. No dejaré que mis dos hermanos de corazón trabajen en domingo pudiendo hacer que los SM sí lo hagan  
¿SM? - preguntó Malfoy que entraba por la puerta en ese momento.  
Socios Mayoritarios Lucius  
Claro, a mí si me dejan trabajando aquí. En domingo.  
Lo siento. Tienes acciones trabajas domingos. Nos vemos mañana ¿bien? – saludó James con un golpe en hombro al joven rubio.  
Saluda a tus padres de mi parte y diles que por tu culpa no puedo ir a verlos hoy. Pero que iré mañana.  
Claro.  
Apropósito, ¿cómo está mi primita del alma? Esa mujer hace tiempo que no me escribe ni me llama.  
La obligaré a hacerlo no te preocupes, L oque sucede es que Narcisa está, como decirlo. Algo deprimida estas semanas. Tu sabes que perdió un embarazo.  
Si me enteré pro Andrómeda. Es una verdadera lástima. Dile que un día de estos iré a visitarla.  
  
Cuando James, Sirius y Remus llegaron a la casa del primero se llevaron un susto de muerte al encontrar la casa dada vuelta. James salió corriendo a la cocina y se encontró con que estaba sucia del techo al suelo.  
¡GEORGIA! – Gritó james a todo pulmón.  
Jamie, ¿Qué haces aquí?  
¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASÓ AQUÍ? Y DONDE ESTÁ EDGARD  
Joven James. Relájese. Solo fue... un pequeño experimento.  
Eso James. Relájate un poco. Que te harás viejo antes de tiempo.  
Queríamos hacer un gran pastel, pero creo que... bueno, salió un poco mal.  
¿Un poco? – dijo Sirius tirando más leña al fuego. – Perdón. – Susurró frente a la mirada dura de Remus.  
¿y que tenía que ver el comedor y sala en todo esto?  
Ah, eso. Pues eso es simple. Compré un cachorro y bueno, lo dejé en el comedor. se escapó y tuvimos que perseguirlo por todos lados. – después de esa simple explicación por parte de Georgia, no Remus ni Sirius pudieron contenerse la risa. Un par de carcajadas se escucharon en toda la cocina.  
Geor... jajaja – Decía Sirius con un fuerte esfuerzo para hablar. - ¿compraste un cachorro? Jajaja  
Si ¿qué hay con eso?  
Y tu Edgard la dejaste – Continuó Remus limpiándose una lágrima que corría por su mejilla de la risa.  
Pues, sí joven Remus. – Pronunció Edgard con una sonrisa  
Hay, hay pequeña Geor. Aún no has aprendido nada de nosotros ¿verdad?  
¿a que se refieren?  
A que, no debiste soltarlo en el comedor. debiste hacerlo directamente en el cuarto de James. Para que tardara un poco en descubrirlo. Además que eso del pastel, fue bueno. Aunque...  
Era más fácil pedir varios que hacer uno solo y que te saliera feo ¿no lo crees? – dijo Remus con dulzura  
Ustedes dos no lo malcríen.. mas de lo que está. – Dijo mirando a Edgard. – Ahora jovencita, te vas a cambiar que en un momento salimos. Edgard, hasta cargo del cachorro que compró la "niña" y ustedes dos. Bah, esperen aquí que me voy a cambiar. Cuando james bajó al comedor se encontró con un pequeño ovejero alemán de no más de tres meses, jugando con sus dos amigos. Su hermana estaba lista peinándose su largo cabello castaño. Llevaba un vestido de verano, floreado con tirantes. En la parte de la falda tenía pliegues que lo hacía verse más bonito. Unas sandalias blancas y en la mesa esperaba un sombrero de paja, delicadamente tejido y con una flor en él. James tenía puesto unos pantalones verde militar, con una camisa fina de color negra de mangas tres cuantos. Tenía en su bolsillo el celular que era más pequeño que la palma de su mano y un par de gafas de sol (estilo Matrix)  
¿Todos listos? – Preguntó James al ver a todos. - ¿dónde está Edgard?  
Está en la entrada con el jardinero. Nos está esperando allí.  
Está bien. Vamos chicos es un viaje bastante largo.  
  
Continuara.... 


	4. conociendo al enemigo

CONOCIENDO AL ENEMIGO  
  
Era Lunes por la mañana, el café estaba totalmente listo para abrir. Los carteles, los uniformes, los pasteles, el café. Todo estaba en su lugar. Había algunas personas esperando fuera para que abrieran. Entonces se escuchó la voz de Athos que habló.  
¿Todos listos para el gran espectáculo? – Dijo mirando a sus amigas.  
Claro que si. Solo déjalos entrar y ya. – Athos abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a las diez personas que estaban fuera. A la hora del almuerzo el lugar estaba arrebatado de gente. Era algo extraño, pero así era. La gente hacía fila para pedir la comida, que cocinaba Lily. Por su puesto que era solo pizza, tostados, emparedados. Todo ese tipo de comida. Por fin la ola de gente se había calmado y Athos se acercó a la cocina donde Lily estaba sentada comiendo una porción de Pizza.  
Creo que deberemos contratar a algunas personas ¿no crees?  
Estoy de acuerdo. Esto es un trabajo de esclavos, y yo prefiero que me atiendan a atender.  
Eso es obvio amiga, estas educada de esa forma.  
No me importa. Pero de todos modos hay que contratar a algunas personas para que se hagan cargo de la cocina. Llegada la tarde, la gente se estuvo calmando un poco más. Estaban contentos de ver a dos de las tres chicas que habían estado cantando, pero lo que en verdad querían era que volvieran a cantar. Un par de personas se acercaban a donde Athos para preguntar acerca de si habría algún espectáculo. Y él siempre contestaba lo mismo "estamos intentando arreglar algunos" y con eso la gente se quedaba contenta y volvía a sus asientos.  
  
Esto ha salido bastante bien después de todo.  
Eso creo, esperen. Acabo e llamar a la agencia y me confirmaron que tienen cuatro personas para mañana.  
El problema es que deberemos darles nuestros uniformes para...  
No hay problemas en eso. – Contestó Deb.  
¿Tienes alguna queja con el uniforme Deborah?  
No, para nada Priss. Pero creo que siendo los dueños del local no deberíamos estar usándolos.  
  
La mañana siguiente antes de las ocho de la mañana, horario en que el café abría sus puertas, los cuatro trabajadores ya estaban allí. Por esas casualidades producidas por Priss... eran tres mujeres y un hombre.  
Entonces. Sé que tu sabes cocinar – le dijo mirando al joven.  
Así es. He aprendido en un curso de chef.  
Genial. Ustedes pueden estar en las mesas. Athos estarás en la caja y una de ustedes debe estar en el lugar de Athos.  
Espera Priss, estás dando órdenes y no sabemos sus nombre.  
Yo los sé.  
Genial, ahora debemos saberlos nosotros. – dijo Lily que estaba sentada en la barra. – mi nombre es Lily, ella es Deb, y él Athos. Y supongo que a Priss ya la conocen – Dijo señalando a cada uno. - ¿Y ustedes?  
Mi nombre es Robert – Dijo el muchacho de ojos grises y cabello colorado, no tenía más de 25 años.  
Yo soy Diana. – Una de las chicas que era bastante bajita y algo rolliza. De cabello y ojos oscuros y de no más de 20 años.  
Yo, Cristiane – era de 21 años con cabello corto al estilo varón y ojos miel  
Creo que falto yo. Mi nombre es Denisse - La chica parecía estar siempre resfriada con su nariz colorada y sus ojos hinchados, tenía el cabello como Priss pero totalmente lacio y los ojos de color celestes.  
Bien – Lily se bajó de la barra y se encaminó a los nuevos ayudantes. – Rob ¿Puedo decirte así? – El muchacho asintió. – Tu estarás en al cocina, te explicaré unas cuantas cosas. Creo que Denisse estará bien en el lugar de Athos ¿ustedes que piensan?  
Estoy de acuerdo – Dijo el chico.  
Entonces quedan ustedes dos que estarán pro las mesas. No se preocupen por los uniformes. Les mandaremos a hacer unos a sus medidas pero por ahora deberán usar esos ¿hay algún problema?  
Claro que no. Entonces ¿Comenzamos ya? No tardaron en hacer el trabajo excelentemente. Los cuatro nuevos eran fantásticos, mientras que Athos los supervisaba las tres chicas preparaban el escenario para cantar.  
Creo que fue buena idea eso de contratar gente. Ahora podremos hacer lo que nos gusta sin la necesidad de... Lily. ¿podrías irte a arriba por favor?  
¿qué sucede Deb?  
Nada, nada. – dijo Priss yendo con ella al cuarto de arriba. Deb, mientras tanto se acercó a la barra donde estaban Denisse y Athos. Chicos si preguntan por Lily, aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre ¿bien?  
¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Athos pero al ver a la puerta se dio cuenta rápidamente.  
Ve y diles a las chicas. – Dijo señalando a las nuevas con la cabeza.  
Hey, Chris, Diana. Escuchen un momento. hay un hombre que preguntará por Lily, ustedes no conocen a ninguna Lily. ¿De acuerdo?  
Bien, pero ¿qué sucede?  
Se los explicaré más tarde. Deb se sentó en una pequeña plataforma que simulaba ser un bajo escenario. Sonde habían unos cuantos micrófonos. El espacio era bastante grande, donde podía entrar hasta un grupo pequeño. (¿Conocen la serie Hechiceras? Bueno imagínense un bar como el de P3)  
Lovewood. Pero que disgusto verte aquí.  
Si vienes a molestar, que tonta. Eso es lo que sueles hacer. – Dijo Deb golpeándose la cabeza en forma de entendimiento – Ahórratelo. Aquí no tienes nada que hacer  
En eso te equivocas Lovewood. Demasiado diría yo.  
Bien, entonces vete. Ya descubriste, por ti mismo, que me equivoco. Por otro lado Lily salía del cuarto de arriba por la escalera de emergencia de la parte de atrás que lindaba con un callejón sin salida. Bajó con la intención de marcharse de allí. Había entendido lo que sus amigas habían querido hacer. Él estaba ahí y eso la tenía como loca, no podía dejar que la viera. Saltó los pocos centímetros que la separaban de piso y buscó en su chaqueta, encontrando las llaves del auto de Priss. La acomodó y comenzó a buscar con la vista la camioneta. La había encontrado pero su suerte no era tan buena, y menos en este tipo de situaciones. Lily había chocado con alguien sin darse cuenta ante el gran apuro que tenía de irse del lugar.  
Hey, al menos podrías pedir perdón ¿no crees? – Había dicho un muchacho que seguramente había sido con el que chocó. Lily estaba en el suelo sin entender nada. No levantó la vista, solo buscaba en la acera las llaves del auto que se le habían caído con el golpe. - ¿Acaso eres sorda?  
No, pero me gustaría serlo. También ciega y muda. ¿tienes algún problema con eso?  
Ya, déjala. ¿Que buscas? – dijo la voz de otro chico. Esta vez más dulce y gentil que el primero. A Lily no le quedó otra que levantar la mirada. Frente a ella había un joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel. Estaba arrodillado junto a ella buscando lo que seguramente ella estaba buscando. Por otro lado había un muchacho tocándose el brazo derecho, éste era morocho de ojos avellana. Con lentes redondos. Seguramente había sido con el que se había chocado. Pero más atrás había otro chico. Uno bastante más grandote que los otros dos. De cabello negro azulado y ojos azules.  
En... en realidad estoy buscando.  
Si eso, querida lo podemos notar. – Dijo le muchacho que hasta ahora no habías dicho nada. Un tono frío y seco se sintió e hizo que Lily se sintiera mal.  
Estoy buscando las llaves de mi auto. Y si no les importa me gustaría encontrarlas sin molestias.  
Además de que mi amigo te está ayudando tu le dices molestia.  
No lo dije por él. Sino por ustedes dos. ¡Hey! Allí están. – Lily vio como EL joven con el que chocó levantó las llaves que estaban junto a él.  
Priss. ¿qué clase de nombre es ese? – Preguntó.  
No es un nombre, sino un apodo y no te interesa...  
Claro James, es el apodo de Caprisse ¿o me equivoco?  
No. Ahora si no es molesta. Devuélvanme las llaves. – Lily miraba a cada rato a la puerta del café deseando que el hombre que preguntaba por ella no la viera.  
¿qué tanto miras? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te vean con nosotros? – Lily había permanecido en el suelo en cuatro patas todo el tiempo, pero ahora se había parado para timar las llaves. Esto tomó por sorpresa a los tres muchachos. No el hecho de que se levantara sino de cómo era Lily sin estar en el piso. Llevaba puesta una pollera minifalda de jeans y una remera sin mangas con la frase "sexy Girl" en ella de color fucsia. Unas botas negras hasta debajo de las rodillas con un poco de taco. Ese aspecto se debía a que aún no había desempacado su ropa y debió ponerse ropa de Priss. Los tres se quedaron "maravillados" pro así decirlo con la presencia de Lily, además que llevaba un poco de maquillaje puesto.  
¿podrías darme las llaves ahora? – Preguntó con un tanto de recelo. Pero el más grande de los tres le arrebató las llaves al de anteojos.  
¿Y que me darás pro las llaves?  
Depende – Lily cada vez estaba más apurada y preocupada. No sabía que sucedería si la vieran allí.  
¿De que?  
De lo que tu hicieras – Lily estaba muy cerca ahora el grandote. Muy cerca y eso se debía que ambos se habían ido acercando. Fue en ese momento cuando Lily escuchó los gritos de un hombre desde la puerta del café.  
¿para que?  
Para que no me vean. – Se tomó fuerte del cuello de la camisa y se lanzó a sus labios. El beso fue en un principio muy fuerte y solo estaban los labios juntos. Pero entonces el muchacho, como por inercia, abrió la boca haciendo que ella también lo hiciera. "valla, si que este chico besa bien. Que digo bien... excelente" pensaba Lily. "un momento, estoy tratando de que no me vean" mientras tanto el beso se estaba profundizando cada vez más y ahora sus lenguas estaban en el juego del beso. "no creí que besara tan bien. Pero parece que me equivoqué. Creo que encontré la horma ¿o no?" Lily escuchó que la puerta del café se cerraba y un auto arrancaba. Esa fue la señal para despegarse del chico.  
Por cierto, gracias por esconderme. Y por las llaves. – El chico se sorprendió al notar que ya no era el poseedor de las llaves de auto. – Lamento todo eso, pero no podían verme. No piensen que soy siempre así. – comentó.  
Lástima. – dijo el besado. – Por cierto. Mi nombre es Sirius Black.  
Yo soy Remus Lupin. Y mi amigo con la boca abierta es Jame Potter.  
¿¡POTTER!? – Preguntó ella.  
¿algún problema?  
No, absolutamente ninguno. Bueno creo que... – Pero el auto había vuelto. Y ella estaba en medio de la acera como para que la vieran rápidamente. – Diablos.  
Hey, no nos dijiste tu nombre.  
Priss ¿verdad? – Preguntó Sirius.  
Si, como sea. Adiós. – la chica se subió al carro y se marchó lo más rápido posible agachándose para que no la vieran  
¿Qué le sucede a esta chica? – Preguntó James. – Miren quien está ah  
Snivellus. Pero que suerte.  
No, ustedes no. Déjenme.  
Creí que te estarías en tu luna de miel, Sniv.  
No me molesten.  
¿qué pasó? Acaso tu novia se dio cuenta quien eras y te abandonó ¿Verdad?  
Porque no van a ver si llueva en Japón, pedazos de porquerías.  
Comienza a tratarme bien Snivellus, porque tu fortuna depende mucho de mis ganas de hacer las cosas. Y como sigas así, ninguna chica se te acercará como hasta ahora por tu fortuna  
Maldito Potter.  
Te he escuchado... ¿Vamos? – le dijo a sus amigos.  
  
Lily había parado con el auto en el semáforo y respiraba tranquilamente ahora. No podía creer que estuviera ahí. De seguro era pro órdenes de su madre y hermana. Ninguna de las dos la quería. Allí solo estaba su padre. Y eso cambió desde el día en que enfermó. Dejó de tomar las grandes decisiones y ahora se hacía cargo el esposo de su "querida" hermana Petunia. Por otro lado estaba su padrino. Le si que la quería mucho. Pero estaba en el exterior en estos momentos y o sabía como contactarlo. Además que su padrino era el tutor legal de Deb y Athos. O por lo menos de Deb aún lo era. El semáforo se puso en verde y avanzó tranquila. En cualquier momento llegaría su pequeña casa pero propia, y eso le bastaba. Lo que no se dio cuenta fue que alguien la seguía. Un auto negro descapotable, pero con el techo puesto en esos momentos. Estacionó la camioneta en la acera de su casa, donde estaba el garaje y cerró la puerta. Al bajarse escuchó una bocina que la llamaba. Se giró en 180 grados y se encontró con el trío.  
Preciosa, ¿qué haces ahorita? – Gritó Sirius.  
Seguramente bañarse en vinagre – murmuró James dentro del auto.  
En realidad, arreglar la casa. Está hecha un desorden.  
¿Quieres ayuda? – James miró a su amigo, no podía entender que Remus y Sirius estuvieran ofreciendo ayuda. A una desconocida.  
Chico, déjenla. Es prácticamente una desconocida.  
Pero Prongs, eso podría cambiar ¿no crees?  
No. No lo creo. Ustedes hagan lo que quieran yo me voy.  
Lo siento chicos pero será mejor que atiendan a Potter, de seguro no le gusta estar en una casucha como esta, comparándola con la de él.  
¿qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó. Estaban a tan solo unos metros de distancia.  
Exactamente lo que me oíste decir, Potter. Ahora pro favor, no necesito a un niño rico criticando mi casa. Lo lamento pro ustedes dos. Me hubiera venido bien un poco de fuerza y compañía.  
¿qué sabes tu?  
Se mucho, Potter. Ahora llegarás a tu casa, te cambiaras la ropa, te sentarás en tu sillón preferido a leer algunos proyectos para tu compañía, estarás un tiempo con tu hermana hablando de las tontas cosas que se compra... hasta de seguro se siente tan sola contigo que se compra un perro. Comerán en su larga mesa en el elegante comedor y luego dormirás en tu cama de agua adoselada. – Esto era el colmo. Los tres chicos se quedaron sorprendidos ¿cómo era que ella sabía tanto de James? Además que supiera que se había comprado un perro su hermana. – Sabes, yo prefiero tener poco dinero pero estar con las personas que me quieren a tener mucho dinero y que me digan que tengo que decir, hacer, ponerme o pensar. Ser rico es no tener una vida Potter. Piensa en eso. Y ahora me despido. Tengo que prepararme la comida. Y limpiar un poco. Sirius, Remus, Potter.  
¿A sí? Pues...  
Ya déjala James. Vamos a casa. 


	5. verdades

VERDADES  
  
Hacía casi un mes en que Lily había encontrado a esos tres payasos en la calle. Debía aceptarlo, desde que los conoció su vida había cambiado... pero no para bien. Ese hombre que había ido a buscarla al café, no dejó de ir. Al parecer creía que allí iba a encontrar a Lily a toda costa. Por lo que, por decisión de sus amigos ella había sido restringida a no ir al café, al menos hasta que se calmara la cosa. Por otro lado. Esos tres chicos seguían encontrando a Lily en los lugares más recónditos. Una vez, Lily intentaba escaparse de aquel hombre y se metió en la basura, que resultó ser que uno de los muchachos se había acercado a tirar una bolsa de comida encontrándose con ella. Eso había sido muy cómico, en especial con la cara que ponía ese tal Remus al encontrarla allí. Sin embargo, con James Potter las cosas no iban mejor. O por lo menos eso se veía. Ella no le dirigía la palabra y cuando lo hacía le resaltaba lo rico consentido que era, y que era mejor que tratara cosas de SU empresa a estar por la calle, eso no era bueno para su persona.  
-Oye, ¿qué problema tienes conmigo? – Preguntó un día James cuando Se encontraron con Lily en su Pórtico. – En todo caso el que tendría que estar molesto con alguien soy yo.  
-No te creas gran cosa Potter, no te hace bien. – Lily seguía plantando unas flores en el jardín mientras que Remus la ayudaba cargando las macetas y Sirius estaba sentado en la pequeña escalinata.  
-Me encantaría que dejarás de ser tan altanera y me contestes.  
-No quiero. ¿que harás al respecto? ¿no darme trabajo en tu impecable y monopolizadora empresa? Que miedo tengo. – Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír y Remus se contuvo la risa con la mano.  
-Ustedes dos no ayudan. Además ¿quién querría darte a Ti trabajo? De seguro no has terminado no la primaria. Y no eres capaz de llevar a cabo un trabajo bien hecho.  
-¿QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO? – Dijo Lily, soltó la pequeña pala que tenía y se acercó a James con paso firme, demasiado firma para el gusto del joven – Repite eso.  
-Lo que dije. Eres además, una mujer – esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.  
-¿De que te las das Potter? No eres más que un estúpido niño que se cree empresario, deberías darle la oportunidad de manejar tu empresa a un simio, de seguro lo haría mejor.  
-Pero...  
-No he terminado. Mientras tu te haces cada vez más rico y concientes los gastos de tu hermana y pagas al colegio para que no la expulsen la gente de TU ciudad cada vez debe trabajar más para obtener el mismo sueldo, que además es una migaja de pan. Me da asco la gente que se cree importante solo porque tiene dinero. Me gustaría verte en la situación de la gente corriente. Que como tu dices, no terminó la escuela para poder salir a trabajar y alimentar a su familia. POTTER. – James se quedó más blanco y mudo que nunca en su vida. No sabía que contestar a eso. Pro otro lado, Remus y Sirius, estaban tan blancos como James, que mujer era esa chica para tener ese tipo de pensamientos. – Creo que será mejor que vuelvan a sus patéticas vidas de ricos empresarios y me dejen continuar la mía en paz. – El rostro de Lily estaba colorado. Hacía un gran esfuerzo para no llorar. Sirius se acercó a sus dos amigos y cuando iban a subirse al auto vieron que Lily se caía al suelo.  
-Priss – Gritó James. Salió corriendo y se encontró con una chica desmayada en la puerta de la casa. La tomó en brazos y la subió a la casa. Era un lugar delicado, luminoso y muy bien decorado. Se notaba que esa chica tenía buen gusto. La recostó en uno de los sofá y se sentó en el suelo junta a ella. – Vamos despierta, vamos. – La chica tardó unos cinco minutos en abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo se encontró con James Potter a su lado. – ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó algo preocupado.  
-Creo, que si... Gracias, simio. – dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado.  
-De nada, alcornoque. – Le respondió él con una media sonrisa. – Me voy a la oficina a hacer más dinero ¿necesitas algo antes?  
-Quizá. Contrata un simio, me gustaría hacer la prueba de la que hablamos. – La conversación de ambos no era fuerte, sino que tranquila y hasta ¿dulce? Remus y Sirius miraban desde la arcada, se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron.  
-No puedo, me dijiste que no querrías trabajar conmigo. ¿recuerdas?  
-Ja, muy gracioso. Mejor vallan a lo que tengan que hacer.  
-qué considerada eres Priss. – a los pocos minutos ellos ya estaban dentro del automóvil. Lily se tocó la cabeza y luego se paró. Ya estaba harta de estar ahí sin hacer nada, mientras que sus amigos estaban con todo el trabajo pesado. Se cambió, se dirigió al garaje y tomó su motocicleta. Hacía tiempo que no la usaba, desde que ese estúpido espécimen de hombre le propuso matrimonio. Y se fue al café.  
-Lily, ¿qué haces aquí?  
-¿como que qué hago? Vengo para trabajar. No me importa que ese tarado de Snape venga hoy.  
-Ese es el espíritu. Ven vamos.  
-¿Y como va el negocio? – Preguntó entusiasmada.  
-Bien. Justo hoy se nos ha ocurrido una gran idea. ¿qué te parece si lo hacemos club? – comentó la verdadera Priss.  
-No lo sé. ¿creen que funcionaría?  
-La verdad es que hace tiempo que las persona nos preguntan si lo haremos o no.  
-Además necesitamos de un espectáculo. ¿qué dices?  
-¿Qué no voy a ser el espectáculo de nadie? – dijo algo indecisa.  
-Eso era lo que quería escuchar. – comentó Athos. – tu indecisión nos ayuda Amiga.  
-De acuerdo. Hagámoslo.

El viernes siguiente, se abriría el nuevo club, y Lily cantaría una o dos canciones. Estaba algo nerviosa. Nunca había cantado en público antes. Bueno, si lo había hecho pero en el colegio y era pequeña y eran padres. Lily llevaba puesto un pantalón de camuflaje que se ajustaba en la última parte de las mangas y llegaba hasta arriba de los tobillos. Unas botas con taco color negras, una musculosa de tirantes muy ajustada de color negra también que llevaba uno brillos de colores, y unos guantes de red negros que no cubrían los dedos. Su cabello estaba sujeto e una media cola y apenas estaba maquillada con sombras verdes. Mucha gente había ido a verla cantar, otros a conocer el lugar. Mucha gente de oficina había ido luego de terminar el trabajo. Priss salió al escenario y comenzó a hablar con el público mientras que Lily estaba sentada en la barra hablando con Athos, cuado llegaron tres sujetos.  
-Ahora ¿qué quieren? – Preguntó Lily para sí pero en voz alta.  
-¿los conoces Lils?  
-Algo. – Los muchachos se acercaron a la barra donde precisamente estaba ella y hablaron con Athos.  
-Hola, que tal. ¿podrías darnos tres cervezas por favor? – Dijo Remus. Sirius no dejaba de ver a la chica sobre el escenario hablando con otra más abajo, y Potter, bueno estaba como perdido.  
-Si, claro. Creo que debes ir ya. – Dijo Athos a Lily.  
-Claro. – Pero se volteó justo para el lado que estaban los tres chicos.  
-Hey, es Prrss.¿qué tal estás?  
-He, bien, pero debo irme ahora. Adiós.  
-Que rara es. – Le dijo Sirius a James.  
-¿Qué te sorprende? – Contestó este.  
-Disculpa ¿La conocen? – Preguntó Athos. Pero vio la cara de James quien reconoció rápidamente. – Potter, James Potter.  
-¿Nos conocemos? – Preguntó el aludido.  
-Tu no, pero yo a ti si. – Jame iba a legar algo pero la chica sobre el escenario habló.  
-Buenas noches a todos, y bienvenidos a esta inauguración. Para que sea más ameno hemos preparado un pequeño show... oh lo siento, creo que olvidé presentarme, mi nombre es Caprisse, Priss para los amigos. Y hablando de ellos, aquí esta una de mis mejores amigas, Lily.... Lily salió al escenario y saludó al público quien la aplaudía con ganas.  
-Gracia a todos, pro estar aquí. Esto es algo difícil para mí, no soy muy buena con el público pero lo intentaremos ¿de acuerdo? – todos volvieron a aplaudir. – genial. Bueno creo que comenzaré con una canción lenta. Aquí va. – La música comenzó a sonar y ella a moverse al ritmo de la música.  
  
_Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
  
Singing my life with his words,  
  
Killing me softly with his song,  
  
killing me softly with his song,  
  
Telling my whole life with his words,  
  
Killing me softly with his song.  
_  
Lily cantaba excelente, todo el mundo la miraba en silencio, hasta que alguien comenzó a hacer palmas y seguir el ritmo de la canción.  
  
_I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style,  
  
And so I came to see him and listen for a while.  
  
And there he was this young boy, stranger to my eyes,  
_  
James miraba a Lily con detenimiento y admiración. No podía creer que esa chica que le había dicho absolutamente de todo estuviera cantando de esa manera tan hermosa.  
  
_Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
  
Singing my life with his words,  
  
Killing me softly with his song,  
  
killing me softly with his song,  
  
Telling my whole life with his words,  
  
Killing me softly with his song.  
_  
Ella sentía la música dentro de ella, y por un minuto creyó que todo lo que la rodeaba era pura mentira. Todos esos problemas eran una pesadilla y ahora que estaba cantando todo era maravilloso.  
  
_I felt all flushed with fever,  
  
Embarrassed by the crowd,  
  
I felt he found my letters and read each one out loud.  
  
I prayed that he would finish,  
  
But he just kept right on strumming my pain with his fingers,  
  
Singing my life with his words,  
  
Killing me softly with his song,  
  
Killing me softly with his song,  
  
Telling my whole life with his words,  
  
Killing me softly with his song_  
  
Cuando comenzó a cantar la última parte la audiencia había comenzado a cantar con ella. Era algo emocionante y verdaderamente relajante. Cerró los ojos y terminó de cantar.  
  
_Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
  
Singing my life with his words,  
  
killing me softly with his song,  
  
Killing me softly with his song,  
  
Telling my whole life with his words,  
  
Killing me softly with his song.  
  
Strumming my pain with his finger, yeah he was . . ._  
  
Todos aplaudieron con ganas. Pero había tres personas que estaban sorprendidas a mas no poder. Lily se acercó a la barra saltó y se fue para el otro lado Athos la abrazó y la alz  
-Lils, estuviste genial. Eres genial niña.  
-Gracias Athos. – Ella se bajó – Escucha ¿podrías darme una cerveza y algo de papas fritas?  
-Claro. Rob, Una papas grandes para nuestra cantante.  
-Será un honor. – A los pocos minutos Lily disfrutaba de las mejores papas y de la más rica cerveza.  
-Buen trabajo "Lily"- Dijo una voz del otro lado de la barra. - ¿cuándo ibas a decírnoslo? – preguntó James.  
-Creo, señor Potter, que no tenía porque decirles nada. ¿no crees?  
-Lily, él es...  
-Lo sé, Athos, lo se muy bien. ¿sabes? Iré a tomar algo de fresco. Aquí siento que me sofoco. – Saltó nuevamente la barra y se dirigió a la puerta. Athos la siguió con la mirada y luego volvió a lo suyo. Fuera Lily espiraba profundamente y miraba las calles con sus autos pasar. Y las luces de la noche tan tranquilas.  
-Sabía que te encontrarías aquí, pero no que harías tanto el ridículo.  
-¿qué haces tu aquí?  
-Vine a buscarte. Tu madre está desesperada. ¿sabes? Es hora que vuelvas a casa.  
-No lo haré. Entiende eso. No me agradas y no me pienso casar contigo. PLAF – Le pegó. Lily estaba en el suelo con el rostro de costado y colorado. Pero se paró rápidamente. – ¿Qué te has creído que eres para pegarme?  
-Pues soy tu prometido y futuro esposo. Ahora te quiero en tu casa con tu madre porque sino – el hombre sujetó a Lily muy fuerte del brazo haciendo que ahogara un grito de dolor.  
-¿Por qué sino que? Snivellus. – Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.  
-No te metas en esto Potter. Ella es mi prometida y regresará a casa.  
-¿Estas bromeando? No creo que ella esté tan loca como para querer casarse contigo, pedazo de animal, ahora suelta a la chica. Porque te romperé la cara.  
-Esto no es asunto tuyo.  
-Lily, por favor ven conmigo.  
-¿estas segura de hacer eso? Mira que yo se la verdad, esa que no le has dicho a él. Niña. – Lily, definitivamente estaba entre la espada y la pared. – Si te quedas con él, aquí. Te aseguro que cosas horribles pueden pasarte a ti y a tu familia... – Lily no lo pensó des veces.  
-Potter, no te preocupes. Pero avísales a Athos y las demás que me voy con Severius.  
-Pero, no puede ser.  
-Ya la oíste Potter, desaparece. – Snape tomó fuerte el brazo de Lily y la metió dentro del automóvil luego le dio la orden al chofer de que arrancara y se perdió de la vista de James. Éste, quedó unos minutos fuera viendo como el vehículo desaparecía en la distancia. Pero luego recordó que tenía que entrar y decirle a todos que Lily se había ido con Snivellus.  
-Que demonios dices- eso es imposible.  
-Pues no lo es. Pr... digo Lily se fue con Snivellus, le pegó una bofetada pero ella aún así se fue con él. – Athos miró a Priss y a Deb,  
-Creo que hay que llamar a Albus. Esto lo debe de saber  
-¿quién es Albus? – Preguntó Remus.  
-Es su padrino y nuestro tutor – contestó Deb señalado a ella y a su primo Athos.  
-Yo iré a casa debo saber si mis padres saben algo.  
-Gracias Potter.  
-No agradezcan ahora. Quiero ayudar.  
-no creo que sea necesario. Ella de seguro está bien.  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No la vieron irse con Snape.  
-Conocemos a Snape. No le hará nada que no deba. Después de todo será su...  
-Esposa. – Terminó Deb por Su primo.


	6. su regreso

SU REGRESO  
  
Lily estaba sentada en una cama amplia con frazadas rosadas y gran cantidad de almohadones haciendo juego. Un ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón con rosas en él. Sin embargo, Lily estaba llorando allí sentada en lo que había sido durante veinte años su cama, su cuarto... su casa. Ella llevaba puesto un solero de color celeste pastel muy claro. Odiaba llevar puesta esa ropa. Odiaba estar allí, odiaba su vida. La puerta sonó de pronto dejando entrar a una mujer de unos treinta años.  
-Señorita su madre la ha mandado llamar.  
-Pues dile que no quiero hablar con ella, salvo que me diga que me puedo ir.  
-Lo siento, pero es necesario que baje. Lily, su madre y hermana están como locas. Su padre ha empeorado y...  
-¿C"MO? Y no me dijiste nada Rose.  
-Es solo que su madre me dijo...  
-Nada. Voy a ver a mi padre. – Lily salió del cuarto y se encaminó al de su padre. Abrió la puerta hacia un cuarto todo oscuro. Una cama con dosel azul oscuro se podía ver en medio del cuarto, y un hombre allí acostado.  
-¿Papi? – Preguntó ella despacio acercándose a la cama.  
-¿Lily, eres tú?  
-Si papi, soy yo. Volví por ti.  
-Hija mía. Que gusto verte aquí. -Me dijo Rose que has empeorado.  
-Es verdad, pero no te preocupes. ahora que tu estás aquí yo estaré mejor. – Lily esbozó una débil sonrisa.  
-Si papi. Estas mejorando ya. – Lily se acercó a besar la frente de su padre y se fue del cuarto. Pronto se encontraba en el salón. Donde su hermana y su madre tomaban el té. Con una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos avellana, de unos 45 años y rostro serio. – buenas tardes. – Dijo sin ganas.  
-Lilian. Que bueno que estés aquí. Creo que no conoces a la señora McGonagall.  
-No, lo siento. Mucho gusto, Lily... Lilian Evans.  
-Un gran gusto, señorita.  
-Estaba contándole acerca de tu próximo cumpleaños. Como cumples veintiuno será una gran fiesta además que aprovecharemos la ocasión de comunicar tu compromiso con Severius Snape.  
-Si, grandioso. – Dijo Lily con menos ánimos que antes. La señora que estaba allí la miró con reocupación y soslayo. – Creo que me voy a ver si llueve en mi cuarto.  
-Lilian – dijo su hermana con algo de rencor en su voz.  
-Quiero que vengas antes de cenar para arreglar lo de tu cumpleaños, será dentro de dos semanas.  
-Como quieras, madre. Puedes hacerte cargo tu sola. No necesito hacer nada, después de todo siempre se termina haciendo lo que tu quieres. Con permiso señora Mcgonagall  
-Suyo. – contestó ella.  
  
Lily caminaba tranquilamente por el jardín cuando Rose volvió a interrumpirla.  
-Señorita, hay alguien que quiere verla.  
-¿quién Rose?  
-Sus amigos. El joven Athos, la señorita Caprisse y la señorita Deborah.  
-Diles que vengan al jardín. – A los pocos minutos los tres amigos estaban con ella hablando. – Chicos menos mal que vinieron. No saben lo que es estar aquí.  
-No te preocupes por nada Lils. Todo saldrá bien.  
-No, no lo hará. Mi madre quiere hacerme una fiesta de cumpleaños. Y quiere anunciar mi estúpido compromiso con Snape.  
-Lo siento, pero esa mujer está loca. – Dijo Priss.  
-No hace falta que pidas perdón. Hace tiempo que vengo diciendo lo mismo, y como si no pudiera con una, me ponen a mi odiosa hermana que es tanto o peor que mi madre.  
-No debes ponerte nerviosa. Has lo que digan.  
-¿qué van a hacer ustedes tres?  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Me refiero a que es lo que van a hacer sin mi, porque olvídense de que pueda salir de aquí luego de ese cumpleaños. UHHHH – Lily gruño por la bronca que llevaba encima. – Lo que más me molesta es que va a invitar a todos las personas más importantes y "ricas" del país. Ustedes saben lo que puede llegar a hacer.  
-De acuerdo. Mira. Ahora debemos irnos, pero prometemos que vendremos para mañana.  
-Si no es que tu madre nos prohíba la entrada.  
-Adiós chicos. El tiempo pasaba y el día del cumpleaños de Lily la asechaba cada vez más. Su madre iba y venía comprando telas, adornos, y todo lo que se puede comprar para una fiesta de veintiuno. También se había encargado de comprar cientos de Souvenirs para darles a los invitados cuando se fueran. Constaban de una pequeña hada dorada sentada en una piedra pequeña y se suponía que debía parecerse a Lily, en verdad era preciosa, pero Lily sabía que todo esto no lo hacía por su hija sino por ella misma. Evelin Evans era conocida por sus grandes e inolvidables fiestas. Además que debía demostrar que su familia seguía siendo tan importante como siempre lo había sido. Por otro lado Lily recibía pocas visitas, de las cuales eran siempre de sus amigos. La última fue la víspera de su cumpleaños. Los chicos fueron a saludarla y darle sus regalos y sus "pésames" por la fiesta del día de mañana.  
-chicos que voy a hacer. No quiero tener esta estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños, ni quiero casarme con Snape, no quiero pertenecer a la misma familia que esas dos arpías.  
-Cada uno tiene lo que puede Lils. Sino míranos a nosotros dos, ninguno tiene a sus padres.  
-Pero Athos eso sería lo mejor en mi caso.  
-¿Lo dices también poro tu padre Lily? – Preguntó Priss.  
-Bueno, por él no. Pero si por el resto. Son demasiado "buenas" conmigo últimamente. Eso me asusta.  
-Ya veras que cuado esto termine, podrás marcharte de nuevo. – Había dicho Deb sentada en la cocina de la casa.  
-No lo creo. Cuando se haga público el compromiso no podré ir a ningún lado. Antes era más fácil porque nadie sabía que me había ido. Ahora...  
-No te hagas ningún problema ya te lo hemos dicho, ya verás como se solucionarán las cosas.  
-Eso espero.  
-Nos vemos mañana Lily. Suerte y descansa bien.  
-Espero poder hacerlo.  
  
La mañana siguiente Lily se quedó todo el día en su cuarto. Escuchaba como entraba gente, y como adornaban la casa. Para el almuerzo ella prefirió tenerlo en su cuarto. No quería cruzar palabra alguna con su familia, si a eso se lo podía llamar así.  
-Lilian. Comienza a prepararte. Dentro de un par de horas comenzarán a venir todos los invitados.  
-Si... madre  
-Otra cosa, compórtate niña. Porque no quiero quedar mal frente a MIS invitados ¿Está claro?  
-Si... madre.  
-Perfecto. – Lily tomó el vestido que estaba colgado y se fue a duchar. A la hora estaba cambiada y se arreglaba el cabello. Su vestido, era un vestido de una tela muy bonita y brillante. Tenía un corsé que terminaba en punta, para seguirle una falda del mismo color que se pronunciaba en forma de campana. Sus mangas empezaban luego del hombro y eran ajustadas hasta el codo, luego caían en forma de campana también. Todo era de un perfecto tono verde pastel, que hacía juego con sus hermosos ojos, ahora apagados. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en media cola y tenía una tiara en su frente de un finísimo oro. Se pintó los labios de color carmesí, sus ojos con sombra verde y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, y ya estaba lista para la peor noche de su vida. Lily bajó las escaleras exactamente a las ocho treinta. Hora en que los invitados estaban citados a llegar. Cuando terminó de bajar la escaleras vio que su padre estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas con una frazada negra en sus piernas.  
-Padre, que bueno que hayas podido bajar  
-Como no iba a bajar si es el cumpleaños de mi hija favorita. – Con este comentario Petunia que estaba cerca con su nuevo esposo, salió de allí como un huracán.  
-No debiste haber hecho eso – Le dijo Lily a su padre.  
-¿por qué no? Si tu eres mi favorita. De entre las tres tu eres a la que más quiero. -Gracias papi.  
No hay de que. Ahora quiero ver una sonrisa, y recuerda que no importa quien hizo la fiesta, es tuya y quiero que la disfrutes como siempre lo has hecho.  
Si. Al cabo de una hora las personas ya estaban hablando animadamente, Lily estaba sentada con su padre puesto que sus amigos no había llegado aún, y pro un minuto se le cruzó por la cabeza que su madre no los había invitado. Cuando el mayordomo de la casa anunció la llegada de unos nuevos invitados.  
-El señor y la señorita Lovewood. Acompañados de la familia Granger. – Lily se paró de golpe así también su madre. Ella notó exactitud y se acercó a su padre.  
-Tu madre no los quería invitar, pero yo les mandé las invitaciones do todas formas.  
-Gracias Papá. – Lily dejó a su padre y se acercó a los nuevos invitados. En lo que la gente había llegado ella nunca había hecho eso, pero ahora casi corría para saludar a las únicas personas que quería ver en ese día.  
Athos, Deb, Priss. Que bueno que estén aquí. Señores Granger.  
-feliz cumpleaños Lily. Dime ¿dónde está tu padre? Me gustaría agradecerle la invitación.  
-Está en el sillón cerca de la ventana.  
-Gracias.  
-Creíste que no vendríamos ¿verdad?  
-bueno, se de buena fuente que mi madre no los había invitado. Pero mi padre se encargó de que vinieran.  
-es verdad – Contestó Deb.  
-Pero ahora vemos a festejar de tu cumpleaños número 21. a partir de ahora eres mayor de edad.  
Es posible. – Vengan vamos al jardín. El tiempo pasaba y Lily seguía con sus amigos en el jardín hasta que una de las mucamas se acercó para avisarles que comenzaría la cena. Entonces los cuatro se encaminaron al comedor. había una mesa en el centro con seis lugares. El del medio era para Lily y en cada lado estaba su padre y Snape  
-Diablos l oque me faltaba era que Severius viniera a la fiesta y para colmo se sentar junto a mí.  
-Nosotros estamos en aquella, la más alejada. – Lily se sentó u tomó la mano de su padre. Snape le sonrió pero ella solo lo miró y se volvió para su padre. El resto de los invitados estaban dispuestos en mesas redondas de seis personas.  
-Lilian. Luego de la cena tocarás el piano ¿claro? – Dijo en forma autoritaria Evelin Evans  
-Papá.  
-Hazlo por mí. Me encanta verte tocar el piano. De verdad eras la única persona que le daba vida a la casa. Lily asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo. A los pocos minutos de terminar la cena. Todos se levantaron y fueron al salón de música donde Lily tocaría el piano. Se sentó en banco y repasó las teclas suavemente con sus dedos. Al levantar la mirada vio que sus amigos se alejaban y se iban pro la puerta. "algo debió pasar" pensó. Miró a su padre y este le sonrió. Entonces ella comenzó a entonar una de sus canciones favoritas.  
  
_Playground school bell rings again. _

_Rain clouds come to play agian _

_Has no one told you she's not breathing? _

_Hello I'm your mind giving you Someone to talk to... _

_Hello._  
  
Lily cerró los ojos y volvió a sentir la música en sus venas. Era lo mejor que podía haber hecho en este momento.  
  
_If I smile and don't believe _

_Soon i know I'll awake from this dream _

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken _

_Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide _

_Don't cry_  
  
Comenzó a tocar con más entusiasmo, con más energía con más pasión. Aún llevaba los ojos cerrados. Pero no necesitaba abrirlos para saber que tocar. Se sabía las techas del piano de memoria.  
  
_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping _

_Hello I'm still here _

_All that's left of yerterday_  
  
Lily dejó de tocar y todos irrumpieron en aplausos. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse nuevamente con sus amigos que la miraban con una sonrisa. Pero luego miró cerca de ellos. Allí estaban cinco personas. De las cuales solo conocía a cuatro. Una mujer de rostro rígido, cabello castaño y ojos almendrados. Tres jóvenes uno de cabello azabache y ojos almendrados, otro de cabello negro azulado y ojos azul profundo, y el tercero de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel. Pero había una chica que no había visto con ellos.  
-Lily, tocaste maravillosamente. – dijo Athos cuando se acercó a ellos  
-Gracias Athos.  
-Señorita Lilian. Es usted una excelente pianista.  
-Gracias por el cumplido señora McGonagall  
-Mire, quiero que conozca a mis sobrinos. James y Georgia Potter. Y ellos son amigos de James, Remus y Sirius.  
-Parece que cada día descubrimos algo nuevo de esta señorita – Dijo sarcástico James. – Primero te llamabas Priss. Y ahora resulta que eres la hija menor de los Evans.  
-Que pequeño es el mundo ¿Verdad Potter? – contestó Lily.  
-En verdad. y decepcionarte también. Ahora entiendo como era que sabías tanto de mi vida. Es porque tu perteneces al mismo estilo de vida que yo.  
-No te equivocas. Yo no pertenezco aquí. Esto es una estúpida farsa para que mi madre por fin se libre de mi. Y el único estúpido que pudo encontrar para eso fue a Snape.  
-¿Como dices? – Preguntó Remus al cual le contestó Deb.  
-L oque aquí sucede es que Su madre y Hermana no la quieren y quieren sacarla de en medio.  
-Esto es porque mi padre me quiere a mí y no a ellas.  
-Pero tu padre es William Evans ¿no? – preguntó Sirius  
-si, ese mismo. Pero está muy enfermo y no se sabe cuanto tiempo le quede de vida. – respondió esta ves Priss.  
-Entonces, déjenme ver si entendí bien . – Comenzó Georgia que solo había escuchado de la conversación. – Tu eres Lilian Evans hija de Evelin y William Evans. Ustedes son Deborah y Athos Lovewood y tu, Caprisse Granger. – todos asintieron. – Los cuatro pusieron un café, pero a Lilian se la llevaron para que vuelva a la casa para poder casarse con Snape y así quitarla de en medio. Mientras que ustedes tres ineptos ¿no sabían que era Lilian Evans?  
-Oye no. Nos dijo que se llamaba Priss.  
No lo dije. Ustedes supusieron eso porque me vieron con las llaves de la camioneta de Priss que tiene se nombre.  
-Lily, gírate. Hay alguien que está esperando por ti  
-Dijo Priss, sin prestar atención a lo que Georgia seguía diciendo.  
-Hey, Evans ¿por qué diablos dijiste todas esas cosas si era l oque tu también hacías?  
-Error. Yo no hago esas cosas. Además lo dije porque detesto a los ricos que se creen mejor cosa porque tiene billetes extranjeros en los bolsillos y si me disculpan tengo que atender a una persona... – Lily dejó con la boca abierta a los cuatro chicos y se encaminó donde un hombre hablaba con su padre.  
-¿qué tiene esa chica? – Preguntó Sirius a Priss.  
-Falta de cariño. Eso es lo que tiene. Pero ahora va a cambiar.  
-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Remus esta vez.  
-Porque su salvación está aquí. Justo con su padre.  
  
Lily llegó donde su padre y el otro hombre hablaban. No pudo hacer nada cuando el hombre de pie la miró.  
Lily, querida ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte?  
En realidad llevas cuatro seis meses fuera del país. Padrino. – Lila no pudo contenerse y se abalanzó contra aquel hombre de larga barba blanca ojos celestes y lentes de media luna. Llevaba un traje impecable color gris oscuro y un sobretodo negro.  
-Vine para ayudarte mi niña.  
-Por favor, no vuelvas a irte nunca de mi lado.

-¿Quien ese hombre - Preguntó James mirando a Lily de reojo.

- Ese es Albus Dumbledore, su padrino. seguro que a partir de ahora ella estará mejor.


	7. pidiendo ayuda

PIDIENDO AYUDA  
  
Lily estaba sentada en un banco fuera, en el jardín acompañado por aquel hombre que había llegado. Albus Dumbledore, había sido el mejor amigo de su abuelo, y un ejemplo de padre para el suyo propio debido a que su abuelo falleció un la guerra. Lily adoraba pasar horas y horas con su padrino, era un hombre que solía viajar por todo el mundo y cuando volvía le contaba todas las cosas que había vivido en los viajes. Pero ahora era algo diferente.  
-Padrino, que bueno que estés aquí. No sabes lo que necesitaba que estuvieras a mi lado.  
-Lo se, y lo siento niña. Es solo que no creí que fuera hacer lo que hizo tu madre...  
-Es lo peor de todo. Quiere obligarme a casarme con Snape porque dice que favorecería a la familia pero lo único que hace es perjudicarme a mi. Además de que los Snape no tienen un solo centavo.  
-¿Cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa que contagiaba a sus ojos.  
-Pues, que sea niña y mujer, no quiere decir que no pueda saber ese tipo de cosas. Tengo ciertos contactos...  
-Me imagino, los Granger. – Dijo seguro de si mismo. Y como sola respuesta hubo un fuerte abrazo por parte de Lily hacia ese hombre tan especial y querido por ella.  
-Es verdad, fueron ellos. Pero lo que no entiendo es porque mi estúpida madre no lo sabe aún.  
-Quizá porque nadie se lo dijo... – Albus miraba a Lily con suspicacia. Siempre consideró a Lily como una muchacha demasiado inteligente para la edad.  
-O quizá porque no le interesaba saber. Estoy al tanto de que no me quiere. Ella quería un varón y nací yo. Que desperdicio de vida Habrá pensado ella al verme. – Albus se quedó mirando a Lily unos minutos más pero no era esta vez con suspicacia sino con lástima, esa lástima que puede sentir un ser amado hacia otro, esas ganas que dan de ayudarlo a toda costa. – Tengo la sensación de que no me estás diciendo todo Padrino.  
-No se de que hablas, sabes que siempre te digo todo.  
-Si, seguro. – Lily dirigió su mirada dentro del salón donde estaba el resto de la gente en su "fiesta de cumpleaños". Pero miró directamente a unas personas que estaban más cerca del ventanal. Eran siete personas, cuatro hombres y tres muchachas. - Entramos? Preferiría estar dentro, está comenzando a enfriar.  
-Como quieras. – Albus Dumbledore tomó el brazo de Lily y la acompañó al salón. Al entrar todos se quedaron viendo a la pareja recién llegada, unos con alegría, otros no tanta. – Lily, me gustaría que me acompañaras a bailar. Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos. – Le dijo  
-Con gusto padrino. Con gusto. – Los dos entraron a la pista de baile y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de un vals no tan lento. Sonreían y disfrutaban del momento. pero entonces Albus miró por detrás de Lily y vio que alguien la miraba, sonrió para si mismo.  
  
-Su atención por favor. – Había comenzado Evelin Evans desde los primero tres escalones de la escalera. – Ha llegado el momento de hacer un importante anunció.. - Lily se había aferrado a Albus y a su padre que estaban juntos platicando de uno de los viajes de su padrino. – Lilian, hija ven por favor. – Dijo esto como si su hija fuera lo más querido que tuviera en la vida. Al llegar con su madre ésta la abrazó y Lily le susurró al oído.  
-Puedo asegurarte que esto no se te va a cumplir, madre. – dijo ésta última palabra con sorna.  
-Quiero hacer el anuncio que nos ha dejado a mi y a mi querido esposo muy contentos y algo tristes a la vez. Nuestra pequeña hija, Lilian se ha comprometido. Por favor, Severius sube aquí. – de entre la multitud apareció un hombre de cabello grasiento y oscuro, ojos negros y cuerpo algo larguirucho. Se acercó a donde estaban ambas mujeres y tomó la mano de Lily quien intentó arrebatársela pero la había tomado con bastante fuerza. – A partir de este momento, Lilian Evans será conocida como la prometida y futura esposa de Severius Snape. – Ella comenzó a aplaudir y así lo hicieron unos cuantos. A decir verdad solo unos pocos no aplaudieron. Entre ellos sus amigos, los Granger, Albus y su padre. Tampoco así La señora McGonagall, sus sobrinos y amigos. Finalizado ese estúpido protocolo Lily salió corriendo del lugar intentando que nadie la viera. Se sentó en la escalinata que estaba en la puerta principal y se abrazó a sus rodillas.  
-Hola. – Escuchó una voz detrás de ella. Se volteó para ver quien era.  
-¿qué quieres Potter? – Preguntó sin ánimos de una pelea.  
-Quiero saber. – Dijo simplemente  
-¿qué quieres saber? – James se había sentado junto a ella y estaba mirando a las rejas que estaba a unos bastantes metros de ellos y eran separados por hermosos jardines.  
-El porqué de tanto misterio.  
-¿De que misterio me hablas?  
-¿Cómo que de qué misterio te hablo? Primero te hiciste pasar por tu amiga Priss, después resulta que te llamabas Lily, luego que estabas comprometida con Snivellus, y ahora que eres una Evans. – Lily no resistió más y un par de lágrimas comenzaron a escaparle por las mejillas. Definitivamente James no esperaba una reacción así de ella.  
-Quizá lo hice porque no quiero tener nada que ver con esto, con esta gente, con este nivel social...  
-¿sabes? Mi padre siempre me dijo una cosa. "Naciste privilegiado, y con este privilegio viene la responsabilidad de ser quien eres" – Le dijo James acercándole un pañuelo. Lily lo tomó y se limpió las lágrimas.  
-Pero yo no quiero tener "este" tipo de responsabilidades. Quiero ser normal, tener una vida sin que el resto del mundo sepa quien soy. Pasar desapercibida.  
-Es verdad. los Evans son reconocidos por todo el mundo. Ésta noticia no dejará de circular por todos lados.  
-Gracias por el apoyo moral.  
-Yo te aconsejaría que te olvidaras de esta gente por un minuto y te concentraras en ser quien eres y que éste es tu cumpleaños y tu fiesta. – James se levantó y tomó mano de Lily. Al hacerla levantar se quedaron muy juntos uno del otro. James miraba consecutivamente los ojos de Lily y sus labios color carmesí. Ningún se despegaba de la mirada del otro, como si estuvieran hipnotizados. James comenzó a acercarse a sus labios y ella no podía reaccionar aunque quisiera. Pero Lily finalmente rompió el hermoso hechizo.  
-Debemos entrar ¿no crees? – Dijo separándose y pasando junto a él. James asintió pero la tomó del brazo y la acercó a él una vez más. Esta vez no se le escaparía.  
-Podríamos estar solo un minuto más. ¿Sabes? – Entonces le robó un beso. Se acercó a ella y sin que se diera cuenta rozó sus labios con los de ella. Lily se quedo de piedra al sentir esos labios dulces y suaves sobre los de ella. Había tenido todo lo que quería, pero una cosa tan simple como un beso fue lo que más le gusto. Y que no cambiaría por nada. James por otro lado había besado a muchas chicas pero ninguna se sentía tan bien como con Lily. Era especial. El roce duró apenas unos segundos. Y tanto él como ella se separaron. Él había tenido los ojos cerrados pero ella de la sorpresa se había quedado con los ojos abiertos.  
-Creo que ahora sí, podemos entrar. – Dijo James.  
-Aún podemos estar un tiempo más. – Lily tomó a James de la corbata y lo acercó a ella. Desde ese pequeño e insignificante encuentro entre sus labios había querido más. En ese instante en que sus labios se separaron se sintió desprotegida, necesitaba más de ese calor interno para vivir. Se acercó a su rostro y lo besó. Sus manos jugaban con el desordenado cabello de James y las manos de él estaban posadas en la cintura de Lily y cada vez la atraía más para él. Para que no se fuera, no se perdiera de ese calor que él también había sentido. James dio paso el segundo nivel. Comenzó a pasar su legua por los labios de ella pidiendo permiso para entrar. Ella sin pensarlo dos veces le permitió la entrada para que ambas lenguas se conocieran, jugaran y se aprendieran de memoria. Estaban muy juntos y no les importaba. James dejó la boca de Lily para besar su mejilla, su cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja. Ella sólo paseaba sus manos por la nuca, el cabello y parte de la espalda de James. Al terminar su recorrido James volvió a los labios de Lily. Era como si fueran siempre distintos. Como si cada vez que los besara encontrara algo distinto en ella. De pronto se escuchó un ruido cerca y ambos se separaron rápidamente. Estaban colorados y algo despeinados. Al menos en Lily se notaba. Él la miró y luego a su cabello. Y soltó una pequeña risa.  
-¿qué tengo? – dijo ella tocándose el cabello – Hay no. Estoy despeinada. Y es tu culpa Potter, no te rías.  
-¿Mi culpa? Si fuiste tu la que me besó a mi.  
-Pero tu empezaste. Y ahora que hago.  
-Suéltalo.  
-¿Qué? – Preguntó incrédula  
-Mira. – James se acercó y le soltó el poco cabello que tenía amarrado en al media cola. Le acarició un poco el cabello y le sonrió. – Ya está. Ahora estar hermosa. – Ella se puso colorada y luego volvió a pensar.  
-¿Qué? ¿acaso antes no lo estaba?  
-Claro que sí. Pero ahora estás aún más hermosa de lo que estabas antes. – James tomó la mano de Lily y comenzaron a entrar a la casa. – Sabes, ahora entiendo porque sabías tanto de mi y de mi hermana. Nuestros padres eran grandes amigos. O al menos mis padres y el tuyo. Porque dudo que hayan sido amigos de tu madre... lo siento.  
-No te preocupes. De todas maneras me pregunto porqué es así.  
-Lily. Me gustaría verte cantar otra vez.  
-Cuando salga de esta, prometo dedicarte una canción para ti en el café.  
-Genial. Dime. ¿ese día en que os conocimos, huías de Snivellus?  
-Sip. No quería que me viera.

Entraron a la casa e inmediatamente se soltaron de la mano. Caminaron al salón y encontraron a Minerva, su padre y Albus hablando tranquilamente. Luego levantaron un poco más la vista y se encontraron con Athos bailando con Georgia. A Remus platicando con Deb. Que fue donde se acercaron.  
-Hey, ¿Dónde está Padfoot?  
-Ni idea. – Dijo Remus.  
-Y ¿dónde está Caprisse? – Preguntó Lily. Deb la miró con suspicacia y luego sonrió.  
-No lo sé. Lils. – Dijo con voz de niña inocente.  
-Te juro que cuando agarre a Granger la voy a ...  
-¿me vas a que? – Preguntó Priss detrás de ella. Al voltearse Lily vio que venía muy de cerca con Sirius Black.  
-Voy a matarte. De todos modos. Ya está. Díganme.. –Comenzó cuando Athos volvió de Bailar con Georgia. - ¿Se quedarán a dormir los tres? – James miró serio a Lily.  
-No lo sé. Debo preguntarle a Albus.  
-Creo que escuché que se quedará también. Por cortesía de mi padre.  
-Eso creí. – Dijo Deb.  
-¿Entonces? Athos tu cuarto esté como lo dejaste. Igual el de ustedes dos – Dijo Lily. – Oh vamos no quiero estar sola aquí. Saben lo que sufro si no estoy con ustedes.  
-¿Ellos se quedan? – Preguntó William Evans.  
-Papá. ¿te sientes bien? – Preguntó Lily intentado cambiar de tema.  
-Si. Pero no me has contestado.  
-No lo sé. ¿Chicos? – Dijo mirando a los cuatro muchachos que estaban en ese momento mirando al señor Evans y a Lily consecutivamente.  
-Creo que si. Dijo Sirius.  
-Serán nuestros invitados. Le diré a Rose que prepare cuatro cuartos cerca del tuyo Hija.  
-Tu padre es genial, Evans – comentó Sirius.  
-Si, lo sé.  
-No tienes nada de parecido con tu hermana y madre Lilian.  
-Por favor solo Lily. Y si es verdad. gracias a dios que no me parezco. Sería una catástrofe.  
  
Los invitados comenzaron a irse. Luego muy poca gente quedaba en la casa. Los Granger, fueron casi los últimos en irse junto con la señora Minerva. Además que Snape no quería irse. Pero nadie le pidió que se quedara por lo que no le quedó otra que irse. Su hermana Petunia solo un año más chica que Lily estaba casada con el Señor Dursley, un conocido abogado. Pero así como conocido eran sus fraudes. Ambos se retiraron, vivían en una gran casa en el centro de la ciudad. Poco tiempo después solo quedaban los ocho muchachos. En la cocina. Era el lugar favorito de Lily. La cocinera Mery, era una gran persona y le había enseñado a cocinar deliciosamente.  
-bien, Mery me dejó el campo libre para hacer lo que quiera en la cocina. Así que ¿qué quieren comer?  
-Yo quiero unos riscos Waffles – Dijo Deb ansiosa.  
-¿Waffles. A las tres de la mañana? – Remus se había quedado sorprendido.  
-Descuida Remus. Ella come Waffles a toda hora. Bien ¿Athos?  
-Tortas fritas.  
-Priss. Te toca. – Dijo Lily. Estaba en verdad entusiasmada.  
-Bueno... tostados. ¿te ayudo?  
-NO – dijeron los tres amigos. Esto arrancó una gran carcajada por parte de los otros presentes.  
-Ne me hagas quedar mal.  
-Hay Priss. Te haría quedar mal si cocinaras. – Dijo Athos.  
-Bien Chicos ¿Ustedes?  
-Lo que tu comas – Dijo James mirando a Lily. Quien se sonrojó. Pero la única persona que lo había notado era Athos o eso había pensado él.  
-Sirius, Remus.  
-Unos tostados estaría bien. – Dijeron ambos  
-Solo quedas tu Georgia.  
-Entonces... que sean Waffles también.  
  
Lily preparó una fuente con tortas fritas, otra de tostados, una mas pequeñas con Waffles y luego se acercó a la heladera y sacó dos pedazos de rica torta de chocolate. Repartió las porciones de torta y comenzaron a comer y a platicar. Finalmente al amanecer los chicos se estaban acostando. Cada uno en un cuarto diferente. Lily había pensado que no disfrutaría de su cumpleaños que le daría la mayoría de edad, pero se equivocó. La había pasado bastante bien. Y ahora que su padrino estaba ahí todo volvería a salirle bien. De eso estaba segura.


	8. se fue al menos me dijo adios I

SE FUE... AL MENOS DIJO ADIOS

Hacía unas cuantas semanas que Lily estaba, de alguna forma encerrada en su casa. Tenía muchas ganas de ir al café, pero sabía que su madre y Snape la hacían seguir y de seguro el resto de los chicos tendría problemas. Así que pasaba las horas, los días caminando por el jardín.

Albus y su padre estaban en unos "negocios" importantes, y ella, por lo tanto no podía estar con ellos. Estaba aburrida que arbusto en medio del desierto. Hasta que recibió la visita de una persona que nunca creyó recibiría.

-Señorita, una persona ha venido a verla. – Dijo Rose luego de haber entrado a la habitación de la chica que estaba prácticamente dada vuelta.

-Que venga aquí. – Dijo Lily pensando que era una de sus amigas. Se llevó una sorpresa al no ver a ninguna de sus amigas sino a otra persona.

-Permiso. – se escuchó desde la puerta.

-Adelante. ¡Por dios! Lamente que estés en este desorden pero creí que eras otra persona... ¿Georgia, Verdad? – la muchacha parada en la puerta sonrió y asintió. - ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

-No piensas ordenar esto ¿o me equivoco?

-no, no lo haces. No pienso ordenarlo. Me guasa que tenga mi... toque.

-Creo que tiene demasiado. – Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír. – Pero hablando de otra cosa. Yo he venido porque ha llegado a mis oídos que no puedes salir decaí.

-Es verdad, y muero por ir al café. Esta noche cantará Deb y quería verla.

-Entonces que no se hable más. Vendrás a mi casa y de allí iremos al café.

-No creo que puedas hacer eso. Mi madre se enteraría y...

-Creo que no tienes idea de nada. Mi tía, Minerva McGonagall es gran amigo de tu padrino y tu padre.. pero eso no lo sabe tu madre y te agradecería que...

-No te preocupes, continúa.

-Bien, pues el señor Dumbledore le ha pedido a mi tía que yo te saque a respirar aire nuevo. Mi hermano no estará esta noche así que podrás quedarte a dormir. Si tu madre sabe que vendrás a mi casa no dirá nada, te lo aseguro.

-Creo que averiguaré de todos modos. Ven acompáñame.

Ambas bajaron las escaleras y se encaminaron al jardín de invierno. Era un salón rodeado de largos y amplios ventanales que cubrían absolutamente todas las paredes y el techo. Estaba decorado con una mesa de fina madera blanca con una superficie de vidrio. Las sillas estaban haciendo juego con la mesa y había varias estanterías con distintas plantas, macetas y arbustos. La señora Evans estaba sentada junto a la señora McGonagall en la mesa tomando un té con sabor a frutilla.

-Madre, señora McGonagall, un placer verla aquí. – Dijo Lily con falta de entusiasmo.

-Lilian. Minerva me ha dicho que le gustaría que su sobrina se juntara más contigo.

-Es verdad. usted es todo un ejemplo el cual quisiera que mi única sobrina siguiera. Claro que puedo hacer yo este trabajo, pero mi difunto esposo se ha encargado de que yo no pueda ver lo suficiente a mis sobrinos debido a la empresa que heredé. Pero el caso es que me gustaría que usted realizara este labor.

-Espero que decidas que sí Lilian. Esto es una gran oportunidad para que la familia Evans y la Potter se relacionen. – Lily miró a Georgia que estaba con cara de asqueo, como si lo que le estaba pidiendo su tía era algo paranoico y fuera de lo normal.

-Creo que lo haré. Pero... no podré estar yendo y viniendo todos los días, tengo entendido que la mansión Potter está del otro lado de la ciudad.

-De eso no tiene porqué preocuparse. Podrá quedarse en la casa, o... – Se detuvo un momento – Podrá vivir en una de las casas que se hallan cerca de la mansión. Tengo entendido que hay una cuantas casas en venta y que son muy espaciadas y tienen excelente vista. – Lily recordó la casa que tenía fuera de aquella prisión. Un momento, ¿acaso le estaba diciendo que podría volver a vivir donde había pretendido cuando se fue la su casa?

-Creo que estará bien, eso si... tú madre aceptas que no esté en la casa durante la semana.

-Eso no será problema Lilian. tu padre y yo estaremos a gusto si tú lo estás y lo sabes.

-Si seguro - Murmuró Lily que solo lo escuchó Georgia que estaba cerca de ella. - ¿cuándo empezaría? – Preguntó tranquilamente.

-Bueno, hoy es domingo. Así que podrías empezar mañana mismo si lo deseas. – Las ganas de Lily emergieron desde el fondo de su ser. Una sonrisa se le dibujó unos instantes pero Georgia había golpeado suavemente a Lily para que borrara esa sonrisa. Y así lo hizo.

Ella se despidió de La señora McGonagall y de la señorita Potter. Luego se dirigió a su cuarto y comenzó a empacar lo poco que había dejado allí. Tomo unas cuantas ropas más, que eran las más formales, algunos vestidos de fiesta que tenía, zapatos y cosas por el estilo. También tomó los libros que había dejado allí. Al finalizar se había acercado la hora de cenar, por lo que decidió tomar un baño y luego bajó a cenar. Al día siguiente se iría de esa casa y con la misma autorización de su madre. Eso era genial.

-Buenas noches – escuchó al bajar las escaleras. Esa voz no le gustaba nada. – Cuñada ¿Acaso no vas a saludarme? – dijo en forma cínica.

-Señor Dursley, bienvenido. – dijo Lily. Estaban ellos dos en el pasillo de la puerta ya que el mayordomo al ver que bajaba Lily se retiró.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me saludes así. – Se acercó peligrosamente y la tomó de las muñecas acorralándola contra la pared. – Me gustan más tus beso Lily.

-No me toques Dorsley. Me das asco.

-Eso no te lo creo. – Lily quiso gritar pero no pudo porque en ese momento se escuchaban los pasos de dos pares de tacones y voces femeninas acercándose. – esto no queda así, Lily. – Dijo y luego se encaminó a donde estaban su esposa y su suegra con total hipocresía. – hola amor, Evelin. ¿cómo están las dos mujeres más hermosas de la casa? – Las dos se rieron tontamente y siguieron con él al comedor donde la cena estaba siendo servida.

Lily cenó acompañada de su padre y de su padrino también. Cuando preguntó a ambos de que se trataba lo que estaban haciendo estos no respondieron y cambiaron de tema rápidamente. William y Albus se "enteraron" ese día que Lily se iba al día siguiente. Pero ninguno hizo nada como para que se quedara y eso se la preocupó aún más. Pero en fin esta noche se la podrían arruinar porque al día siguiente se iría de esa casa del infierno. Aunque por lo único que se lamentaba era despedirse de su padre y de Albus.

Al terminar la cena, ella besó en la mejilla a dos de los tres hombres más importantes de su vida, por su puesto que el otro era Athos. Pero en fin, dejó a esa falsa escena de familia y se encaminó a su cuarto. A eso de la media noche, como todas las noches le dio sed y bajo a tomar un vaso de agua.

Subía las escaleras de la casa para dirigirse a su cuarto. Cuando abrió la puerta sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella. Al voltearse se encontró con un hombre algo corpulento y con ojos lujuriosos.

-¿qué Haces aquí? – Preguntó en voz baja. Pero éste le tapó la boca con la mano y con la otra la empujó dentro de la habitación. Ella intentaba zafarse de sus brazos pero no podía. Él cerró la puerta y Lily se sintió perdida.

-Bienvenida Señorita Evans – Decía un hombre de unos cuarenta años. Con cabello plateado por los años y un rostro sereno y amable, que le dio a Lily una hermosa tranquilidad. – la señora Minerva y la señorita Georgia la esperan en la sala. Por favor acompáñenme. – Le dijo amablemente. Lily lo siguió hasta el lugar. Allí estaban las dos mujeres que la esperaban.

-Lily, que gusto hayas podido venir. – le confesó La joven mientras se acercaba y le besaba la mejilla.

-Señora McGonagall.

-Oh, por favor, solo dime Minerva.

-Bien, Buenos días Minerva. – Dijo Intentando sonar normal, pero la señora se percató de que algo no andaba del todo bien. Sin embargo no hizo ni dijo nada.

-Geor, ¿Podrías enseñarle a Lilian donde va a dormir'

-Claro, ven. Dormirás cerca de mi cuarto. – Subieron las escaleras y se encontraron con largo pasillo. – Aquella puerta del fondo es la de mis padres... nunca se ha vuelto a usar desde que murieron. La que está aquí es la de mi tía. – dijo señalando la más próxima a la escalera. – siempre usó esta porque tiene el sueño pesado, y escuchaba todo desde el otro lado.. porque lo que no nos podíamos escapar porque nos escuchaba. Mira ésta es la de mi hermano. Estas son de Remus y Sirius, creo que ya los conoces... – Caminaron un poco más por el pasillo y se encontraron con dos puertas más. – ésta es la mía y esta es la tuya. Creo que te gustará, es muy parecida a la mía... lo digo por el desorden.

-Gracias. – Lily entró a su cuarto con Georgia detrás. Le dijo la hora de la cena y se fue cerrando la puerta. Lily se tiró sobre la cama por se levantó e el mismo momento de apoyar su espalda. Estaba toda adolorida – Maldito, maldito seas. – Dijo para si misma en voz alta. Fue hacia una puerta que suponía era el baño y no se equivocó, se quitó despacio la ropa y tomó un buen y relajante baño antes del almuerzo.

-Lily ¿estás lista? – Preguntaba la voz de Georgia desde el otro lado de la puerta, Lily aún se encontraba envuelta en la toalla y estaba dormida sobre la cama.

-¿qué? Si, ya voy Georgia

-El almuerzo estará listo en cualquier momento.

-Gracias. – Lily se apresuró a cambiarse, teniendo cuidado. Se colocó una pollera larga hasta la rodillas de hilo floreada, una camisa rosa, haciendo juego con la pollera y que cubría gran parte de su torso, unas zapatillas blancas y se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo. Bajó las escaleras algo alegre, por fin estaba fuera de ese infierno pero algo la inquietaba, su padre. Pero estaba Albus, así que no podría pasar nada malo.

Entró al comedor y se encontró con tres personas más de las que estaban. Tres jóvenes de la misma edad que ella o un poco mayores.

-Priss – Dijo uno de ellos levantándose. – Que gusto verte pelirroja.

-sabes que me llamo Lilian ¿verdad?

-Si – contestó Sirius acercándose y besándole la mejilla. – Pero me guata seguir con la pequeña mentira

-¿qué mentira? – Preguntó Georgia

-No importa hermanita. – Le dijo James mostrando un asiento que pro casualidad estaba junto a él.

-Gracias. Y pueden decirme Lily. Por cierto, ¿dónde está la señora minerva? Creí que almorzaría con nosotros.

-Pues no, ella ha tenido que irse de emergencia. La empresa la necesita y nos ha vuelto a abandonar. – Contestó La chica con algo de tristeza.

-¿Te has enterado de igual forma que yo?

-Si. Dijo mirando el plato vacío.

-No tienes que hacerte problema alguno Georgia, nosotras nos llevaremos muy bien. – Hizo una pausa para tomar algo de jugo de naranja que le había servido James educadamente – Gracias... Oye Remus, ya que te gusta pasear con tus autos ¿te gustaría acompañarme a la casa y traer algunas cosas de allí?

-A la mansión dices?

-No, a mi casa. Tu sabes cual.

-Claro Lily. Me encantaría. – Lily no dijo nada en todo el almuerzo. Miraba la comida y como le resto hablaba. Cada vez que la hacían partícipe de alguna de las conversaciones ella solo contestaba con monosílabos. Al terminar se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto a buscar las llaves de su verdadera casa.

-Georgia viene con nosotros. – Afirmó Lily.

-No te hagas problemas Lily, yo me quedó aquí...

-No entiendes. Tu, vienes con nosotros. Tu tía me ha dejado en claro que quiere que estés conmigo y eso es l oque vamos a hacer. Ahora.. .¿Vamos?

los cinco se subieron al automóvil de Remus, Lily al frente y los tres restantes en la parte de atrás. A los pocos minutos llegaron a la casa que Lily se había empeñado en arreglar para que sea su casa en un futuro. - ¿bajan o se quedan? Tengo que hacer unas cosas.

-Entonces bajamos. – Dijo Sirius. Al entrar se encontraron con todo en sus perfecto orden y armonía. Lily se dirigió al comedor y tomó unos libros de los estantes. Luego fue a su cuarto y bajó al poco tiempo con una caja Liviana y otra más pesada. La primera se la dio a Georgia y la segunda a James.

-¿qué llevas en la caja?

-¿Pesa mucho? Si quieres la cargo yo, Potter. – Dijo Lily con cara de cómica, pero James notó que algo no andaba bien. Tenía los ojos sin brillo.

-No te hagas problema. Yo lo haré.

-Bien. Dejen que bajo unas cosas más y vamos ¿bien? – unos minutos más y Lily bajaba con un equipo de música y una caja con CDs contenta y gustosa de que sus cosas estuvieran en su lugar. – Listo. Tengo que hacer otra cosa ¿me llevas al Café?

-Si Remus, llévala la café. – Dijo Sirius ya dentro del auto. Todos rieron a carcajadas pero éste no se sintió molesto, sino que parecía ser un niño al que llevan por primera vez a un parque de diversiones. Media hora de viaje y los cinco llegaron al nuevo destino. Lily abrió la puerta y bajó rápidamente al café. Los otros cuatro entraron detrás de ella.

-¿Lily? – Preguntó Athos desde la barra - ¡LILY! – chilló ansioso. Saltó la barra y corrió donde estaba su mejor amiga. Al ver esta reacción el resto del grupo se preguntó por aquel entusiasmo y se olvidaron de atender a la gente que estaba allí al ver a Lily. Incluso Diana, Robert, Cristiane y Denisse lo hicieron.

-Chicos ¿Como han estado sin mi? Los he extrañado demasiado a todos. En especial a este lugar.

-Lily, Lily, Lily... – Repetía Priss rápida y entre cortadamente.

-Si, si, si... Vas a gastar mi nombre ¿sabías eso? – Lily abrazó a su amiga con tanta fuerza como podía, pero no les importó a ninguna de las dos involucradas. Estaba contenta de estar ahí.

Luego de un rato de saludos y demás cosas. Los demás volvieron a sus trabajos y los cuatro amigos fueron al reservado, el lugar dedicado a ellos únicamente. Los otros cuatro chicos los siguieron y se sentaron en las mesas especiales. Hablaban de todos. Lily estaba feliz pero alguien más había notado esa falta de brillo en los ojos esmeralda de Lily. La tarde pasó volando y así llegó la noche.

-Entonces... se quedan a comer, prometo cocinar yo. – Dijo ella alegremente. Todos asintieron y feliz de la vida Lily se fue a las cocina del lugar. Pero luego volvió un tanto colorada – Y... ¿qué quieren comer? – dijo al darse cuenta que era lo único que no le habían dicho.

Luego de tener que iban a comer cada uno de sus "invitados", Lily comenzó a preparar la comida. No tardó mucho para que estuvieran disfrutando de la deliciosa y simple cena que Lily había preparado para todos, incluido los empleados del lugar. La noche no se hizo esperar y la gente comenzaba a llegar para ver un buen espectáculo. Deb y Priss se fueron dejando a Lily nuevamente con James, Georgia, Remus y Sirius. Sirius y Remus fueron al baño y Georgia se había ido a la barra donde estaba Athos. Esto dio la oportunidad perfecta para James.

Él tomó la mano de Lily que esta distaría y pegó un salto.

-¿qué, que sucede James?

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí. Desde que llegaste hoy te he visto bastante distinta. ¿tienes algún problema? – Lily no entendía como era que él se había dado cuenta que ella tenía u problema, pero de todos modos se hizo la desentendida.

-No entiendo.

-Yo creo que sí. – dijo bajando la voz y acercándose a ella aún más. Sus frente estaban una junto a la otra, y su narices se rozaban. – Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. – Susurró. Sus labios apenas rozaban los de Lily, haciendo que ella se pusiera más nerviosa.

-James... – Pero no pudo seguir, el beso que tanto deseaban ambos repetir se volvió realidad. Él la juntó por la cintura y ella pasó ambas manos por el cabello de él. Pero cuando James pasó su mano por la espalda de Lily esta se quejó. – Espera – Dijo tratando de disimular el dolor que sentía.

-¿Qué tienes en la espalda Lily?

-Nada – La conversación fue interrumpida por la presencia de Georgia que venía hacia aquí.

-Me debes una canción, lo prometiste.

-Es verdad, cuando volviera a aquí te dedicaría una canción.

Lily salió y se acercó a Priss y Deb y les susurró algo. Deb saltaba de contenta. Desde que Lily había dejado de ir, debía cantar ella y no era algo que le agradara demasiado aunque lo hiciera bien. Priss subió al escenario y se aclaró la garganta.

-Damas y caballeros. Debo informarles que esta noche, Deb no cantará para ustedes. Tenemos una invitada especial para esta noche. Denle todos un fuerte aplauso a Lily – Dijo recibiendo los aplausos y bajando del escenario, Lily le dijo lago a Deb y subió.

-Gracias pro la bienvenida. Pero bueno. La canción que voy a cantar es una promesa que hice hace unos días. Solo espero que les guste, porque para mi es una de mis canciones favoritas. – Lily colocó el micrófono en donde iba y acercó la silla para sentarse cerca. Entonces señaló a James y volvió a hablar. – Esta canción es una promesa que le hice a una persona aquí presente. James... esta canción es para ti.

_It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All i've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I_**  
  
**se veía realmente hermosa cantando esa canción con los ojos cerrados. Golpeaba suavemente sus piernas con sus manos haciendo percución al ritmo de la canción**  
**

_Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me  
  
I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies_  
**  
**Lily había abierto los ojos y miraba a James y le sonreía, mientrasque el resto del público apaludía y cantaba con ella el estribillo.

_Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me_

Se levantó y tomó el micrófono. Caminaba pro el escenario y cantando, de vez en cuando se movía al ritmo de la música.

**  
**_You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me  
  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All i've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I_

_Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe_  
_Thank you for loving me  
  
When I couldn't fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me_

Continuará......

Nota de la autora:

Espero que les haya gustado. Aquí empieza a complicarse la cosa. Bueno, próximamente lo continuare lamento si tardo pero estoy en plenos exámenes y (seguramente mis amigos argentinos me comprenden) ME VOY A BARILOCHE!!!!!!!!

Estoy re feliz, contenta y todo eso.... además de que están dejando Reviews. Espero que sigan así y yo voy a cumplir continuando con los FF.

Saludos a todos, todos.

Ivi


	9. se fue al menos me dijo adios II

Todos aplaudían a Lily que había cantado con todo su corazón. Pero en especial había alguien que se sentía conmovido, emocionado, contento ¿enamorado? Ese sentimiento no entraba en discusión. No podía impedir sentir algo por esa hermosa pelirroja, desde aquel día en que la vio. El día en que se besó con Sirius, James había sentido muchos celos hacia su amigo y no lo hasta después de un tiempo. Pero luego de haberse quedado en la mansión Evans, con sus amigos y hermana por su puesto, descubrió que ese sentimiento que sentía hacía Lily de protegerla, cuidarla no era otra cosa que amor, y del más puro.

Lily bajó del escenario y se dirigió a la barra para pedirle a Athos algo de beber. Si era posible una fría cerveza. James se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura.

-Estuviste excelente, gracias por la canción. – Le dijo al oído mientras besaba su cuello.

-¿quién dijo que era para ti? – Dijo suavemente ella al correr el cabello para que James la besara mejor. Pero él dejó de besarla.

-Creí que era el único James Potter al que conocías

-Así es. Pero yo no dije que era para James "Potter". Solo dije James.

-Eres una tramposa.

-Lo sé. – En cuanto Lily se giró para encontrarse con el rostro de James no pensó encontrarse con ese dulces y brillantes ojos avellana. Que la dejaron paralizada, y se ahogaba cada vez más en ellos. Por otro lado James sentía lo mismo en los ojos de Lily. Ese era un momento en que solo estaban ellos dos y el mundo que los rodeaba era extremadamente un segundo plano.

-Lily... – James seguía mirando a esos ojos cuando habló. – Me gustaría que... – Pero Lily lo interrumpió con un apasionado beso. Prácticamente se lanzó contra James. Estaba de puntas de pie con sus brazos abrazando el cuello del muchacho. Y los brazos de él su cintura. Necesitaban ese beso tanto ambos que no se habían dado cuenta cuando todo el mundo se le había quedado viendo. Lily rompió el beso muy suavemente aún mirando a los ojos de James.

-Amiga. ¿podrían hacer eso en otro lado? Me estas espantando a la gente – había comentado Priss.

-Priss. Cállate. – Ordenó Athos. – Lils. No le hagas caso. – Pero la chica tomó la mano de James y se acercó a su oído.

-James. Debo contarte algo. es importante. – Le dijo. El aludido asintió y siguió a Lily por donde lo llevaba. Se encontraron con una puerta y luego una escalera. – Ven James. Arriba estaremos mejor que aquí. Al menos podremos hablar mejor.

Finalmente había llegado a la parte de arriba. Era una especie de departamento sin uso. Con un cuarto y un baño. En una pequeña sala había unos cuantos asientos que eran como almohadones. Se sentaron en ellos y estuvieron un tiempo en silencio hasta que james lo rompió.

-Lily. ¿Que es lo que tienes que decirme?

-James, es... – Lily dejó escapar un par de lágrimas de sus ojos. – Es muy difícil. No es agradable hablar... de esto.

-¿tiene algo que ver con tu espalda?

-Si... – Ya, las lágrimas de Lily eran incontrolables. No lo podía evitar era doloroso hablar de ese tema. – James... diablos no puedo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte a hacerlo?

-Es solo que... no puedo estar contigo.

-Si es por Snape...

-No. No es por eso. Al menos no en este caso. Es algo... diferente. Es solo que... yo, yo.. me siento... sucia. – Abrazó sus piernas con sus brazos y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas.

-¿A que te refieres Lily?

-Es que. Primero, prométeme que no harás ni dirás nada

-Lo prometo. – Dijo James desesperado. Si Lily estaba así no era algo bueno. Nada bueno.

-Fui, bueno. Yo... fui violada – Dijo tan rápido que James tardó unos minutos en entender.

-¿¿QUÉ?? No puede ser. Lily tu...

-Si James lo es. Pasó y no lo sabe nadie.

-¿Ni si quiera los chicos?

-No

-¿Quién fue?

-Pero...

-Solo dime quien fue.

-Fue la noche antes de ir a vivir a tu casa. Mi hermana había ido a cenar a casa con su estúpido esposo... Yo suelo tener sed de noche, bajé a tomar un baso de agua y cuando subí... allí estaba. Esperándome en la puerta de mi cuarto...

-¿quién?

-Me tomó de los brazos y me tapó la boca... no me dejó que me moviera y cada vez que intentaba hacer algo para zafarme de él me golpeaba....

-Lily. ¿quién fue? – Dijo despacio pero muy tenso.

-Él. Vernon.

-¿tu cuñado?

-Si. – Lily no resistió más y se lanzó nuevamente a los brazos de James, pero esta vez era para que la abrazara. Necesitaba un poco de calor. De cariño. Pero todo le vino a la mente...

Flash back

-Te dije que esto no quedaría así, Lily.

-¿qué? – Pero entonces comenzó. Lily tenía puesto un camisón de los más delgado y transparente de color blanco hasta las rodillas y se sostenía con dos tiras muy finas. Por otro lado él tenía puesto unos pantalones negros y estaba descubierto en el pecho.

Vernon había tirado a Lily a la cama y él se puso sobre ella. Le suplicara que no lo hiciera pero parecía que estaba sordo. Se quitó los pantalones de un simple tirón y se quedó en boxer. Con una mano sostenía ambas muñecas de Lily sobre su cabeza, mientras que con la otra recorría el cuerpo de la chica con lujuria y deseo. Levantó el camisón de Lily hasta el pechó y le bajó la ropa interior. La observó.

-Si sigues gritando te aseguro que te dolerá más. Porque te golpearé. – Lily se cayó pero, lloraba aún de forma silenciosa. – Quédate quieta. – él la soltó despacio y ella se trató de zafar pero la golpeó tan fuerte que se había mareado. – te dije que te golpearía, ahora se buena niña y pórtate bien. – volvió a soltarla y Lily esta vez no se movió, no porque no quisiera sino porque no podía por aquel golpe que la había dejado medio tonta.

Lily sentía como las manos de aquel hombre que decía ser su familia, la tocaba toda. Y entonces el peor de los dolores llegó hasta ella, inundando todo y cada punto de su cuerpo. Cada célula, cada hueso, cada músculo. Ese dolor la invadió y entonces entendió en ese momento que quería morir. Que no quería ser ella en ese momento, que deseaba ser cualquier cosa menos estar allí debajo de su cuñado de forma lujuriosa y despiadada, dolorida, sangrando y siendo golpeada.

Fin del Flash back

-Lily, cielo. Tranquila. No debes preocuparte.

-No me pegó en el rostro, porque sabía que se notaría. Solo en partes del cuerpo que se cubrían con la ropa. – Lily se paró y se quitó la camisa que tenía puesta. Allí le mostró a James su estómago y espalda. Estaba morada y lastimada. James se paró y se acercó a ella. Le besó los labios de forma tranquila, con amor. Luego despacio bajó a su cuello y así hasta sus hombros descubiertos. Se despegó y besó suavemente las pequeñas heridas de su vientre y luego las de su espalda Lily lloraba lágrimas silenciosas. James volvió a su rostro y la miró a los ojos. Le secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas y le dijo al oído.

-Lily. Eres la persona más hermosa, inteligente, gentil, y bondadosa que he conocido. No puedo entender que clase de persona hace algo así, pero te aseguro que no quedará así.

-James prometiste que no harías nada

-Lo sé. – Le besó ambas mejillas y la tomó de la mano. – Ven, vamos a casa. Es tarde y será mejor que vallas a dormir un poco.

Luego de haber bajado hacia donde todo el mundo estaba Lily y el resto se despidieron y Remus manejó hasta la mansión donde, como era costumbre siendo un sábado, ambos chicos se quedaban a dormir. Remus iba delante con Sirius. Georgia iba casi dormida y Lily iba abrazada de James con su rostro en su hombro. Al llegar a la casa, cada uno se fue a sus respectivos cuartos hasta la mañana siguiente, que a pesar de todo, no faltaba mucho para ella.

James se despertó la mañana del domingo muy preocupado por Lily. No entendía como era que el marido de su hermana haya podido aprovecharse de ella. Tenía un tremendo odio hacia los Dursley, en especial hacia Vernon. Bajó a desayunar y se encontró con la noticia que su tía había salido temprano a la mañana hacia Estados Unidos, donde tenía su empresa. La mañana la pasó leyendo unos papeles en el despacho de la casa con Remus y Sirius. Pero antes del almuerzo la reunión fue interrumpida por un golpe a la puerta.

-James ¿podemos hablar? – Se escuchó la voz de Lily desde el otro lado.

-¿Más? – Preguntó en voz baja y en broma Sirius que recibió una mirada de reprimenda por parte de sus dos amigos.

-Pasa Lily. – Dijo James desde el sillón detrás de su escritorio. – Chicos ¿nos dejan un minuto?

-Claro James. Estaremos en el comedor. De todos modos es hora de almorzar. – Ambos chicos salieron y Lily apenas entró al despacho. Tenía la cara medio pálida y sus ojos seguían hinchados

-Lloraste. – Afirmó él sin dejar que Lily diga o haga algo antes.

-Si, pero eso no importa. He venido porque debo ir a mi... a casa de mi padre.

-¿qué sucede? ¿cuál es el motivo si se puede saber?

-En realidad, no lo sé. Me ha mandado llamar mi padre...

-¿quieres que te acompañe? – Preguntó directamente.

-No creo que sea necesario. Solo venía a avisarte de eso. Nos vemos esta tarde. – Lily le sonrió a James.

-Espera Lily. No te vallas aún. – Él se acercó a Lily y le tomó ambas manos sentándose en el borde del escritorio. – Lily, quiero que me prometas que estarás bien y que volverás no importa qué.

-James... si. Te lo prometo. – Ella se acercó y le besó los labios despacio en un roce simple. – Adiós, simio.

-Hey. – Dijo dejando escapar una linda carcajada.

Lily llegó a la casa de sus padres y abrió la puerta sin esperar a que nadie viniera a abrirle o anunciarla. Entró directo y fue donde el cuarto de su padre. Allí se encontró con Rose en la puerta del cuarto sentada en una silla con las manos en el rostro.

-Rose. ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Lily temiendo lo peor.

-Señorita Lilian. Que bueno que ha llegado su padre la espera dentro. – Lily no se hizo esperar y entró en el cuarto. Allí estaba se padre postrado en la cama, más pálido y enfermo de lo normal. Al verla entrar, con gran esfuerzo, se sentó en su cama. Al ver ese intento Lily dio un par de zancadas y se acercó a su padre.

-Padre. ¿Cómo estás?

-No muy bien Lily. Me estoy yendo ¿Sabes?

-A donde. Tu no puedes salir a ningún lado papá. Estás mal.

-Hay hija, eres tan inocente. Solo quería verte. Y decirte que te quiero mucho... – A William le costaba mucho hablar. Respiraba con dificultad y hacía gran esfuerzo para mantenerse sentado en la cama. – Solo quiero que me escuches. En ese escritorio de allí... hay unos papeles. Tráelos. – Lily hizo caso a su padre y en unos cuantos segundos estaba de vuelta con su padre. – Saca del cajón una pluma. Quiero que firme la última hoja.

-¿Qué es?

-Lo sabrás cuando sea el momento. solo necesito que lo firmes. Será mejor así. – Lily firmó sin leer lo que decía. Estaba muy preocupada por su padre para hacerle cuestionamientos de lo que había firmado. A los pocos minutos el médico de la familia había entrado y Lily fue casi obligada a salir del cuarto. Estaba sentada en el suelo mirando la nada. Cuando el médico salió.

-Señorita Evans. Será mejor que valla a la sala. Debo hablar con usted y su familia. – El médico fue acompañado por Lily pero antes de llegar a la sala en médico llamó a Rose y le dio unas instrucciones. – ya que está toda la familia les diré lo que tengo que decirles. – Lily no había saludado a nadie de los que allí se encontraban. Ni a su madre, ni a su hermana y mucho menos a su cuñado. – Tengo la desagradable noticia que, William Evans ha... muerto. – Lily se calló al suelo. Petunia se acercó a Vernon y cubrió su rostro en su pecho, mientras que Evelin se cubría el rostro con las manos. – Tengo que decirles también que Will me ha dado la orden antes de morir, de llamar al abogado para el testamento. – Lily no dejaba de llorar. Rose se encargó de llevarles unas tazas de té y unas galletas. Y luego de media hora, el abogado de la familia Evans se hacía presente.

El abogado comenzó a hablar, contando cuándo se había hecho el testamento, pregunta que había hecho Evelin. También decía que había bastantes bienes en juego, algo que llamó la atención de la mayoría de los presentes. Lily logró escuchar un susurro de Vernon hacia Petunia donde le comentaba que de seguro sería el encargado e la empresa puesto que es el único hombre en la familia para hacerlo.

-...Entonces les diré, en resumidas cuentas lo que William a dejado en claro. Para su hija Petunia y su esposo se les entregará las casas de fin de semana. La que se encuentra en Francia, en España y en Egipto. Para la señora Evelin, estará la casa en la que nos encontramos. Además que a ambas se les hará entrega de un millón de libras a cada una. Finalmente tenemos a la pequeña Lilian. Señorita, su padre me ha pedido que le entregara una carta, no se le que dice, él no me lo ha dicho. Con esto ha terminado todo. Que tengan un buen día y lamente la pérdida de Will, era una excelente persona y amigo. – El hombre se retiró del lugar acompañado por el doctor que también debía retirarse. Lily tomó la carta con manos temblorosas. Se sentó en el sofá quedando sola allí. A los pocos minutos Rose entró diciendo que había llamado al señor Potter para que viniera a buscarla como orden de su madre.

-Señorita, el señor Potter está aquí para recogerla... – Había dicho Rose en la segunda ocasión. Pero la presencia de James en la sala hizo que se sobresaltaran ambas mujeres.

-Lily ¿qué sucedió? ¿estás bien, te ha pasado algo? – preguntó con temor.

-Solo... vamos a casa James. – Dijo levantándose y yendo donde James – Rose, dile a mi madre... olvídalo no le digas nada.

-Como guste señorita.

James conducía el vehículo tranquilamente. Estaba muy preocupado por Lily estaba peor de lo que estaba ayer. Quiso preguntarle varias veces que era lo que tenía pero Lily solo miraba absorta la carta en sus manos.

Llegaron a la casa y rápidamente los tres chicos se acercaron para ver que era lo que tenía. Todos se habían enterado de la llamada de Rose a la casa Potter y no sabían de qué se trataba. La invadieron de preguntas pero James miró a todos dando a entender que no estaba bien para recibir preguntas.

-Lily ¿por qué no vas a darte un baño y luego te acuestas? Le diré a Edgard que te lleve la cena la cuarto. – Lily no respondió. Solo se encaminó al cuarto.

-James ¿qué sucede?

-No lo sé. Cuando llegue estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala. Así como la ven y mirando ese sobre que tiene en las manos. No quiso decirme nada.

La puerta sonó en el cuarto oscuro. Ella se encontraba acostada en su cama llorando desconsoladamente, la carta que tenía en sus manos una hora antes estaba arrugada en el piso. La puerta volvió a sonar seguida de una voz dulce y femenina.

-Lily. ¿Puedo pasar? – Georgia no encontró respuesta así que no preguntó más y entró. Lily intentó hacerse la dormida pero su llanto la descubrió. – Lily, ¿qué tienes amiga?

-Mi padre.

-¿Qué con él?

-ESTÁ MUERTO – Gritó a todo pulmón. No quería reconocerlo pero se sentía un poco mejor al decirlo y aceptarlo abiertamente. El resto de los presentes que se encontraban del otro lado de la puerta no necesitaron escuchar lo que Lily había gritado.

-Lo siento mucho Lily. Pero puedo asegurarte que se de lo que me hablas. Mis padres tampoco están.

-Me dejó una carta. – Dijo la pelirroja señalando el papel en el suelo.

-¿Qué dice?

-Que... me ha dejado la empresa a mi nombre y que soy dueña de ocho millones de libras. – Lily sollozó un poco más. Y volvió a hablar. – Y...

-¿Y? – Continuó Georgia dándole pie para que no dejara de hablar.

-Y... dile a esos entrometidos que si quieren escuchar que entren y ya. – Los tres chicos detrás de la puerta entraron con la cabeza gacha como si a castigarlos fuera Lily. – También me dijo en la carta que... bueno, que... mi madre Evelin. No es mi verdadera madre.

-¿Qué? – dijeron todos.

-Me dijo que ella no era mi madre y por eso me tenía ese rencor. Yo soy hija de otra mujer... Lean la carta si quieren saber bien. – James tomó la carta y comenzó a leerla en voz alta para que el resto lo escuchara.

_Querida Lily,_

_Temo decirte que cuando leas esta carta es porque yo ya me habré ido de este mundo. Para empezar quiero decirte que te amo con todo mi corazón. Le he pedido al abogado que no dijera nada cuando sea la lectura del testamento, pero los papeles que firmaste son los que te hacen dueña de la empresa y de la suma de ocho millones de libras, que es todo lo que pude dejarte. _

_Sin embargo hijita mía. Eso no es lo más importante en esta carta. Estoy escribiendo aquí para contarte el mayor secreto de todos. Y que me llevaré a la tumba. Puesto que eres la única, que lo sabrá. Hace veintitrés años yo conocí a una mujer, a una de las mejores mujeres que el mundo ha conocido jamás. Yo era joven y ella también. Mis padres había elegido a otra persona con la cual casarme pero yo ya estaba enamorado. Tuvimos una aventura. La más maravillosa del mundo, de la cual tuvo su fruto. Una preciosa niña de cabellos de fuego y ojos esmeralda. Sí Lily. Tu eras esa niña. Eres hija de Charlote Degas. Una de las mujeres más hermosas, delicadas, amables e inteligentes de todas las que he visto hasta ahora, porque tu eres su viva imagen. Mi madre había aceptado la relación con Charlote aunque no era rica, no estaba mal. Tenía una casa a las afueras de la cuidad y sus padres eran trabajadores. Pero mi padre creía que se estaba aprovechando de mi fortuna hasta que ella se enfrentó a él y le dijo que prefería vivir de lo que fuera a tener que usar el dinero que no les correspondía en esta vida. Cuando Charlote quedó embarazada mi madre quiso que me casara con ella pero el matrimonio no duró mucho, ni siquiera se hizo público debido a que duró unos tres meses. Al darte a luz murió dejándome solo contigo. Fue entonces que acepté la propuesta de mi padre y casarme con Evelin con la condición de que ella te aceptara como hija. No tenía mucha opción puesto que su familia estaba casi en la quiebra. Pronto nació Petunia, pero yo solo tenía ojos para la hija de Charlote, y eso fastidió a Evelin y luego a Petunia._

_Hija, no estoy diciendo que la diferencia que hice estuvo bien, pero es que me recordabas tanto a tu madre que no lo podía evitar. Es por eso que hoy te pido varios favores. Primero quiero que me disculpes por la mentira que te he hecho pasar, segundo que sepas disculpar las actitudes de Evelin y Petunia y tercero que aceptes todo lo que te he dicho en esta carta con las mejores intenciones. Por último quiero que seas feliz, no importa con quien, como o donde. Solo quiero que seas lo más feliz que puedas, porque así como me pasó a mi en el pasados no se sabe que te puede suceder en el futuro._

_Te amo con el alma, tuyo por siempre en tu corazón,_

_William_

James miró a Lily y luego a sus amigo y hermana. Así que su padre había muerto, y Lily no era hija de Evelin Evans.

-Lily. – Comenzó James. - ¿Sabes l oque significa esto?

-¿qué? – preguntó simplemente ella.

-No eres hija de Evelin. – Dijo pero todos lo miraron de forma sarcástica.

-¿De veras James? Creo que me había quedado del todo claro. ¿Sabes? – Le dijo Sirius.

-Ya cállate Black. Lo que quiero decir es que, al no ser su hija no tienes ningún tipo de relación con ellas. Bueno, salvo con Petunia, si eso quieres.

-¿Me estas diciendo que puedo desligarme de esa horrenda familia? – Preguntó Lily

-Claro Lils.

-No lo había visto de esa forma. Espera, Evelin no sabe que yo lo sé.

-¿Te das cuenta Lily? – Comenzó Remus. – Tu padre es una excelente persona te está ayudando aún ahora.

-Tampoco tienes que casarte con Snivellus si no quieres Lils. – Le comentó Georgia.

-Él se fue... al menos me ha dicho adiós. Y eso es lo que importa. Chico va a costar pero a partir de ahora tendré una nueva vida. Ya lo verán. Y creo que en este momento voy a ir al café – Lily se había levantado y secado las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro. Tenía la voz débil pero se notaba decidida, sin embargo no se había percatado que tenía puesto un camisón delgado de color crema. Todos se comenzaron a reír al ver las intenciones en vano de Lily al tratar de taparse las piernas o los hombros que eran las partes descubiertas.

-Vamos Lily. Nosotros nos vamos para que te puedas vestir. Vamos contigo al café. Cada uno tiene un asunto pendiente allí. – Dijo James mirando a sus amigos ahora tan colorados como el cabello de Lily.


	10. trabajos

TRABAJOS

-Hola chicos ¿qué los trae por aquí? – Preguntó Athos mirando especialmente a cierta castaña.

-Solo vinimos – Contestó ésta con algo de rubor en las mejillas. Desde que había bailado con él, sentía que valía la pena hacer todo, y lo único que quería era verlo.

-Athos, necesito hablar contigo ¿puedes? – Lily había aparecido en escena con Deb abrazándola y con ojos hinchados y Priss bueno, ella estaba sentada en una mesa con el rostro cubierto.

-Claro – Se alejaron un poco para que pudieran estar más solos. Georgia miraba de vez en cuando hacia donde estaban ellos dos para verlo mejor. Pero en uno de esos instantes en que volteó a verlo se le encogió el corazón. Athos lloraba silenciosamente y abrazaba a Lily con fuerza. Ella respondía el abrazo de su mejor amigo con todos sus sentimientos. Sabía que tenía el apoyo incondicional de ellos tres sin contar el de James, Sirius, Remus y Georgia.

Regresaron minutos después. Priss ya se encontraba con el grupo pero estaba perdida. Athos sonrió dulcemente a Georgia que aún estaba algo sorprendida por su reacción, pero luego optó por devolverle la sonrisa. Poco después los ocho jóvenes intentaban volver a lo de antes.

-Creo que mejor voy al escenario. Nadie va a cantar hoy. – Priss se paró y se encaminó al pequeño escenario Athos estaba sentado junto a Georgia, Lily y James se habían parado para ir a las cocinas y Sirius le había pedido a Priss que luego lo acompañara a fuera, "que necesitaba ir a un kiosco o algo as" (textuales palabras) – Por favor, necesito su atención. Gracias. Primero que todo, les agradecemos por haber venido hoy aquí, pro elegirnos todos los días. Pero debo darles una noticia... hoy el café está de duelo. Nos acabamos de enterar que una de las personas más maravillosas que le mundo ha tenido nos ha abandonado. Así que les ruego nos perdonen pero hoy no habrá show. Lo siento mucho y gracias de nuevo. – Priss se bajó del escenario y se encaminó a la puerta junto con Sirius que la esperaba allí.

-Hey Geor, ¿Qué harás cuado terminen las vacaciones? – Preguntó Athos en un susurro, para que los otros dos que hablaban ente ellos no escucharan.

-No lo se, la verdad. estaba pensando en seguir diseño o relaciones públicas.

-Creo que te iría muy bien la segunda. Te relacionas muy bien con la gente, de todos modos tienes un mes aún para pensarlo.

-Si, por ahora estoy viendo la forma de no pensar. Aún así, tengo la vacante en la universidad de Oxford.

-Eso es genial. Cambiando de tema ¿Qué me dices si vamos a la barra? Tengo la sensación que Denisse está algo sobre cargada. – Georgia miró a los dos chicos que estaban con ellos, pero que estaban en otra conversación. Asintió y se paró junto con Athos

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a comprar Sirius? - Preguntó Priss caminando junto al chico por la acera. Estaban solo a un par de cuadras solamente. 

-En realidad... – Sirius tomó la mano de ella. – No vamos a ningún kiosco. Solo quería estar contigo, solos.

-Pues lo hubieras dicho, no me hubiera negado. A decir verdad necesito despejarme un poco. Con lo de William, tu sabes.

-Comprendo. – Sirius logró en tres segundos arrinconar a Priss contra la pared. Tenía su mano derecha en la pared y la izquierda en la cintura de ella. La estrechaba cada vez más contra su cuerpo y parecía que ella no se negaba.

-No sabes lo hermosa que eres, Caprisse. – Sirius se acercó a la chica e intentó besarla, pero ella utilizó su mano como muro entre ambas bocas a escasos centímetros una de otra.

-No me digas Caprisse, solo... Priss. – Mientras hablaba Sirius le iba bajando la mano y cuando pronunció su apodo sus labios ya se habían unido. El beso fue salvaje, apasionado, alocado. Tal y como sus protagonistas eran. Él comenzó a subir sus manos por dentro de la blusa de Priss y ella jugaba con el largo cabello negro azulado de él.

-Sirius... detente. – Decía Priss jadeante y deseando todo lo contrario.

-¿qué sucede? – Preguntó él con el mismo jadeo y deseo.

-Si no paramos ahora, no podremos hacerlo después.

-Me... me parece razonable – Le besó dulcemente en los labios y acomodó su camisa. – Pero la próxima no te salvas.

-Ni que quisiera. La tercera es la vencida – Se tomaron de la mano pero él la atrajo hacía su cuerpo pasando su brazo por sus hombros.

* * *

Deb y Remus hablaban sin saber que estaban solos en la mesa... 

-Así que pronto terminarás la carrera de abogacía ¿no?

-Pues si. Pronto lo haré. El problema es que no tendré donde trabajar.

-No te preocupes pro eso, encontrarás donde... – Remus miró a los ojos de Deb y se perdió en ellos por un segundo que pareció eterno. – Deb... Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta...

-Claro Remus ¿Qué es?

-Es que... Quería saber si

-Adelante

-Pronto habrá una fiesta en la oficina y... quería saber si tu...

-¿si quería ir contigo? – Que rápida es esta chica, pensó Remus.

-Sí.

-No entiendo los nervios, la verdad. iba a decirte que si.

-¿en verdad? eso es genial.

-Claro. – Deb se acercó a Remus y tomándolo por su rostro entre sus manos lo besó en los labios, suavemente, solo un roce. - ¿dónde estarán los chicos? – Preguntó. Remus estaba como ido aún por aquella muestra de cariño cuando divisó a Athos y a Georgia riéndose y mirándolos.

-Allá están. Riéndose – Dijo entre dientes. Cuando llegaron con ellos, por la puerta entraban Sirius y Priss. Poco después vieron salir a Lily a James con sonrisas y el pelo de ella un poco revuelto.

-Hey, princesita ¿dónde estuviste? – Preguntó Deb con suspicacia.

-No te importa Deborah. Pero debo contarles algo que se nos ha ocurrido a James y a mi. Escuchen...

Lily les contó lo que a James y ella se les había ocurrido para fastidiar a Snape y a su supuesta madre y a su media hermana. Por su puesto que no le comentaron nada de los planes en contra Vernon.

-Bien, Georgia. Tu y yo nos vamos ahora para casa. – Ordenó de forma amable James.

-Jimmy, vamos. Quedémonos un poco más.

-Tu niña, debes hacer lo que tu hermano mayor te diga. Son las leyes.

-¿según quien? – Preguntó ella con la mirada que le salían chispas y el dedo sobre el pecho de Sirius.

-Según, la confederación mundial del os hermanos mayores. Así que te vas yendo para casa. – Todos comenzaron a reír acerca de la gran capacidad de Sirius por inventar cosas. – De todos modos, Moony también debemos irnos. Debemos trabajar en ese proyecto el jefe nos ha dado.

-Si tienes razón. No entiendo como es que podemos trabajar para un jefe tan autoritario.

-No olvides mandón y ...

-Chicos, aún estoy aquí. – Confirmó James con cara de haberle dolido todas y cada una de esas palabras. – Lily, ¿vienes?

-No, lo siento. Pero hoy me quedo con los chicos. De seguro llegaré más tarde.

-No se preocupen. Yo la llevaré sana y salva.

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana y unas pequeñas pisadas se escuchaban por el comedor. Lily estaba descalza y caminaba con sus medias y los zapados y las manos en forma de guantes. Trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible. Subió las escaleras con el mayor de los cuidados, no quería despertar a nadie tan temprano un domingo. Llegó hasta la puerta del cuarto que le correspondía y giró la manija, estaba con el pie izquierdo ya dentro del cuarto...

-Creí que llegarías más temprano. – Lily dio tal salto que terminó prácticamente junto a James. – ¿Donde estuviste? – Él estaba apoyado contra el marco del cuarto de enfrente, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola de costado.

-En... el café. ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas de la madrugada?

-¿madrugada? Lily son la seis de la mañana. ¿te encuentras bien?

-No entiendo porque todo el mundo me pregunta eso siempre.

-Quizá porque estamos preocupados por ti. Porque me preocupo por ti. – James dejó la pared y se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

-James, espera. ¿donde vas?

-A revisar unos papeles para mañana. ¿vienes a desayunar o vas a dormir? – Se detuvo en medio de la escalera pero no volteó a verla.

-Voy contigo. De todos modos debo aprender a hacer... lo que se supone que hacen ustedes.

-¿nosotros? – Preguntó este cuando Lily se encaminó a su lado.

-Ustedes. Los empresarios famosos y guapos. Tu sabes. – James la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él.

-Buenos días. – Dijo simplemente.

* * *

-¿A que hora despertante Prongs? – Remus y Sirius bajaron las escaleras con los rostros dormidos. Sirius tenía la camisa abierta aún y Remus se rascaba la despeinada cabellera castaña.

-Solo hace una media hora. Necesitaba ver unos informes de Arthur. Apropósito ¿Cómo van con loa preparativos para la presentación.

-No muy bien. Es difícil hacerlo en tan poco tiempo.

-Tiene razón. Pero creo que es más difícil si se la pasan en bares. Al menos ¿Saben que es lo que van a hacer?

-Se me han ocurrido unas ideas, pero debo ver al equipo...

-Hey chicos, buenos días. – Dijo Lily entrando al despacho con una bandeja con el desayuno de ambos.

-Ya veo, trabajando ¡Ja! – Dijo Sirius. Pero Lily no entendió de que hablaban.

-James, ¿Cómo están los informes? Por lo poco que entiendo... los de Lestrange son pésimos. No creo que beneficien a la empresa. – Los recién llegados abrieron los ojos y las bocas totalmente sorprendidos por ese comentario. - ¿que tienen?

-Lo que sucede es que no conocen esta faceta tuya, Lily.

-Hay, chicos ¿no creen que mi padre no me hubiera elegido si no supiera nada de esto? Creo que no lo saben. Pero estoy terminando las carreras de económicas y relaciones.

-Ya veo. Pero ¿No habrá desayuno para nosotros dos desamparados? – Preguntó Sirius con carita de pobre niño.

-Ahora mismo traeré el resto...

-Chicos, no se aprovechen.

-Bien como tu, ¿Verdad James?

-Sirius ¡Cállate! – dijo James parándose de la silla. Lily salió riendo del despacho tras dejar la bandeja para dos en la mesa. A los pocos minutos estaba con otra con dos desayunos exactamente iguales.

-Bien, será mejor que comience con la publicidad. Necesito terminar con esto lo antes posible.

-Remus ¿que es lo que tienen que promocionar?

-Es un nuevo producto que saldrá al mercado.

-James tu empresa se encarga de tantas cosas tan diferentes que me pierdo. ¿De que tipo de producto?

-Es una computadora distinta que puede manejarse sin mouse, pero como Pettigrew vendió la idea, debemos hacerlo más sorprendente.

-¿Computadoras? ¿Y que ideas tienen?

-Por ahora no muchas. No hemos recibido información de los ingenieros aún.

-¿Puedo darles una ayuda?

-¿Que es? – Preguntó Sirius.

-Priss. Ella podría ayudarlos en algo.

-¿Que podría hacer una mujer como ella en ingeniería?

-Creo que no has hablado lo suficiente con ella. Caprisse Granger es conocida casi mundialmente por sus planos.

-¿mundialmente? No la conozco.

-Es es porque no estas en ingeniería. – Contestó Remus. – era eso lo que me hacía conocida. Ella ganó un premio nobel por ingeniería nuclear.

-Ella trabajó en la NASA. Se encarga de mantenimientos. Solo fue una idea pregúntenle a ella, si quieren.

El domingo pasó sin ningún contratiempos. De vez en cuando Lily entraba al despacho de James donde trabajaba con bastantes papeles y una computadora. Ella entraba y le dejaba algo de comer o beber y a veces, por pedidos de James ella se quedaba con él solo para hacerle compañía. Ese lunes siguiente empezarían con el plan de molestar a los Evans que quedaban.

El mismo Domingo a la noche, Lily recibió una carta de su padrino deseándole buena suerte para el día siguiente. Pero Lily estaba aterrada y James lo notaba demasiado.

-Lily, espera. Necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro James.

-Termino lo que estoy haciendo y te veo en tu cuarto ¿está bien?

-Si, seguro. – Lily subió y al cabo de quince minutos James estaba golpeando la puerta. –Pasa James. – Éste obedeció y entró al cuarto.

-Lily... yo, quiero que sepas que, tienes todo mi apoyo para mañana.

-Lo sé. Pero de igual forma estoy aterrada.

-Eso se ve a leguas. – James se sentó junto a Lily en la cama. Ella tenía un libro en la mano pero no lo había abierto. Mientras que James la miraba con ojos soñadores. – Lily. Me gustaría que te olvidaras todo lo que ese tipo te ha hecho. – Lily se sorprendió ¿Como era que él supiera lo que pensaba?

-James...

-Lily. Escúchame. Sé que ese tipo está en la empresa de tu padre, pero no quiero que te sientas intimidada por él.

-¿Cómo se hace eso? El me... me violó – bajó la voz a un susurro.

-Lo sé. Te lo aseguro que sí. – James no soportó más y la besó dulcemente. Ella correspondió el beso de la misma forma e intensidad que James. El juego con sus bocas se hizo insuficiente y ambos lo sabían. Pero James se detuvo un instante. – Lily... esto, si tu no quieres...

-Cállate James. – Lily volvió a besarlo......


	11. enfrentando las consecuencias

ENFRENTANDO LAS CONSECUENCIAS

Lily despertó esa mañana por un pequeño rayo de luz que se escabullía entre las cortinas del ventanal. Estaba cubierta hasta el pecho por unas sábanas rosas muy delicadas y suaves. Sonrió y se levantó encontrándose con que estaba desnuda. Sonrió aún más al recordar la noche anterior...

Flash back

-Lo sé. Te lo aseguro que sí. – James no soportó más y la besó dulcemente. Ella correspondió el beso de la misma forma e intensidad que James. El juego con sus bocas se hizo insuficiente y ambos lo sabían. Pero James se detuvo un instante. – Lily... esto, si tu no quieres...

-Cállate James. – Lily volvió a besarlo

-Lily espera. – James se detuvo dejando a Lily sorprendida y muy colorada. – Esto no es así.

-James... sabes lo que yo siento....

-Y también se por l oque pasaste. – La besó delicadamente. – La cuestión es que yo quiero ser el que te enseñe.

-¿no crees que es muy tarde? – dijo melancólica.

-No. Yo te demostraré lo que es hacer el amor Lily, no tener sexo. Este es un acto maravilloso, relajante, lleno de amor... y eso es lo que yo quiero mostrarte. Quiero demostrarte que tiene un lado bueno, un lado romántico y hasta divertido. – Lily lo miraba, le sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Entonces James, enséñame ahora. Estoy dispuesta a ser tu alumna en esto. – James se sorprendió al escucharla. Estaba decidida como muy pocas veces la había visto.

-Lily...

-James te lo diré ahora y quiero que escuches bien... te amo. – Lily lo besó y James ya no se contuvo más. Recostó a Lily suavemente en la cama logrando de a poco quitarse las ropas entre los dos. En pocos instantes ambos estaban desnudos, pero los besos no cesaron. Al contrario, era algo que se sentía que iba en aumento cada vez más. James recorrió con sus labios todo el cuerpo de Lily, dejando a su paso un rastro fogoso de besos que le hacían arder la piel a Lily. ella tenía sus manos en el cabello de james y se lo revolvía disfrutando esas muestras de cariño. Él volvió a subir hasta el rostro de ella y le besó los labios, mojándolos con su lengua, jugando con su labio inferior. Lily sonreía, era una experiencia totalmente diferente a la que había tendido y eso la hacía querer más, aunque tuviera miedo sabía que si estaba con james nada le iba a suceder.

James se acomodó sobre ella y la miró a los ojos. Pidiendo permiso para entrar y obteniendo una sonrisa.

Los cuerpos se unieron y fueron uno solo por un tiempo, un tiempo que para Lily fue el más maravilloso de todos. Llegaron al límite al mismo tiempo y luego se durmieron uno junto al otro, abrazados. Y ambos con una sensación tan maravillosa que no se podía explicar con palabras, solo con gestos.

Fin del flash back

Lily se envolvió en las sábanas y fue donde el armario para cambiarse. Ese sería un día muy largo, demasiado largo. Se puso una pantalón de sarga de verano, color negro, y una camisa tres cuartos de color turquesa. Se recogió en cabello en una media cola y se puso un par d botas de taco, negras.

Bajó las escaleras con tanta emoción como nervios y miedo. Se encaminó al comedor par desayunar encontrándose con Georgia y James.

-Hola a todos. – Dijo feliz sentándose en su lugar, que por coincidencia era junto a James. Éste la saludó con una amplia sonrisa y Georgia comenzó a reír.

-Tu, ¿de que te ríes? – Preguntó James mirando a su hermana.

-De nada. Solo que recordé algo que escuché anoche. -¿ustedes también lo escucharon? – Lo consiguió. Ambos se pusieron más colorados que un tomate y James le dirigió una mirada de furia a su hermana mientras que Lily bajaba la vista. – Oh, vamos. Solo fue un chiste. A propósito ¿qué harán?

-a... ¿a que te refieres? – Le preguntó Lily preocupada de saber la respuesta.

-¿Como a qué me refiero? Pues a ustedes dos. Supongo que...

-Ya Georgia. No supongas nada y desayuna – El desayuno fue en silencio que a veces era roto por una que otra risita de la muchacha. – De todos modos ¿qué harás hoy? No vas a quedarte sola en casa.

-¿por qué no? Vamos tengo quien me haga compañía – Dijo señalando al cachorro que estaba comiendo algo en la esquina del comedor.

-Te dije que devuelvas ese animal...

-James. Ya, es suficiente. Primero, si lo que te molesta es que ella se quede sola, puede venir conmigo o ir al café con los chicos. Segundo, ese perrito es un encanto, déjalo de molestar y tercero... – Lily miró el reloj

-¿Tercero que? – Preguntó James

-Diablos, debo irme. – Lily se paró y se acercó a Georgia – Llama a Athos y dile que le pido que venga buscarte. ¿de acuerdo? – Georgia como sola respuesta sintió. – Y tú – Dijo acercándose donde James... – Que tengas suerte. – Lo besó con gran entusiasmo y pasión. Georgia hacía caras de asco mientras que los otros dos se besaban como si no hubiera nadie más allí.

-Hey, ¿se acuerdan que aún estoy aquí? – Decía Georgia – Definitivamente me han cortado el apetito. Gracias chicos. – Ninguno hizo caso. Seguían besándose hasta que James rompió el beso por falta de aire.

-Lily, lo de anoche fue maravilloso. Gracias.

-No James. Yo debería agradecerte. La verdad es que no se que haría sin ti y más en estos momentos.

-Te amo – Le susurró en el oído lo que le hizo cosquillas a la chica – Que tengas suerte Lily. Iré para el almuerzo a buscarte, no me importa lo que digan.

-Si, adiós simio.

-¿Otra vez? – Lily volvió a besarlo para que se tragara la queja y se fue corriendo a su cuarto a buscar lo que le faltaba para comenzar con su nuevo puesto en la empresa de su padre como la presidenta y dueña de la misma.

Caminaba por el largo hall de la oficina, estaba tan nerviosa y tensa que apenas pudo levantar la mano para saludar a la recepcionista. Tomó el ascensor presidencial que era el único que llevaba a la oficina principal, la cual se encargaría de ocupar ella a partir de ahora.

Nadie solía usar ese ascensor, sin autorización, y eso significaba que solo era para reuniones de comité. El ascensor se detuvo en el séptimo piso donde al abrirse la puerta se encontró con una gran puerta al final de largo pasillo. En medio del mismo, había una arcada que conducía a otro más angosto y corto donde se encontraba la sala de juntas y de presentación.

Lily apretó fuerte su maletín y se encaminó a la doble puerta de madera clara.

-Buenos... señorita Evans ¿qué hace aquí? – Preguntó la secretaria. Una señora de unos cuarenta años con cabello colorado y ojos negros.

-Buenos días señora Sprout. Vengo a cumplir con mi labor de presidenta.

-Pero... el señor Dursley me pidió que no dejara entrar a nadie. Se encuentra en una reunión.

-Que bueno, ¿pero que tiene que ver eso con que yo no pueda entrar a MI oficina?

-Es que... el señor se encuentra allí señorita. Lo siento pero no puede entrar...

-La verdad lo siento yo. El que tiene prohibida la entrada a partir de ahora es él, su esposa y suegra. ¿está claro?

-Pero...

-Pero nada. – Lily tomó aún más fuerte el maletín y empujó las puertas para entrar. Al hacerlo se encontró con Vernon sentado en el gran sillón negro detrás del escritorio de vidrio. Miraba de espaldas a la puerta el ventanal de tras de él, pero se volteó al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

-Lilian. Que gusto verte ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bien sabes lo que hago aquí Dursley. Esta es MI oficina, es MI empresa y TU no debes estar aquí. ¿Te queda claro o llamo a seguridad para que lo entiendas mejor?

.Mira niña tonta. Esta empresa no puede ser llevada por alguien como tú. Y tu madre me ha dado autorización par encargarme de ella. Por lo que tu, según entiendo, estás fuera de aquí.

-No. Escuchaste al abogado. Esta empresa es mí. Ustedes sigan con sus estúpidas vidas que yo hará la mía lejos de ustedes tres.

-¿acaso le darás la espalda a tu familia? – Vernon se había acercado a Lily tanto que Lily tuvo que retroceder. – Recuerda que es tu familia, tu madre, tu hermana – Le rezó la mejilla con su palma de la mano. – Soy tu cuñado.

-Eres una mierda. Y estás fuera de aquí y despedido de la empresa. Vete y busca a alguien que quiera contratarte maldito imbécil. ¡LARGATE! – Gritó Lily. abrió la puerta y encontró a la secretaria parada, preocupada por los gritos. – Sprout, llama a seguridad, que se llevan a este imbécil de aquí y que no lo dejen entrar nunca más a la empresa. – La mujer miró a Vernon. – No entendiste aún ¿Verdad? Que llames a seguridad porque además de hacerlo yo, te vas con él ¿Comprendes? – esas fueron las palabras mágicas para que la señora actuara. –Ya sabes Dursley, te marchas y no regresas.

-No podrás con esta empresa tu sola y ya veremos a quien le pides ayuda. Ya vendrás con el caballo cansado a nosotros.

-Eso ni en tus sueños mas retrógrados. VE – TE – OL – VI – DAN – DO. – Le cerró la puerta en la cara justo cuando vio venir a seguridad. Se sentó en la silla que había ocupado Vernon pero se paró instantáneamente. La arrojó y marcó en código interno a la secretaria – Sprout, que manda traer un sillón nuevo. Gracias. – Y cortó el teléfono.

Durante el tiempo restante hasta el almuerzo, ella estuvo revisando y poniéndose al corriente con los temas de la oficina. El señor Granger, que era uno de los socios del comité, le había ayudado par que no se le sea tan tedioso el trabajo. Le explicó muchas de las cosas que se realizaban en la empresa.

-Bueno, Lily. Creo que eso es todo lo que necesitas saber por ahora. Pronto habrá un reunión de comité para discutir ciertos asuntos, pero tendrás tiempo para prepararte para eso... – El teléfono sonó con la voz de la secretaria.

-Disculpe señorita, pero hay un hombre que vino a buscarla.

-¿quién Sprout? – preguntó bastante seca Lily.

-Dice que se llama James. ¿Le digo que se valla?

-Señor Granger, ¿Tenemos algo más que ver, que pueda interrumpir con el almuerzo?

-No Lily, ve y diviértete. Luego continuamos.

-Bien. – Sprout, dile que suba.

-Muy bien. – El señor Granger comenzó a recoger los papeles y carpetas y se despidió de Lily. A los pocos minutos Alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-Adelante – Dijo Lily escribiendo algo en la computadora. – Hola – Dijo cuando escuchó que se cerraba la puerta y unos pasos se acercaban a ella.

-Hola. – Dijo simplemente James.

-Hey. ¿qué tienes?

-Es que... nunca te había preguntado cual era la empresa y... no creí que era esta

-¿qué tiene?

-Lily... tu eres la dueña de Days For Today

-No hace falta que me lo digas. Conozco el nombre. – Lily rodeó el escritorio y se acercó a James para rodearlo con sus brazos pro la cintura. Él contestó al gesto colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas

-Es solo que... es la competencia de mi empresa. – Lily dejó salir una gran risotada. - ¿qué es gracioso, analfabeta?

-¿Y ahora porque me dices eso? – james la besó. Estaba sentado en la base del escritorio y ella hacía presión para que se sentara en él. – Es solo que, nunca preguntaste cual era la empresa. Además, que mas quieres tener una aliada en la competencia. Te vendría bien, sería lago productivo para ambos.

-Creo que tienes razón. Cambiando de tema. ¿te encontraste con ESE? – Dijo acentuando la última palabra.

-Sip. Pero lo eché. Se creía que era el presidente de la empresa. Lo encontré sentado en el sillón de mi padre.

-¿ese? – Preguntó señalando el que estaba en un costado, intentando no reírse por le seño fruncido de Lily.

-Si, ese. Se sentó en él y tuvo que cambiarlo. – James la volvió a besar para que su risa no se prolongara. Lily podía ser verdaderamente un chiste.

-Entonces ¿Vamos a almorzar, o nos vamos a quedar aquí? – Dijo juguetonamente.

-No sé. – PERo la puerta se abrió.

-Señorita lo siento le dije que estaba ocupada pero no quiso hacerme caso. – De tras de la secretaria venía Severius Snape.

-Lilan ¿Por qué no me dijiste que...¿qué diablos hace éste aquí?

-Primero se pide permiso antes de entrar a la oficina de alguien, segundo no es manera de tratar a una persona y tercero yo estoy aquí porque tengo ganas.

-No te hablé a ti Potter. ¿Lilian?

-¿Qué? Ya, dame un respiro Severius. Me tienes hasta la coronilla con tus quejas y posesiones.

-Es que eres mi prometida...

-No, ya no lo es. Y tu deberías ser el primero en enterarte que a partir de hoy ella será MI prometida.

-James ¿qué dices?

-Lo que escuchas. Me cansé de este sujeto y de los Evans que quedan. Dentro de poco serás una Potter y lo único Evans que tendrás será la sangre. Y si nos disculpan la señorita y yo, nos vamos a almorzar. – James quiso pasar delante de Snape tomado de la mano de Lily pero el grasiento no lo dejó. Al contrario, le propinó un buen puñetazo en el ojo derecho. James soltó de forma casi instantánea a Lily y se abalanzó contra el sujeto. Lily pedía que dejaran de pelear pero ninguno lo hacía.

-Señorita iré a llamar a seguridad.

-Está bien. – Lily seguía rogando que se detuvieran pero no lo hacías hasta que dos mastodontes llegaron y tomaron a cada uno de los hombros. – Severius Snape te quiero fuera, James Potter Tu también.

-Pero Lily.

-Pero Lily nada. Esto se acabó. Yo no soy propiedad de nadie. Y ahora no quiero ver a ninguno de los dos. Se retiran.

-Señorita, ¿qué hacemos con ellos?

-Tienen permitida la entrada mientras que no se encuentren. Si vuelve a pasar esto. Ninguno del os dos podrá volver a entrar aquí. Nunca. – Lily cerró violentamente la puerta nuevamente, y se fue a sentar detrás del escritorio mirando por el ventanal. Luego tomó su cartera y se encaminó a la salida para tener un decente almuerzo.

-Lily, espera.

-James. ¿Qué quieres?

-Saber que fue todo eso. ¿por qué dijiste eso de mi también?

-Porque estoy harta de que me tomen como un objeto.

-Yo no te tomé como objeto. Solo te defendí de Snivellus.

-No necesito que lo hagas. Es que... James. Eso que dijiste solo lo hiciste para que Severius se enojara contigo y conmigo.

-no es verdad. – El rostro de Lily se puso semi violento – Lo logré ¿Verdad?

-Eres imposible.

-Hey ¿Vamos a almorzar juntos?

-No, yo por un lado y tu por el otro.

-Bien acepto mi penitencia pero esta noche no te salvas. – Lily por un segundo cambió su rostro a uno relajado y hasta con picardía. Pero luego volvió a su gesto de frustración.

-Como quieras – Dijo simplemente, dejando a James más contento de lo normal.

* * *

-Creo que esto es todo por hoy Lily. La próxima veremos lo del recorte de presupuesto.

-De acuerdo. Mejor me voy a casa. – Salude a Priss de mi parte.

-Claro que si.

Lily salió de la oficina junto para la hora de la cena. Estaba un tanto agotada y no tenía ganas ni de subirse al vehículo. De todos modos debía llegar a la mansión Potter ya que era la mas cerca.

A los veinte minutos llegó a la casa. Tomó el portafolios y entró para tomarse un delicioso baño. No tenía ganas de comer, por lo que al llegar le dijo a Edgard que no le preparara nada. Llegó al cuarto y se tiró en la cama. Luego de unos minutos decidió quitarse la ropa y meterse a la ducha.

Mientras se duchaba no escuchó la puerta abrirse ni los pasos dentro de la habitación hasta el baño. Estaba tan concentrada en el agua que corría por su cuerpo que ni cuenta se dio cuando James había entrado en la ducha también. Hasta que le tocó la cintura con sus manos haciéndola sobre saltar.

-JAMES ¿que haces? – Le dijo, en vano intentado cubrirse el cuerpo con sus manos.

-Vamos Lily, no hace falta que te cubras, eres más hermosa cuando estás desnuda. ¿lo sabías?

-No es gracioso... – James había comenzado a besarle el cuello y la nuca y ella se había detenido para dejar escapara el primer gemido de la noche, lo que hizo a James más feliz y le dio la pauta de que podía proseguir. Siguió besando la nuca de Lily y ésta inconscientemente corrió su cabello a un lado para que James pudiera realizar mejor su arte. Éste con una sonrisa en el rostro, comenzó a besarle la espalda y los hombros. Estaban tan inmersos en el placer que se provocaban que no se dieron cuenta cuando fue que comenzaron a besarse en los labios. Lily había volteado y tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de James y él en la cintura de la chica. Se acercó más a ella y con rapidez cerró la llave de paso para que el agua no le limpiara el camino de besos que iba dejando sobre la piel de ella.

-Lily... te dije que tendrías tu castigo.

-Y lo estaba esperando. – Dijo ella simplemente dejando que James la alzara para levarla al cuarto. Allí la recostó en la cama y él sobre ella. Ambos mojados sobre las sábanas saboreando a cada uno de los cuerpos. James besó cada uno de los lugares del cuerpo de Lily. La abordó con pasión y deseo, el mismo que ella tenía desde que James le dijo de su penitencia.

Pasaron toda la noche entre besos caricias y pasiones. Hasta el amanecer. Donde cada uno debía comenzar con su nuevo día de trabajo arduo. Cuando la luz de la mañana invadió el cuarto de Lily, ella se acurrucó más a James. Quien la recibió con mayor agrado.

-Lily. – dijo a su oído en un susurro mientras acariciaba su espalda con su dedo índice.

-¿mm? – Preguntó ella sin abrir los ojos acercando más al pecho de James debido a la caricia.

-Lo que dije ayer no era para poner molesto a Snivellus. En verdad quiero que te cases conmigo.

-¿QUÉ? – Fue lo único que atinó a decir Lily mientras saltaba de la sorpresa.


	12. parejas I

Antes de empezar quiero agradecerles a todas personas que dejaron Reviews. estoy muy contenta de que lean mi fic. Así que por ustedes... aquí va un cap. Especial. Espero lo disfruten, porque va dedicado a ustedes.

IVI

PAREJAS

-¿Qué diablos dijiste? – Preguntó ella dando un salto y saliendo de la cama con sábanas incluidas.

-Lo que oíste. Ven, que tengo frío.

-No, no, no. Esto no.. ¿estás seguro de lo que dijiste?

-Lily, solo fue un pensamiento en voz alta. No te alteres.

-Pues entonces, si no quieres que me altere no vuelvas a hacer eso. Mantén tus pensamientos dentro de tu cabecita...

-¿Cuál es el problema? Creí que te gustaría saberlo. Eso es todo. Ahora. – James miró el reloj de la mesa de noche. – Falta una hora para irnos a trabajar. ¿por qué no vuelves a la cama? No te mentí cuando dije que tenía frío.

-Pues lo dudo. – Lily lentamente se acercó a la cama y volvió a acostarse pero la sábana seguía en el cuerpo de ella. James se había acercado de costado a ella y Lily aceptó el acercamiento con gusto.

-Me gustaría que te quitaras las sábanas ¿sabes? – Le susurró James al oído tan delicadamente que ella se estremeció un instante.

-Pues olvídalo. Porque de la única forma en que lo haga será obligándome. – Largada para James. En menos de un segundo ya estaba sobre Lily, riendo junto a ella y haciendo un poco de fuerza fingida para que la sábana cediera.

-Sabes que te la quitaré de todos modos.

-Si ya lo sé. – No tardó mucho más en quitarle la sábana definitivamente y contemplarla desnuda. Él sobre ella observándola como si se tratara de un niño al que le dan un juguete nuevo.

-Eres simplemente perfecta. – Lily se sonrojó de sobre manera al ver como James besaba su vientre. – Y Cuando te sonrojas lo eres aún más, además de hermosa y delicada. – James estaba por comenzar con el simple acto de placer cuando el despertador sonó.

-Creo que debo ir a trabajar. No quiero llegar tarde. - Dijo Lily con menos entusianso del que quería hacerle notar a James.

-No hay problema con eso. Eres la presidenta y dueña. - ese comentario hizo pensar a Lily pero luego dicidió que sería mejor irse ahora o nunca más lo haría.

-James, vamos. – Lily logró salir de debajo de James y se encaminó a la ducha. James la veía como absorto. Ella salió poco después de baño con una simple toalla en su cuerpo. El chico seguí aún acostado, cubierto con la sábana de la cintura hacia abajo, de costado con el peso del torso en su brazo y su mano en su mejilla. – ¿Vas a quedarte allí?

-Si.

-Entonces has lo que quieras. Voy a desayunar.

-¿Así vestida? – Ella se miró al espejo y notó que estaba prácticamente desnuda

-Mejor... me cambio. – James asintió sonriendo. Ella se colocó unas medias transparentes, una pollera gris hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos de taco de aguja. También vestía una blusa muy bonita negra, musculosa y un saco que se ajustaba al cuerpo, gris igual que la pollera. Se recogió el cabello en un moño algo desarreglado y se volvió a la cama donde James seguía en la misma posición. - ¿Acaso no piensas ir a trabajar? – Preguntó Lily acercándose a la cama. James se colocó boca arriba y puso sus manos detrás de la nuca y sus piernas flexionadas, como si estuviera haciendo abdominales.

-No, - dijo simplemente.

-¿No? De acuerdo, pero después no digas que el porque de "simio", simio.

-Oye yo no soy un simio... tu eres la que no sabe nada ¿Recuerdas? Se supone que no has terminado el colegio.

-Pues no soy analfabeta tampoco. Y siento haberte dicho Simio. – Se detuvo un momento. James había comenzado a decir algo como "¿Viste? No era tan malo" pero ella lo interrumpió. – Estoy insultando a los pobres simios. Además soy la única que trabaja aquí.

-Ja ja. Muy graciosa. Voy más tarde a trabajar. No tengo muchas obligaciones hoy. – James se paró de rodillas en la cama para quedar a la altura de Lily.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio? – Lily besó a James en los labios – Mejor me voy a desayunar y luego a la empresa. No creas que no se l oque me espera hoy.

-¿Tu madre, tu hermana, Tu cuñado, Snivellus?

-Tu sabes que todos ellos. Y si es posible mas. Y todo gracias a tu numerito.

-¿qué numerito? Yo lo he dicho seriamente.

-Entonces sabes la respuesta.

-¿Un si?

-Un no. Un rotundo no. Quiero salir de un compromiso, no para entrar en otro.

-Pero Lily – James había adoptado su rostro serio y firme. – No sería como el de Snape y lo sabes. Yo te quiero y tu me quieres. ¿cuál es el problema?

-James déjame salir de ésta. Y con un poco de tiempo hablamos. Pero por ahora es un no. – Lily besó nuevamente a James pero este no respondió el gesto, entonces se paró y se fue del cuarto.

* * *

-Sirius ¿qué tienes? – Remus había preguntado en voz alta luego de haberlo hecho varias veces en su cabeza. Sirius iba y venía como un loco. Se paraba y se sentaba, iba a la ventana, luego buscaba algo y en mitad de la búsqueda cesaba y volvía a sentarse. 

-No es nada. –Sirius había comenzado ahora con el tamboreo de sus manos sobre le posa - brazos del sillón.

-Pues ya me tiene arto tu "nada" – Remus se paró e hizo amague de irse pero Sirius le pidió que se quedara con un simple "Remus" - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Vas a contarme?

-Creo...

-¿Creo? Sirius creí que te inspiraba mayor confianza para un creo.

-Lo siento, escucha. Tu sabes la forma que tengo con las mujeres.

-Si lo sabré yo. Tuve que cubrirte con cuatro chicas en un día.

-Bueno, el caso es que con Pirss no me pasa lo mismo.

-¿Sirius Black está enamorado? – Dijo sorprendido de verdad.

-Shh, no digas tonterías ¿Acaso quieres que se enteren todos y crean eso?

-Pues no veo el problema. Me estás diciendo que estás enam...

-No dije esa palabra. Dije que era distinto con ella.

-Está bien ¿y que es distinto para ti?

-Pienso en ella todo el tiempo. Quiero llamarla a todas horas, sueño con ella y cuando la veo o la escucho el corazón seme para y me hace cosquillas el estómago.

-Bueno. Eso mi queridísimo amigo... se llama amor.

-No digas tonterías. Sirius Black enamorado. Tu lo dijiste es ridículo tan solo escucharlo.

-Como quieras.

-Diablos me siento como una estúpida quinceañera. – Remus soltó una carcajada que fue acompañada por la de Sirius. – De verdad que suena ridículo.

-¿Sabes creo que mejor... – Pero le teléfono sonó y la frase de Remus fue interrumpida.

-Disculpa ¿me esperas?

-Claro. Atiende.

-¿hola? ... ¿Quién? oh, hola, si si... claro... bien te veo allí. Adiós.

-¿Quién era?

-Espera, creo que dijo... Vivian Soft.

-¿una chica? Sirius pero si acabas de decir que quieres a Priss

-Lo se. Y esta noche voy a verla. Pero debo tener un pequeño recreo... espera, yo no dije que me gustara.

-De acuerdo. Lo que tu digas. Eres imposible así que me voy a trabajar. Alguien tiene que hacerlo aquí.

* * *

Remus cerró la puerta y se fue al ascensor que lo llevaría al piso de su departamento. Al llega, todos los hombres del departamento estaban anonadados, mirando por los pequeños ventanales que tenía la oficina del Remus. 

-Que sucede aquí? – Preguntó. Todos se voltearon haciendo que se hiciera un hueco en la ventana

-Jefe...

-Señor Lupin, es solo que hay...

-Todos vuelvan a sus trabajos. – Como lo miraron de forma rencorosa grito – AHORA – Lentamente y observando como todos se volvían a sus cubículos entró a la oficina haciendo que lo que estaban mirando desde afuera se volteara – Hola.

-Hola Remus ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, pero dime ¿qué te trae por aquí Deb? – Ella se sonrojó.

-Es que... ¿La verdad?

-Por favor. – Dijo amablemente. Remus se sentó en su sillón detrás del escritorio e hizo señas para que la chica también se sentara.

-Vine a verte

.Eso puedo verlo.

-Pero... sin razón específica. Solo a verte y sabe como estabas – Ella intentó acercarse pero en el último momento cambió de opinión y volvió a sentarse. Se la notaba nerviosa. Remus la recorrió con la mirada sin que ella se diera cuenta. Llevaba una pollera sobre las rodillas y una camisa ajustada, ambas de color negro.

-¿eso es todo? – Preguntó él observándola, instándola a decirle la verdad del porqué de su presencia.

-bueno. No te va a gustar nada. – Ella tomó aire y miró a Remus a los ojos. – Primero debo decirte que conseguí trabajo... como ayudante de un abogado.

-Que bien Deb.

-Si, creo. Estoy aquí porque el cliente de mi jefe... bueno, está... demandando a la empresa de James.

-Un cliente?

-Pues si. Se llama – Deb revisó unos papeles que tenía en el portafolios y sacó una carpeta azul. – Peter Pettigrew.

-¿nos ha demandado? Eso es imposible. – Remus se paró de un salto

-Sip. Por eso estoy aquí. Vine a hablar con James para darle una citación pero al parecer no está así que decidí venir a verte un momento.

-Valla. Pero estoy seguro que James saldrá de esta.

-No estoy tan segura Remus.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues verás. El cliente demanda a la empresa pro mucho dinero...

-¿Cuánto?

-Más de diez millones.

-Está totalmente loco.

-Eso es lo que yo pienso. ¿no sabes cuando vendrá James? Me dijo la secretaria que no vendrá hasta más tarde pero no me supo decir la hora.

-Dentro de una hora, hora y media. No sabría decirte. ¿por qué no te quedas a esperarlo? – Dijo de pronto acercándose a la silla en donde Deb estaba

-Me encantaría. De todos modos no tengo otra cosa que hacer. Solo déjame que llame a mi jefe y le diga que lo estoy esperando. Me dijo que no me fuera hasta que "el señor Potter no reciba la citación" – Ella utilizó la voz de su jefe lo que hizo que Remus se riera bastante.

-Mira, tengo que hacer una revisión de los prospectos para la publicidad. ¿por qué no me acompañas?

-Genial. Eso sería fabuloso. Siempre quise saber como hacían las publicidades.

-Entonces vamos.

Remus salió de la oficina seguido de Deb, y de las miradas de todos los trabajadores allí presentes. Los hombres la miraban a ella con ojos distintos. Bastante distintos. Y las mujeres le enviaban miradas de odio a la chica.

-Parece que eres bastante deseado aquí Remus. – dijo Deb cerca de Remus.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque creo que si la mirada matara yo ya estaría muerta desde que salí de la oficina. – Remus profirió una risa alta y le ofreció el brazo a Deb para que lo tomara. Ella se puso colorada y lo tomó haciendo presión en el brazo para que Remus se volviera reír. – parece que lo haces a propósito.

-¿Quién dijo que no?

-Señor Lupin, tengo aquí algo en lo que estuve trabajando. – Dijo una mujer de cabello castaño muy lacio. Y traje rojo muy provocativo que le hacía juego con los ojos ámbar.

-Déjame ver Lucile. – Remus tomó un papel bastante grande donde habían varios dibujos allí. Acerca de una computadora y algo más. La muchacha miraba de arriba abajo a Deb y esta se sentía muy incómoda.

-¿Qué le parece, Señor Lupin? – su voz cambió de profesional a una sexy en busca de otra cosa que la conformidad del diseño.

-Me parece bien Lucile. Sigue trabajando en eso. Dentro de dos semanas habrá una exposición.

-Genial. – la muchacha besó la mejilla de Remus y Deb se rió.

-Hey Remus. ¿Mamá me dijo que cuando volvemos a cenar a casa de mis padres. Ellos dicen que no todos los días su única hija se casa. – Remus la miró, luego continuó.

-Pues entonces diles que iremos esta noche. Son unos excelentes suegros. – La tomó de la mano y siguieron caminando dejando a Lucile totalmente roja, aún mas que su traje. Deb miró hacia atrás y divisó a la chica con otras tres cuchicheando y señalándola, entonces paró a Remus de un golpe y le dio un beso de los más profundo y apasionado. En un comienzo él no sabía que hacer, estaba con los ojos más que abiertos. Y ella que continuaba con la presión de sus labios en los de él. Hasta que la lengua de ella comenzó a tocar sus labios y reaccionó, dejándola entrar y haciendo más apasionado el beso.

Ambos estaban sin aire ya, pero seguían. Ya no era aquel tonto beso de poner celosas a las mujeres del piso de Remus. No esto se convirtió en un juego solo entre ellos dos. Para saber quien dominaba la situación. Entonces ella se separó.

-¿Sabes? Creo que esto lo continuamos en casa amor. Todos nos están mirando. – Remus se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

-Nos vemos en el café. Necesitamos hablar. De esto. – Y luego le dijo de forma fuete. – Bien. Sabes que es necesario. – Le dio un beso en los labios y ella se marchó pasando por donde estaban las chusmas que se abrieron paso. Remus no dejó de mirarla hasta que pasó la puerta que llevaba al ascensor. Entonces volvió a su trabajo. Con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sin saber que la muchacha que acababa de besar estaba tanto o más feliz que él.


	13. parejas II

Espero que esta cap, les guste. A mi me ha encantado hacerlo. Supongo que a partir de ahora las cosas se van a poner un poco más problemáticas. Disfruten......

PAREJAS II

Sirius llegó la lugar acordado esa noche. Vestía un traje azul oscuro que le hacía resaltar sus ojos, una camisa negra sin corbata. Entró al restaurant y se acercó al hombre que estaba en el recibidor.

-Buenas noches señor

-Buenas noches Tengo una reservación para dos personas.

-¿A nombre?

-Black, Sirius. – El hombre revisó una pequeña computadora donde tenía las reservaciones.

-Sirius Black. Aquí está. Espere mientras le llamo a un mesero. – En una fracción de segundos en hombre consiguió un muchacho para que lo acompañara a la mesa.

Sirius se sentó en una silla cubierta por una tela blanca. La mesa con el mismo color en el mantel estaba decorada muy prolijamente con un candelabro en le centro con tres velas. Sirius tomó la carta y comenzó a recorrer la sección de vinos. Había llegado unos minutos antes para no hacer esperar a su acompañante.

Después de cinco minutos de las nueve, una mujer de cabello ondulado oscuro con reflejos dorados y su piel mestiza, hizo acto de presencia en el lugar, cada hombre que la veía giraba para una mejor vista de la muchacha. Llevaba un vestido verde opaco que se abrochaba en el cuello por detrás. Y llegaba hasta encima de las rodillas. Unos tacos bastante altos y un tapado fino de color negro.

-Lamento llegar tarde Sirius. Tuve que hacer una cosas para mi padre antes.

-No te preocupes Priss. – Contestó Sirius bastante embobado. Caprisse sabía que era linda y lo aprovechaba pero no le gustaba cuando la gente la tomaba en serio solo por su belleza externa. - ¿comenzamos? Ya he pedido un delicioso vino. Es de Mendoza.

-Excelente. Son exquisitos allí.

-¿Qué vamos a pedir?

-Pide tu. Yo te acompaño.

-Bien. – Sirius volvió a bajar la mirada al menú pero no podía evitar dejar de ver a Priss estaba realmente hermosa, con un simple retoque de maquillaje y su cabello suelo con línea al medio.

La comida ya estaba servida para las nueve y cuarenta. Pato a la naranja.

-Parece que hoy te has propuesto en traer a la Argentina. ¿Pato a la naranja?

-¿No te gusta? Podemos cambiar si quieres.

-No. Me encanta. Viajé varias veces a ese país y es una de las comidas más ricas. Además que mi padre solía cazar a los pobres patos.

Durante la cena ambos platicaban sobre trivialidades. Acerca de los viajes que habían hecho. Las personas que conocían, etc. Cuando la cena terminó Sirius pidió un par de cafés para seguir en aquel ameno lugar. Pero pronto el tiempo pasaba y se hacía hora de volver cada uno a sus casas.

-Dime algo Priss, ¿qué es lo que estabas haciendo para tu padre?

-Bueno, mi padre trabaja en a empresa de Lily ¿Sabías?

-Pues ahora s

-Estábamos haciendo unos últimos ajustes al nuevo producto que saldrá el próximo mes. Y como mis padres se van de viajes esta noche...

-¿Puedo saber a donde?

-Claro, hoy cumplen treinta años de casados y se van al sur de América a celebrar la segunda luna de miel.

-Oh. – Dijo Sirius tratando de no imaginarse a los padres de Priss haciendo "esas cosas" le parecía muy chistoso. - ¿Te llevo?

-Me encantaría. Vine en taxi.

-Bueno. Entonces. Nos vamos para la residencia Granger. – Sirius rió y Priss también. Siguieron hablando de todo tipo de cosas hasta la entrada de la mansión.

-¿Quieres pasar?

-Este... no se.

-Te prometo que no hay nadie que te lastime y yo no me como a la gente.

-Lástima. Dijo Sirius. Acto seguido entró con el vehículo dentro de los jardines.

-Te ofrecería algo de comer pero la cocinera está durmiendo

-¿Tu no cocinas?

-Te mataría si probaras algo hecho por mí. Hasta el café me sale feo.

-No me molestaría intentarlo. – Sirius se acercó a Priss dejándola a ella sentada en la mesada de la cocina. Priss rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chico mientras él la rodeaba por la cintura. Se estaban besando con mucho deseo y pasión. Hasta que Sirius entre agitaciones se detuvo – La tercera es la vencida ¿no?

-Eso digo yo. – Se besaron aún con más deseo. Estaban inmersos en sus propios mundos que no incluían a nadie más que a la persona que estaban besando. Sirius bajó por su cuello y ella le estaba quitando la camisa. – Sirius. Detente un minuto.

-Otra vez...no. – Sirius disminuyó la marcha pero seguía besando el cuello de Priss.

-Vamos. detente. Aquí no.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Decía. Ahora estaba sobre la garganta, con pequeños besos.

-Quiero decir que en la cocina no. Ven, vamos la cuarto. – Sirius tomó a Priss en brazos y ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo que Sirius hacía un momento. mientras el muchacho subía las escaleras, ella le acariciaba el pecho desnudo y lo besaba. – En esta puerta. – dijo finalmente. Allí entraron y Sirius dejó a Priss sobre la cama. Se acercó a la puerta y la trabó. Luego volvió a acercarse a la cama.

Con una ágil mano logró deshacer el moño del vestido de Priss dejándola solo en ropa interior. Ella tiró del cinturón de Sirius y quitándolo del camino logró que cayera sobre ella. De forma ágil y rápida Priss quedó sobre Sirius y le arrancó los pantalones negros. Finalmente desnudos los besos ya no eran suficientes y las caricias comenzaban a serlo también. Sirius miró a Priss a los ojos.

-Adelante. – Lo besó. – Pero despacio, soy...

-Virgen. Lo se. Y no debes preocuparte... – Él la besó en la boca y se acomodó entre las piernas de ella. Pronto un grito ahogado de parte de Priss le hizo saber a Sirius que la había lastimado. – Lo siento Priss.

-Sigue, por favor. – Apretó con sus dedos la espalda de Sirius, pidiéndole que valla más rápido.

Se hizo de mañana y Sirius despertó en una cama que no era la de él. Hizo memoria y recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, eso lo hizo sonreír. Tenía sobre su pecho medio cuerpo de Priss. Se veía tan hermosa dormida, que le gustaría sentirla así siempre. Le acarició la espalda y provocó que Priss tuviera un escalofrío, Sirius volvió a sonreír. Pasó nuevamente sus dedos por la espalda de la chica y ella se estremeció un poco más y se acercó a Sirius.

-Ya, no te hagas. – Le susurró al oído a la chica. Entonces sintió en su pecho un pequeño beso.

-Buenos... ¿días?

-Tardes diría yo. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien. Gracias a ti.

-¿No te lastimé mucho?

-No, no te preocupes. Fue maravilloso. – Priss se quedó en silencio. A Sirius le asustó que hiciera eso.

-¿Qué tienes?

-No es nada. ¿vamos a desayunar?

-De acuerdo. Pero ¿no te dirán nada?

-No, que va. Solo está la cociera. Las muchachas que limpian están de franco hoy.

-Como quieras.

Bajaron al comedor y Priss se acercó a la cocina para pedir dos desayunos. Al poco tiempo ya estaban desayunando, o intentándolo al menos. Porque Sirius no la dejaba comer. Cada vez que trataba de llevarse un bocado a la boca, Sirius le corría el brazo hacia abajo. O se comía él mismo el bocado de comida.

-Eso no es justo. Te has comido ambos desayunos. – dijo haciendo puchero.

-Demándame.

-Eso haré. No te preocupes. – Ella se paró para ir a la cocina, pero Sirius la detuvo de la cintura y la acercó a él. La besó como la noche anterior.

-Vamos a jugar arriba.

-Sirius tengo que trabajar.

-Oh, vamos. Que llegues un poquito tarde a... donde sea que vallas no pasará nada.

-Lo siento pero no puedo. Es muy importante. – Pero Priss no pudo convencerlo. Al contrario, ella terminó siendo la convencida y terminaron nuevamente en el cuarto de Priss, "jugando"

* * *

-Señorita, tiene teléfono.

-¿Quién es Edgard? – Preguntó Georgia a su mayordomo.

-Es un muchacho, dice que se llama Athos. – El hombre sonrió al ver a la chica salir corriendo hacia la sala para contestar el teléfono.

-¿Hola?... como estás. Genial, ¿Tu crees? Entonces si. Bueno nos vemos. Si, iré para allá. Espérame. Adiós.

-Señorita ¿Va a algún lado?

-Edgard. ¿Nadie te dijo que era mala educación espiar conversaciones? – Preguntó ella

-Si, me lo han dicho alguna vez

-Bien, te lo diré. Me voy a encontrar con Athos.

-¿EL amigo de la señorita Lily?

-Si.

-Espero que la pase bien, entonces.

-Gracias Edgard. – La chica salió corriendo a su cuarto encontrándose con Lily en el camino.

-¿Sales?

-Si, voy al café.

-Que te diviertas.

-Igualmente, Lily.

-JA. – Rió sarcástica Lily bajando la escalera. Georgia entró a su cuarto y comenzó a vestirse. Se puso una pollera de Mezclilla unas sandalias blancas, y una camisa sin mangas. En al cintura se amarró un saquito de hilo azul. Tomó una de las tantas carteras que tenía en la pared colgada y puso dentro, su billetera un par de lentes de sol, una pequeña agenda y un chocolate que había comprado Edgard en la mañana.

Georgia bajaba las escaleras y se acercó al comedor donde estaba su hermano desayunando.

-Hey, creí que te iba con Lily.

-Pues no. Ya ves.

-Dime Jimmy, hermanito

-Me, Jimmy, hermanito

-Ja, no seas tan gracioso. Escucha, necesito tomar el auto azul.

-Para ¿qué quieres el descapotable azul? Sabes que eres menor de edad.

-No lo soy, tengo diez y ocho años. Además es tanto mío como tuyo.

-Entonces ¿por qué me pides permiso?

-Porque quiero acatar el estatuto de la confederación mundial del los hermanos mayores.

-Patrañas. Úsalo.

-Iba a usarlo de todos modos. Jimmy

-¿te dije alguna vez que estas cada vez más loca?- Dijo James abrazando a su hermanita.

-Siempre que puedes Jimmy. Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

-Espera ¿dónde vas?

-Al café.

-Cuídate.

-Claro, tu también.

La chica se subió al automóvil azul y lo puso en marcha. Estaba encantada con lo de ir al café cada mañana, con la excusa de no quedarse sola en la casa. Estacionó el carro veinte minutos después. Y vio a Athos que la espera esperaba en la puerta.

-Hola tu. – Dijo él acercándose a ella.

-Hola tu allí. ¿No abres?

-Si, pronto vendrá Rob a abrir.

-Ah, y ¿Qué hacemos mientras tanto?

-Se me había ocurrido ir a dar un paseo ¿qué dices?

-Me parece bien – Ella le abrió la puerta del acompañante y se subió. Pronto arrancaron para ir a donde los llevara el viento.

-¿Le has dicho algo a James de lo de ayer? – Preguntó Athos poniendo algo de música.

-No, no sabe nada.

-¿Le dirás?

-No creo. ¿Tengo que?

-Yo creo que si. James te deja venir al café pensando que estás protegida, a salvo...

-¿Y no lo estoy? – Georgia detuvo el carro en una esquina y se volvió a Athos.

-Si, pero no como él cree. –Entonces el chico se acercó a Georgia y le rozó los labios con los de él.

-No se, supongo que James se atacará y me enviará a otro internado hasta los treinta años.

-¿Para tanto?

-Creo que si. No lo conoces. Es un celoso pasivo. Hace todo tranquilo pero esa es la peor delas formas. – esta vez fue ella quien juntó los labios.

-Geor. Eres aún un poco pequeña. Debes cuidarte

-Lo sé. Pero es que yo...

-Nada. No haré nada que no debamos. ¿Está claro?

-Si señor. ¿volvemos?

-Si, vamos.

-Te quiero ¿lo sabes?

-Si, ¿y tu lo sabes?

-¿Qué te quiero? Si.

-No tonta, que yo te quiero.

-Claro que si. – Lo besó tiernamente. – Mira ya llegamos.


	14. enfrentamientos

ENFRENTAMIENTOS

Lily entró a la oficina que le correspondía como presidenta. Había recibido la noticia por parte de la secretaria que el señor Granger había salido de viaje. Por lo que hoy debía ocuparse ella sola de los asuntos de la empresa. Había abierto la computadora, y algunos papeles que la señora Sprout le había dejado esa mañana sobre el escritorio, cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió abruptamente dejando pasar a cuatro personas. Dos de ellas mujeres.

-Petunia, ¿qué haces tu aquí, acompañada de tu circo? – Preguntó Lily observando como el rostro de su madre se ponía rojo de la ira y Snape entrecerraba los ojos.

-No deberías faltarle el respeto a tu madre de esa manera, niña impertinente.

-No lo he hecho, hermanita. No te preocupes.

-¿Puedes decirnos que fue todo ese espectáculo del día de ayer?

-Severius ¿ya fuiste con el chime a esa señora?

-Cual es tu problema, Lilian.

-Mi problema, y que bueno que lo preguntas, son ustedes, Dursley. Y me alegraría que se marcharan de mi oficina y de MI empresa.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? Aún tengo mi derecho sobre ti y la empresa y no puedes decirme que hacer. No eres lo suficientemente persona para hacerlo.

-¿Saben que? Me he cansado de sus impertinencias. ¿qué es lo que quieren saber?

-Si lo que ese Potter dijo es verdad

-¿Acerca de? Lamento no recordarlo pero no almaceno datos inútiles en mi cerebro ¿Saben?

-Sabes perfectamente de qué estamos ablando. Ese metido de Potter afirmó que eras su prometida y no la mía.

-Ah, eso.

-Si eso. ¿puedes decir algo al respecto Lilian?

-Si... – Lily se sentó en su sillón y colocó sus codos sobre el escritorio de vidrio y juntó las yemas de sus dedos frente a su rostro.

-Estoy esperando.

-¿La aclaración?

-Si ¿qué tienes que decir? Y espero que sea l verdad y no una estúpida mentira

-Simplemente es la verdad. No soy la prometida de James.

-¿No han estado juntos?

-Hey Severius, me han pedido la verdad. Si quieres algo que te convenga a ti, deberé mentir.

-¿Quieres decir que te acostaste con eso? – Preguntó Vernon asqueado.

-En realidad Dursley, he hecho cosas de las cuales estaría más asqueada y no digo nada. – El hombre no dijo nada, solo dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana.

-¿Te acostaste con él o no? – Gritó su madre exasperada de la situación a la cual había llevado todo esto

-Si. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Que... yo te prometí al Señor Snape.

-Y lo hizo siendo virgen. – Continuó su hermana.

-Pues podría decirse que ya no lo soy. Pero no fue culpa de James madre. El no fue el primero ¿Verdad Vernon? – Todos miraron al hombre que se estaba sentando en la silla.

-No se tu vida privada querida cuñada.

-No creo que hayas tenido ese mismo pensamiento la otra noche.

-¿De que diablos estás hablando Lilian? Vernon ¿Qué quiere decir ella?

-Hay Petunia, no va a decirte aunque quieras. Eso quedará en su retorcida conciencia , y desgraciadamente también en la mía. que por cierto no es ni el cuarto de retorcida que la de él. – Lily se recostó para atrás y cerró los ojos. – Hay Vernon Dursley, parece que voy a hundirte. Haré que ningún bufete te contrate como abogado, ni siquiera como ayudante de cafetería ¿Está claro? Por otro lado, Severius Snape. Te quiero fuera de mi vida, yo no te pertenezco y muchísimo menos tu a mi. De así serlo creo que me suicidaría antes de aceptarlo.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo. Y ahora mismo te vuelves a la casa conmigo.

-No. No regresaré a la casa que hizo que mi padre se muriera y mucho menos con la mujer que lo terminó por matar.

-¿qué estás diciendo? Tu padre estaba muy enfermo...

-Si, del corazón. Ya lo sé. Pero no ese tipo de enfermedad cardiovascular como todos dicen. No, él estaba enfermo del corazón. Porque tú lo enfermaste, con tu egocentrismo, tu síndrome de yo necesito todo lo que veo. Y tu autocompasión. Eres tan egoísta que no pudiste ver que día a día lo enfermabas y lo matabas más y mas. Hasta que no quedó nada de él mas que su hija.

-Disculpa pero estás muy equivocada. Tu padre era el único que siempre necesitaba llamar la atención. Además de que no tuvo una sola hija, tuvo dos y eso me molestó demasiado al notar que siempre te tuvo más aprecio a ti que a su familia.

-YO SOY SU ÚNICA FAMILIA ¿ACASO AÚN NO LO ENTIENDEN? YO SOY LA ÚNICA HIJA QUE TUVO, TIENE Y TENDRÁ SIEMPRE... Y ESO ES PORQUE YO SOY LO ÚNICO QUE LE QUED" DE CHARLOTE DEGAS. PORQUE SOY SU ÚNICA HIJA Y POR LO TANTO SU FAMILIA VERDADERA. PORQUE FUE A MI MADRE QUE SIEMPRE QUISO Y CON LA ÚNICA MUJER QUE TE ENGAÑO, PERO SOLO EN PENSAMIENTOS Y SUEÑOS. - Lily se volvió a sentar luego de decir eso. – Y ahora les agradecería que se fueran de la empresa de mi padre y mía. Porque ninguno de los cuatro tienen nada que hacer aquí.

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

-Me dejó una carta con el abogado. Donde me contaba todo. Y donde también me dijo que tu aceptaste hacerte pasar por mi madre para tener la herencia de mi padre. Y es una lástima que te haya salido tan mal. ¿Verdad? Porque solo te quedarte con un diez por ciento de toda la fortuna familiar. – Lily tomó el teléfono y habló con su secretaria. – Sprout, llama a Deborah Lovewood, dile que venga urgente aquí.

-Si señorita – Se escuchó del otro lado del audífono

-¿Aún siguen aquí? Les dije que se fueran TODOS – De a uno fueron saliendo, dejando a Lily mirado el vacío.

-Esto no quedará así Lilian. Te lo aseguro.

-No. Yo te lo aseguro Evelin. Te las haré pagar por todas las que me hiciste pasar a mí y a mi padre. Ya lo veras. – Al retirarse por fin y haber cerrado la puerta Lily entró en la faceta del llanto. No era capaz de entender de donde había sacado esa fuerza para enfrentarse a las cuatro personas que habían martirizado su vida de una forma u otra. De pronto le entraron los mareos y de un momento a otro cayó detrás del escritorio.

* * *

-Bienvenido señor Potter – Dijo la recepcionista al ver entrar a James desde la puerta de entrada. 

-Buenos días. – se dirigió al ascensor y se encaminó a su despacho. Estaba bastante serio y estaba seguro, que aunque lo negara, era por que Lily le había dicho que no a su "propuesta indirecta" de compromiso. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el último piso dejando pasar a un pensativo James.

-James, Buen día.

-Hola Molly ¿Cómo estas?

-Mejor que tu veo.

-Ja. ¿Hay algo para mí?

-Bueno, si en realidad. Hace una hora llegó una chica. Dijo que venía a verte de parte de un bufete de abogados.

-¿Sabes para que?

-No, no me dijo nada. Solo que volvería a verte más tarde.

-Gracias. ¿Algo más?

-No... ¿qué tal un café para la mala cara?

-Para la mala cara me vendría bien otra cosa.

-¿Qué o Quien? Para ser más preciso.

-Lily. Pero déjalo.

-¿Lily? Pero James. Ninguna chica se resiste a ti ¿Qué sucedió?

-Me ha dado un "rotundo no" a mi propuesta de indirecto compromiso.

-¿De verdad?

-Si ¿Puedes creerlo?

-En realidad lo que no puedo creer es que te hayas decidido a hacerle una propuesta así a alguien. Tu, el gran James – Soltero para siempre – Potter.

-La gente cambia Molly Y tu lo sabes mejor que yo. Tenía entendido que cuando entraste aquí no podías ver a Arthur ni en figurita y ahora tiene tres hijos con él.

-tienes razón. No soy quien para juzgar Pero...

-Nada. ¿Me pides un café por favor?

-Claro, cambia de tema no mas.

-Soy especialista en eso.

-Ya lo creo que si. – James entró a su oficina y comenzó a leer unos papeles que le habían entregado para asegurarse acerca de la siguiente reunión, cuando Molly entró a la oficina con una bandeja con dos cafés en ella. Detrás de la secretaria colorada entraba otra muchacha bastante más joven que Molly. De cabello rubio y ojos avellana.

-Deb. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó tranquilamente James pero luego el semblante le cambió de pronto - ¿Sucedió algo con Lily?

-Tranquilo James. Vine... por negocios, digamos.

-¿Negocios? ¿Qué clase de negocios debemos tratar tu y yo?

-¿Los legales?

-lo siento pero no entiendo

-James. Hay alguien que te está demandando y yo trabajo para el abogado que lo defiende.

-¿quién es?

-Su nombre es Peter Perrigrew.

-¿Ese mal nacido? Diablos. Es un...

-Todo lo que digas y más. Te aseguro que no me agrada para nada, y tampoco a mi jefe pero ese sujeto estúpido es el que paga...

-¿Por cuánto?

-No te va a gustar nada.

-Dime.

-Más de diez millones.

-¿QUÉ?

-tranquilo. Vine a darte un citatorio. Debes presentarte en una reunión con tu abogado para aclarar este tema. –Deb le entregó un sobre marrón donde allí estaban todos los datos de la cita con los abogados y el porqué de la demanda.

-Este día es una porquería. Primero tu amiga y ahora ese estúpido de...

-Espera ¿dijiste Lily?

-Si. Le pedí que se comprometiera conmigo y me dijo que no. ¿puedes creerlo?

-¿Acaso estás loco? ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle eso en semejante momento para ella.?

-¿Qué quieres que hiciera? Me está volviendo loco este asunto. Ya no se que puedo hacer para que Lily se olvide de su vida y...

-Ese es tu primer error James. Lily no debe olvidarse de su vida. Debe sobrellevarla, que es muy distinto. Debes hacerla sentir que está bien contigo y que no necesita estar recriminándose todo lo que vivió desde pequeña.

-¿Tanto así?

-La verdad es que si. Ella comenzó a vivirla mal cuando Petunia nació. Creo que fue lo mejor para Evelin. Ya sabes, que de esa forma parte de la fortuna está en su familia. Pero era muy obvio que no la quería ni una pizca. Por eso te digo que vallas despacio con ella. Demuéstrale que la quieres no importa qué. Solo demuéstralo con acciones y palabras. Eso es lo que más necesita ahora Lily.

-Gracias Deb. La verdad me has ayudado bastante.

-No hay de que. Y por el tema de esta estúpida rata... preséntate con pruebas. Así no podrá hacerte nada.

-Gracias por el concejo. – James iba a decirle algo más acerca del caso pero un teléfono sonó del bolso de Deb.

-Lo siento James ¿Me esperas un momento?

-Claro. – La chica se paró con el teléfono en mano y se acercó a la puerta para contestar, mientas que James la miraba desde su asiento.

-¿Hola?... señora Sprout ¿qué sucede?... ¿Cómo? NO, páseme con ella ahora... ¿Que está ocuapda?... ¿Con quien está? Diablos. – Con esas preguntas, la media sonrisa que James había logrado adoptar se le desvaneció en ese instante al escuchar que Deb hablaba tan preocupada con la secretaria de Lily. – Bien, no se haga problemas, la ayudaré... iré para allá de inmediato... Adiós.

-¿qué sucedió?

-Lo que tanto temían, creo. Lily explotó hoy, frente a Snape, Vernon, su hermana y madre.

-¿Bromeas?

-Claro que no. Me pidió que valla ahora...

-Voy contigo.

-No hace falta James, de seguro tienes cosas que hacer.

-No, necesito ver como está. No podré hacer nada de todos modos hasta no saber como está ella.

-Bien, ven. Pero no se que dirá Lily cuando te vea.

-Seguramente me gritará por el porqué de mi visita allí pero no me importa.

-Valla. De verdad la quieres. El gran James – no – me – enamoro – Potter esta, bueno, enamorado.

-¿tu también con eso? ¿cuál es el gran problema de que esté enamorado yo?

-Ninguno James. Ninguno.

Salieron de la oficina y luego de darle la orden a Molly de que no está en todo el día y que organizara su agenda como le plazca, salieron rumbo a la empresa donde Lily estaba. Ambos muy preocupados por lo que Lily hubiera hecho con esos cuatro desalmados. Pero l oque no sabía ella era que Lily había sido abusada por Vernon, su propio cuñado. Algo que James sabía a la perfección.


	15. pensamientos y venganzas I

PENSAMIENTOS Y VENGANZAS

James caminaba de un lado a otro. Estaba preocupado, asustado, peor aún, aterrado. Cada minuto que pasaba era como quitarle un poco mas de esperanza, de vida. Volvió a sentarse, ahora golpeaba sus rodillas con sus dedos, inquieto. Junto a él estaba Deb, mirando el vacío con los ojos rojos y el rostro pálido.

-Tomen, les hará bien tomar algo. – Había dicho Georgia que venía con Athos, cada uno con dos tazas de café en las manos. – Chicos, seguro que fue la presión. Tranquilos. – Athos hacía todo lo posible para parecer tranquilo pero el temblor de sus manos lo delataba. Se sentó junto a Georgia en frente de los otros dos.

-¡DEB, ATHOS! – se escuchó desde la puerta de la pequeña sala. Priss llegaba corriendo junto a Sirius que estaba bastante preocupado. - ¿Qué pasó? Diablos... – Priss tenía los ojos tan rojos como Su amiga, pero al contrario de ella Priss estaba tan inquieta como James. Se acercó a sus amigos y los abrazó como reflejo. Mientras que Sirius se sentaba donde la rubia había estado anteriormente.

-Hey amigo. ¿qué sucedió?

-No tengo idea... Deb y yo estábamos en mi oficina, sonó su celular y habló con la secretaria de Lily... que le dijo que ella había estado con "su familia", Vernon Dursley y Snape. Salimos para allá y cuando llegamos... Dios. Estaba en el suelo, detrás del escritorio... Sirius, hermano. Se me paró el corazón. No tienes idea.

-Tranquilo, verás que fueron solo los nervios.

-Eso espero. Porque sino voy a matarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos. – La conversación fue interrumpida por Georgia.

-Ya avisé a Remus. Viene en camino.

-Bien – Todos estaban callados. James iba y venía nuevamente. Athos estaba tomado de la mano de Georgia, cuando ésta vio su terrible e inocultable temblor de sus manos. Priss abrazaba a Sirius y Deb, que había ido al baño a lavarse la cara, volvió llorado, con Remus bastante preocupado, que la abrazaba por los hombros. Luego de dos horas un médico se acercó al grupo.

-Disculpen ¿Señor Potter? – Preguntó el médico.

-Si – Dijo él aludido.

-Debo decirle el estado de la señora Potter.

-Por favor, somos todos su familia, - Dijo James preocupándose cada vez más.

-Bien, pues verán. Al parecer tuvo una gran recaída. Está muy débil pero se recupera de a poco.

-¿Podemos verla?

-Solo de a uno. – James miró a los amigos de Lily y se volvió a sentar. Un poco más tranquilo ahora.

-¿James, no entras? – Preguntó Athos

-Solo... pasen ustedes. Son su familia. – Priss se acercó al chico y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias James. – Ella fue la primera en pasar. Seguida de Deb y finalmente Athos, quien le golpeó suavemente el hombro a james.

-Puedes pasar, está despierta.

-Si. – Fue lo único que atinó a decir James mientras se paraba y caminaba al cuarto de sondo Lily se encontraba. – Hola...

-Hola – Dijo ella, le sonrió dándole a James un gran alivio. - ¿cómo es eso de "Señora Potter"?

-Bueno, fue... idea de Deb. Solo por si acaso. De lo contrario no podríamos haberte venido a ver.

-Lo acepto entonces. – Sonrió nuevamente. - ¿Cómo estás? – fue James quien sonrió esta vez.

-Es gracioso Lily, tu estás en una cama del hospital y me preguntas como estoy yo.

-Es que, yo ya se como estoy. – James dejó salir una simple risa acompañada de Lily.

-Diablos Lily, me preocupaste en verdad. Creí que me moría cuado te v en el suelo, desmayada. – Lily se hizo a un lado dejando lugar para que James se acostara junto a ella.

-¿En verdad te preocupaste? – Preguntó ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro más cercano de James.

-No, solo lo decía porque el aire no se cobra... claro que fue en serio. – Besó su frente y ella se quedó mirando a esos ojos avellana que tanto le fascinaban pero que no lo iba a admitir, o en realidad no podía.

-James...

-¿Mmmh? – Preguntó él mientras le pasaba un bazo por sus hombros para atraerla más a él.

-¿crees en el amor a primera vista?

-No – Dijo simplemente. – no en el de "a primera vista" pero si en el de segunda vista. – Le sonrió.

-No se que voy a hacer contigo, simio.

-Creo que se me ocurren algunas cosas, señora Potter. – Dijo entre sonrisas.

-James. – A Lily también se le vinieron unas cuantas cosas a la cabeza y cada una era peor que la anterior.

-no seas mal pensada Lily. Quiero que te recuperes... y dejaremos mis ideas para después, cuando estés mejor. – volvió a sonreír y Lily lo besó con amor, con mucho amor que ni siquiera ella sabía que tenía dentro.

-Te amo, Señor Potter – Dijo sin darse cuenta. A James se le cruzó por la cabeza más de una vez, mandar al diablo todo intento de cuidado para con Lily y hacerla suya en ese preciso momento. Pero se contuvo bastante para su gusto. Sin embargo no evitó besarla como ella lo había hecho. Pero se escuchó el ruido de la puerta y una voz conocida hablar desde ella.

-Diablos, sabía que James haría algo así. Vamos Prongs. No te va a gustar cuando te prohíban la entrada por pervertido.

-Si, gracias – Dijo sarcástico James mientras volvía a rozar sus labios con los de Lily. – Nos vemos pronto. Le diré a Deb y Priss que me avisen cualquier cosa que necesites. ¿bien?

-De acuerdo, Prongs. – Dijo entre risas Lily. – Prefiero Simio. Pega mas contigo. ¿No crees Sirius? – este no contestó pero Lily tomó como un sí su pequeña risa callada de golpe por la mirada de James – Aguafiestas.

* * *

Hacía dos semanas que Lily había vuelto al trabajo. Le había costado bastante hacer de cuenta que no tenía nada pero lo había podido lograr. Desde que había descansado esos dos días en la casa Potter estaba mejor. James iba a visitarla a cada momento con la excusa de saber si necesitaba algo y se quedaba con ella y hasta algunas veces se dormía con ella en la cama (solo dormían). Por otro lado Lily quería dejar de necesitar de su supuesta familia y optó por hacer lo más lógico para ella.

-Señorita Evans – se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono. Lily dejó los papeles que estaba revisando y atendió.

-Dime Sprout.

-Las dos personas que estaba esperando llegaron señorita ¿les digo que pasen?

-Si, por favor. Y trae tres café con algo de comer.... que se delicioso.

-Si señorita. – a los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos personas entrar por ellas. Lily se paró para recibirlas a ambas.

-Chicas ¿como están?

-Bien Lily ¿Cómo estás tu?

-No se preocupen, estoy de maravilla. Pero por favor siéntense, en cualquier momento vendrá Sprout con algo de comer y un café.

-Genial no comí nada cuando salí de casa.

-No me extraña. Desde que te has estado viendo con Sirius, has dejado hasta de comer.

-Si vinimos para hablar de eso... entonces propongo que hablamos de lo que Deb nos está ocultando con respecto a cierto castaño.

-No se de que están hablando.

-Yo creo que si sabes. Me ha contado Dense que te han visto con cierto castaño hablando muy entretenidamente en el depósito de arriba.

-Chusma. – Murmuró Deb. Las dos chicas restantes entraron en un ataque de risa.

-En fin chicas... – La secretaria había entrado a la oficina con tres tazas de café, una tetera y un plato repleto de galletas con chispas de chocolate. Cuando se fue y la puerta se hubo cerrado Lily volvió a hablar. – La verdad es que les he pedido que vinieran porque debo hacerles una gran consulta.

-¿De que se trata Lily?

-Pues verán. Para empezar... saben que Vernon está despedido.

-Si. – dijeron las dos a la vez.

-Genial, entonces sabrán que necesito a alguien que sepa de leyes...

-No estás pensando en hacerme trabajar en su puesto

-En realidad...

-Yo creo que si Deb...

-Eso no es todo. Necesito que tu Priss también me ayudes en esto.

-¿En leyes? Sabes que eso no es lo mío. Podría ayudarte con otras cosas como... no se, en la fabricación y...

-Eso es perfectamente lo que quiero. Necesito que te encargues de la salida de un nuevo producto.

-No te hagas problema por eso. Estaré en tu laboratorio.... ¿Parta cuando?

-Para cuando puedas. Se que estarás ocupada los próximos tiempos pero, si puedes me gustaría que trabajaras para mi. Permanentemente, ambas.

Cuenta conmigo Lily. Estoy de tu lado. – Dijo Deb seguida de un fuerte asentimiento de Priss.

-Genial. Entonces pueden empezar cuando quieran, tienes la oficina que ocupaba Vernon, pero tienes la autorización de hacer lo que quieras en ella. Y tu Priss. Tendrás una oficina junto a la de Deb, y el laboratorio acatarán tus órdenes.

-Bien. Y ahora... – Comenzó Priss. – Cuéntanos acerca de Remus Deb.

-No les importa.

-Claro que si, sino no te estaríamos preguntando.

-Son insoportables.

* * *

-Llegué. – Dijo Lily cuando entró al comedor. Pero no había nadie allí. Solo encontró una rosa sobre la mesa que tenía un cartelito con su nombre. Sonrió y se dirigió a su cuarto a darse un baño.

Entró la cuarto y se encontró con que estaba todo lleno de velas prendidas, una rosa en la cama junto a un retazo de tela. Al acercarse a la rosa se dio cuenta que esa tela no era solo tela, sino que un hermoso vestido negro, junto al cual se encontraba una pequeña nota. "póntelo, te espero en media hora en la puerta de la casa, te amo James" ella fue la baño a darse una rápida ducha con una gigantesca sonrisa en el rostro. Se terminó de bañar, se maquilló a tono con el vestido, se colocó unas medias transparentes, unos zapatos que se abrochaban en el tobillo y de taco aguja y se colocó el vestido. Era más bello de lo que ella pensaba. Era negro corto hasta las rodillas y una tela semi transparente que le pasaba por dos palmos el vestido de abajo, y le iba justo al cuerpo. Se sujetaba por dos finas tiras en los hombros y toda la espalda estaba descubierta. Tomó un tapado ajustado al cuerpo y una cartera con lo indispensable. Sonrió ante este pensamiento. Cerró la puerta del cuarto y se encaminó a la puerta.

Miró su reloj, eran casi las nueve, la hora que había dicho James. Cuando el gran reloj del may sonó James apareció con otra rosa en la mano.

-Te ves sencillamente preciosa. – Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba en la boca.

-Gracias tu tampoco te ves nada mal. – Lily se había separado un tanto para verlo de arriba abajo. Vestía un traje negro con una camisa blanca u una corbata del mismo color que el traje.

-Gracias. Lo elegí porque es fácil de quitar. – dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. – Al igual que tu vestido – Le ofreció el brazo a Lily y ambos se encaminaron al auto que los esperaba fuera de la casa.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa ¿Sabes? Y como tal no se puede decir porque se arruinaría.

-Como quieras, confío en ti de todos modos.

**Lo dejaremos aquí para que me corran un poco , de todos modos ando necesitando un poco de ejercicio... pero bueno, prometo que pronto subiré la segunda parte...**

**Saludos a todos y disfruten del capi.**

**ME VOY A BARILOCHE EN NUEVE DÍAS!!!!!!! , , ,**


	16. pensamientos y venganzas II

PENSAMIENTOS Y VENGANZAS

-Te ves sencillamente preciosa. – Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba en la boca.

-Gracias tu tampoco te ves nada mal. – Lily se había separado un tanto para verlo de arriba abajo. Vestía un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata del mismo color que el traje.

-Gracias. Lo elegí porque es fácil de quitar. – dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. – Al igual que tu vestido – Le ofreció el brazo a Lily y ambos se encaminaron al auto que los esperaba fuera de la casa.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa ¿Sabes? Y como tal no se puede decir porque se arruinaría.

-Como quieras, confío en ti de todos modos.

hacia como diez minutos que James estaba conduciendo el vehículo y en ningún momento le había dicho a Lily donde era que estaban yendo. De vez en cuando James miraba a Lily y sonreía cosa que hacía poner nerviosa a la colorada.

-¿Vas a decirme al menos en que parte de la ciudad vamos?

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué es eso?

-Porque nos vamos fuera de la ciudad.

-No entiendo.

-Fácil. Mira detrás – Lily giró el cuello y encontró dos bolsos en los asientos de atrás del auto.

-¿Me puedes explicar ahora? – Preguntó Lily un tanto preocupada. – No he avisado nada en la empresa...

-No te preocupes. Yo si lo he hecho... – James detuvo el auto. – Nos vamos unos días fuera. A la ciudad vecina.

-¿Se puede saber la razón?

-No. – Dijo simplemente James. – Creí que dijiste que confiabas en mi.

-Pues retiro lo dicho. – EL teléfono celular sonó del pantalón de James. El chico se detuvo y contestó la llamada.

-¿Hola?... Padfoot... Si estamos en camino. No te preocupes... si está conmigo te dije. Estamos a – James miró su reloj – a un cuarto de hora. Nos vemos allí. Saluda a los demás... adiós. – James colgó el teléfono y miró a Lily que estaba aún más confundida – Sirius te envía saludos

-Que reconfortable me siento ahora.

-Vamos ten un poco de sentido del humor.

-Lo siento pero lo dejé en el otro bolso. Si quieres volvemos y lo buscamos. – James se acercó a Lily y la besó tiernamente.

-Tranquila. Es un regalo. No te asustes.

-Bien, pero a la primera de cambio me marcho.

-Como digas.

Continuaron el camino. A la media hora que James había dicho llegaron a la ciudad. Siguieron andando un poco más hasta que llegaron a un gigantesco y hermoso hotel. Iluminado por luces blancas que bailaban y una alfombra roja que se desplegaba desde la entrada cinco escalones más arriba.

James bajó del auto y se acercó a la otra puerta para ayudar a Lily. Rápidamente un botones se acercó y cargó las dos maletas de los chicos, mientras que James le entregaba a otro muchacho las llaves del auto para que lo aparcara.

-Llegamos. Vamos dentro.

-¿Un hotel?

-Un hotel. – Subieron los escalones de la entrada. Allí un hombre regordete de cabello canoso y unos bigotes bastante poblados los esperaba.

-Señor Potter, señorita... bienvenidos al Hotel Esperanza. Los están esperando en el restaurante.

-Muchas gracias. Por favor lleven nuestro equipaje a la habitación.

-Si señor.

James le entregó el brazo a Lily y juntos caminaron hacia la parte donde estaba supuestamente esperándolos. Al pasar la gran arcada se pudo ver una amplia mesa redonda donde había tres parejas, demasiado conocidas para ellos dos.

-Mira, allí están los chicos. Pobres nos estuvieron esperando desde hacía tiempo.

-¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Lily sonriendo.

-A que ellos nos esperaban más temprano.

-Hola chicos. – Dijo Lily saludando a cada uno de los presentes. Deb junto a Remus hablando animadamente, Sirius hablándole en el oído a Priss quien reía por las cosquillas y Georgia que reía junto a Athos quien en ese momento había dicho, al aparecer, algo gracioso. Pero cuando James y Lily llegaron a ellos todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para saludarlos.

-Jimmy, que bueno que hayas llegado a tiempo - -dijo sarcástica Georgia.

-Cállate tu. Y respeta a tu hermano mayor.

-James. Déjala – había dicho Lily al oído. Ya que la gente se había comenzado a dar vuelta para ver quienes discutían.

-No me digas que es lo que tengo que hacer. Siempre me entero al último de las cosas de mi hermana. – Decía el chico mientras se sentaba junto a Sirius y del otro lado estaba Lily.

-No te hagas problemas, Athos es un buen chico.

-Espera no lo discuto. Lo que me molesta es que no confíe en mi.

-Prongs. ¿qué hubieras hecho si te enterabas prime?

-Hubiera mandado a Georgia con mi tía.

-¿Lo ves? Es por eso que no te dijo nada. – Comentó Sirius.

-Tu no vengas a defenderla. Estoy semi enfadado con ella.

-Cambiemos de tema. ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada de esto?

-Porque no queríamos que te enteraras

-Muy graciosa Granger. – Soltó Lily. – Vamos díganme.

-Nosotras tampoco sabemos nada. Nos trajeron ellos. – Comentó Georgia.

-¿Qué hora es Moony? – Preguntó Sirius.

-Faltan diez para las doce.

-Entonces en diez minutos lo sabrán.

Cuando faltaban casi tres minutos para las doce el mismo hombre que había recibido a James y al Lily se acercó al pequeño escenario y tomó el micrófono.

-Buenas noche a todos los presentes. Estamos aquí reunidos para una gran celebración. Les pido ahora que se dirijan a la terraza a sus derechas. – Todos obedecieron tranquilamente. Cuando le reloj sonó las doce, grandes y hermosos fuegos artificiales comenzaron a iluminar el cielo. Priss estaba apoyada sobre la baranda de la terraza y Sirius se había colocado detrás de ella y la abrazaba por la cintura, mientras que le susurraba y besaba su cuello. Por otro lado, Georgia estaba sentada en una de las bancas negras junto a Athos que le acariciaba la mano que sostenía de ella.

-Con todo el ajetreo de lo de Lily no hemos podido hablar bien ¿no te parece Deb? – preguntó Remus acercándose a la baranda donde estaba ella. Deb levantó la mirada al cielo observando el espectáculo de luces, sin voltear le contestó.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, Remus. – Dijo simplemente. Él la volteó y la miró a los ojos.

-Feliz día. – Se besaron. O mejor dicho él la besó como si fuera la última vez que lo iban a hacer. Como si de eso dependiera su vida entera. Ese beso cada vez exigía más pero ninguno de los dos hacía nada por detenerlo, quizá por falta de voluntad, o quizá por falta de pruebas. El caso era que seguían con aquel apasionado beso. Remos se separó por falta de aire pero no dejó pasar un segundo para volver a besarla, esta vez en su cuello. Ella dejó escapar un leve gemido.

El vestido sencillo de Deb le permitía a Remus explorar con su boca una mejor superficie. Ella había logrado hacerse camino entre la camisa de Remus y logró desabotonarla en los primero botones. Agradecían mentalmente que estuvieran más alejados del resto, de esta forma nadie podía ver lo desesperados que estaban pro devorarse el uno al otro. Por demostrarse ese sentimiento oculto, guardado, encerrado en sus seres.

* * *

-James, Vamos a ver los fuegos. – Decía Lily que caminaba junto al muchacho por la terraza.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro sitio? Me refiero a uno más privado.

-No lo creo. Me has traído engañada y tendrá sus consecuencias.

-No te he traído engañada. Solo que ... no te dije a donde íbamos.

-¿Y como se llama eso entonces? – James no quiso contestar, al menos no con palabras. La besó desprevenida y ella no dudó en responder ese beso tierno.

-Será mejor que vallamos a dormir. Mañana debemos despertar temprano para tomar el crucero.

-¿Qué crucero?

-¿No te he dicho nada? Pero que cabeza la mía.

-Empieza por decirme ahora

-Ya que te he traído engañada como tu dices. ¿Qué te molesta seguir así?

-James.

* * *

-Mejor... será que... regrese al cuarto. – Dijo Deb bastante colorada y agitada.

-También lo creo – Remus le ofreció el brazo a ella y la acompañó adentro. - ¿qué número tienes?

-50 ¿tu?

-Me hubiera gustado el mismo pero tengo el 56.

-Muy gracioso. ¿Sabes? Ahora entiendo porque eres amigo de Sirius y James.

-¿A sí?

-Si. Te la das de todo un conquistador

-¿Y como me sale?

-Yo diría que mejor de lo que esperas. – Deb besó a Remus nuevamente en la puerta de su cuarto. – Te invitaría a pasar. Pero ya sabemos en que terminaría así que...

-Me despido. Aún me queda algo de caballero.

-Me parece bien de parte tuya.

* * *

Sirius y Priss caminaban por los jardines del hotel. Hablaban de trivialidades como el trabajo de ella y que era lo que Sirius hacía en vacaciones y cosas por el estilo. Se abrazaban y reían juntos. Cualquiera que los viera diría que hacían una hermosa pareja.

-Priss, en realidad debo pedirte un favor.

-Dime, Siri – boy

-¿Siri – Boy?

-Me gusta como te queda el apodo. – Le dijo dando un beso en el cuello del chico que ahogó un gemido.

-Pues verás. Necesito que me acompañes a un crucero.

-¿En verdad?

-Si. Es de negocios, también irán James y Lily, aunque dudo que ella sepa porque va al crucero.

-¿Y que clase de negocios se hace en un crucero?

-Pues de todo tipo. Los más extravagantes y los más millonarios.

-¿Y para que quieres que valla?

-Porque si tu vas conmigo, se que cerraré un gran negocio. Me das suerte hermosa.

-¿No te preocupa que alguien más lindo y carismático que tu me enamore?

-¿Hay alguien más lindo y carismático que yo?

-Eso no lo se. Pero que hay alguien más modesto no lo dudo.

-Pero se que no te fijaste en eso cuando me viste. – Priss lo miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en cada parte del cuerpo del chico.

-Tienes razón no fue en eso precisamente.

-Muy graciosa. ¿qué dices entonces?

-De acuerdo iré contigo... pero solo para ver si hay alguien mejor que ti.

- No te decepcionarás preciosa.

* * *

-Señorita, nos despedimos aquí.

-Muy bien. A decir verdad me encantaría poder ir a ese crucero con mi hermano y los demás.

-James me lo propuso. Si quieres podemos ir.

-Pero es solo para negocios.

-Vamos, solo si tu quieres.

-Creo que mejor nos quedamos aquí en tierra. A decir verdad nunca me ha hecho bien viajar en barco.

-Entonces no seas busca pleito. Y ve a dormir – Dijo entre risas y besos Athos.

-Si papi. – Athos se detuvo y la miró serio.

-Me he dado cuenta que te llevo mucha diferencia Geor.

-Pero que dices. Solo son cinco años. Los mismo que mi hermano me lleva a mí.

-Ese es precisamente el caso. Es mucho.

-No quiero hablar de eso. Mejor me voy a dormir. – Besó a Athos en los labios y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Esa mañana tres de las cuatro parejas se encaminaron al puerto donde el crucero partiría en media hora. Antes de salir se despidieron de Athos y Georgia quien parecía un tanto enfadada o triste. James le entregó a Lily una llave con un llavero azul que tenías un número.

-Esa es la llave de tu cuarto, linda. – junto a él están los de Deb y Priss. En frente están los nuestros. – Se acercó a ella y le susurró. – Por si te interesa mi número es el treinta.

-Gracias por el dato. Entonces... ¿Cuál es el propósito de este viaje? – Preguntó divertida.

-De acuerdo voy a decirte... estamos aquí porque, nos han invitado unas persona muy adineradas. Este crucero es conocido por el gran número de negocios.

-¿Me has traído para hacer negocios?

-Mas precisamente para relajarme luego de ellos.... – James colocó su mano en su barbilla haciendo pose de pensador. – Pero ahora que lo dices puede que te sirva para tu empresa.

-Eres imposible. Me voy pro ahí.

-Otra cosa. También están las esposas de grandes accionistas y empresarios. No te pierdas por ahí con ellas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no te gustaría saber lo andan diciendo de mi.

-¿En que sentido? – James la miró con sonrisa pícara y Lily comprendió de inmediato. – Pervertido.

-Gracias Lils. Nos vemos luego, al menos lo antes posible. – James besó a Lily apasionadamente dejándola congelada cuando la soltó. Luego ella se unió al grupo de acompañantes.

-¿Las engañaron a ustedes también?

-En parte Lily. Sirius me llevó al hotel para festejar San Valentín. Eso lo sabía. Pero me dijo anoche mismo que había un crucero de negocios.

-Al menos tuviste la oportunidad de refutar la propuesta.

-No lo creo, medio que me pidió que dijera que sí antes de preguntarme.

-¿Y tu Deb? – Preguntó Lily mientras caminaban por la borda del crucero que apenas había zarpado.

-Pues Remus me comentó lo del crucero peor la cena fue sorpresa.

-Merodeadores, no hay duda. – Dijo Priss haciendo el tanto ella como sus dos amigas se rieran.

-Buenas tagdes mademoiselles. Que es lo que tan hegmosas damas hacen pog aquí?

-¿Perdón? – Preguntó escéptica Priss

-Excuser moi, no he pgesentado... mi nombge es Françoi De Gas. Pagriente lejano del gan pintog Fgances, Edgar De Gas.

-Pues, mucho gusto entonces... – Dijo confundida aún Lily mientras que le tenía la mano para un saludo, el joven la tomó y la besó. Era un muchacho lo bastante alto y fornido, tanto o más que Sirius. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos celestes tan claros que apenas se distinguía el color. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, una polera negra y un saco desabotonado del mismo color que el pantalón.

-Dudo que ustedes sean empgesagias, pog lo que deduzco que son hijas de algún gan hobge aquí pgesente.

-Realmente... – Comenzó Deb, pero las otras dos la callaron de un golpe suave, pero golpe al fin.

-En realidad, algo así. – Comentó Lily. - ¿Y usted?

-Oh, pog favog no me llame de usted, me hace veg mucho más viejo y cgeo que solo son un pag de años, si no me equivoco, y déjenme decigles que casi nunca lo hago. – Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron.

-Muy bien, ¿Françoi?

-Exacto

-Entonces ¿Tu eres algún empresario?

-Se podgía decig, al menos eso es lo que mis padges quiegen por mi. Ellos han venido paga una gan tgasfegencia en una de las más impogtantes empgesas del continente eugopeo. Puede que lo conozcan, cgeo que su nombge es... mmm "empgesas Potteg" o algo pog el estilo.

-Espera, ¿tus padres invertirán en la compañía Potter?

-Pues si ¿Hay algo mal con eso?

-No, claro que no. – Priss miró a Lily y sonrió aún más.

-Pero la compañía "Days For Today" están en las mismas condiciones, y está necesitando inversionistas para poder hacer crecer aún más el negocio.

-¿Conocen algún gepgesentante de esa compañía?

-Pues si quieres te buscamos uno – Mientras esta conversación transcurría Lily se hizo al desentendida y comenzó a hablar con Deb acerca de valla que cosa, mientras que Priss y El chico caminaban por la borda platicando sobre el trabajo.

-Pego dime, ¿A tu amiga la peligoja no le gusta hablag de tgabajo?

-bueno, ella. Está de vacaciones aquí, pro así decirlo.

-Compgendo, al igual que yo. – En toda la plática Françoi no había dejado de ver a Lily, al parecer le había llamado bastante la atención. - ¿Saben? He venido con un pag de amigos de Fgancia, si quiegen podemos ir a tomag algo al bag que se encuentga en la pagte media del bagco.

-Nos encantaría ¿verdad chicas? – Dijo Priss con mirada de "acepten"

-Parfait. Nos vemos en el bag en media hoga ¿Les pagece?

-Estupendo. Nos vemos.

-¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, Caprisse?

-Pues tengo un plan perfecto para una limpia y sencilla venganza

-¿Para que la venganza?

-¿Cómo para que?

-Veamos. A Lily la han traído sin conocimiento al crucero, a mi prácticamente me han obligado...

-¿Y que hay de mi? Yo vine por voluntad propia.

-Pues simple. Contigo tenemos dos excusas. Una, debes saber que es l oque Remus siente verdaderamente por ti ¿No que es cierto?

-Si –Dijo sin otra que aceptarlo ,eso la estaba volviendo loca – ¿ Y la segunda? – En ese momento fue Lily la que respondió.

-Simple, la segunda es porque ERES NUESTRA AMIGA.

-Creo que no puedes objetar ¿Verdad? Además, vamos a divertirnos un poco. Para ser sincera. Somos libre, no hay ningún "novio" que nos ate ¿Verdad?

-Verdad – Aceptó Lily. – Yo no estoy más en compromiso con Snape y rechacé la proposición de James, además que no se le ocurrió nunca preguntarme si quería ser su novia.

-Exacto. Y por mi lado, Sirius se cree que soy de él solo porque me acosté...

-¿Te que? – Preguntaron las dos amigas a la vez.

-Bueno, eso es algo que no les he contado aún ¿Verdad?

-Más te vale que lo hagas porque dejarás de ser nuestra amiga del alma. – Tanto Deb como Lily se hicieron las ofendidas, caminando hacia la puerta que llevaba al bar. Cuando Priss saltó sobre ellas.

-Pondremos en marcha el plan. Venganza.


	17. trabajo o placer

LAMENTO POR LA TARDANZA,.... HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA HACIENDO EL BOLSO PARA IRME DE VIAJE DE EGRESADOS.

ME FUI A BARILOCHE A PASAR DIEZ DIAS QUE FUERON EN VERDAD INOLVIDABLES, CONOCÍ A MUCHOS CHICOS (CREO QUE ES LO MAS IMPORTNATE EN ESTO JAJAJAJA) Y TAMBIEN FUI A MUCHOS LUGARES.... LES PUEDO ASEGURAR QUE NO HE TENIDO UNA EXPERIENCA COMO ESA EN MUCHO TIEMPO......................... Y DEBO DECIRLES QUE ESTE CAMBIO DE AMBIENTE ME HA DADO UNA NUEVA PERSPECTIVA.... (POR DIOS CUANTO CHAMULLO JUNTO) EN FIN QUIERO QUE SEPAN EN RESUMIDAS CUENTAS QUE ME HE INSPIRADO TOTALMENTE PARA ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC Y OTROS QUE YA ESTAN EN LA PAGINA ( DE VUELTA AL COMIENZO) Y QUE PRÓXIMAMENTE VOY A SUBIR....... POR AHORA LES PIDO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO QUESE ESTA POR PONER BUENO... ESPERO .

SALUDOS A TODOS

IVITA BLACK

¿TRABAJO O PLACER?

-Buenas tardes Françoi – dijo Priss acercándose a un grupo de chicos que seguramente eran amigos del muchacho.

-Mon ami, que placeg veglas aquí.

-Pero si tus dijiste de encontrarnos ¿No es cierto?

-Clago que si... vengan que les pgesentagé a mis amigos.

-Que conveniente – Le susurró Deb a Lily que iban detrás de Françoi y Priss. – Justo son tres igual que nosotras.

-Ya Deb, deja de preocuparte tanto y disfruta, no vas a hacer algo que no quieras.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo

-Pues entonces vete y déjanos a nosotras, creímos que te gustaría volver a hacer lo que solíamos en el colegio.

-Pues.... diablos bien. – Llegaron donde estaban los amigos de Françoi.

-Muchachas ellos son mis amigos, Gino y Xavier. Ellas son las lindas chicas de las que les he hablado.

-Mucho gusto – Dijo el más bajo de todos que aún así era lo bastante alto como para pasar a Priss. Era de cabello y ojos oscuros pero de tez blanca lo que le hacía verse bastante interesante. No se le notaba demasiado el acento francés por lo que Deb preguntó.

-Disculpa ¿eres francés?

-Si. Nací allí pero mis padres vinieron a vivir aquí por el trabajo. Siempre me mantuve en contacto con Françoi y Gino. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – quiso saber.

-Lo siento, mi nombre es Deborah, pero mis amigos me dicen Deb.

-¿Puedo decirte también así?

-Claro. – Mientras que ellos dos sociabilizaban, Priss mantenía una conversación con Françoi y Lily se hacía la interesante con el otro chico, Gino. De cabello color oro y ojos miel.

-Entonces ¿No vives en Francia? – Preguntó Lily interesada.

-No, al menos no ahoga. He estado viviendo en Amégica por tges lagos años. Y ahoga he venido a Inglatega para veg a mis amigos.

-Comprendo lo que dices. Yo no podría estar lejos de mis amigos mucho tiempo.

-Ya veo. Pagecen seg insepagables, al igual que los chicos y yo.

-Parece ¿No?

Ellos seguía platicando cuando de pronto Priss divisó a un hombre de cabello castaños caminando por allí. Llamó la atención de las chicas y lo más cortésmente posible se despidieron y se escabulleron para que Remus no las viera. Llegaron a sus camarotes y se quitaron la ropa bonita que se habían puesto. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando las tres puertas sonaron a la vez.

-¿Quién? – Preguntó Lily algo acalorada.

-Yo, James. ¿Se puede?

-Me estoy cambiando.

-¿Entonces?

-Espera un minuto. – Al instante Lily abrió la puerta dejando ver a James con la corbata desabrochada y el saco en la mano. Mientras que Lily llevaba una pollera de tela con velos de color celeste, y una blusa de mangas cortas blancas que hacía juego con las sandalias del mismo color.

-¿Dónde estabas? Vine a buscarte y no respondiste

-es que... estaba durmiendo. Tenía mucho sueño. Ya sabes.

-Si, bueno. Escucha.... me han invitado a cenar con una familia muy importante ¿quieres venir?

-Claro. ¿Cuál es el apellido?

-¿De quien?

-de la familia, simio.

-Pues ahora no te diré nada... por lo de simio.

-De acuerdo, pero verás las consecuencias.

-Cámbiate que debemos estar muy bien vestidos. Esta familia se caracteriza por ser demasiado exigentes con la ropa y la pulcritud.

-No te preocupes, el tema será cuando se den cuenta que invitaron a un simio a comer con ellos.

-Eres muy graciosa. – Dentro de la habitación comenzaron los besos y las caricias. luego de haber jugado un tiempo entre ellos Lily se fue al baño a bañarse y James fue al suyo prometiendo que volvería la cuarto de Lily antes de cenar.

-Adelante – Dijo Priss desde el baño.

-Hola Linda. Hey.... ¿tu le dejas entrar a cualquiera en ese estado?

-Sabía que eras tu. – Dijo simplemente y volvió al baño. – Me estaba duchando Sirius.

-Comprendo. Y dime ¿No necesitas que nadie en enjuague la espalda?

-No, ya lo hicieron.

-¿QUÉ?

-Fue chiste. Y no te alteres que ya he terminado.

-Genial porque debo decirte una cosas.

-Dime ¿qué es?

-Pues verás, unos accionistas nuevos de la empresa de James nos han invitado a cenar esta noche ¿quieres venir como mi pareja?

-No se..

-Priss. Vamos, yo les dije que iría contigo. No puedes dejarme así.

-Ese fue tu primer error Black. ¿por qué supones que yo voy a ir antes de preguntarme?

-Porque supuse que no tendrías nada que hacer esta noche.

-Pues volviste a suponer.

-Lo siento Princesa. Pero dime ¿vienes?

-Si, claro que iré. Pero debes entender que no debes suponer nada...y menos conmigo. – Priss besó a Sirius dulcemente. Era tan lindo poder tenerlo así. Pero obvio que tendría problemas por él. Claro que los tendría, Sirius Black era conocido pro sus grandes y cortas aventuras con todas las mujeres, fueran o no de la sociedad a la que él pertenecía. Por otro lado estaba ella, ella al igual que Deb y Lily no era ninguna santa, nunca lo fue. Siempre estaba en busca de una nueva conquista pero la diferencia entre él y ella era que, ella siempre quedaba bien parada. Nunca tuvo el problema de tener que salir corriendo porque estaba acompañada de un chico y venía otro con el que se había citado para la misma hora. No eso era típico de Sirius.

-¿Quién es? – Deb se asomó por la puerta la oír el nombre de Remus. – Hola Remus pasa.

-Gracias Deb. Dime una cosa ¿Estuviste en el camerino hoy?

-Pues, un tiempo ¿por?

-Porque vine hace un rato y no estabas

-Ha eso. Pues, estaba aquí y luego... ya no.

-Si, bueno eso pude verlo.

-es que Lily estaba en el cuarto... durmiendo. Y Priss me preguntó su quería ir a... "¿Dónde nunca van los hombres?" – Prensó Deb – Ir a los negocios que hay en la parte inferior del barco.

-Ah, de acuerdo. Y ¿Compraste algo?

-No porque me había olvidado el dinero.

-Fuera de eso. Deb escucha. – Remus se sentó en la cama y la miró – ME han invitado a una cena de negocios, se que no te gustan pero me preguntó si querías acompañarme, creo que también irán las chicas con Sirius y James.

-Claro que iré. ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo?

-Claro, porque no.

-Hey ¿qué tienes?

-Nada solo.... olvídalo.

-Yo no olvido Remus, dejo pasar pero no olvido, recuérdalo.

Bajaron las escaleras para llegar hasta el comedor donde la familia que sería la inversora de la empresa Potter estaba esperando. Era una mujer de edad madura, un hombre que se seguro era su esposo y un muchacho de un par de años más grandes que los chicos. James tomó la mano de Lily muy fuerte y la condujo donde la familia los esperaba sentada. Los tres muchachos llevaban puestos un traje de color oscuro, Remus una corbata, Sirius una camisa apenas desabrochada los primeros dos botones y James llevaba una chomba oscura muy elegante. Deb vestía una pollera hasta la rodilla de color negra y una blusa de tiras brillante del mismo color. Priss vestía un pantalón de vestir muy ajustado de color azul oscuro y una camisa tres cuartos blanca semitransparente. Por último Lily llevaba un vestido verde opaco en pico y se ajustaba en tiras en la espalda.

-Bienvenidos. – Dijo el señor parándose.

-Gracias señor Faviolo. Le presento a Lilian.

-Un placer, ella es mi esposa María y mi hijo Guillermo.

-Un gusto en conocerlos – Dijo Lily algo acalorada.

-Señor Black

-Buenas noches señora Faviolo, déjeme presentarle a Caprisse ella viene conmigo.

-Mucho gusto señorita.

-Buenas noches – Dijo Remus saludando con la mano al Señor Faviolo. – Ella es Deborah, mi... – las tres chicas intentaban escuchar pero Remus se detuvo dejando a Deb, precisamente un sentimiento de tristeza.

-Por favor siéntense, pronto llegará el camarero para tomar nuestra orden. – los seis se sentaron pero algo hizo que Lily se sobresaltara, del otro lado del lugar estaban sentados en una mesa distante, tres jóvenes que pudo reconocer al instante. Françoi, Gino y Xavier. Intentó llamara la atención de Priss lo más disimuladamente posible, pero fue entonces cuando se percató que los tres jóvenes se acercaban a ellas.

-Priss. – Susurró despacio pero algo fuerte para que la escuchara.

-¿Qué? – Dijo en un susurro

-No mires ahora pero creo que... diablos, mira a tu derecha.... – Priss hizo caso disimuladamente y vio a los tres jóvenes que Lily anteriormente, rápidamente se paró seguida de Lily.

-Lo lamento, pero...

-Tenemos que ir al baño. – Deb se paró también descifrando esa frase.

-Yo las acompaño. No tardamos. – Dijo triste pero segura. Fuera del alcance de la mesa se detuvieron. - ¿Qué sucede ahora?

-Eso – Dijeron Lily y Priss rápidamente y a la vez.

-Genial, lo que me faltaba, primero que Remus no dijera que era lo que yo para él y ahora esos tres que se creen don Juanes

-Tranquila, verás que podremos acabar con esto como lo empezamos.

-Es verdad además, nunca hicimos nada para que entendieran mal las cosas.

-Eso espero Lily porque eres la primera en morir.

-No te preocupes ¿alguna vez hemos hecho algo que luego no pudimos arreglarlo?... No respondan. –Dijo rápidamente.

-Muchachas. – Dijo Xavier.

-Hola Chicos ¿qué hacen pro aquí?

-Estamos en el mismo bagco ¿Sabían?

-Si, Ja, es que Lily es muy graciosa. No le hagan caso. Peor dígannos ¿Ya encontraron algún negocio?

-Pues, hemos conocido al pgesidente de la compañía Potteg, es algo agogante...

-¿Arrogante? – Preguntó Lily un tanto exasperada, ya le estaba molestado ese tonito

-Si, eso fue lo que dije. ¿Hay algún pgoblema?

-No, ninguno.

-Es verdad, también conocimos a sus dos amiguitos, son tres patanes, se creen los mejores de todo el barco, solo porque uno tiene la empresa más grande del país y los otros dos son sus amigos. – Las tres eran ahora las que se contenían para no cantarle las cuarenta.

-¿Saben? Creo que debemos irnos.

-Si, Deb tiene razón. Nos están esperando para cenar.

-¿Quiénes?

-¿Disculpa? No sabía que debíamos darle explicaciones a extraños de con quien cenamos o dejamos de cenar.

-¿Aun seguimos siendo extgaños para ustedes?

-Claro que sí. Deben pasar varias cosas para que dejen de serlo – Aclaró Lily.

-¿Qué tipos de cosas? – Françoi se había acercado demasiado a Lily, la había tomado de la cintura y la había acercado a su cuerpo. Comenzó a respirarle en el cuello algo que la ponía muy mal al recordar que no era James el que lo hacía.

-Por favor déjame en paz ¿quieres? – Dijo lago tímida

-No. Quiego que me digas cuando dejagemos de seg extgaños para ustedes.

-creo que entendiste bien lo que ellas te dijeron francesito de cuarta. – una voz de por más conocida para las tres chicas se escuchó detrás de Lily. Ella sonrió al saber que era la voz de James.

-Ustedes ¿por qué no nos dejan en paz de una vez? – Dijo Xavier - ¿No ven que estamos con unas buenas chicas?

-Si eso lo veo. – Se escuchó decir a Sirius, parado lo más campante pero con la mirada hecha una furia. – Pero lo que no saben.

-Es que ellas están con nosotros, así que déjenlas tranquilas – Terminó Remus.

-¿Con ustedes? Eso es imposible. Muchachas ¿es eso ciegto? – Rpeguntó Gino a Priss.

-Pues si, verás.

-¿Pogque no nos dijegon nada al gespecto?

-Porque no nos preguntaron, además... ¿Por qué teníamos que andar comentando con quien venimos al crucero? – Terminó Deb lo bastante fría.

-Ahora desearía que me dejaras de manosear y te marcharas de mi vista ¿quieres De Gas? – Dijo Lily lo más fría y seca posible que hizo que no solo Françoi se alejara sino también que James la mirara sorprendido.

-Valla, carácter resultaste tener

-Ya viste. Ahora nos vamos a los camarotes, si nos permiten – Dijo Lily mirando a james, acto seguido lo besó rápidamente en la boca y se marchó de la mano de Deb que estaba muy pálida y triste

-Es verdad, nos vemos más tarde... – Pero Priss fue detenida por Remus.

-¿Qué tiene Deb?

-Pues pregúntale tu Remus. Yo no tengo por qué decirte nada.... ah pro cierto, discúlpanos con los Faviolo


	18. matando el aburrimiento

MATANDO EL ABURRIMIENTO

-Dios esto está realmente aburrido. – Decía Priss sentada en la cama de Lily.

-Es verdad. Los chicos están con sus "Trabajos" y nos han dejado totalmente de lado e ignorado completamente.

-Chicas – Dijo interrumpiendo Deb en el cuarto de Lily. – tengo algo que les encantará saber....

-Vamos Deb cuenta.

-Pues, verán. Acabo de escuchar al capitán del crucero hablar con otro hombre y decirle que la encargada del espectáculo ha enfermado y no puede cantar.

-Acabamos de decir que estábamos aburridas. Pues esto nos levantará el ánimo – Dijo sarcástica Lily.

-Solo se los comentaba porque no quieren cancelar el espectáculo, así que se me ocurrió dar uno nosotras.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? – dijo Priss levantándose de golpe.

-Creo que no es mala idea Priss, si nos aburrimos. Debemos encontrar algo para no hacerlo...

-Y a la vez llamar la atención de nuestros queridos hombres que nos han dejado de lado. Como seguramente estaban diciendo antes de que yo llegara.

-Pues entonces que esperamos. – Anunció Priss. – Vamos a hablar con el coordinador para que nos den un tiempo de espectáculo.

* * *

James no estaba muy cómodo esa noche. Había pasado a buscar a Lily y esta le dijo que no podía ir con él. Y algo no le cayó bien. Lily siempre hacía de las suyas pero esta vez ¿qué diablos estaba planeando? Al encontrarse con Remus y Sirius descubrieron los tres que las chicas estaban en algo juntas, eso era de temer.

Se sentaron en una mesa para cenar y esperaron el espectáculo tan renombrado que habían dicho habría esa noche. En medio de la cena un hombre de traje negro se subió al bajo escenario y tomó el micrófono.

-Damas y caballeros. Lamentamos informarles que nuestra estrella para esta noche se ha enfermado – La gente comenzó a murmurar, especialmente los jóvenes presentes. – Pero no se deben preocupar, ya que hemos encontrado el reemplazo perfecto para esta noche. – Remus miró a sus amigos. Esto no se olía nada bien. – Por favor denle la bienvenida a estas tres muchachas. Lily, Deb y Priss. – Todos aplaudieron mientras que James, Sirius y Remus se cubrieron el rostro con las manos como un acto reflejo. Esto no podía estar pasando.

-Buenas noches, sean todos bienvenidos a esta maravillosa noche en la que mis amigas y yo trataremos de hacerla lo más romántica posible.

-Disculpe señor Potter – Dijo una voz grave detrás de él. - ¿Acaso esa no es su novia?

-Seño Faviolo, pues si. Desgraciadamente, ella es. – Dijo en voz baja. – La familia Faviolo se sentó en la misma mesa por invitación de los muchachos para disfrutar del espectáculo. Entonces Lily apareció en el escenario. Vestía un vestido rojo al mejor estilo japonés, con un tajo en la pierna derecha que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. El cabello y su maquillaje le hacían juego con su ropaje japonés. Entonces tomó el micrófono, la música comenzó a sonar y Lily cerró los ojos como cada vez que cantaba.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window  
  
There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever._

James la miraba como si de un ángel se tratara. Esa voz le hacía perderse en su mundo, donde solo existían ellos dos.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made  
  
But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me_

-Señor Potter, su novia no canta tan mal. – Le dijo el señor Faviolo sin dejar de mirar a Lily que en ese momento se movía al son de la canción.

_When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now  
  
There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby_

Lily bajó del escenario y caminaba por las mesas. A las personas de "La alta sociedad" le había caído bien.

_If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back._

Seguía paseando por entre las mesas. Feliz por estar cantando otra vez.

_There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper  
  
There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever  
  
But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then._

Hasta que finalmente se acercó hasta la mesa de los chicos. Y se sentó en el regazo de James, rozándole la mejilla con su palma de la mano.

_But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now  
  
There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby_

Pero entonces cuando James había intentado besarla ella se levanta y se encamina hacia el escenario nuevamente, a terminar de cantar lo que quedaba de canción.

_When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now_  
  
Lily se acercó a sus dos amigas que estaban vestidas, Priss con un vestido largo azul oscuro con tirantes en los hombros y muy ajustado al cuerpo y Deb que vestía uno negro en forma de pico en la perte de la falda sin tiras, y quienes se encargan del coro.

_If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now  
  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when you kiss me like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
If you do it like this (It's all coming back to me now)  
And if we..._

La música terminó de sonar y todos los presentes aplaudieron sin ningún contratiempo. Era obvio que Lily cantaba de maravilla, entonces ¿por qué negarle el aplauso que se merece? Cuando terminaron de aplaudir, Lily tomó el lugar de Priss y esta el de Lily, era su turno de cantar ahora. Y no lo hacía tan mal.

La música volvió a sonar y esta vez fue Priss la que comenzó a cantar.

_(Don't look at me)  
  
Everyday is so wonderful  
Then suddenly  
It's hard to breath  
Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain  
I'm so ashamed  
  
I am beautiful  
No matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful  
In every single way  
Yes words can't bring me down  
Ohh no  
So don't you bring me down today  
_  
La misma acción que Lily había hecho la realizó Priss, ella bajó del escenario y comenzó a dar vueltas por entre las mesas, sin embargo intentaba evitar la mesa de los chicos. Algo que Sirius notó al instante.

_To all your friends you're delirious  
You're so consumed  
In all your doom, ooh  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The pieces gone  
Left the puzzle undone  
Is that the way it is  
  
you are beautiful  
No matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
Ohh no_

Se había acercado a la mesa de una chica que parecía tener algún tipo de problema motriz, ya que estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas. Se arrodilló y tocó su rostro. La chica sonrió, no parecía tener más de quince años.

_you are beautiful  
In every single way  
Yes words can't bring you down  
Ohh no  
So don't you bring me down today  
  
No matter what we do  
(No matter what we do)_

Se levantó y continuó caminando por entre las mesas.

_No matter what we say  
(No matter what we say)  
We're the song inside the tune  
(Yeah, oh yeah)  
Full of beautiful mistakes  
  
And everywhere we go  
(And everywhere we go)  
The sun will always shine  
(The sun will always, always, shine)  
And tomorrow we might awake  
On the other side  
_  
Volvió al escenario y cantó para todo el público allí presente.

_'Cause we are beautiful  
No matter what they say  
Yes words won't bring us down  
Ohh no  
We are beautiful  
In every single way  
Yes words can't bring us down  
Ohh no  
So don't you bring me down today  
  
Ooh, ohh  
Don't you bring me down today  
Don't you bring me down, ooh  
Today_

la música se detuvo y ahora era el turno de Deb, estaba un tanto nerviosa pero no le importaba. Cantaría porque ella adoraba hacerlo.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be,  
Would you believe me, would you agree  
It's almost that feeling we met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now  
  
A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

A diferencia de sus amigas ella no se bajó del escenario. Estaba bien como estaba. Lo estaba disfrutando sobremanera.

_Everything changes but beauty remains  
Something so tender I can't explain  
Well I may be dreaming but till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share _

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

Miró hacia donde Remus estaba y levantó su mano para, de alguna forma señalarlo. Porque sabía que aunque no lo aceptara moría por Remus y esa canción estaba dedicada a él.

_Chorus Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

Todos volvieron a aplaudir. Pero Remus se puso de pie para hacerlo lo que hizo que Deb se pusiera roja con la sola sensación de saber que Remus había entendido que esa canción era para él.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

gracias a todos por los Reviews. espero que les guste esta capi......

extra info: las canciones son de Celine Dion (Its all coming back to me now) la de Lily, de Christina Aguilera (Beautiful) la de Priss, y de Kelly Clarkson (A moment like this) la de Deb. espero que les guste saludos a todos y suerte

pronto subiré un nuevo capitulo. hasta entonces.......

IVITA BLACK


	19. en pleno juicio

QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE RECIBI, TAMBIEN PEDIR DISCULPAS POR TARDARME TANTO PERO ES QUE ESTUVE HACIENDO UN PAR DE COSAS Y ENTRE ELLAS ANOTARME EN LA FACULTAD, UNIVERSIDAD O COMO USTEDES LE DIGAN. PERO EN FIN, AHORA EH VUELTO.................

ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPI NUEVO........

IVITA BLACK

EN PLENO JUICIO

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que el crucero había terminado y las tres parejas habían vuelto de él. Los chicos habían intentado hacerles decir a las chicas cual había sido el motivo de la pelea dentro del barco, pero ninguna había dicho nada al respecto. Aún peor hacían como si n recordaran tal episodio.

Por otro lado, las clases en la universidad habían vuelto a comenzar y Lily cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en la casa de los Potter. Había dejado al mando momentáneamente al padre de Priss quien con gusto había aceptado el puesto, pero de seguro ella tenía otras cosas en mente.

Priss por otro lado había salido de viaje hacía un par de días y Sirius no tenía noticias de ella. Lo que ella había anunciado antes de partir era que la habían llamado desde la NASA para una nueva investigación y ella no tuvo otra que acudir al llamado.

Fuera de todo eso, las cosas estaban normales. Lily visitaba los fines de semana la mansión de James y Georgia, y también hacía visitas en su empresa y en la de James. Más seguido a ésta última. Por intereses personales. Sirius estaba muy preocupado por Priss porque no sabía nada de ella y eso lo ponía loco, hasta había optado por viajar a los Estados Unidos e ir a buscarla.

-Sirius, eso es una locura. De seguro ella aún no se ha comunicado por motivos de trabajo, ella suele hacer eso todo el tiempo. – Decía Lily una noche en que los siete amigos se habían reunido a cenar en casa de James.

-Si pero no me ha llamado. A MI.

-Sirius tiene un punto. Ninguna mujer ha dejado de llamarlo – Confirmó Remus que desde hacía unos días estaba deprimido. Deb no decía ninguna palabra y eso tanto Lily como Athos lo habían notado bastante.

-Ya te dijo Lily que no debes preocuparte pro nada. Ella está bien, te lo aseguro yo.

-Si ustedes lo dicen. Pero aún tengo en mente hacer ese pequeño viaje a América.

-Déjate de tonterías y sigue comiendo. – Le cortó Georgia.

-¿Estás segura que Priss está bien? – Le preguntó Athos a Lily. Ambos habían esperado a que todos los demás fueran a la cama para poder hablar bien de varios temas.

-No lo sé. No la he escuchado bien cuando hablé con ella.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa. No se que es lo que le esté pasando.

-Pero estoy segura que lo sabrá sobrellevar. Ahora el tema más importante es Deb.

-¿qué fue eso en la mesa?

-No dijo ni una sola palabra desde que comenzamos a cenar

-Yo he notado a Remus algo cabizbajo.

-¿Crees que tengan relación?

-No lo creo. Estoy seguro. Conozco a mi prima. Está en graves aprietos.

-No puede ser....

-¿En que piensas?

-Tu sabes en quien pienso.

-¿Jack?

-Es posible ¿o no?

-Pero está en prisión. ¿Recuerdas?

-no, no lo esta

-¿por qué dices eso? – Lily le entregó un papel de periódico que llevaba guardado en su bolsillo del pantalón.

"Jack Tomer, acusado por el robo de un restorán y el asesinato de una mujer y un empleado, será enjuiciado nuevamente la próxima semana. Se dice que su ex novia, será llevada a declarar. Será un juicio abierto donde todos podrán presenciarlo...."

-No puede ser. – Fue lo único que pudo decir Athos luego de leer el artículo. – Será nuevamente enjuiciado ¿porque?

-No tengo idea. Pero estoy segura que es por eso.

-¿Y Remus? ¿qué tiene que ver?

-No lo sé. Eso si que no lo sé. Es probable que esté así por Deb, puede que la vea mal y no sepa que es.

-Creí que ella le habría contado.

-Pues parece que no. Es algo muy difícil para ella.

-Será mejor que vallamos a dormir. Mañana será un largo día, para todos nosotros. – Lily tomó el periódico y subió las escaleras junto con su amigo del alma. Se detuvieron ante la primera puerta y allí fue donde Athos saludó a Lily antes de ingresar. Lily caminó unos cuantos pasos más, hasta llegar a una de las últimas puertas del pasillo. Golpeó levemente par ver si su habitante estaba despierto, no hubo contestación por lo que decidió entrar sin hacer mucho ruido. Se acercó a la cama y observó a James. Dormía solamente con sus pantalones de hilo y cubierto hasta la cintura por unas finas sábanas. Ella se acercó hasta el escritorio y encendió una vela, puesto que le encantaba tener velas en el cuarto, y siguió leyendo la nota del periódico.

"...El día de mañana será presentado ante el juez donde se confirmará la fecha del juicio oral y público en su contra. Se desconoce familia alguna del delincuente exceptuando a su ex novia que lleva el nombre de Deborah Lovewood...."

-Mañana comienza nuevamente tu pesadilla Deb. Y no dudes que estaré contigo – Pensó Lily para sus adentros. Dejó el periódico en el escritorio, se colocó su camisón de seda negro, apagó la vela y se acostó junto a James. Athos tenía razón, mañana será un día muy largo.

* * *

La llamada de Priss no se hizo esperar cuando la noticia de que el juicio contra Jack Tomer se llevaría a cabo dentro de una semana. Se lamentó terriblemente el no poder esta allí con su amiga, y que en cuanto pudiera escaparse del trabajo iría a verla. Desde esa mañana en que Tomer obtuvo el día de juicio, tanto Lily como Athos y Deb ni se aparecían por la casa de James. Habían optado por utilizar aquella casa que Lily había comprado para que no sean perturbados. Lily también estuvo un tiempo sin aparecer por la oficina, simplemente se mantenía informada por tele conferencias o charlas comunicaciones que tenía con su "reemplazo", el señor Granger.

James, Remus y Georgia estaban realmente preocupados por los tres desaparecidos. Era inexplicable como de un día para el otro, se hubieran alejado tanto de ellos tres. James intentaba comunicarse con Lily por su celular pero siempre resultaba que estaba ocupada para atenderlo en ese momento o simplemente lo tenía apagado.

-Esto en verdad me preocupa Remus. ¿qué diablos le sucede a Lily?

-Puedo asegurarte que no es solo ella. También está muy extraña Deb, desde hace casi una semana que no se su paradero, y no exagero. – La conversación en la oficina de James fue interrumpida por el fuerte abrir de la puerta. Por ella, una pálida Georgia entraba casi corriendo.

-¿Se puede saber quien te has creído para entrar así?

-Es... necesario... que vean... el canal.... de... noticias – Decía muy agitada. James tomó el control remoto y apuntó hacia un mueble donde había una gigantesca pantalla de televisión.

-Específicamente ¿qué es lo quieres que veamos? – Dijo James alzando la ceja.

-Espera, ya veras. – Entonces un hombre comenzó a hablar acerca de un juicio que se llevaría a cabo ese mismo día, contra un tal...

-¿Para que estoy viendo el Juicio de un tal Jack Tomer si se puede saber?

-No es específicamente el juicio, es solo a los testigos. – ese fue el punto clave. En abogado defensor llamó a su primer testigo...

-¿¡DEB!? – Dijeron los dos hombres a la vez.

-Por favor haga silencio. Quiero escuchar

-¿Jura decir la verdad, toda la verdad, y nada más que la verdad, en el nombre de Dios? – Preguntó el oficial con una Biblia en la mano

* * *

-Si juro. – Afirmó Deb antes de sentarse y escuchar la primera pregunta del abogado.

-Por favor diga su nombre y relación con el acusado.

-Bueno... mi nombre. Soy Deborah Lovewood, y yo... fui la novia de Jack Tomer. – Dijo muy nerviosa. Esto no era bueno para ella. Sentía que volvía a vivir aquel primer juicio.

-¿Podría decirnos porque terminó con él?

-¿cómo? – dijo cada vez más nerviosa.

-Si podría explicarnos porqué había usted terminado su relación con el acusado.

-Es que... yo no,

-Tranquila. Cambiemos de pregunta. ¿cómo lo conoció?

-Claro. Bueno. Mi primo y yo, somos huérfanos, al igual que él. – Dijo señalando al hombre de cabellos grises y ojos negros indescifrables. Tenía en el brazo derecho un tatuaje con un corazón con el nombre de Deb dentro. – Nos hicimos amigos rápidamente. cuando salimos del internado, a los quince. Mi primo y yo fuimos adoptados por un hombre.

-¿Podría decirnos su nombre?

-Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore. En fin, eso no quiso decir que nos dejáramos de ver, nos pusimos de novios antes de entrar en un internado para niños ricos con mi primo en Francia y solo sabía de él por cartas que nos escribíamos.

-¿qué sucedió luego?

-Luego, una noche... me escapé del internado porque me había escrito que estaría en la ciudad... nos encontramos en una especie de cafetería... – Deb comenzaba a dejar que su voz se quebrara y que sus lágrimas salieran una por una. – Me dijo que quería dejar todo atrás y que comenzáramos de nuevo, como una pareja de verdad. Quería que dejara el internado y a mi primo... yo estaba muy enamorada de él y no lo pensé dos veces... aunque iba a decirle a Athos lo que iba a hacer. Pero cuando le confirmé mi decisión él... tomo... tomó un arma que tenía en la cintura de su pantalón y... – Deb no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar pero debía decirlo para que no pudieran volverla a interrogarla. – se acercó a la caja y apuntó a un hombre con ella. Le obligó a que le entregara todo el dinero...

-¿eran los únicos allí en el lugar?

-Si... no. Perdón. Había una mujer, nosotros no sabíamos que estaba porque salió del baño luego de que... de que Jack matara al hombre.

-¿Y que hizo el Señor Tomer luego de que vio a la mujer?

-él. Simplemente... le disparó, a sangre fría.

-Gracias señorita Lovewood. No más preguntas su señoría. – Deb pensó que ya podría bajarse del estrado pero entonces el abogado de Jack Tomer se puso de pie.

-Usted dijo en el primer juicio, que el acusado mató a dos personas inocentes a sangre fría ¿Verdad?

-Pues, si. Eso dije

-¿Puede explicarme que fue lo que usted hizo?

-pues yo... no sabía que hacer...

-Según las pruebas, le puedo decir que usted le dijo la señor Tomer que escondiera el arma en el patio trasero del lugar, que pusiera los cuerpos en el refrigerador, y que se marchara de allí.

-No, yo no hice eso.

-¿Entonces que fue lo que usted hizo?

-Pues yo... yo... estaba asustada. No quería queme enviaran a prisión... tenía algunos expedientes en el orfanato.

-Según los registros, cargos menores por robar en el orfanato y asaltar un local de ropa.

-Es verdad... es por eso que no quería que me acusaran a mi. Pro ese delito.

-¿Entonces?

-Es verdad que le dije que enterrara el arma. Pero no le dije lo de los cuerpos, eso o dijo él.

-Pero los cuerpos tenían sus huellas dactilares.

-Es que... él me pidió que lo ayudara a cargarlos. Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que hacer...

-Si, eso ya lo dijo.

-Pero... Yo tuve mi rehabilitación. –Dijo de pronto. – Pagué por lo que hice. ¿Acaso no es suficiente? ¿Acaso no les alcanza con saber que el remordimiento me atormenta al saber que esas dos personas están muertas pudiendo yo haber hecho algo?

-Señorita Lovewood. Es suficiente.


	20. en pleno juicio II

EN PLENO JUICIO II

-Pero... Yo tuve mi rehabilitación. –Dijo de pronto. – Pagué por lo que hice. ¿Acaso no es suficiente? ¿Acaso no les alcanza con saber que el remordimiento me atormenta al saber que esas dos personas están muertas pudiendo yo haber hecho algo?

-Señorita Lovewood. Es suficiente.

Remus estaba paralizado en frente del televisor. Había escuchado cada palabra, había visto cada lágrima caer de su rostro. No podía entender como una persona como Deb había sido algo así cuando era más joven.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su chaqueta y salió corriendo del lugar. James y Georgia lo siguieron de cerca. Llegaron hasta el estacionamiento y los tres se subieron al vehículo de Remus para dirigirse a la corte.

Por otro lado, Lily y Athos abrazaban a Deb cuando finalmente ella salió de la corte. No podía estar allí pro más tiempo. No lo soportaría.

-¡Deb! – escucharon los tres amigos de golpe desde la parte baja de las escaleras del edificio.

-¿Remus? – susurró Lily al verlo de lejos. Esa pequeña y simple palabra hizo que Deb mirara hacia la calle, donde efectivamente estaba Remus parado junto a Georgia y James. Pero no hizo lo que lo demás hubieran esperado que hiciera. Todo lo contrario. Dio media vuelta e ingresó nuevamente al edificio.

* * *

Lily estaba sentada en las escaleras, detrás de ella y abrazándola fuertemente estaba James. Georgia y Athos no decían nada, sol ose miraban y Remus caminaba de un lado a otro, esperando impaciente por la salida de Deb.

-Esto... ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes? – Había dicho finalmente Remus cuando se detuvo.

-¿qué querías que te dijera Remus?

-No se... ¿qué te parece... salí con un asesino que será nuevamente enjuiciado y debo declarar?

-No entiendes lo que le pasa a ella ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Athos, por primera vez enfadado y demasiado serio. – No lo entiendes. Ella estuvo en recuperación. Casi era internada en un centro Psicológico. No podía entrar a ningún lugar donde hubiera gente porque temía que algo le sucediera.... ¿quieres que siga?

-Ya Athos. Es suficiente. No es culpa de Remus tampoco... Deb solo tenía diez y seis años cuando pas

-¿Diez y seis?

-Si, era una niña. Por eso nunca les dijo nada. Cuando finalmente salió adelante todos quedamos de acuerdo en no hacerle recordar muy seguido lo que había sucedido.

-Pero debió testificar. Y eso es lo que ahora de seguro la perjudicará. Porque no sabía lo hacía o decía cuando la interrogaron por vez primera.

Remus entró al lugar y comenzó a recorrerlo íntegro. Subió y bajó escaleras, abrió cada una de las puertas. No el importaba nada, simplemente tenía que encontrar a Deb. Debía hacerlo.

* * *

Deb caminaba distraídamente por uno de los pasillos largos y fríos del lugar. Ya no sabía cuanto había caminado o donde estaba. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos perdida totalmente de su alrededor cuando sintió unos brazos sujetarla. Se sobresaltó inmediatamente por el acto de aquel extraño. Pero entonces sintió un aroma inconfundible que le hizo sentir paz pero a la vez angustia.

-Lo siento - Dijo simplemente ella sin dejar que la proximidad de los cuerpos se perdiera. – En verdad lo siento.... debes pensar que soy muy débil pero... – ella se volteó y se encontró con esos ojos miel que tanto quería. Y que la hicieron deja de hablar por unos segundos.

-¿Dejarás de decir estupideces de una vez Deborah? – Le dijo el chico haciendo más próximo el acercamiento de ambos.

-Pero...

-No tienes que decirme, ni explicarme nada de nada. Confío en ti y solo creí que tu hacías lo mismo pero creo que no he llegado a ese grado de confianza. – La chica bajó la mirada sentida de haber demostrado eso. – es por eso que quiero que las cosas cambien.

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero ser parte de tu vida, eso lo entendí hoy cuando te vi por televisión y no podía hacer nada para que dejaras de sentirte tan mal. Eso me hizo dar cuenta que no puedo hacer otra cosa que permanece a tu lado, pero para eso tu debes dejarme.

-Tu estás a mi lado.

-Pero entonces no debes ocultarme ese tipo de cosas amor...

-¿cómo dijiste? – Dejo Deb sorprendida y asustada pro haber escuchado mal aquella frase tan linda.

-dije que no debes ocultarme cosas... – Deb se entristeció nuevamente, esa palabra no la había escuchado, o al menos él no la había dicho – amor.

-¿Amor?

-Si, tu eres mi amor.

-Remus yo. – Pero Remus le cortó la frase con un dulce beso. Uno de verdad con sentimiento, con amor. El beso comenzó a profundizar y Remus fue acercando a Deb hacia la pared. Ella acariciaba el cabello casi rubio del chico y él posaba sus manos sobre su cintura, fuertemente. Ella comenzó a pasar su mano por debajo de camisa de Remus logrando que este reprimiera un gemido.

El aire les faltaba y no les importaba, estaban bien así. Con caricias y besos. Pero entonces escucharon un ruido que los hizo detenerse de golpe. Se arreglaron un poco antes de salir, Remus le sonrió a la chica y le tendió la mano. Pero ella no la tomó, en vez de eso, se agarró fuerte de cuerpo del chico y Remus pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella.

-Deb, antes de salir me gustaría pedirte algo. – Le dijo Remus a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta de salida.

-¿Qué es?

-Me gustaría que fueras mi novia, eso si tu quieres

-¿Bromeas? Eso era lo que más quiero en todo el mundo.

-Entonces es un hecho. Ya eres mi novia ¿Qué dices?

-¿qué seré la mejor novia de todas, o al menos la mejor que yo pueda ser.

-Con eso me basta para ser feliz.

-Remus...

-¿Mmm? – Deb se detuvo haciendo lo mismo con el chico. Ella se puso apenas en puntas de pie para llegar al oído de Remus.

-Te amo. – Le susurró y luego salió caminando un tanto alejada de él.

-Oye, no se puede decir eso y luego caminar como si nada. – Remus la tomó del brazo y la jaló para él. – Yo también te amo. Y la besó dulcemente en los labios, antes de salir de ese estúpido y frío tribunal.

-Deb, que bueno que estás... ¿bien? – Dijo Lily al acercarse y ver que ella venía de la mano de Remus.

-Si Lily estoy bien.

-Deb, escucha. Vino recién el abogado fiscal.

-¿Qué dijo?

-que ya no necesitas volver. Dijo que no necesitaban más de tus declaraciones y que por lo tanto, y si querías podías olvidarte de Jack Tomer. – Afirmó James. – El bastardo estará en prisión por un par de décadas más.

-¿De verdad?

-Bueno. No fue específicamente como mi hermano lo dijo. Pero si, dijo que no era necesario que regresaras a declarar.

-Gracias a dios. No creía que pudiera enfrentarlo nuevamente.

-Al menos ya entiendes que no estas sola ¿verdad? – Le dijo Athos guiñándole el ojo.

-Gracias a todos. En verdad.

-¿no hay nada que no tengas que decirnos?

-¿cómo?

-Me refiero a... – Lily apuntó distraídamente a Remus.

-Ha, pues eso... Remus y yo, estamos saliendo.

-Genial, ya era hora primita.

-Gracias Athos. Y deja de abrazarme así porque me vas a asfixiar.

-Como digas. Pero sabes que debes llamar a Albus para contarle lo que pasó hoy.

-Si. Lo llamaré. Pero por favor vamos a otro lugar, lo más lejos de aquí.

-Vamos amor. Vallamos a casa de James.


	21. noticias

NOTICIAS

Había pasado casi un mes desde que el juicio comenzó y desde que Remus y Deb estaban saliendo oficialmente. No había día en que Deb no visitara a Remus en el trabajo, algo que hacía que las mujeres que trabajaban allí se enfadaran mucho con ella.

Finalmente el día de la presentación del nuevo lanzamiento había llegado. Remus y Sirius estaban muy nerviosos pero James les intentaba tranquilizar, en vano.

Llegaron a la oficina y subieron los tres directo al despacho de James. Aún faltaba una hora para la presentación.

-Vamos chicos está muy bueno.

-Eso lo dices porque eres nuestro amigo James – Le regañó Sirius sentado en uno de los sillones.

-Pero también soy el presidente de la empresa Sirius.

-Creo que tiene el punto de la conversación.

-Cállate Lupin. Desde que estás de novio estás defendiendo a James más de lo que deberías.

-Es que tu estás más irritado desde que Priss se fue.

-Dije que te callaras Lupin. – Pero la discusión fue interrumpida por la secretaria de James y éste agradecido contestó la llamada.

-James, la reunión está por comenzar.

-Bien, gracias Molly. En seguida vamos.

* * *

Lily y Deb platicaban tranquilas en la cafetería luego de un ajetreado día de universidad.

-Creo que lo de estar estudiando así no es lo mío.

-Vamos Lily eres una adicta al estudio.

-Gracias, creo.

-¿Más café muchachas?

-Si, por favor Athos.... me muero por saber como les fue a Sirius y a Remus.

-Seguramente les fue bien. Se que James los estuvo ayudando.

-Apropósito. Tengo noticias de nuestra desaparecida amiga.

-¿Sabes algo de Priss Athos?

-Así es. Me ha llamado para contarme que la han seleccionado para la nueva expedición.

-Eso es genial....

-Si bueno... está en entrenamiento. Al parecer ha perdido un poco el estado.

-Ja, si esa chica come todo lo que se le cruza en el camino.

-Recuerda que la queremos.

-Si, y lo más importante.... – Comenzó Lily mirando a sus amigos

-Sirius no debe enterarse. – Terminó Deb

-Exacto. Es muy duro para él, o al menos eso demuestra ¿no?

-¿Creen que de verdad la quiera?

-Bueno, obsesionado está. Eso no se lo puede negar ¿o si?

-Tienes razón. Pero de la obsesión al amor hay un gran paso.

* * *

Los días pasaban y Sirius seguía sin tener noticias de Priss. Los chicos habían decidido no decirle ya que ella no lo había llamado. Pero el problema aquí se hacía más grande.

La compañía de Lily no podía seguir funcionando como hasta ahora. Las ganancias habían bajado sobre manera y ella no podía hacerse cargo por varias razones. Era cierto que ella estaba terminando de estudiar económicas, peor su verdadera vocación eran las relaciones y lo que ella quería ser era embajadora.

Y esto hacía que su empresa se estuviera yendo a pique.

-Señorita Evans, debemos buscar nuevos inversionistas.

-Es verdad. La empresa se está devaluando y eso no es bueno para ninguno de nosotros.

-Lo peor de todo es que la mayoría está optando por vender sus acciones de esta compañía e invertir en otra.

-¿Y como podemos solucionarlo?

-Bueno. Para serle franco señorita... sería bueno que el señor Dursley estuviera aquí.

-Pero él es solo un abogado

-Si, pero también era un gran inversionista el que manejaba la mayoría de las cosas aquí. – Lily miró al señor Granger y este asintió débilmente.

-Buscaremos otra solución. No es posible que dependamos de ese sujeto.

-muy bien. Pero debemos pensar en algo y rápido. La competencia ha sacado un nuevo producto, es distinto al que nos vendió el señor Pettigrew.

-lo se. Es una nueva computadora, mejor equipada.

-¿cómo lo sabe?

-porque leo los panfletos de nuevas ventas. Ahora señores. La reunión se termina aquí. Debo hacer unas llamadas si me perdonan. – Cuando ella se levanto todos le hicieron una reverencia y luego se retiró. – Sprout no me pases llamadas

-Si señorita.

Lily entró a su despacho bastante contrariada. No era posible que necesitara de ese estúpido sujeto. Justo ahora que había logrado olvidar a aquella familia. No eso era inaudito. Debía de conseguir otro inversionista.

Pero entonces vio unos cuantos sobres sobre su escritorio. "la correspondencia" pensó. Tomó los sobres y comenzó a verlo al pasar.

-Padrino. – Ella abrió le sobre y leyó la carta en voz alta. – _Querida Lily, espero que todo valla bien. Puedo decirte que aquí en Francia todo está de maravilla. La empresa de publicidad va cada vez mejor. ¿Y como va allí todo?_ - "de mal en peor" pensó ella. – _De todos modos te escribo para darte unas noticias y que necesito que vengas para aquí lo antes posible. ¿qué me dices? Serán como unas vacaciones pero necesito que vengas tu sola. Espero tu respuesta lo antes posible. Un saludo muy grande para mi aijada favorita_ – soy la única que tiene – _con cariño Albus Dumbledore_.

Lily lo pensó dos veces ¿cuál sería el problema que tendría su padrino para mandarla llamar? Además eso de que la necesitaba solo a ella.

-Esto es extraño. Muy extraño.

* * *

Esa tarde llegó a su casa y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde se encontraba James sentado en el escritorio revisando unas cartas que habían llegado.

-Hola hermosa – Le dijo al levantar la vista y ver a una Lily apoyada en el marco de la puerta viéndolo. Llevaba el cabello desarreglado, la camisa fuera de la pollera, los zapatos en la mano y el saco del traje en la otra.

-Hola, ¿qué haces? – Dijo cuando finalmente salió de su posición en la puerta y la cerró tras de ella-

-Solo estoy leyendo una carta de mi tía. Nada importante ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

-No l osé. Quieren que regrese a Dursley. Pero...

-¿Les dijiste que no?

-Claro que si. Pero la mayoría están vendiendo sus acciones. Necesito un inversionista fuerte.

-Ya verás que se arreglará todo y sin que tengas que llamar a ese mal nacido de Dursley.

-Si. ¿vienes a dormir? – Preguntó Lily cuando salió del baño lista para dormirse.

-En un minuto.

Lily se acostó y se quedó pensando en la carta de su abuelo.

-¿Qué tienes? – Le preguntó James al acercarse a ella y besarle el cuello para que reaccionara.

-Solo... pensaba.

-¿sobre lo del inversionista?

-No. Esta tarde recibí una carta de mi padrino. Quiere que valla a Francia.

-Genial. A decir verdad necesitaba unas vacaciones...

-Ese es el problema James. Quiere que valla sola. Me lo dijo en la carta. Y no se que es lo que quiere en verdad.

-Quizá sea que quiere verte y ya.

-Si, como se nota que no lo conoces. Estoy segura que tu tía y mi abuelo arreglaron todo para que yo viniera a vivir aquí.

-¿Cómo dices eso?

-Es que, a tu tía le vi rostro conocido. Y hasta ahora me doy cuenta... ella fue alumna de Albus. Además de que tus abuelos eran amigos con él y con mi abuelo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – James no sabía nada de lo que le decía. Para él, había conocido a Albus Dumbledore en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lily.

-Todos los veranos íbamos con mi padre a Francia para visitarlo. Allí fue que encontré un gran álbum de fotografías y donde conocía a tu madre y padre, tu tía y abuelos.

-Valla, es verdad cuando icen que el mundo es un pañuelo.

-Ni que lo digas. Pero aún así me pregunto que es lo que desea. Nunca me había mandado llamar de esta forma

-En verdad no se que decirte. Solo que durmamos y mañana lo pensamos mas tranquilos.

* * *

Lily junto a Deb y Geor. Habían arreglado todo par que la primera viajara lo antes posible a Francia. Era evidente que ninguno quería que Lily se fuera pero no había de otra. Lily nunca había desobedecido a su padrino y no iba a comenzar ahora.

La noche antes del vuelo Lily tuvo la visita de Deb. Remus y James estaban aún en la oficina así que no hubo problemas en que no se dieran cuenta que estaba.

-Lily, amiga.

-¿Qué tienes Deb? Desde hace tiempo te noto como enferma.

-Ese es precisamente el problema.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Creo que... que estoy embarazada.

-¡COMO!

-Lo que oíste pero no le digas a nadie. Y menos a mi primo. Sabes lo denso que puede ser a veces.

-Si. Pero ¿Cómo es que estás tan segura? ¿te hiciste la prueba?

-No no pude. Por eso te necesito. No me animo.

.Bien. entonces vamos a hacerla ahora. ¿tienes una aquí?

-Si – Dijo algo temerosa Deb.

Lily leyó cuidadosamente las instrucciones para luego decirle a Deb que debía hacer. La aludida hizo todo lo que Lily le indicaba del otro lado del baño. Cuando terminó Deb salió con el análisis en la mano

-No dice nada Lily.

-Debemos esperar a que termine de hacer efecto.

-¿cuánto tiempo? –Le preguntó la rubia mientras le entregaba el estudio a Lily.

-Ahora. – Dijo - ¿me lees lo que dice al final de las instrucciones?

-Dice que si....tiene dos rayas es positivo si es una es negativo.... ¿qué hay Lily?

-Bueno aquí dice.....

-Lily cuídate ¿Quieres? – le decía James besándola y abrazándola fuertemente.

-Si James. No voy a irme por una vida. Solo serán unas dos semanas como mucho.

-Eso es una vida para mi. Te amo. – Le decía.

-Yo también.

-Lily ten cuidado. Y manda saludos a Albus.

-Claro Athos. Los voy a extrañar a los dos. – Le decía a sus los primos abrazándolos.

-y tu Deb Ten cuidado en lo que haces.

-No te debes preocupar ¿Bien? – Le decía la chica un tanto triste.

-Remus Sirius. Nos veremos más adelante. ¿bien? Y Sirius, te prometo que pronto sabrás de Priss. Solo es que...está ocupada.

-¿Sabes algo?

-En realidad no puedo decirte nada pero... – Lily lo abrazó y le dijo discretamente. – Ella está siendo entrenada para una misión. Es por eso que no puede escribir o llamar.

-Comprendo Gracias. ¿sabes algo? Creo que te has convertido en mi mejor amiga.

-Que gran honor me has dado Sirius.... Geor, tu vas a portarte bien ¿No es así?

-Claro que si. Te lo prometo.

-Eres de gran ayuda. Y no dejes que Athos te diga que eres una niña. Porque vendré personalmente darle una paliza.

-Gracias, cuñada. – Lily abrazó a Georgia y luego se separó del grupo unos metros.

-Como voy a extrañarlos. – Les dijo

_El vuelo 432 con destino a Paris, Francia sale por la puerta dos. _

-Prometo llamar apenas llegue ¿bien? – Decía mientras subías las escaleras electrónicas que la llevarían a la puerta dos.

_El vuelo 432 con destino a Paris, Francia sale por la puerta dos. _

Así, nada más. Lily Evans se encaminó hasta Francia donde su padrino la esperaba con una noticia.

Luego de despedir a Lily en el Aeropuerto, James invitó a todos a almorzar en su casa. Y todos aceptaron gustosos.

-En un momento bajo. Voy a cambiarme.

James cerró la puerta del cuarto y se dirigió al baño. Grande fue la sorpresa de encontrar lo que encontró en el cesto de la basura. - ¿qué diablos es...? dios... Lily está.... embarazada.


	22. el gran cambio

EL GRAN CAMBIO

Lily bajó del avión y se encaminó hacia el estar para que le entregaran las valijas, quería llegar pronto a la casa de su padrino. Al subirse a un taxi y anunciar el lugar de destino se encaminó perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

Recuerdos felices, junto a su padre y su padrino y abuelo. Recordaba correr por grandes y majestuosos jardines decorados por hermosos arbustos con formas de animales. Caminos de piedras en la tierra rodeados de canteros con todas flores de colores inimaginables. Pero l oque más le gustaba era esa hamaca. La que su padrino le había mandado poner en el árbol más grande y alto de todo el parque. Solía pasar horas allí sentada subiendo y bajando con impulso. Cerrando los ojos e imaginando que podía volar, gritando lo más fuerte posible para que sus miedos se alejaran y dieran lugar a nuevos sentimientos y alegrías.

-Madame, hemos llegado. – Le anunció el chofer

-Merci. – Dijo ella tomando su valija y pequeño bolso y caminando a una gran entrada de rejas.

-Madame, comment peut-il l'asist de I vous? – Lily lo miró tratando de articular una frase.

-Monsieur Albus Dumbledore – Dijo ella. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba francés pero aún podía decir alguna que otra palabra.

-Señogita. ¿Es usted Lilian Evans ?

-Así es. El señor está esperándome.

-Oui. Pog aquí, pog favog.

-Merci, Monsieur.

Lily siguió al hombre entrar por la gran entrada. A unos treinta metros de la entrada de rejas estaba esperando un firme castillo de piedra gris oscura y ventanas en punta.

El hombre dejó el equipaje de Lily en el Hall del lugar y se retiró dejándola sola allí. Pero cuando ella pensaba que debía buscar a su padrino por ella misma una mujer de unos treinta años se acercó a ella. Llevaba un uniforme de servidumbre y le sonrió con sus cálidos ojos verdes musgo.

-Usted debe estar aquí por el señor

-Así es...

-Por favor dígame Giselle.

-Encantada.

-Sígame. Está en el estudio...

-¿Mi equipaje?

-No se preocupe por eso, Yann vendrá por él y lo llevará a su cuarto.

* * *

-Adelante – Escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

-Padrino – Dijo ella saltando y yendo lo más rápido hacia él.

-Como estás mi niña. Dije el hombre de barba larga y blanca, nariz ganchuda y un par de lentes en forma de media luna.

-Te extrañe tanto ¿que era esa carta que me enviaste... – Pero Lily no terminó de hablar. Junto al anciano había otro hombre o joven según Lily.

-Lily, él es Amos Diggory. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Claro... perdona mi comportamiento...

-No es necesario. Albus. Nos veremos más tarde... Lily es un placer volver a verte

-Claro Amos, te espero a cenar. - Respondió Albus

-Como quieras. Debo hacer unas cuantas cosas más y vendré a la noche.

Lily y Albus estuvieron toda la tarde y hasta la noche juntos platicando como hacía tiempo no lo hacían.

-Padrino ¿qué hacía Amos aquí? Creí que estaba en Asia

-Hemos comenzado a hacer negocios juntos

-Valla. Hacía tanto que no lo veía. Que en un comienzo no lo reconocí

-Es bueno tenerlo cerca de nuevo. ¿recuerdas las travesuras que hacían los dos juntos?

-Como olvidarlo. Éramos terribles.

-Así es.

* * *

James daba vueltas por la habitación. No podía entender que Lily estuviera embarazada y no se lo dijera. Se fue sin darle esa excelente noticia. En verdad no lo entendía.

-James ¿estas bien?

-Athos... no, estoy... nervioso.

-¿que tienes ? ¿Puedo pasar ?

-Claro. – Athos encontró a James sentado en la cama con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y en sus manos tenía algo que le daba vueltas.

-Puedes contarme

-¿Porque no lo leer mejor ? – James le entregó el examen a Athos y éste se quedó con el ojo cuadrado.

-¿De... de quien es ?

-Adivina

-¿Lily ?

-Así es. Estaba en el baño del cuarto

-Se fue sin decírnoslo.

-Eso es lo peor. No me lo dijo. – James se tapó la cara con las manos – Quizá no quiere tenerlo. O no quiere que yo sepa. Y por eso se fue a París y es muy probable que envíe a alguien a llevarse todas sus cosas y...

-James, deja de imaginar ¿quieres ? nada de eso va a pasar. Lily te quiere

-¿que clase de amor es ese que no se le dice a la persona que se supone que amas que estas esperando un hijo suyo ? ... o quizás no sea mío y por eso no me lo ha dicho.

-Será mejor que dejes de alucinar. – La puerta fue golpeada otra vez. Esta vez era Georgia que entraba al lugar con una mano en los ojos.

-Esta vestido Geor.

-Genial. – La chica se destapó el rostro y miró a su hermano. – Remus y Deb se retiran. Ella no se sentía muy bien.

-Está bien.

-¿tienes algún problema de que me quede James ? – preguntó Athos.

-Claro que no. Es tu casa también.

-Gracias. – Geor miró a Athos tratando de preguntarle con la mirada que era lo que pasaba pero éste solo atinó a bajarla y caminar hacia la puerta. Dejó el test en la mesa más cercana y se fue a la cocina donde de seguro estaba Sirius.

-Hermanito ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada Geor. Ve con Athos.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-No. Pero no te preocupes. No voy a comer así que comiencen ustedes tres.

-Está bien.

* * *

-¿qué tenía James Athos? – Preguntó Georgia cuando se sentó junto a él y a Sirius.

-Recibió una noticia

-¿que noticia? – Sirius no estaba la tanto de todo pero sabía que si James no comía no estaba bien

-No puedo decirles. Solo dejen que James se los diga.

-No entiendo. James nunca deja de Cenar

-Nunca deja de comer Sirius. Eso es lo más extraño.

-Lily está embarazada – Escucharon los tres desde la puerta.

-James – Dijo Athos negando con la cabeza.

-Lo siento pero creo que debían saberlo. Lily se fue sin decirme nada. Y creo que me oculta algo.

-Escucha James. Conozco a Lily desde que tengo memoria y te aseguro que ella no es así. Si estuviera embarazada te lo hubiera dicho

-Creo que Athos tiene razón amigo – Le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa en los labios. Se paró y abrazó a su amigo. – Felicidades, serás un futuro papá.

-James se quedó pasmado ante la actitud de su amigo pero luego reaccionó. Tal vez sí era su hijo, no sabía de nadie más.

-Gracias amigo.

-Espero que yo sea el padrino ¿no?

-Supongo. – James recibió el abrazo de su hermana que también lo felicitó.

-Creo que ahora tendremos que remodelar un cuarto para un niño

-O niña Geor. – Le corrigió Athos. – Y felicidades James.

* * *

Lily tenía un par de días allí en la casa. Había platicado de todo lo que se puede platicar con una persona que no se ve desde hacía años.

-¿Y como estás por lo de tu padre? – Le preguntó finalmente

-Bien. Como se puede estar. James me ha estado ayudando mucho y sin mencionar a los chicos.

-Es verdad. Athos, Deborah y Caprisse ¿Verdad?

-Así es. Son de maravilla.

-Escuché que Caprisse está en entrenamiento.

-¿cómo supiste?

-Mi primo se maneja en esos ámbitos. Me ha contado

-Es verdad. No sabemos nada porque está en entrenamiento restringido. Pero antes de empezar nos dijo que vendría una semana antes de que salga la nave.

-Wow. Debe ser alucinante viajar al espacio y todo.

-Si, ya lo creo. Me hubiera encantado hacerlo pero me incliné más por las relaciones.

-Yo también. Estoy en todo ese ámbito de trabajo. Pero me han dicho que tienes en tu poder a la compañía Days For Today, de tu padre.

-Así es. Es mucho trabajo pero me puedo arreglar.

-Me alegro mucho. – Pero entonces el celular de Diggory sonó – Disculpa, pero debo atender – Dijo luego de ver quien había llamado.

-Claro, no hay problema. – Lily dejó la habitación dejando a muchacho hablar tranquilo con quien sea que debía hacerlo.

-Hola... si estoy en eso. No me lo has hecho fácil pero lo intento... claro que si. Ya he comenzado con el negocio..... ¿cómo? Claro que esta en mis planes. Esta bien, luego te llamo para decirte las últimas. No me molestes más ¿quieres? Como quieras... adiós.

Amos cortó y miró con resentimiento el teléfono celular, para luego sonreír de lado.

-Lily Evans – Dijo antes de salir del cuarto e ir a la sala para cenar con la familia.

* * *

Lily había sido mandada llamar por su padrino en su despacho. Al entrar se encontró que estaba él solo y se acercó tranquilamente.

-Padrino ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?

-Siéntate hija. – Le dijo juntando sus yemas de los dedos enfrente a su rostro. – verás. Te he mandado llamar desde Londres porque tengo que hacerte una oferta. Como bien tu sabes yo no he podido tener una familia

-Pero yo soy tu familia.

-Lo se. Déjame continuar. No he podido tener una familia propia y sabes que mi empresa y todo lo que yo tengo sería de tu padre como tu abuelo había hecho.

-¿A que viene todo esto?

-Todo esto viene a que... soy un hombre viejo Lily.... y necesito descansar.

-Pero no eres tan viejo para decir eso.

-Lily, escúchame. Sé que tengo todavía bastante tiempo para vivir. Pero necesito saber si tu estás dispuesta a cumplir con lo que tu padre una vez firmó

-¿y que es eso?

-Quiero que seas mi heredera Lily. De todo lo que tengo. – Lily se quedó muda. De un día para el otro. Pasó de estar en nada con un compromiso absurdo y una familia infernal a saber que tendría casi toda la fortuna de los Evans y ahora la Dumbledore.

-Padrino. ¿por qué?

-Es simple. Tu madre – El rostro de Lily se contorsionó. – Tu verdadera Madre Charlote Degas era, mi sobrina. Hija de mi hermana. Ella era mi preferida y es por eso que te convirtió a ti en mi preferida también. Esta empresa era de mi padre ¿Sabes? Y por lo tanto de mi hermana pero ella nunca se hizo cargo y me dejo todo a mi con la condición de que amparara a su hija, Charlote. Decidí que ella tendría la mitad de mi fortuna y la otra mitad sería de mis hijos, pero como verás, ellos nunca llegaron. Pero entonces apareció tu padre y lo quise como a mi propio hijo...

-Creo que tienes la cualidad de adoptar a las personas padrino.

-Lo se. Es una gran bendición. Aunque nunca he podido tener hijos, la vida y Dios me han dado otras personas, como tus padres, Deb y Athos.

-Lo se. Y estoy segura que todos ellos están más que agradecidos por todo el cariño que les diste y les das.

-Gracias. Pero el caso es que. Tu madre murió al darte a luz y tu padre quedó devastado. Tu abuelo lo había hecho casarse con una mujer que no amaba y eso me enfureció demasiado. Así que le dije a Richard que sería mi heredero y también lo serías tu.

-Es aquí a donde termina la historia

-Es muy simple Lily. Solo deber firmar estos papeles aquí y serás la heredera de todo lo que ves.

-¿Y que ha con Athos y Deb?

-Ellos también recibirán parte de la fortuna. Son mis protegidos.

-Entonces lo haré cuando ellos también firmen. Que se divida en tres partes iguales. Para tus tres nietos ¿qué dices?

-¿nietos?

-No vas a decirme que no lo has sentido.

-Claro que si. Tu y ellos dos son mi nunca familia. Y los quiero como mis nietos, es verdad.

-Entonces firmaré lo que me des.

-Gracias Lily. Creo que podré hacer lo que siempre quise hacer

-¿y que es eso?

-Pues simple. Seguir viajando pro todo el mundo. ¿Qué piensas?

-Que deberías llevarme a alguno de esos viajes.

-Cuando quieras niña.

Lily firmó los papeles que Dumbledore le ofrecía y luego se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó muy fuerte dándole las gracias de forma silenciosa


	23. descubrimientos

DESCUBRIMIENTOS 

Priss había llegado Hacia una semana desde Estados unidos. Estaba más delgada pero más fuerte. No tenía mucho tiempo, solo una semana antes de partir.

Se estaba quedando en casa de sus padres, y aún no había avisado a sus amigos de su llegada. Sin embargo ella fue la primera que recibió carta de Lily, desde Francia. En esa carta Lily le contaba acerca de los nuevos planes de Diggory para con ella, y le rogaba que no le dijera a nadie. Que ella estaría llegando dentro de un día y quería sorprender a todos. Priss además estaba enterada sobre el estado de Deb, que aún no le decía a su novio y mucho menos a su primo.

La mañana del viernes, Lily llegó al aeropuerto donde la esperaba Priss, ansiosa por verla y darles la sorpresa a todos en la casa de James. En cuanto Lily recogió las maletas Priss puso en marcha el automóvil en dirección a la casa de James Potter. Al legar las dos entraron sin golpear, ya que a Lily la tenían como dueña de la casa, y así una chica que se encargaba de la limpieza les indicó donde se encontraban todos.

-Señor – Llamó la chica desde el a puerta del estar

-¿Qué sucede Kate?

-Solo quería saber si deseaban algo más.

-Pues no. No te preocupes

-Si señor. – En cunato salió la chica del lugar entraron Lily y Priss llamando la atención de todos

-buenas buenas – Dijo Priss gritando con su característico buen humor. –Pero ¿Así reciben a las recién llegadas? – Sirius lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Priss lo más fuerte y cariñosamente posible.

-Lily ¿ Como es que no me avisaste que regresabas hoy? – Preguntó James besándola después. Y tratándola con el mayor de los cuidados.

-James ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó la pelirroja

-Si, claro que si.

-Lily, te felicito por la noticia – Dijo Sirius sin soltar a Priss

-¿La noticia? – Lily se quedó pensando pero luego entendió. - ¿Quién te dijo?

-Pues, James me lo contó. – Lily miró a Priss y esta negó suavemente dando a entender que no había dicho nada.

-Y James, querido ¿cómo te enteraste?

-No importa eso... ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien... pero ya que saben pues... estoy muy contenta. Amos Diggory ha sido excelente y me ha permitido...

-¿Amos Diggory? – James no entendió a que venía esa persona que acababa de escuchar nombrar.

-Si. él es el que permitió que esto pasara.

-¿Cómo? – Cada vez entendía menos al igual que el resto de los hombres.

-James – intervino Priss. – Amos Diggory conoce a Lily desde pequeños. No me extrañó nada que él hiciera esto con Lily...

-¿CÓMO? – La voz de James aumentó de tono. Pero trató de tranquilizarse ante lo que estaba escuchando – Dime Lily, que ese tipo no... no hizo lo que yo pienso... dime que él no te ha puesto en el estado en que estás...

-no puedo negarlo James. Amos me ha dado mucho, me ha hecho feliz y...

-Lily, tu no – Dijo Remus

-No entiendo nada... ¿qué sucede?

-SUCEDE QUE TE QUIERO FUERA DE AQUÍ. QUE NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA... Y USTEDES QUE DECÍAN QUE LILY ERA INCAPAZ DE HACER ALGO ASÍ... YA LA VIERON, SE METIÓ CON LE PRIMERO QUE SE LE CRUZÓ...

-¿qué sucede aquí? James no grites, explícate.

-Lily, será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí. – Dijo Athos.

-Concuerdo con él. Vamos, vamos – No solo Athos y Priss se fueron, sino que Deb también. No podía permitir que insultaran así a Lily. Ella era incapaz de hacer algo malo. Pero por lo que ella decía lo había hecho.

-¿qué me miran ustedes?

-Solo observo en lo que se ha convertido mi hermano.

-¿Georgia no la viste? Lo decía orgullosa y contenta... que iba atener un hijo con otro.

-En ningún momento dijo que "iba a tener un hijo con otro" ¿Saben? Me voy... si necesitan algo estoy con Lily

-Eres mi hermana tu debes estar conmigo.

-Soy tu hermana, pero ella es mujer igual que yo.

Sirius y Remus se quedaron con James pero no dijeron nada en lo absoluto. Luego de estar en silencio por unos minutos James lloró... lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Ni siquiera lloró tanto cuando se enteró de la muerte de sus padres.

Esa noche Georgia llegó cansada a la casa. Los dos amigos de su hermano se acercaron para saber como estaba Lily, pero ella les dijo que no había dicho nada. Que había estado llorando y que se durmió luego de haber gastado sus lágrimas. También les contó que había venido por las cosas de Lily, por orden de Athos. Remus le pidió a Georgia que saludara a Deb y Sirius hizo lo mismo para Priss y que por supuesto que cuidara de Lily.

Hacía dos días que no sabía nada de Lily. Y no le importaba. Esa mujer lo había traicionado, y eso no tenía perdón.

Por otro lado Lily estaba destrozada. En el cuarto de la pequeña casa que había comprado a principio del año estaban los cuatro amigos. Los de siempre, los que nunca cambiaron.

-Lily. Come algo

-No quiero... no puedo comer nada. No quiero saber nada, solo quiero entender a James ¿qué diablos se le pasó por la cabeza?

-Lily – comenzó Athos... - ¿Estás esperando un hijo de Amos?

-¿COMO? ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo voy a esperar un hijo de Amos?

-Entonces ¿que fue lo que pasó?

-No lo sé. Es lo quiero saber.

-James encontró un resultado de embarazo en tu cesto de la basura el día que te fuiste.

-oh por dios. – Deb había escuchado eso y había entendido todo. – Lily, James piensa que ese resultado era tuyo...

-¿Acaso no es?

-No. Es...

-Mio – Dijo Deb. – Estoy esperando un hijo de Remus. Pero quería decirlo cuando estuvieran todos.

-¿Remus lo sabe?

-Aún no. – LA risa de Priss se escuchó en todo el lugar.

-Espera – Se moría de larisa y trataba de hablar a la vez – Me estas diciendo que... James creyó que tu... ¿que tú tienes un hijo de amos? – Volvió a reírse. – Esto es lo más gracioso del mundo... entonces cuando le dijiste todo eso él...

-Ya no es gracioso

-Si. si lo es... miren... Lily dijo que Amos era una persona excelente que le había dado algo maravilloso y no se que otras tonterías acerca de Amos dijo...ahora pónganse en el lugar de James, que pensaba que Lily estaba embarazada y que estaba seguro que esa era la noticia que ella les estaba dando. – Priss se volvió a reír a carcajadas y Lily también lo hizo, luego de unos segundos los cuatro se reían como nunca antes.

-¿diablos Lily ¿Por qué no dijiste trabajo en algún momento de la conversación?

-Porque creí que estábamos hablando de lo mismo

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Primero que todo hay que aclarar esto... es aquí donde entra Deb..

-¿yo?

-Si. debes explicarle a Remus que ese resultado era tuyo y no de ella... luego de seguro Remus irá corriendo a decirle a james. Y James vendrá pedirte perdón de una y il formas.

-Y yo no le daré chances

-¿por qué?

-creo que Lily tiene razón... James la trató muy mal, aunque de una confusión se tratase... no dejó que le explicara nada

-Al menos lo haré sufrir un poco antes de darle el perdón.

Remus estaba en su oficina leyendo unos ejemplos de publicidades que le habían dado esa mañana, cuando la bocina del teléfono sonó.

-Hola... Si mindy hazla pasar... y no me molesten por un tiempo

-hola Remus – dijo tímida Deb.

-Cielo ¿Qué tienes? Ven pasa.

-Remus, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-Te escucho.

-Es sobre Lily, bueno tiene algo que ver.

-¿Hay algún problema con le embarazo?

-Eso es precisamente el tema a tratar.

-¿Qué es?

-Ese resultado que James encontró no era de Lily... era, mío

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que dije. Lily no es la embarazada, soy yo. – Remus se quedó duro por un instante. Intentaba procesar la información que le había dado su novia.

-¿Me quieres decir que... que voy a ser...?

-Papá, sí...

-dios – Remus abrazó a Deb con amor y la beso con muchas ganas estaba feliz y... – James. Debo decirle a james... oh, pobre Lily... pero entonces ¿De qué era esa noticia?

-Ella consiguió un trabajo de relaciones en la embajada inglesa en la India. Y la noticia era que quería que ambas empresas se fundieran.

-diablos... pobre Lily, y pobre james cuando se entere.

-Exactamente.

-James, tienes una llamada de Remus.

-Ahora no Molly.

-Dice que es muy importante.

-Diablos... pásala

-Bien y cuida tu lengua

-¿Remus? – Dijo al tomar la bocina del teléfono. - ¿Qué dices? Espera que no te entiendo... ¿CÓMO? No... debe ser una broma. Me quiero morir. Tirarme al río y ahogarme... pobre Lily ¿qué hago?... bien te veo en la casa. Adiós.

James estaba desesperado ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Lo había estropeado todo con Lily. Al demonio sus celos... no los podía controlar y por ellos había perdido a la mujer que amaba.

James salió disparado a la casa donde se suponía que se encontraría con Remus. Sin embargo no se esperaba ver también a Sirius, Georgia y Athos.

-hola – Dijo deprimido y con ganas de suicidarse en ese preciso instante

-hola – Dijo Georgia muy sería y hasta fría. Pero la tensión en el ambiente no duró mucho cuando Sirius no aguantó más la risa. Se reía tal y como había hecho Priss. Era una risa contagiosa y muy alegre, una perfecta carcajada.

-Hermano, no se como es todo esto... pero es muy gracioso. Demasiado si me lo preguntas – Dijo Sirius

-Pues no lo hice, así que quédate callado por favor

-Hermanito. Piénsalo... es algo gracioso cuando lo analizas y lo analizas.

-¿Sabes que Georgia? Lo he analizado y analizado, y llegué a la conclusión que me quiero matar. Así de simple. Voy a perder a la mujer que amo por un tonto error...

-Pero entonces es verdad que Lily no está embarazada ¿de quien es entonces el estudio?

-De Deb – Explicó Athos. – Ella fue con Lily ala noche antes de que se fuera porque estaba preocupada. Tenía el estudio en la mano pero no se atrevía a hacerlo y bueno. Lily la ayudó.

-Ya comprendo. Pobre Lily... llegar y que te griten de todo y luego...

-Gracias por la explicación. ¿podrías callarte ahora?

-Si amigo. Ya lo he hecho.

-James tengo otra noticia. – Dijo Athos luego de unos minutos desde la llegada de Remus.

-¿qué es?

-Es que. Lily...

-¿sucedió algo con ella?

-No. Bueno nada malo... ella, se va.

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde se va?

-A la India a trabajar... esa era la noticia de Lily. Amos Diggory, trabaja en la relaciones exteriores del país. Lily recibió ayer los resultados de sus exámenes y se ha podido recibir ya. Lo que quiere decir que se irá a trabaja con amos a la india, un la embajada Inglesa.

-Por dios ¿ Cuando se va?

-En menos de un mes.

James caminaba pro el cuarto sin saber que hacer. Estaba solo, no quería saber nada de nadie. A excepción de Lily claro. Georgia intentaba hablar con él peor no respondía o la echaba del lugar a gritos.

Una mañana, un día antes de la partida de Priss, Lily llegó a la casa de James para poder hablar, y que él se había armado de valor para poder pedirle perdón.

-Lily, que gusto que estés aquí – James intentó acercarse pero ella se alejó

-¿qué quieres Potter? – Le dijo tan fríamente que James creyó que todo estaba perdido

-Por supuesto que te he pedido que vinieras para pedirte perdón. En verdad me había ilusionado con eso de que iba a ser padre contigo que no dejé que nada ni nadie me dijera lo contrario. Y luego vienes y me dices que era de otro...

-James. No estoy esperando un hijo. Y si lo estuviera, no sería de Amos, por dios... además no me hubiera ido sin decirte que estaba embarazada...

-Lo se, y lo siento en el alma...

-Deberías...

-Pero, quiero saber si me perdonas – Lily o miró fijo a los ojos, los tenía hinchados y rojos, de haber llorado mucho.

-Si, te perdono. – Jame se acercó a ella y la abrazó. – sin resentimientos James... pero, me quedo en mi casa.

-¿Cómo? Tu lugar es aquí conmigo Lily, cielo.

-No. James ya no hay Lily cielo. Ni muchos menos compartir la casa contigo. Te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí, pero me ha dolido mucho lo que hiciste.

-pero, dijiste que me perdonabas

-Y lo hice. Pero solo eso. Solo te perdono... no puedo dejar que luego de haberme tratado como lo hiciste venga y me tire en tus brazos nuevamente.

-Entonces...

-Se terminó aquí... – Lily dio la vuelta para caminar a la puerta de salida. Pero se detuvo un instante que fue observado perfectamente por James. – Deberás esforzarte para volver Potter. – y se fue.

James quedó sorprendido... eso quería decir que no todo estaba perdido.

-Priss, ¿de verdad tienes que irte?

-Si Sirius. Pero volveré en un mes o dos.

-Peo voy a extrañarte más de lo que ya hice. Me volví loco por no saber nada de ti.

-Sirius ¿Sabes que siento por ti?

-No

-Creo que estoy enamorada de ti... y eso no va a cambiar en un viaje al espacio

-¿y si conoces a alguien ahí que te haga cambiar de opinión?

-Sirius. Hay dos hombres arriba. Uno es gay y el otro es casado. Y tambien hay otra mujer... ¿de quien me puedo enamorar mejor que de ti?

-De nadie.

-Es verdad. Bueno. Hagamos una cosa... te prometo que cuando vuelva... no me iré por mucho tiempo y que podremos hacer lo que queramos ¿te parece?

-Yo tengo una promesa mejor.

-¿Como? – Priss vio como Sirius acaba algo de su bolsillo.

-Priss, te amo realmente

-Sirius...

-¿Me amas?

-Si.

-Entonces, cuando vuelvas tendremos un compromiso...

-¿Cómo?

-¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-Claro que sí Sirius. Claro que sí.


	24. casamiento

CASAMIENTO

Lily caminaba por el pasillo de la gran embajada. Llevaba puesto el mejor de sus trajes, y tenía una carpeta en sus manos. Estaba más que nerviosa y se notaba en sus constantes movimientos de manos sobre la carpeta marrón.

Golpeó la puerta y dieron el permiso de entrada, allí estaba Amos Diggory sentado en la cabecera de la mesa de juntas y cuando Lily entró éste se puso de pié y el resto de los presentes hicieron lo mismo.

-Señores, quiero que conozcan a mi nueva asistente, Lilian Evans. – Todos el mundo saludó inclinando la cabeza y ella se sentó al final de la mesa y sacó una lapicera para tomar nota de lo que comenzaban a decir.

Al cabo de hora y media, la reunión terminó. Lily estaba exhausta y no quería hacer otra cosa más que irse a dormir. Al llegar a su cuarto un hombre la detuvo para entregarle unos cuantos sobres.

-Gracias – Dijo y entró al cuarto. – Veamos – Comenzó a hojear los sobres. Había una carta de Deb, otra de Georgia y una última de James. Dejó el resto de la cartas a un lado y leyó la del chico primero

_Querida Lily,_

_Espero que todo marche bien. Hace ya un mes y medio que te fuiste y parece que fuera un año y medio. De verdad lamento todo lo que te dije, y aunque sé que me dijiste que me perdonabas siento que debo seguir pidiendo disculpas. Te extraño y quisiera que todo fuera diferente. _

_Supongo que lo de Remus y Deb te lo contarán ellos así que solo voy a decirte que hay buenas noticias... por favor te pido que me respondas lo antes posible porque necesito saber que tengo otra oportunidad contigo_

_Aún te amo, _

_James._

Lily sonrió y guardó la carta en una caja de bambú que tenía en la mesa de noche. Luego tomó la carta de Deb. De seguro tenía la noticia que le había dicho James.

_Muy querida amiga,_

_La verdad es que se te extraña mucho aquí. El bar funciona espectacular, creo que hemos hecho una excelente inversión. Por otro lado, y yendo al real motivo de esta carta, quiero que sepas que junto a esta carta hay una invitación de casamiento. SI, Remus me ha propuesto casamiento y no será hasta dentro de un mes. Justo para cuando Priss regrese. Quiero tenerte cerca de mi cuando de el mayor paso de mi vida...._

_Te extraño y espero verte pronto, ( con James) _

_tu mejor amiga, Deb_

tomó la carta de Georgia, que no era más que un pequeño telegrama.

_Lily, te espero pronto. Ay casamiento. James está como loco. Te extraña mucho. Yo también. Vuelve pronto. Georgia._

Lily sonrió. De verdad extrañaba a todos. En especial a James, pero eso no iba a decírselo. Nunca se rebajaría a decirle que aún lo amaba más de que cando se fe a París y que si la miraba a los ojos caería nuevamente en su hechizo que la cautivó desde el principio. No. Eso era traición al sexo femenino, y su intención era hacerlo sufrir un poco más. Pero claro que cuando volviera a Londres, no se resistiría a besarlo como nunca lo había hecho.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Lily se encaminó donde estaba el gran salón pero grande fue la sorpresa de encontrarse con ese personaje. Sentado sobre uno de los lujosos sillones estaba él con su cabello y sus ojos oscuros. Era imposible que estuviera allí y aún menos que se encontraba esperando por ella.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? – le dijo lo más fría que pudo.

-Vine a recuperarte – Le dijo poniéndose de pie

-¿No entiendes lo que es un NO?

-A mi nadie me dice que no – La tomó de la cintura tan rápido que ella no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse quieta.

-Tu eres mía. Y eso no va a cambiar.

-Claro que va a cambiar. Te quiero fuera de mi vida

-No puedo. Estamos condenados a vivir juntos.

-Pues olvídalo... Snivellus.- Severus Snape se quedó de piedra cuando le dijo eso. Pero se recuperó rápido y la besó con fuerza. La tiró contra el sofá y él cayó sobre ella. Lily hacía toda a fuerza posible para salir de aquel lugar. Pero entonces la puerta se volvió a abrir y por ella pasó Amos Diggory.

-¿Qué diablos sucede aquí? – Dijo. Lily se vio salvada. Snape se puso de pie pero no la soltó ni un instante.

-Amos ayúdame. – Le suplicó Lily.

-¿Que crees que estás haciendo? – Le preguntó con odio a Snape pero no se movía del lugar.

-Solo vine a recuperar lo que es mío

-Eres un idiota... – El hombre se acercó a ellos y Lily pensó que la ayudaría a escapar.

-Amos.

-¿No ves que aquí puede entrar cualquiera? Llévala a otro lado. – Lily sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba. Ese sujeto que decía llamarse su amigo la había traicionado... o sus oídos le fallaban

-¿Cómo?

-Lo siento Amos, pero no pude contenerme.

-Pues comienza a intentarlo. Porque si alguien ve que están intentado violar a una inglesa en la embajada ¿Cómo crees que te verías tú?

-No puede ser. – Dijo Lily en un susurro.

-¿Qué no puedes creer? Amos y yo planeamos todo para que te alejaras de todos tu estúpidos amiguitos y ahora solo eres mía.

-Ya lo sabes. Llévala a su cuarto.

-Claro.

Pero Lily en un ataque de rapidez y avives se soltó de Snape y corrió al jardín por los ventanales abiertos. Corría a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose a las puertas de las cocinas y luego a su cuarto. Al llegar se encerró con llave y tomó el teléfono. Pero colgó de inmediato. ¿a quien podrá llamar? No tenía a nadie tan cerca.

Se sentó en la cama. Amos había traicionado su confianza. Había planeado todo para que Snape estuviera con ella, y eso no lo iba a perdonar. ¿Por qué todos los hombres eran tan idiotas? Esa era una pregunta sin respuesta. Pero finalmente se decidió. Tomó s valija y empacó todo cuanto pudo. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a la recepción de la embajada y pidió un botones para que la ayudara a llevar todo a la entrada y también pidió que llamaran a un taxi desde allí.

Pero la puerta se abrió e golpe dejando ver a un Snape totalmente furioso y detrás a Diggory con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Te dije que vendría aquí... Ahora dame el resto del dinero.

-¿Te pagaron para hacerlo?

-Claro querida Lily. No haría esto si no fuera por dinero. Como mi padre...

-¿a que te refieres?

-Vamos ¿no te lo habían dicho? Tu no eres hija de Evelin ¿No lo sabías?

-Claro que lo sabía.

-Entonces también debes de suponer que tu verdadera madre era un ramera empedernida

-¡No insultes a mi madre!

-No la conociste como para defenderla... – Lily se calló la boca. – Tu querida madre a la que tanto defiendes, no es más que una ramera aprovechada. Supongo que Albus te habrá contado ya que era su sobrina preferida... – Lily asintió con odio. – Pues ella era su preferida si, pero era como tú, una huérfana. Su madre, hermana de tu querido padrino era tan ramera como su hija y al no saber quien era el padre de la chica, la dio a una familia pobre, pidiéndole a Albus que se hiciera cargo de ella cuando creciera... mientras tu "abuela" viajaba por América conociendo más muchacho y teniendo una vida llena de placeres.

-Eso no es verdad

-Claro que lo es. Por esa familia era la mía... sabrás que éramos pobres al principio, pero Albus ayudó a la familia para que pudieran criar a tu querida madre. Cuando ella era apenas una niña sedujo a mi padre, a su supuesto hermano. Lográndolo sin problemas. Ella había quedado embarazada de él pero milagrosamente perdió al niño... Y luego conoció a tu padre. Otro de los protegidos de Albus. Mi padre, estaba enamorado hasta la médula de tu madre y ella simplemente lo dejó por el dinero.

-Eso no es verdad. Ella se negó a vivir con el dinero de mi abuelo.

-Si, seguro. Fue un perfecto argumento que convenció a toda la familia. Pronto quedó embarazada de tu padre... pero él ya tenía una prometida...a mi padre no le fue difícil contactarse con ella.

Snape solo observaba a Amos y a Lily de vez en cuando mientras escuchaba la historia que se sabía de memoria por la propia Evelin a la quien había comenzado a tenerle mayor respeto aún.

-La familia de Evelin estaba desesperada cuando se enteraron que tu padre se había casado con Charlote. Así que el mío se encargó de hacer un trato. La venganza es dulce y también el dinero. La familia de Evelin no carecía de dinero alguno y tampoco iban a escatimar en la "felicidad" de su única hija, así que le dieron a mi padre la suma de tres millones de libras para que él se encargara de Charlote, y sí que lo hizo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Dicen que tu madre murió en el parto. Pues, no. Al darte a luz, el médico le dio a beber un poco de agua que había sido envenenada por mi querido padre, ella murió a los pocos minutos, y el resto de los presentes argumentaron que había quedado muy débil por el trabajo de parto. Así, de ese modo, tu padre se casó finalmente con Evelin y mi padre quedó libre de culpa y con bastante dinero en el bolsillo para conseguir a una buena esposa y emprender un negocio.

-Lo que me estás diciendo es mentira.

-Claro que no lo es... tu madre era una ramera, y al parecer una de las mejores, pero mi padre no dejó que se remitiera nunca. Ella debía pagar por lo que había hecho a la familia de Evelin y a él mismo....

-Pero Evelin nunca contó con que mi padre nunca la querría ni a ella ni a su hija, Petunia.

-Es cierto, pero eso corría pro parte de ella. Mi padre había cumplido con su prometido y por lo que le había pagado e igual yo.

-¿y piensas hacer ahora? – Dijo Lily por primera vez con verdadero temor.

-Pues, voy a casarme contigo... como debió ser siempre. Porque como ya te he dicho, estaos destinados el uno para el otro.

-Pues me negaré e iré a la policía y denunciaré a todos ustedes. A todos y cada uno.

-No creo que puedas... y se debe a distintos motivos. Primero... los papeles que firmé con Albus Dumbledore, hacen que si yo quiero tomo el control absoluto de la empresa y de todas sus fortunas... dejándolo en banca rota a él y a sus protegidos. Además, está en juego la empresa de tu padre que actualmente la domina Vernon Dursley, por su puesto que secretamente. Y si te niegas a hacer lo que te corresponde se cerrará y todos quedarán en la banca rota, incluyendo a los señores Granger. Tengo también, unos pequeños pero muy importantes papeles que perjudicarían la empresa de tu querido Potter, haciendo que quede bajo el completo control "Days For Today" y por último y no menos importante, puedo hacer que Caprisse Granger sea despedida con una simple llamada a su supervisor, que por casualidad es un viejo amigo mío, que me debe unos cuantos favores.

-No puede ser... tu no ganarías nada con todo esto

-Claro que gano... gano mucho más dinero de lo que alguna vez he ganado en toda la vida entera.

-Eres despreciable... y pensar que yo te creí mi amigo.

-Ese, querida Lily, fue tú error, no el mío. Yo hice muy bien mis jugadas.

-Maldito... – Lily intentó tirarse sobre él pero Severus que hasta entonces había estado callado la retuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

-Mi querida Lily. Ahora estamos destinados a casarnos... si no lo haces por tí, piensa por lo menos en ellos... no creo que se merezcan ser la escoria más grande de la sociedad solo porque u no aceptaste ser mi esposa.

-Bien – Dijo en un murmullo que pareció más bien un gruñido. – Me casaré contigo. Pero quiero que esos papeles de los que habló Diggory me los entregues...

-¿estas loca acaso? No voy a entregar a nadie esos maravillosos papeles que me dan el control total de todo y de todos.


	25. la ultima aventura

LA ÚLTIMA AVENTURA

Lily había prometido casarse con Snape pero había dicho que lo haría si solo se despedía de sus amigos.

-Bien, escríbeles y diles que los verás a todos en algún lugar y allí te despedirás de todos, pero si les dices una sola palabra... – Severus Snape hablaba muy enserio y no estaba dispuesta a correr ningún tipo de problemas para ellos. Así que le escribió a Athos y le dijo que se verían en la mansión de James, con todos porque debía decirles algo muy importante.

Una semana después Lily estaba volviendo de la India con Snape junto a ella.

-Si quieres que no se enteren deberás dejarme ir sola.

¿estás loca?

-No, solo soy realista idiota. – El hombre le amagó a pegarle pero como estaban en el aeropuerto no hizo nada. Justo en ese instante llegaba Athos y Georgia a buscarla así que Snape desapareció de la vista, no sin antes advertirle que se contuviera de hacer una estupidez.

-Lily, que gusto verte – Le dijo Athos abrazándola

-A mi también me da gusto. – Comentó Lily triste. Esa noche iba a ser la última que estuviera con James y no la iba a desperdiciar.

-Todos están en la casa Lils. ¿segura que estás bien?

-Si... ¿Están todos, también James?

-Me costó convencerlo, pero finalmente accedió a estar – Georgia rió sarcástica – Amiga, no iba a perderse tu llegada por nada del mundo.

-Claro – Su sonrisa era débil y detonaba intranquilidad y tristeza

¿Seguro que nada pasa?

-Eso solo el viaje. De seguro se me pasa cuando vea a todos. ¿saben algo de Priss?

-Aún está allá arriba, pero confío que dentro de dos semanas volverá a estar con nosotros.

-Valla suerte – Dijo Lily

* * *

-mira ya llegamos.

Lily se sorprendió al ver la casa de James y Georgia. Nunca se había sentido impresionada pro algo así, pero sentía que iba a ser la última vez que la viera así que procuró recordar cada detalle de esta.

Al entrar se escuchaban las voces y las risas de los presentes. Lily pudo reconoces las voces de sus amigos, pero en especial la de James que reía pero preguntaba de vez en cuando por la llegada de Lily.

La puerta se abrió y todos se quedaron observando a los recién llegados. La primera persona que se acercó fue Deb.

-Mi amiga ya está en casa. Que gusto verte Lily – Deb la abrazaba y Lily correspondió al abrazó con fuerza y hasta necesidad. Poco a poco todos se acercaron hasta James la había abrazado y le había dado un beso en la comisura del labio.

Todos hablaban y solo Lily escuchaba, pero sentía la mirada fija de James en ella y eso la hizo sentirse un poco mas triste de lo que estaba cuando descendió del avión.

-Creo que ahora podemos hacer el gran anuncio personalmente aunque falte Priss

-Es verdad – Deb se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Remus.

-Aunque ya lo saben creo que lo mejor sería que se anuncie así que, quiero decirles a todos que Deborah y yo nos vamos a casar – Todos aplaudieron fuertemente y Lily sintió que se le resbalaba una lágrima rebelde.

-Lily ¿estás bien? – La voz de James la sacó de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente se limpió la mejilla con el rastro de lágrima y asintió fuertemente.

-Estoy bien James.

-Lily ¿te quedas hoy? Se quedan todos a dormir – Dijo Georgia un tanto alegre pero con algo de sueño. Lily miró a James y pudo notar que le suplicaba con la mirada así que asintió y se volvió a sentar en el sillón.

Al tiempo solo quedaba ella en la sala. Los invitados se fueron despidiendo y yendo a sus respectivos cuartos, pero Lily no notó que cuando Sirius se despedía aún quedaba James en el lugar.

-Ahora vas a decirme que tienes – Le dijo, mas como orden que como pedido. Y ella sintió otra lágrima rodar por su mejilla que la limpió rápidamente.

_Una lágrima se va _

resbalando a mi garganta, sí, por ti,

que me dejas sola¡oh no,

-James ya déjame en paz ¿quieres?

-No. Me preocupas y quiero saber que te tiene así. – Lily lo miró, con su camisa negra desabotonada en los primeros botones, sus pantalones de vestir igualmente negros. Su cabello oscuro revuelto y sus ojos avellanas chispeantes de preocupación y ¿deseo?

-James... quiero pedirte algo, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo

-Puedes pedirme lo que quieras... mataría por ti – Por un momento Lily pensó en esa frase insignificante que significaba tanto para ella, pero luego lo tomó como un simple ejemplo, no iba a hacer que James matara por ella.

Lily se puso de pie y James la imitó. Ella le recorrió con la mirada todo su cuerpo y luego le dijo claramente lo que quería de él en ese instante.

-James, necesito que me hagas el amor – El chico se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Auque había sido suya tantas veces desde que se conocían, nunca había escuchado que ella le dijera algo así, solo sucedía y ya.

-Lily...

_Esta noche te busqué, _

_  
haré el amor contigo,  
_

-Por favor James, necesito que me hagas tuya ahora porque creo que voy a morir.

-Vamos al cuarto.

La tomó de la mano y de una forma increíble para ambos subieron los escalones de cuatro de cuatro. Al llegar a la habitación Lily entró y James cerró tras de sí. Comenzaron a besarse con desesperación y lujuria, pero con amor. Se quitaban la ropa de una forma rápida y concisa, no era momento para estarse con rodeos. James se acercó al cajón de su mesa de luz pero la voz de Lily lo hizo voltear

-James. – Se escuchó débil y agitada y a su vez estaba llena de desesperación y deseo.

-Necesito un...

-No. No lo uses. – Le dijo ella. – No quiero que lo uses por favor. – El chico la miró sin entender pero luego volvió a ella.

_soñaré, dos corazones y un latido._

Grito a Dios que eres mío

un instante más y estás llegando

sobre mí,

El juego pasó a ser una guerra entre ambos cuerpos deseosos del otro. Para James esto era la reconciliación definitiva, para Lily, la despedida. Besos y caricias llovían por todos lados, dos cuerpos hecho uno solo.

_hasta que se confunden nuestros cuerpos,_

_nuestras piel._

Lily abrazaba a James con fuerza mientras él recordaba su cuerpo con besos. Acariciaba con sus manos las perfectas curvas de ella y Lily solo podía dejarse hacer, solo podía sentir lo bien que estaba en ese instante.

_Solo dos, con las ganas de sentirse juntos,_

sí, tú y yo,

conjugando al mismo tiempo el verbo

amar.

La marea de pasión disminuía pero ambos aún seguían con el continuo baile que caracterizaba a los enamorados. Ella soltó u grito ahogado por un beso de James y se aferró más a su cuerpo solo para sentir su aroma masculino. Ese que nunca volvería a olvidad nunca más.

_Enamorados tú y yo_

Somos la misma cosa, sí,

dos con un solo corazón,

te miro y me reflejo en ti,

* * *

Ambos estaban dormidos en la cama. Lily sobre James, sentía la constante respiración del chico sobre su rostro y la tranquilizaba. Despacio se incorporó y observó que James la sostenía de forma protectora con ambos brazos en su cintura. Ella le besó el rostro y James sonrió. Era tan bello verlo sonreír así. Se zafó del abrazo de James y comenzó a cambiarse. Estaba amaneciendo y Snape iba a ir a buscarla si no se aparecía en la casa de su madre antes de la ocho.

Así que con todo el silencio que pudo se cambió y se encaminó al despacho de James. Allí tomó papel y pluma y comenzó a redactar una carta.

-Te amaré por siempre, Lily – Escribió ella finalmente. Depositó el sobre en la mesa del despacho y se marchó mirando de vez en cuando las escaleras hacia el cuarto de James.

_For all those times you stood by me _

_For all the truth that you made me see _

_For all the joy you brought to my life _

_For all the wrong that you made right _

_For every dream you made come true _

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful baby _

_You're the one who held me up _

_Never let me fall _

_You're the one who saw me through through it all_

James se levantó esa mañana con una sonrisa radiante. Volteó a su lado pero Lily no estaba así que se dirigió al baño. Golpeó la puerta y nada, así que la abrió. Allí no estaba Lily. Se puso lo primero que encontró y bajó, quizá ella estaba desayunando y no quiso despertarlo.

_You were my strength when I was weak _

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _

_You saw the best there was in me _

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am _

_Because you loved me_

Se encontró con que solamente estaban desayunando Athos y Georgia.

¿Han visto a Lily? – Preguntó algo preocupado

¿Acaso la perdiste de vista anoche hermanito? – Preguntó Georgia con una sonrisa pícara

-Geor. – corrigió Athos pero era evidente que también había sido testigo de la reconciliación. Pero cuando James iba a responder a ambos bajaron Remus y Deb

¿qué sucede?

-Parece que Lily se perdió de la vista de James

¿Se reconciliaron? – Preguntó Deb contenta

-Pues sí. Pero no la he visto desde... anoche – Dijo James algo nervioso. Esto no le deba buena espina.

_You gave me wings and made me fly _

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky _

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me _

_You said no star was out of reach _

_You stood by me and I stood tall _

_I had your love I had it all _

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me _

_Maybe I don't know that much _

_But I know this much is true _

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

James se sentó obligado por los demás pero entonces apareció el único que faltaba, además de Lily. Tenía la cara pálida y venía cabizbajo. En cuanto vio a James se acercó rápidamente sin saludar

-En mi planeta se saluda cuando se entra a una habitación.

-No hay tiempo, James esto es para ti. – Sirius le entregó un sobre con una letra de perfecta caligrafía, que James pudo adivinar como la de Lily

-Es de Lily ¿La leíste?

-Lo siento pero no pude evitarlo... me pareció que no estaba bien que una carta de Lily estuviera allí así que... lo siento, de veras no pude evitarlo

-No te preocupes. – James sacó el papel del sobre que reconoció como sus papeles del escritorio. Eso quería decir que Lily la escribió esa noche, o esta mañana...

_You were my strength when I was weak _

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _

_You saw the best there was in me _

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed _

_I'm everything I am _

_Because you loved me_

* * *

_James mi amor,_

_Se que esto va a sorprenderte luego de lo que pasó a noche. Pero es la verdad. Esa fue mi despedida, así es, la despedida para siempre. Porque no puedo estar contigo y menos ahora... y no quiero que pienses que es porque no te amo, porque sería una locura que lo pensaras. Esto es lo mejor para ti, porque si yo decido quedarme aquí, no solo tu sufrirás sino que el resto también lo har�, incluido mi padrino y lo que menos quiero ahora es que pasen por cosas que y puedo impedir._

_Mi vida había encontrado la luz que la faltaba para ser perfecta, a tu lado y eso no lo voy a cambiar por nada. Dile a Deb y a Remus que no voy a poder estar en su bode, pero que los adoro y que deseo de todo corazón que sean lo más feliz que puedan, ellos que sí pueden. Dile a Deb que no se deje influenciar por Sirius y que no te haga caso en todo y que de verdad sea feliz junto a Athos porque de verdad se lo merecen y a Athos dile que sea él mismo como hasta ahora que va de maravilla. A Sirius hazle acordar que las mujeres no somos juguetes y que cuide muchísimo a Priss, porque aunque no lo parezca es una persona dulce y sensible que necesita todo el afecto que le puedan dar... y finalmente a ti, quiero que recuerdes que te amo y te voy a amar toda la vida, y más allá también. Porque como dije antes eres los mejor que me ha pasado. No te cierres al mundo, se libre de expresar tus sentimientos como se te de la gana, pero procura expresarlos y demostrarlos, en especial con Georgia que te adora más de lo que debería hacerlo una hermana._

_Ustedes son mi familia y no quiero que se olviden de eso. Luchen siempre por lo que deseen y recuerden que aunque no sea físicamente, yo estaré con ustedes apoyándolos en todo y aconsejándolos de la mejor forma que pueda. Les pido que no me busquen, no será bueno ni para mi, ni para ustedes. Los adoro de verdad y James, Te amaré por siempre,_

_Lily_

_

* * *

You were always there for me_

_The tender wind that carried me _

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life _

_You've been my inspiration _

_Through the lies you were the truth _

_My world is a better place because of you_

James se dejó caer luego de leer la carta en voz alta. Deb lloraba abrazada a Remus y Georgia estaba con la boca abierta. Que diablos había sido eso. Había ido ese día para despedirse... ahora entendía James porque estaba tan ida del mundo, porque le resbalaban las lágrimas. Porque casi le imploró que le hiciera el amor...

-No... no me cabe en la cabeza – Decía Athos. Atónito como el resto

-No lo comprendo. Vino para volver a irse.

-Algo no está bien ¿dónde est�? Me huele a... – James miró a Sirius. – No me huele bien. – Y acto seguido fue a su despacho. Remus tranquilizó a Deb por unos momentos mientras veía como Sirius se dirigía donde James. Y muy pronto se encaminó él también

-No me gusta nada esto – Le dijo James lo más frío que Remus y Sirius habían visto nunca.

-No comprendo. De veras que lo intento. Trato de buscar una forma de explicar este comportamiento pero no me entra en la cabeza...

-A mi me late que es chantaje

¿Chantaje? Vamos Padfoot ¿quién podría?

-Pues no sé quien, pero la carta parecía tener un motivo relacionado a eso.

¿A que te refieres?

-Pues miren... – Sirius tomó la carta y buscó los fragmentos necesarios. - _"...Porque no puedo estar contigo y menos ahora... bla bla ... Esto es lo mejor para ti, porque si yo decido quedarme aquí, no solo tu sufrirás sino que el resto también lo har�, incluido mi padrino y lo que menos quiero ahora es que pasen por cosas que y puedo impedir."_ ¿qué podría ser tal cosa que la haga reaccionar así?

-No quiero ser pesimista James, pero Sirius tiene un punto... no creo que tu relación con ella vaya a perjudicar hasta a su padrino. Además te dijo que te amaba pero que no podía estar contigo... es raro, yo que sé.

LA PRIMERA CANCION SON PARTES DE UNA VERDERA QUE ES DE LAURA PAUSINI (dos enamorados) Y LA OTRA ES DE CELINE DION (because you loved me) GRACIAS A TODOS Y ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN


	26. el paso del tiempo

EL PASO DEL TIEMPO

¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO ME DEJAS Y YA? – Gritaba una mujer de cabellos rojos como el fuego y una mirada de verde esmeralda que en ese instante irradiaba odio. Tenía su vestido rosa impecable y el cabello en pequeños y múltiples bucles perfectamente arreglados.

-Porque no es lo que quiero. Así de simple. Y ya déjame en paz. ¿acaso no te he dado todo lo que me has pedido?

-SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO. SABES QUE ES LO QUE QUIERO Y NO ME LO HAS DADO.

-PUES VAS A TENER QUE OLVIDARTE DE ESE PEDIDO, PORQUE SOLO MUERTO, Y ESCÚCHAME BIEN, SOLO MUERTO TE DESHARÁS DE MI. ¿ESTÁ CLARO? – El hombre con quien discutía elevó la voz como ella.

-Bastante claro. – Dijo ella volviendo a su tono habitual de voz.

-Quiero que te comportes. Los invitados llegarán en media hora.

-Siempre he sido la perfecta esposa para ti. Nunca tuviste una queja de ellos ¿O sí?

-No. Y no quiero tenerla ahora.

-Iré a ver si Kate puede con el niño.

-Solo tiene tres años ¡déjalo en paz! – La mujer se acercó a él tanto que sus narices casi se rozaban

-No me hables si no es necesario ¿claro? – El hombre quiso acortar la distancia con su esposa pero ella se alejó maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Era una persona encantadora para los que no vivían en la casa. Siempre alegre y vivaz para sus invitados pero era nostálgica y deprimente cuando estaban solo los sirvientes de la casa. Sus 21 años de edad le habían parecido minutos comparado a los tres últimos años que vivió unido a ese desagradable y hostil espécimen de hombre. A los 24 años, no tenía amigos, solo los que él consideraba "amigos" de la familia. Y con la única persona que podía hablar era con Kate, la muchacha de su misma edad que se hacía cargo de su pequeño hijo. El niño era todo lo que le daba fuerzas para seguir y no suicidarse en ese mismo instante. Sonrío al recordar cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez. Una calurosa noche de fines de julio. Su esposo ni siquiera había estado allí, por "negocios". Así que lo tuvo sola.

**Flash back**

Una muchacha de unos 21 años estaba acostada sobre la camilla de parto gritando por la fuerza que había estado haciendo desde hacía casi veinte minutos. Hasta que por fin escuchó un pequeño llanto proveniente cerca de la partera que la atendía.

-Es un niño. Un hermoso y saludable niño. – Dijo la doctora cuando terminó de limpiarlo y envolverlo en una manta celeste. ¿Cómo se llamar�? – Preguntó al colocarlo en los brazos de su madre.

-Harry...– Dijo dejando caer una lágrima que terminó por secarse en la mantita.

-Bonito nombre... Harry... ¿cuál es el apellido?

-Snape. Harry Snape

-Pues, le diré algo. No es común en los recién nacidos, pero su pequeño acaba de abrir los ojos. – Efectivamente, el niño abrió sus pequeños y preciados ojitos para ver por primera vez a su madre. Tenía exactamente el mismo color de ojos.

-Hola pequeñín, soy tu mami. – Le dijo volviendo a derramar otra lágrima y tomando su manita con un dedo. – Y te adoro tanto pequeño.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Kate ¿como está Harry?

-Señora Snape. Él acaba de dormirse. Se portó muy bien toda la tarde

-Es un ángel caído del cielo.

-De verdad es muy bueno.

-Kate, quería saber... ¿cómo está tu madre?

-Aún en el hospital. La operación se llevará a cabo en dos días. Quería agradecerle por pagar la operación.

-No hay problema. Me gusta ayudar... otra cosa. – Lily cerró con cuidado la puerta del cuarto de su hijo y se acercó a Kate ¿Has hecho lo que te pedí?

-Si, señora. Pero ¿Puedo preguntar para que es?

-Lo lamento Kate, pero no puedo decirte nada. Las paredes escuchan y no me convendría que se supiera nada y confío en ti más que en nadie. Por eso te encargo a mi hijo.

-Mucha gracias señora.

-Lily, dime Lily.

-Sí, Lily.

Se escuchó la campana de la puerta y Lily decidió bajar antes de que su "esposo" se pusiera como loco. Se acercó a la cuna de su hijo y le besó la frente. Acto seguido bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con los odiosos invitados. Puso su mejor cara de "felicidad" y terminó de bajar las escaleras donde ya la esperaba Severus Snape extendiendo su mano.

¿dónde estabas? – Le preguntó con su sonrisa en los labios.

-Con mi hijo. ¿Algún problema?

-No. Para nada – Le tomó la mano y se acercó a los invitados. Esta sería una laaarga noche para Lily Evans.

* * *

Estos tres años habían sido desastrosos para él y si vida. Su empresa había progresado de maravilla pero eso era simplemente porque se hundió en ella y descuidó al resto. Deb y Remus estaban en Paris. Albus le había ofrecido el puesto de presidente a Remus en la empresa de publicidad y James casi lo obligó a aceptarlo. No todos los días se obtenía una oferta así, y Remus no quería aceptarla solo porque no veía a James del todo bien. La pareja estaba muy bien con su pequeño Remus Junior de casi cuatro años. Y Deb disfrutaba de su segundo embarazo en París, la ciudad de los enamorados.

Por otro lado, Athos y Georgia se casaron poco después que Deb y Remus, y tenían una hermosa niña de nombre Luna, de dos años, quien era la ahijada de James y que era lo único que lo mantenía vivo para esos momentos. Era una lucecita en su vida y de vez en cuando la llevaba a la oficina para entretenerse un poco. Hacía un par de años se había organizado un lugar en el piso de la oficina James, una pequeña guardería para los hijos de los empleados. Allí, estaban cuatro de los siete hijos de Molly, la secretaria de James y Arthur el nuevo director de la sección de ventas. Los gemelos Fred y George, de cinco años eran un espectáculo. Hacían cualquier cosa para poder salir del salón de juguetes y divagar por ahí, y por su puesto los seguía el sexto Weasley, Ron. Que a su vez tenía la misma edad que el primer y único hijo de Lucius Malfoy, Draco.

En fin, la vida en la oficina había hecho un gran cambio. Para empezar, la denuncia había sido mágicamente desaparecida y James había logrado trasladar a los Lastrange a otra de las sucursales de su empresa, lo más lejos posible de su vista.

Finalmente, Sirius había cometido el error mas grande de su entera y corta vida. Priss había vuelto para el casamiento de su amiga unos días antes y aprovechó el momento para darle una visita sorpresa a Sirius en la oficina. Allí fue cuando la vida de Sirius se acabó por completo. Ella lo encontró sobre el escritorio con una de las tantas secretarias del lugar. Le gritó hasta que el corazón dejó de latirle. Lo golpeó con el puño cerrado en el rostro y se marchó de allí, dejándolo dolorido y con un futuro moretón en el ojo. Y desde ese momento, nunca más supo él de ella.

Lo que Sirius no sabía, es que Priss estaba en Paris, junto a Remus, Deb, Junior y Albus. Y al parecer con una niña de nombre Hermione que llevaba el apellido de su madre. Remus y Deb se convirtieron en sus padrinos y prometieron a Priss no decir nada a nadie. Ella les explicó que cuando fue a ver a Sirius iba a darle la noticia que ella estaba embarazada y que por eso debió regresar antes. Pero se sintió demasiado estúpida al creer que Sirius Black había siquiera cambiado un poco.

* * *

Pues sí. La vida daba grandes giros en las personas. Pero Lily estaba dispuesta a cambiar su destino y a lograr el mejor de todos par su pequeño niño.

Dos días después de la estúpida reunión de los amigos de Snape, Kate se acercó a Lily diciéndole que había llegado lo que tanto había esperado ella. Lily era vigilada hasta cuando salía a correr todas las mañanas para despejar su mente. Por eso había pedido a Kate que se encargar de algunos asuntos y ella se encargaría de que la madre de Kate tuviera la mejor atención en uno de los mejores hospitales del país.

Lily tomó el sobre que le tendió Kate en el cuarto de Harry y lo leyó de prisa. Todo estaba saliendo como pensaba. Las cosas no podían tener un mejor rumbo. Se había enterado de la repentina decisión de la muy conocida ingeniera de la NASA, Caprisse Granger, de dejar de trabajar y retirarse. Por lo que uno de los puntos en la amenaza de Amos y Severus había fallado. Ya no podían despedirla sino trabajaba allí. El oro punto era encargarse de la compañía, su compañía que al parecer estaba a manos de Vernon Dursley. Sin embargo él sol tenía el 40 por ciento de las acciones. Lily entonces se decidió pro escribirle a los Granger y pedirles que por favor vendieran sus acciones a la competencia. Solo debían venderles el 51 por ciento de las acciones y la empresa sería de James. Y al parecer la carta que recibió era de parte de la señora Granger diciendo que el plan había funcionado y que la mitad mas uno de la compañía pertenecía a Potter Corp.

Solamente le quedaba el tema de la empresa de su abuelo y todo volvería a ser como antes. Y si no podía volver con James, al menos se libraría de Snape y su estúpido mundo de fantasía que había intentado formar para el resto del mundo.

* * *

Sirius divagaba en su oficina, caminaba de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer exactamente. Extrañaba mucho a Priss, aunque habían transcurrido ya tres años desde la última vez que la vio pero aún quería estar con ella. Gracias a su estupidez masculinidad, a su desgraciada actitud de hombre libre había sido el hipócrita más grande y poderoso de todos los tiempo. Eso se lo había hecho ver Georgia cuando se enteró. Athos casi no le dirigía la palabra al comienzo pero la muchacha logró convencerlo de que lo hiciera.

De todos modos, Priss había sido su salvación y lo había echado todo a perder. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpidamente idiota? Solo le tenía que decir no a esa tonta secretaria de plástico y todo esto no hubiera pasado. Se hubiera casado con Priss y tal vez, quizá tal vez, tendrían un hijo o hija. Pero no lo había echado todo a perder con ella y ahora quería matarse.

-Sirius, deja de caminar en círculos que de verdad terminaras haciendo un agujero en la oficina. – James estaba allí parado con una niña rubia y ojos saltones de unos dos años en brazos.

-No puedo evitarlo. Soy un completo idiota.

-Nadie lo discute Sirius. Pero es tu naturaleza de merodeador y de hombre.

-Como sea, pero Remus no engaño a Deb y tu tampoco a... – Pero se calló boca.

¿Lily? Es verdad... yo no la engañé. – James se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio de Sirius con la niña en su regazo que comenzó a jugar con un pisapapeles con forma de caballo.

¿qué hago James? Ni siquiera se donde está

-Ni lo sabrás tampoco.

-Oye, gracias por la ayuda

-No, lo que quiero decir es que, ni Athos ni Deb te lo dirán. Nunca lo hacen. Es como si de verdad supieran y no quisieran decirte por diversión y llegas a volverte loco al pensar que quizá sí lo saben y no quieren decirte porque tal vez, ella no quiere verme y me hace daño al pensar eso...

-James, amigo... ¿en que momento dejamos de hablar de mi y Priss par hablar de ti y Lily? Ya te dije que es a lo que a mí me huele...

-Pero no entiendo quien quiera chantajearla.

-Pues esa carta suena a chantaje seguro. No hay de otra forma.

¿sabes? Hablé con... algunos socios de la compañía de Lily. Me dijeron que debía comprar el 51 por ciento de las acciones.

¿La competencia ya es tuya?

-Si. Pero aún no se puede dar a conocer al público.

-Pero es bueno. Al menos lo que Lily quería se ha cumplido ¿No?

-Eso es también una incógnita. Athos y Deb me dijeron exactamente que ella quería fusionar mi empresa y la de ella.

¿Qué quieres decir¿Qué Lily lo está planeando todo?

-Es muy probable... aunque me gustaría saber como está. Diablos

-"Io. No, alas abras" – Dijo la niña que lo veía con el seño algo fruncido que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa al recordar a su hermanita.

-Lo siento Luna, mo dire malas palabras. ¿Me perdonas?

-Ti – Y la niña volvió a jugar con su caballo.

-Sirius. Me voy. Recuerda que hay cena en casa hoy. ¿De acuerdo?

-No se si iré.

-No tienes opción. Es el cumpleaños de Georgia.

-Bien. Allí estaré.

-Genial.

* * *

Era otro de los gloriosos momentos en la Mansión de los Snape. Ya era rutinario que el matrimonio discutiera a tan altos tonos de voz. Cuando esto sucedía, tanto Kate como el chofer de la familia decidían sacar a pasear al niño para que no escuchara la discusión.

-NO QUIERO QUEDARME AQUÍ ¿ES TAN DIFICIL DE COMPRENDER? – Gritaba Lily paseando por el amplio y bien decorado living.

-A MI ME IMPORTA NADA LO QUIERAS. ESE NIÑO ES MI HIJO Y SE QUEDARÁ CONMIGO.

-SOBRE MI CADAVER SEVERUS. NOS IREMOS... ¿ACASO NO VES QUE AQUÍ SOMOS INFELIES?

¿Y DONDE SE SUPONEQUE PUEDEN SER MÁS FELICES?

-EN CUALQUIER LUGAR... LEJOS DE ESA ESTUPIDA COMUNIDAD DE RICOS INSULSOS... NO QUIERO QUE MI HIJO SE CRIE Y CREZCA CON ESTA GENTE. NO LO VOY A PERMITIR... – El hombre se sentó en el sofá mirando a la chimenea donde crepitaba un gran fuego.

-Bien. Está la casa en la playa. Puedes ir con Harry allí.

¿Los dos solos¿tu no vendrás acaso?

-Creí que te alegrarías. De todos modos, iré para los fines de semana y en verano. Mientras me quedaré en la ciudad. Plymouth es grande y tu puedes quedarte en la casa. Yo tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos en Londres. – Con la simple mención de la ciudad, Lily tuvo que reprimir un gemido y sintió un escalofrío.

Londres, allí había vivido sus peores y mejores días. Pero estando en Plymouth con el niño no iba a ser tan malo después de todo. Se llevaría a Kate con ella, para que la ayudara con las cosas y sería medianamente feliz lo que le quedaba de vida. Sabía que teniendo a Harry sería feliz, pero no podría estar con James. El niño era de Severus y él james le daría el divorcio aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Diablos, que feliz había estado ese idiota, cuando fue dos días después al hospital a ver a su hijo. Dijo que este pequeño los mantendría juntos para el resto de sus vidas. Y eso había sido lo peor que le pudo haber dicho. Pero saber que ese pequeñín era suyo le daba las fuerzas que necesitaba para mantenerse viva, por ella y por él.

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA... LA VERDAD ES QUE ME HABÍA QUEDADO UN POCO SIN INSPIRACIÓN PERO VOLVÍ PARA TERMINARLA Y PROMETO HACERLO...

UN SALUDO A TODOS Y DE NUEVO GRACIAS

IVITA BLACK

ACTUAL MIEMRO DE LA ORDEN DE LOS MERODEADORES.


	27. ¿Que hace usted aquí?

¿QUÉ HACE USTED AQUÍ?

La casa de la playa en Plymouth era bastante grande. Pero lo mejor y lo que más le agradaba a Lily era la luminosidad. Un gigante ventanal que cumplía el papel de pared, daba hacia el mar como vista y un poco más allá un gran faro que alumbraba la arena de la cosa de noche. El ventanal se abría dando paso a una terraza de madera de roble perfectamente trabajada y unos cuantos escalones que bajaban directo a la playa.

La entrada principal daba a un living desnivelado donde había un juego de sillones blancos y una chimenea enorme de ladrillo y madera haciendo juego con todos los muebles de la misma madera que la chimenea, el piso e incluso la terraza. Una cocina y el comedor donde el ventanal. Las escaleras de madera igualmente trabajadas comenzaban en el living y subían la primer piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Una de Lily, otra de Harry que estaba junto a la de ella y se intercomunicaba con otro cuarto más pequeño que era donde Harry tenía sus juguetes. Y finalmente, el cuarto de Kate que era el más próximo a las escaleras.

Desde que llegaron hacía dos meses, la vida había sido demasiado tranquila y quien mejor que Lily para saber que esa clama y tranquilidad era el pronóstico de una tormenta segura. Pero sin embargo decidió que si debía llegar la gran "tormenta" a su vida, pues que la esperaría pero que mientras tanto disfrutaría cada momento de libertad.

Todas las mañanas salía muy temprano para correr en la costa y cuando regresaba una hora mas tarde Kate la esperaba con el desayuno y un Harry bastante despierto para entonces. Luego los tres jugaban en la arena o de vez en cuando iban al centro. Además Lily le daba parte de la tarde libre a Kate para que pudiera visitar a su madre que había sido hospitalizada en el hospital de Plymouth.

Sin embargo, y como Lily lo había predicho, la tormenta llegó y la tomó demasiado desprevenida.

Era el atardecer del martes. Lily cargaba con una cesta de comida y una manta mientras caminaba por la playa y veía que Harry jugaba con un cometa que le había comprado esa tarde en el centro. De pronto se dio cuenta que Harry se había dirigido detrás de unos médanos y lo perdió de vista. Comenzó a llamarlo pero no respondía y su cometa ya no flameaba en el cielo.

"Harry" – Llamaba. Dejó las cosas en la arena y se dirigió casi corriendo a donde había ido el niño. Encontró el barrilete en el suelo enredado con los arbustos de los médanos y allí sentado en la arena con una mujer adulta estaba el niño. Platicando lo más tranquilo. – "Dios mío. Harry¿Porquen o respondiste cuando te llamaba?"

"Mami. Pelón, mami. Pelo etaba blano con la tenora" – Su voz era angelical, dulce e inocente. Lily se tranquilizo al escucharlo hablar tan tranquilo.

"Lo siento, no quise..." – La mujer dejó que las palabras se las llevara el viento. Lily sentía que el pequeño Harry le tiraba de la delgada tela de su solero pero ella no respondía a sus llamados. Estaba muy atenta e incluso sorprendida por la imagen que estaba justo frente a ella.

"¡Mami!" – Llamó Harry casi implorando atención.

"Lily" – Susurró la mujer. – "Pero como..."

"Harry, toma la cometa" – Dijo simplemente. Luego tomó la mano del niño y caminaron hacia la casa, sin preocuparse por la canasta.

Al entrar a la casa Lily, lo más tranquila que sus nervios se lo permitían, envió a Harry a su cuarto a jugar. Se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones y comenzó a observar como ida la chimenea apagada. Pronto la puerta sonó y ella se puso de pie para abrir.

"Se te ha olvidado la canasta" – La misma mujer estaba ahora en la puerta de su casa.

"gracias" – Logró decir Lily.

"¿Puedo?"

"claro, adelante" – No quería que esa mujer estuviera ahí. Todo su mundo iba a comenzar a desmoronarse si continuaba siendo cortés y no la corría de la casa. – "¿Desea algo de tomar?"

"Agua estaría bien" – Dijo amablemente pero su voz sonaba seria. – "¿Cómo has estado?" – Finalmente Lily había escuchado la pregunta que menos quería responder. Esas tres palabras le iban a romper la coraza que había armado para que Harry viviera como un niño feliz. Y sin embargo sentía que ya se había roto esa coraza hacía bastante.

"Bien" – Dijo lo más normal que pudo haberlo dicho, mientras le entregaba el vaso con el líquido. Pero quería gritar y llorar y necesitaba que alguien la abrase, que él la abrase y le diga que todo iba a estar bien. – "bien" – Repitió.

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste? Creo que es considerado escondérselo a James" – Soltó la mujer. Definitivamente no tenía pelos en la lengua, pensó Lily.

"no creo que a James le hubiera gustado enterarse que me he casado y tengo un hijo... de la persona que más detesta en la faz de la tierra" – Soltó Lily

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Estoy casada, con Severus Snape... señora McGonagall" - Soltó ella algo fría. La expresión de la señora fue de asombro y hasta decepción.

"Estoy segura que no fue por gusto o pacer" – Quiso decir lo más tranquila posible, peor su voz sonó a casi un ruego.

"creo que, y con todo respeto, mis motivos por el casamiento no son de su importancia"

"Lo son para James, y yo velo por su bienestar"

"Y... ¿Como está él?" – Se odió a si misma por ser tan débil.

"Mal. Solo trabaja y cuando llega a la casa se encierra en su cuarto. Lo único que lo hace bien es la pequeña Luna. En un encanto y la luz de James."

"Me alegro que haya podido seguir adelante. Y que ahora tenga un niña..." – Se sentía miserable.

"Luna no es su hija, es su ahijada. La hija de Georgia y Athos" – Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y luego otra y otra. Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta no podía dejar de llorar. James estaba solo y Athos, su mejor amigo había tenido una niña, que no pudo conocer. Tampoco conoce al hijo de Deb y Remus... ¿Y que era de la vida de Priss y Sirius? Tenía tantas preguntas que hacer. – "Te extrañan tanto Lily. Aún no entienden porque los dejaste, a todos. Se siguen preguntando..."

"Soy lo peor que hay sobre la faz del mundo. Me siento una mala persona, al haber abandonado a mi familia, a mis amigos.. me siento una mala madre por no poder darle una familia digna a Harry..."

"¿Por qué se lo ocultas?" – volvió a preguntar la mujer. Pero esta vez sonaba comprensible, humana. Y Lily comprendió que no se trataba sobre su casamiento.

"¿Decirle a James que cosa?"

"que tiene un hijo" – Terminó de decir la mujer.

"Yo como voy a saber si James tiene o no..." – Se calló un momento. Intentando analizar lo que Minerva McGonagall le había dicho – "¿Acaso cree que Harry es hijo de James?" – La mujer asintió.

"En efecto, lo creo"

"No, eso es imposible. El hecho es que Harry es un Snape. No hay modo de cambiarlo"

"quiero que veas algo, Lily" – Le explicó la señora. Buscó en su cartera, la billetera y allí las fotos de su familia. En una su hermana y esposo, los padres de James. En las otras James y Georgia cuando eran pequeños. – "Este pequeño era James cuando tenía cuatro años"

Lily ahogó un grito al ver la imagen. Era Harry pero con los ojos avellanas. Tenía el mismo cabello revuelto que le daba el toque travieso e inocente a la vez. Un par de simpáticos lentes y que casualmente eran redondos igual a los de la foto. Pero lo más extraordinario era la sonrisa, tan Harry. Esa sonrisa que podía conmover hasta a la más rígida roca.

"es, imposible"

"Lily, si Harry no es hijo de James, entonces no se que decirte"

"Es imposible."

"no, no lo es"

"sé que no debería decir esto pero... la noche antes de casarme en secreto con Severus Snape, fui a despedirme de ellos. Esa noche, James y yo... bueno..."

"Te entendí" – sonrió la mujer ruborizada pero no tanto como Lily – "eso te da la lógica explicación. Deberías decirle la verdad a James, Lily"

"No quiero que me quite al niño... es mi hijo."

"No lo hará. Te lo aseguro yo. Escucha, pasado mañana será el cumpleaños de Georgia y viajaré a Londres para la fiesta... puedes venir conmigo, o escribirle y yo le daré la nota"

"Creo que lo último será lo mejor" – Murmuró.

"Partiré mañana por la mañana. Te estaré esperando en el mismo lugar donde me encontraste con Harry"

"Bien."

* * *

Kate llegó del hospital una hora después y encontró a Lily sentada en el sillón con su rostro entre sus manos.

"Lily" – Preguntó la muchacha – "¿Ha sucedido algo con Harry? Lo siento, no debí haberme ido..."

"Kate" – Lily miró a la chica con sus ojos colorados e hinchados, prueba irrefutable de que estuvo llorando. – "Necesito pedirte un gran favor"

"lo que sea" – Le respondió segura.

"Necesito que te lleves a Harry a Londres"

"¿Con el señor Snape?" – Preguntó sorprendida, eso hubiera sido lo último que le pediría Lily.

"No. No con él. Hay una mujer en la casa de al lado. Mañana partirá a Londres y quiero que lleves a Harry con ella y que tu también vayas. Te prometo que iré a ver a tu madre en tu lugar"

"no es eso lo que me preocupa, Lily. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero me gustaría saber que es lo que sucede"

"Mañana por la mañana, partirán a Londres. La mujer, la señora McGonagall los llevará a una casa donde estoy segura que querrán conocer a Harry." – Intentó detener las lágrimas – "Hay un sobre en la mesa, llévalo también y entrégaselo a James Potter"

"Ese nombre... ¿No es acaso el dueño de la compañía Potter Corp?"

"Sí. Por favor Kate, si haces esto te prometo que será lo último que te pediré"

"Lo haré Lily. No debes preocuparte por eso."

"Muchas gracias Kate. Eres una verdadera amiga" – Lily abrazó a la muchacha

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estaremos allí?"

"No creo que sea más de dos o tres días."

Lily subió las escaleras y se encaminó al cuarto de su pequeño que estaba jugando con unos muñecos. Al ver que su madre estaba en el cuarto dejó todo para ir con ella y abrazarla por las piernas. Lily tomó en brazos a Harry y se sentó con él en la cama.

"Harry, cielo. ¿Recuerdas la mujer de hoy?" – El niño asintió animadamente – "Bueno, pues irás con ella a que conozcas a unas personas e irás con Kate también"

"Mami¿ no vendlás?"

"No mi vida."

"¿Po qué?"

"Porque... a mi ya me conocen, pero a ti y a Kate no. Verás, las personas que conocerás son amigos de mami."

"¿Terio?" – El entusiasmo había vuelto al niño. No era para nada despistado y había notado que su madre no tenía más amigos que Kate.

"Si. Y quieren conocerte."

"gueno, ti ton tus amigos yo ilé"

"gracias pequeño"

* * *

El día siguiente Lily cargaba con una maleta pequeña de ropa para Harry y una pequeña mochila donde llevaba algunos juguetes. Kate iba a su lado con un bolso con su ropa. Al llegar al médano estaba la señora McGonagall esperando y se sorprendió al verla llegar con el niño y lo demás.

Lily le explicó que Harry y Kate irían con ella y que volverían dentro de un par de días. La mujer le agradeció esto a Lily con un gran abrazo y le prometió que todo marcharía bien. Poco después veía como se alejaban su hijo y su amiga en el gran carro negro directo a Londres.

* * *

Todos corrían de un lado a otro, llevando y trayendo cosas para la pequeña cena del cumpleaños de Georgia. Cumplía los veintiuno y estaba más que emocionada, pero lo que más le alegraba era que su hermano había comenzado a sonreír un poco.

"Athos cielo ¿Has visto a Luna?"

"No vida. Estaba con James" – Les respondió desde la cocina sentado.

"Está bien" – Respondió la chica sentándose junto a él. – "¿qué tienes? No te noto bien"

"Simples presentimientos." – Respondió

"Athos la última vez que tuviste 'Simples presentimientos' quedé embarazada de Luna"

"no son 'ese' tipo de presentimientos" – Le aseguró con el rostro contorsionado. El simple hecho de pensar en tener a otro como Luna le hacía sentir extraño. No era que no la quisiera, todo lo contrario. La amaba por se su hija, pero era bastante inquieta, traviesa, escurridiza y sobretodo actriz – "Creo que algo va a suceder hoy, linda"

"Si, mi fiesta"

"Sabes a que me refiero" – Athos no pudo continuar porque sintieron la puerta abrirse de golpe y algo pequeño y rubio correr dentro de la cocina.

"Luna, deja de correr al pobre perro" – Le retó Georgia

"Mamí, pego mao"

"¿Qué te pegó mal?" – Preguntó su madre desconcertada, tanto o mas que su padre.

"no, que el perro es malo. No se ha dejado atrapar desde que la vio correr hacia él" – La voz de James tenía un tono de diversión.

"Muy gracioso hermano. Luna, vamos a darte un baño para que estés preciosa esta noche"

"¿Puelo tido evo Ti mami ti, ti?"

"Si, Luna, puedes ponerte el vestido nuevo" – Georgia cargó a la niña en brazos y se dirigió a la puerta pero entonces la muchacha pegó un grito de alegría al ver quien estaba en la puerta de entrada – "¡TIA!" – Gritó dejando a Luna en el suelo y corriendo a abrazar a su tía.

"Geor¿cómo has estado?"

"de maravilla Tía Minerva"

"¿Dónde está James?"

"aquí, tía" – James se acercó y abrazó también a la mujer.

"Geor, tu regalo vas a recibirlo en la noche, pero espero que no te moleste..."

"Claro que no"

"Tengo algo para James que me espera fuera" – Dijo seria de pronto.

"¿Qué es tía?"

"Quiero que vayan al salón, te lo entregaré allí"

Acto seguido ella se marchó fuera y pudieron ver que se dirigía al carro negro. James, Georgia y Athos se dirigieron al Salón donde se encontraba Sirius leyendo unos papeles.

"¿Sucede algo?" – preguntó este al ver a todos los habitantes juntos y allí

"Minerva tiene algo para James." – Explicó Athos. Sirius iba a volver a hablar cuando la puerta se abrió. Primero entró Minerva, detrás una muchacha de la edad de veinticuatro años.

"James, La tía te ha traído a una 'amiga'"

"no seas desubicado Sirius" – Le retó Georgia.

"buenas tardes" – Saludo la muchacha – "Soy Kate Donovan"

"Un placer" – Saludaron todos.

"Tía, de verdad ¿Esto es lo que me tienes?"

"No James, en realidad es otra cosa. La muchacha solo vino de acompañante y seguro" – Todos estaban desconcertados – "¿Puedes decirle que entre?"

"en seguida" – La muchacha salió del lugar y entró poco después con un niño de la mano.

Todos menos Athos dejaron escapar una exclamación. Rápidamente la más joven se acercó al chico.

"hola¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Me lamo Harry. ¿Omo e lama uted?" – Preguntó serio y un poco tímido pero su madre le hizo prometer que se portaría bien y sería educado.

"tía" – Dijo débil James.

"El pequeño Harry, es el primogénito de Lilian Evans" – Explicó seria Minerva.

"¿CÓMO!"


	28. Revelaciones

REVELACIONES

"Minerva tiene algo para James." – Explicó Athos. Sirius iba a volver a hablar cuando la puerta se abrió. Primero entró Minerva, detrás una muchacha de la edad de veinticuatro años.

"James, La tía te ha traído a una 'amiga'"

"no seas desubicado Sirius" – Le retó Georgia.

"buenas tardes" – Saludo la muchacha – "Soy Kate Donovan"

"Un placer" – Saludaron todos.

"Tía, de verdad ¿Esto es lo que me tienes?"

"No James, en realidad es otra cosa. La muchacha solo vino de acompañante y seguro" – Todos estaban desconcertados – "¿Puedes decirle que entre?"

"en seguida" – La muchacha salió del lugar y entró poco después con un niño de la mano.

Todos menos Athos dejaron escapar una exclamación. Rápidamente la más joven se acercó al chico.

"hola ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Me lamo Harry. ¿Omo e lama uted?" – Preguntó serio y un poco tímido pero su madre le hizo prometer que se portaría bien y sería educado.

"tía" – Dijo débil James.

"El pequeño Harry, es el primogénito de Lilian Evans" – Explicó seria Minerva.

"¿CÓMO!"

* * *

"Lo que oíste James" – Respondió Minerva con su temple serio aún. Sin embargo le hacía bastante gracia el rostro de los presentes.

"Tía, con todo respeto... ¿No crees que esta broma es de mal gusto?"

"Definitivamente Geor¿Tu crees que bromearía con algo así?" – La chica que aún estaba de cuquillas frente a Harry se puso de pie y se sentó junto a su hermano mayor, quien aún estaba en algo así parecido al estado de Shock.

"Kate" – Llamó Harry

"¿Qué sucede cielo?" – Preguntó con una dulzura extrema.

"¿Podía il a bano pol favol?" – Preguntó algo penoso pero con toda la seriedad del mundo ya que para él era un asunto de extrema urgencia y seriedad.

"Claro" – Levantó la vista y miró a los presentes esperando que le indicaran el baño más próximo. – "Disculpen... ¿Podrían indicarme donde está el baño?"

"Por su puesto" – Declaró Georgia. – "Sales por la puerta, el primer pasillo la segunda puerta a la derecha.

"Gracias. ¿Harry?"

"Voy" – Dijo tomando la mano de la muchacha dejando a los anonadados dueños en la pequeña sala. Pero fue Athos el primero que habló.

"no puedo creer que Lily... bueno, ella. No puedo creerlo" – Dijo finalmente.

"ni que lo digas... Pero ¿Por qué se parece tanto a James, Minerva?" – Preguntó Sirius bastante serio.

"Creo que esa respuesta es obvia" – Respondió sentándose la mujer.

"¿Quieres decir que tenía un hijo y Lily me lo ha ocultado?" – James comenzaba a salir de su Shock para pasar al enfado, sin escalas. ¿que diablos estaría pensando Lily? si ese hijo no era de él ¿Entonces de quien¿Del aire?

"por desgracia, James, el destino fue el que les ocultó la verdad... a ambos"

"¿Estas diciendo acaso que Lily no sabía que ese niño es mi sobrino?"

"Ella ha pensado hasta hace un par de días que era hijo de... su esposo"

"¿LILY SE HA CASADO?" – James ya no lo resistió, se había enterado en un día que tenía un hijo de la mujer que amaba pero que ella se había casado y no sabía que era su hijo. Esto lo estaba volviendo más loco de lo que estaba.

"Me gustaría que no gritaras James."

"Tía, explícame entonces como diablos debo reaccionar porque de verdad estoy más que perdido" – James apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y se tapó la cara con sus manos.

"La verdad es que no lo sé" - Minerva tomó un respiro y continuó. – "pero quiero que sepas que en cuanto le comprobé a Lily que ese niño era tu hijo y no de, otro, ella aceptó a decirte sin dudar. Debes de admitir que ha sido muy valiente... lo dejó venir aún contra sus propios medios"

"¿miedo a que tía? Ella nos conoce mejor que esto. Nunca le haríamos nada al niño y mucho menos a ella" – Se quejó Georgia.

"tenía y estoy segura que aún tiene el medio que, al James enterarse que es padre, bueno... quiera quedarse con el niño"

"por supuesto que quiero quedarme con él. Es MI hijo después de todo."

"Le prometí que no harías nada de eso, y no voy a permitir que Harry se quede lejos de su madre.

"Pero ¿Qué sugieres? No puedo hacerme el amigo del niño... es mi hijo demonios."

La puerta volvió a abrirse y dejó pasar a una Kate muy sonriente junto a un niño con un gran signo de satisfacción.

"Disculpen" – Dijo Kate al entrar y ver que habían interrumpido la conversación. – "El señor James Potter es usted ¿Verdad?" – preguntó Kate a James.

"así es ¿Por qué?"

"Tengo una entrega para usted" – Kate sacó de su bolsillo un sobre doblado a la mitad y se lo entregó a James. Éste notó de inmediato que su nombre estaba escrito por la letra de Lily.

"Es de... Lily" – Dijo en un susurro pero lo bastante alto.

"así es... me lo dio antes de partir hacia aquí."

"Harry¿quieres conoces a mi hijita?" – Preguntó Georgia que veía como el niño no entendía mucho del asunto.

"¿Terio pedo?"

"Claro que sí... tiene un año menos que tu pero creo que se llevarán de maravilla"

"Ti, me gutalía." Harry tomó la mano de Georgia – "Mami, me lijo que tedes elan amigos" - Le dijo finalemtene camino al cuarto de la pequeña Luna.

"así es. Lily, tu madre, fue una gran amiga Harry. ¿Cómo está ella?" – Le preguntó naturalmente.

"Tiste. Kate y Fank diten que no, peo yo te que mami y papi te pelean mucho" – Explicaba serio y hasta incluso dolido.

¿De verdad?" – Georgia no pudo resistirse y se atrevió a preguntar – "¿Cómo se llama tu papi, Harry?"

"Mi mami me lijo que no lijera" – Respondió el niño frunciendo el seño

_Al menos lo intenté_ Pensó la muchacha

* * *

James tomó la carta y se encaminó al estudio. Estuvo un tiempo pensando si abrirla o no, le daba vueltas al asunto pero luego pensó que quizá ahí estaría la explicación de Lily, aunque no estaba seguro de quererla saber.

Finalmente se decidió y rompió el sobre, tomando la carta dentro de éste.

_Querido James,_

_Valla, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde esa noche... quizá estés esperando una explicación a lo que seguramente acabas de ver. Debo serte sincera James, créeme que si lo hubiera sabido antes tu no estarías en esta situación y tampoco yo. Pero el caso es que está sucediendo. Yo no sabía que Harry, en realidad yo solo supuse que era de mi esposo. Y estoy verdaderamente lamentada acerca de eso. Te confieso que siempre desee que él no fuera hijo suyo, porque la verdad me aterraba la idea de ser madre de una persona así, pero cuando lo vi en mis brazos con unos pocos minutos de vida, todo lo que había pensado y deseado se evaporó en el aire. Tenía a Harry en mis brazos, y no importaba quien era el padre, sino que ese niño, era mi hijo... eso no podría cambiarlo nada ni nadie._

_De verdad lamento que esto te esté pasando, no podría imaginar siquiera lo que debes estar pensando, pero solo te pido una cosa James, no impidas que Harry se separe de mí. Es todo lo que tengo, y todo lo que me ayuda a seguir adelante. Sé que tienes el derecho de reclamarme todo y nada, pero solo te pido eso... _

_Quiérelo porque definitivamente es tu hijo James, nuestro hijo. En cuanto Minerva me mostró una foto tuya a esa edad casi me muero, no podía ser que de aquella noche tan maravillosa, de mi despedida, surgiera un ser tan hermoso y maravilloso y además de todo producto de nuestro amor. _

_Espero que seas lo más feliz posible porque te lo mereces. Quizá no sea conmigo, quizá con otra persona, pero no quiero que te olvides de mi James, eso me mataría cien veces más._

_Con todo el afecto, _

_Lily._

_P.D: me gustaría que felicitaras a Athos y a Georgia por la boda y el nacimiento de la pequeña Luna, que le deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños a Georgia y que me disculpen en el alma no poder haber estado allí para ellos como tampoco lo estuve para Deb y Remus o para Sirius y Priss. Diles a todos que los extraño y que los adoro con el corazón._

James entró a la habitación nuevamente. Athos, Sirius, Kate y Minerva tomaban el té mientras esperaban a James. En cuanto lo vieron entrar le cuestionaron con la mirada y lo único que él fue capaz de hacer fue sentarse en el sillón y cerrar los ojos. Sirius, sin embargo, fue el que se atrevió a preguntar

"¿Y?" – dejó salir

"Y..." – Respondió James. Abrió los ojos y los mantuvo en los grises de su mejor amigo. – "dice que les manda saludos a todos y los felicita a Athos y Georgia por el casamiento y la niña." – resopló

"¿Que dice acerca de todo esto?" – Volvió a preguntar Sirius un tanto exasperado.

"Te referías a eso. Pues, dice que lamenta todo esto y que definitivamente es hijo mío. Que no lo sabía hasta que se le dijo tía Minerva y..."

"¿Harry es hijo suyo?" – Preguntó Kate algo anonadada

"Pues sí, eso dice la carta"

"No puedo creerlo... el señor se pondrá de muy mal humor cuando se entere y... Oh dios" – Dijo ella sintiéndose perdida. Pronto comenzó a atar cabos sueltos y se paró de golpe

"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó Athos.

"El señor, no le va a gustar nada esto. Se pondrá como loco y, Lily... ella sufrirá la ira del señor, por favor que dios la ayude."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – Minerva estaba atando los mismos cabos que Kate hacía unos instantes y también se asustó. – "¿Lily pensaba decírselo?"

"No lo sé. Pero es muy probable... ella dijo que estaríamos un par de días, y el señor llegará el viernes por la tarde. Si no nos encuentra... solo dios sabe lo que sucederá" – La muchacha se dejó caer en el sillón mientras comenzaba a sollozar. Quería mucho a Lily, era su única amiga verdadera y el simple hecho de haberse ido con Harry era motivo de batalla campal en cuanto apareciera el señor Snape en la casa.

"¿Me estas diciendo que Lily es mal tratada por su esposo?" – preguntó James que echaba chispas por sus ojos.

"no, bueno... nunca le tocó un pelo. Pero..."

"tranquila Kate. Lily sabrá desenvolverse sola de esto. Es una muchacha fuerte" – Confirmaba Minerva mientras posaba una mano en los hombros encogidos de la chica.

"es que estoy tan preocupada por ella"

"solo debes decirnos donde está e iremos por ella y no dejaremos que su esposo le haga daño" – Sentenció Athos.

"no puedo. Le prometí que no diría donde estábamos. Nadie lo sabe..."

"Tía" – Pidió James, pero por más que quisiera Minerva también lo había prometido y lentamente negó con la cabeza.

* * *

"Lilian, Harry" – Una voz masculina y un tanto fría llamaba desde la puerta de la casa. Había encontrado todo a oscuras y nadie respondía a sus llamados. Se dirigió al gran ventanal y se encontró con un cuerpo sentado en un médano mirando el sol ocultarse en el horizonte. – "Lilian" – Llamó más frío que antes.

La mujer no volteó pero el hombre notó como se encogía de hombros y se abrazaba más aún a sus rodillas. Llegó hasta ella y la miró con escrutinio. Ella levantó la mirada y lo miró con odio.

"¿Dónde está Harry?" – Sonó tan sádico

"lo sabías ¿Verdad?" – Esa pregunta salió de la nada. Había esperado dos días para poder verle a la cara y preguntarle eso. Porque ella lo sabía muy bien. Sabía que Severus Snape, su esposo, había conocido a James desde siempre.

"Te hice una pregunta mujer, responde" – Ordenó con rencor acumulado.

"Responde la mía primero y sabrás donde esta MI hijo"

"No se a que te refieres"

"Yo creo que lo sabes bien" – Se puso de pie haciendo competencia con la mirada oscura y fría de su esposo. Sus ojos color esmeralda irradiaban ira, rencor e incluso odio puro hacia esa persona que estaba frente a ella. - "Responde si lo sabías"

"mira mujer, dime que se supone que debo saber y responderé si..."

"que Harry no es hijo tuyo" – Dejó escapar con sarna y los dientes apretados.

"¿cómo?" – Esa pregunta no fue de la sorpresa de enterarse algo fuera de lo normal, sino más bien de enterarse que otro sabe un gran secreto que escondía hacía ya algún tiempo. Lily sonrió sardónicamente. Luego entró despacio a la casa. – "¿Dónde está Harry, Lilian?" – preguntó calculando cada palabra.

"No es algo que deba interesarte. Ahora no hay nada que nos una, maldito imbécil" – Dejó escapar ella. Snape le tomó con demasiada fuerza el brazo que le hizo doler pero no dejó escapar un solo grito de dolor.

"Harry es mi hijo, no importa lo que digas tu o tu estúpida amiga..." – Le hablaba en un susurro que se podía interpretar como amenazador. – "Ahora vas a decirme donde diablos se encuentra mi hijo"

"es tarde..." – Siseó con sorna y en el mismo tono de voz que su esposo – "se encuentra con su padre, ya sabes, el verdadero..." no supo que le sucedió después. Todo se le hizo de color negro y sintió un gran dolor en su estómago y cabeza antes de perder el conocimiento.


	29. Sorpresas y enfrentamientos

PROBLEMAS Y ENCUENTROS

Kate se había dirigido a la casa de la playa sin Harry. Minerva había prometido cuidarlo en la casa de al lado, donde ella de vez en cuando se tomaba unas vacaciones. La muchacha entró sigilosamente a la entrada y la encontró cerrada, y en ella una gran cinta amarilla donde rezaba _Scotland Yard_. Sin pensarlo dos veces entró al lugar sin importarle las señales de detenerse de prohibido entrar. Estaba todo destrozado, había manchas de sangre en algunos muebles y pisadas. El gran ventanal que daba paso a la playa estaba casi completamente quebrado y aún más sangre. Solo pequeñas gotas que se perdían luego en la arena. La joven se sintió desfallecer. Dejó el lugar casi desesperada y se encaminó a la casa de junto.

Minerva la recibió y escuchó atenta lo que Kate tenía que decir.

"Kate, quédate aquí con el niño. Iré a la estación de policía y averiguaré que sucedió"

"sí"

La adulta cumplió con su objetivo y volvió poco más tarde de una hora con el rostro pálido y caminos de lágrimas ya secas en él. Kate se acercó de inmediato y se enteró de la mala noticia.

"Debemos entregarle a Harry a Snape" – Le informó Minerva con muchísimo rencor e impotencia en su voz.

"¿qué hay del señor Potter? Se supone que es su padre ¿no podemos dejar al niño con él?"

"Si James quiere tener la custodia de Harry como debería ser, debe ir a la corte y solicitar un estudio de ADN para así comprobar que Harry es un Potter y no un Snape. Pero por mientras, debemos hacer las cosas bien. De lo contrario podría pensarse de un secuestro" – Explicaba Minerva esa noche, mientras Harry dormí en el regazo de Kate.

"Pobre Lily. No debimos nunca dejarla sola" – Una vez más las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

"No hay nada que hacer. Lily lo había querido así." – Minerva acarició el cabello desordenado de Harry como lo había hecho tantas veces antes con James. – "Solo nos queda esperar y desear que la justicia inglesa actúe como es debido"

"¿Se encargará usted de informar a la familia?"

"Desde luego. Llamaré mañana a la mañana a su padrino, Albus. Él se encargará de informar a los demás"

"estoy segura que ya no soy bienvenida en la mansión Snape." – Sollozó Kate. – "¿Quién cuidará de Harry ahora?"

"Tendremos vigilado al niño. No podrá llevárselo muy lejos"

"La encargaré a Frank, el chofer y su esposa, Alice que lo cuiden bien."

* * *

Era una trágica noticia. Lilian Evans había muerto. Al parecer y por lo que pudieron encontrar, un hombre entró a la casa esperando encontrarla vacía. A diferencia de lo que pudo esperar, estaba el matrimonio Snape. Atacó a la chica y luego a él. Pero según el testimonio de Severus Snape. Él quedó inconsciente y casi moribundo. No supo que pasó con su esposa pero el cadáver no apareció. Según el rastro de sangre que lleva a la playa, se supuso que el cadáver fue arrojado al mar.

El lunes siguiente se llevaría a cabo el velatorio de Lilian Evans Snape. Minerva se encargó de avisar a Albus Dumbledore y ese mismo día él hizo conocer la noticia a Deb, Remus y Priss que también se encontraba ahí.

Ese mismo lunes viajaron todos a Londres para presenciar el último adiós a la pequeña colorada. En cuanto James se enteró destrozó todo su cuarto y parte de su despacho. Estaba desesperado. La mujer de su vida, la única mujer que amó realmente había muerto y se sentía impotente. No sabía que hacer para calmar su dolor.

"James, debes hacerte cargo del pequeño" - Le dijo Georgia en la puerta de la iglesia. Él no podía entrar y encontrarse con ese ser que se adueñó de Lily. Porque Minerva se lo había explicado todo, tal y como Lily se lo había dicho a ella. Snape chantajeó a Lily para que se casara con él. De esa forma no sería culpable de los problemas que deliberadamente podían ocurrirle a sus amigos y familia.

"lo sé. Ese maldito Quejicus no se acercará a Harry aunque sea lo último que haga" – Tenía los puño fuertemente apretados y escupía maldiciones.

"tranquilízate Prongs. Harry vendrá a la casa, y tu serás su padre a partir de ahora." – Sirius se encontraba junto a él con un brazo sobre sus hombros. De pronto un automóvil negro se detuvo justo delante de ellos.

"Albus" – Llamó Athos observando al ansiado descender de él, llevaba un rostro perfectamente desanimado y sus ojos ya no tenían brillo alguno. Junto a él bajaba Remus, quien conducía el carro y del lado del acompañante estaba Deb con un niño en brazos, de no mas de tres meses, si es que los tenía.

"Athos, hijo" – Albus abrazó al muchacho fuertemente – "¿cómo estás?"

"Como si se acabara de morir parte de mi alma" – Le susurró en el oído para que Georgia no lo oyera. – "Deb, primita" – se acercó a ella y la abrazó lo más fuerte que se pudo, ya que cargaba al pequeño. – "Quien es este niño tan hermoso?"

"Es Anthony." – Le respondió Deb. Se notaba en ella que tenía los ojos hinchados y que no hacía mucho había dejado de llorar a su amiga. – "Por dios Athos¿qué fue l oque hizo?"

"Solo ser ella misma." – Luego de los saludos entre todos fueron entrando uno por uno. Las campanas sonaban y anunciaban el comienzo del velatorio.

"Hablamos con Priss" – comentó Remus a Athos pero Sirius no pudo dejar de escuchar en cuanto ese nombre llegó a su oídos. – "Nos dijo que vendría con sus padres."

"Claro. Entremos"

allí sentado a primera fila estaba Severus Snape. Junto a Harry que estaba muy serio y no podía terminar de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. También estaba Evelin Evans, Petunia, Vernon y el pequeño Dudley en medio de ambos. La verdad es que daba mucho coraje ver a esas personas que se hacen llamar familia y no son más que simples usurpadores y aprovechadores. En cuando James vio a Vernon le entró más rencor del que nunca antes había sentido hacia él. Al parecer todo lo que Lily le dijo todo lo que vivió con ella y compartieron se le agolpó en el cráneo y hacía presión para salir.

Ellos se sentaron en los bancos de en medio y descubrieron que había muchos accionistas de la empresa de Lily y otros tantos de la de James. Entre ellos los Malfoy con le pequeño Draco y todos los Weasley.

Sirius volteó para ver si encontraba a Priss y allí la vio, sentada entre sus padres. Pero estaba bastante atrás y no pudo divisarla muy bien. El sacerdote encargado de dar la misa terminó de hablar e invitó a su esposo para que dijera algunas palabras. En ese instante James no pudo resistirlo mas y se puso de pie acercándose al atril.

Todos los presentes se volteaban para ver a James acercarse lentamente a donde Snape estaba. Lo miraba desconcertado pero con rencor, sin embargo la mirada de James destilaba algo más que rencor. Tenía dolor, dolor era lo que demostraba, lo que dejaba relucir desde cada poro de su ser, y odio en su mirada completo odio hacia Severus Snape.

"James¿Dónde vas?" - Sirius y Remus quisieron tomarlo del saco pero llegaron tarde. Tenían terror del o que podía hacer James en situaciones extremas y esta era una de ellas.

"Potter ¿qué quieres? Es el funeral de MI esposa" – Dijo Snape escupiendo las palabras. James no hizo caso y se acercó a la gran imagen de Lily que reposaba junto a múltiples adornos florales.

"James" – Llamó una pequeña vocecilla desde el primer banco. El aludido se volteó para encontrarse con Harry que corría hacia él.

"Hey, amigo ¿Cómo estas?" – Le preguntó James abrazándolo y tomándolo en brazos.

"Mami no ta mas" – Dijo pero sin derramar una lágrima. – "Quero a mami"

"Ven amigo." – James se acercó a la imagen con el niño aún en brazos. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Harry volvió al piso. – "¿Ves esta foto? Esta es tu mami en sus mejores épocas. ¿Sabes como lo sé?" – El niño negó sin apartar la mirada de su madre – "Es porque en estos tiempos ella estaba con nosotros. Su verdadera familia. En este momento era feliz y la gente que la rodeaba la quería de verdad"

"Ta muy nifelente a cuano taba en casa" – Dijo analizando el pequeño.

"Lo sé. Harry..."

"Potter, aléjate de mi hijo." – Sintió como una brazo lo sujetaba con mucha fuerza pero no se quejó. En cuanto algunos vieron esta situación pensaron inmediatamente una solución. Sirius se puso de pie y en dos zancadas llegó al lugar donde estaban los dos adultos y el pequeño casi a punto de llorar.

"Pade, neja a James. Es mi amigo" – Le decía el nene casi llorando.

"Tu, cállate, no sabes que es bueno para ti, y este sujeto te aseguro que no lo es"

"¿qué sucede? Quejicus ¿tienes miedo que te saque al niño? Oh te preocupes, estoy en camino."

"Harry" – Sirius llamó al niño. – "Ven conmigo que esto es una cuestión de adultos" – Le dijo. El niño asintió y tomó la mano de Sirius.

"Tu no puedes hacerlo Potter. No tienes todo el poder que se necesita. Además yo puedo quitarte la empresa de tus manos. ¿Dejaras en el a calle a tantas personas?" – sonrió malévolo ante el rostro de James – "Puedo también, con solo chasquear mis dedos, hacer que Albus Dumbledore pierda la empresa, que Deborah Lovegood pierda su puesto como socia del bufete de abogados, que Caprisse Granger pierda el trabajo en la NASA e incluso tengo tu competencia en mis manos" – James se dejó llevar por las amenazas pero luego recordó algo. Esa conversación con los señores Granger, que le imploraron que compraran el 51 de las acciones, eso quería decir que él era el dueño de Days For Today. Además, Priss había renunciado al trabajo en la NASA. Y Deb le dijo que el asunto del juicio contra él por parte de Pettigrew estaba solucionado. Snape no tenía todas las de ganar. Además, él no iba a dejar que Harry, SU hijo fuera a vivir con la espantosa familia que se supone que es suya"

"Quejicus no te tengo miedo. Has lo que quieras. Pero Harry se quedará conmigo. ¿Y sabes porque? La respuesta es simple... ese niño es MI hijo." – La gente comenzó a hablar y murmurar cosas. Pero James lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar al pequeño que lo observaba con sus grande ojos esmeralda muy abiertos de la sorpresa al escucharlo. Deb y Remus se sorprendieron al igual que Albus y mas atrás, Priss. – "Es verdad, Harry es mío, y no voy a dejar que se quede contigo. Además tengo las pruebas. Lily me escribió, y me explicó todo."

"¡NO!" – Snape saltó sobre James y comenzó a golpearlo. Inmediatamente se acercaron también unas cuantas personas para ayudar al grasiento, mientras que Remus Athos y Sirius intentaron acercarse para ayudarlo. Pero Sirius tenía a Harry en brazos y Remus al pequeño Anthony.

"Dame el niño Remus, ve y ayuda a James." – Le pidió Deb.

"Deja primo. Yo voy" – Se escuchó desde atrás de Sirius. Lucius Malfoy estaba allí con una sonrisa de triunfo y con muchas ganas de golpear rostros.

"Cielo, cuidado" – Le imploró Narcisa.

"Papi" – Decía Harry cada dos por tres mientras lloraba. No quería ver eso. Además el sacerdote imploraba que se detuvieran, que estaban en la casa del Señor y que era una falta total de respeto, pero nadie parecía hacerle caso.

* * *

"No sé como pudieron atacarse así en la iglesia" – Decía Georgia. – "Pero menos mal que ganamos nosotros" – Sonrió. Habían llamado a la ambulancia y en ese momento los estaban atendiendo. Estaban bastante heridos. Golpes y sangre por muchos lados, pero los otros habían acabado peor.

"James, lamento no poder haber compartido este momento contigo. Pero estaba con Harry"

"Está bien. Es preferible que Harry esté bien"

"James Potter ¿Te das cuenta de la tontería que has hecho?" – La voz de Minerva se hizo escuchar resonante y autoritaria.

"Sí tía estoy bien, gracias"

"Estoy hablando en serio. Ahora Snape puede intentar llevarse a Harry y no aparecer nunca más"

"Eso no vamos a permitirlo" – Deb estaba allí con un celular en mano y unas papeles donde había anotado algo. – "Hablé con la firma, se harán cargo de que Snape y el niño no salgan de la ciudad. Tu podrás visitarlo hasta que salga el juicio..."

"No puedo hacer eso. Quiero tenerlo conmigo ahora"

"Lo siento James pero es todo lo que pudimos hacer. Sin embargo en la corte podemos interrogar a los empleados de la casa y al mismo Harry. Esto podrá ayudarnos a que tengas la tenencia completa de Harry"

"Gracias Deb." – James estaba conmovido con esa chica. Era eficiente y una excelente amiga, que era lo más importante.

"lo que sea por el hijo de Lily y por ti." – Sonrió.

"Ya vengo" – Se escuchó que decía Sirius. Se alejó un poco hasta donde había visto esa cabellera oscura. Estaba allí platicando con sus padres así que decidió acercarse. - "hola" – Dijo cerca ya de la chica.

"Hola" – Saludó sin entusiasmo

"Mejor, nosotros nos vamos."

"Mamá"

"Estamos en le auto."

"¿Cómo has estado?" – preguntó Sirius después de algunos segundos en incómodo silencio.

"De maravilla" – Respondió indiferente – "¿Tu?"

"Mal" – Respondió sincero. – "No he dejado de pensar en ti"

"Hay Sirius, fue hace mas de tres años ¿no crees que es mejor superarlo?" – Pero aunque sonara convincente bastaba solo mirarla a los ojos. Tenía la marca de la soledad en ellos y el arrepentimiento.

"No puedo. Lamento tanto lo que sucedió esa tarde"

"Ya, no quiero acordarme" – Se acercó y haciendo amague de besarle la mejilla le colocó la mano en el hombro. – "Seamos amigos ¿Te parece?"

"Sabes que no quiero ser tu amigo. Íbamos a casarnos Priss"

"Eso fue hace tiempo ya. Lo lamento pero las cosas no pueden volver a ser como antes, ya nada puede" – Pasó junto a él y le susurró alto para que lo escuchara – "Hasta luego Sirius y suerte en tu vida"


	30. El enigma se resuelve

EL ENIGMA SE RESUELVE

James guardaba todos aquellos papeles que había estado revisando por más de cuatro horas en su portafolios. Llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro desde la mañana temprano. Miró sobre el escritorio para asegurarse que no olvidaba nada y se acercó al computador frente a él. Cerró unos cuantos programas y lo apagó. De pronto la puerta se abrió y una mujer de baja estatura y algo regordeta se asomó por ella.

"James, cielo... ¿Ya te vas?" – Preguntó con una sonrisa

"Así es Molly. No quiero llegar tarde hoy a la casa..." – Giró en su eje para ver si olvidaba algo – "Te esperamos esta noche, con todos tus hijos y tu brillante esposo" – Sonrió mientras se acercaba a la puerta de salida de la lujosa oficina.

"No dudes que estaré allí. ¿Hay algo en especial que desee?"

"Para nada, solo con estar con esos sinvergüenzas lo hace feliz. No te preocupes"

"Bien, de todos modos Charlie y Bill ya se han encargado de todo"

"No era necesario Molly" – La puerta del ascensor de abrió dejando ver a un aún más feliz Sirius saliendo por ella.

"Prongs de prisa que no quiero llegar arde"

"Bien" – Le anunció. Se acercó a Molly y le besó la mejilla – "Ya sabes como ir"

"No te preocupes. Allí estaremos, todos."

"Eso me agrada escuchar. Nos vemos esta noche"

"Vamos, vamos..."

"Sirius, pareces más contento tú"

"Oye" – Se quejó sonriendo.

"¿Tru irá?"

"Me dijo que sí..." – La sonrisa de pronto se le borró casi completamente del rostro

"Si no estás bien, deberías terminar la relación Padfoot. No te hace bien a ti, y tampoco a ella"

"No se porque lo dices. Soy más feliz que una perdiz" – Dijo mirando los números que pasaban mientras el ascensor descendía.

"Claro, como digas"

"¿Y tu?"

"¿Yo que?"

"Sabes qué... Anne. ¿cómo van las cosas con ella?"

"Bastante bien.. creo que todo está saliendo bien, por fin" – Murmuró lo último, Sirius lo había escuchado perfectamente pero lo dejó pasar. Sabía que si profundizaba la conversación no iba a ser la mejor de las llegadas a la mansión Potter.

Salieron del edificio pasadas las seis de la tarde del viernes. Era algo tarde, pero no tanto como para llegar atrasados a la casa. Esa noche sería una gran noche. Todo estaba planeado, vendrían Dumbledore, Deb, Remus con los niños, seguramente también vendría Priss. Minerva viajaría desde Estados Unidos para asistir en la noche. Y Georgia se había esmerado para organizar todo perfectamente.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa James le pidió a Sirius que le ayudara con algo del baúl del carro. Así que el morocho lo hizo y James se giró hacia la parte de atrás del vehículo para sacar un gran paquete envuelto en papel metálico. Y así ambos cargarlo hasta la entrada.

Allí esperaba una muchacha rubia de cabello lacio y sin movimiento. Lo llevaba amarrado en una alta cola de caballo y estaba muy maquillada. Vestía una pollera de raso color negra y una blusa blanca sin mangas ajustada al cuerpo. Tenía unas botas altas del mismo color de la pollera que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla.

"Cielo ¿Cómo estás?" – Dijo con un tono sumamente agudo.

"Buenas tarde Anne... ¿Llegaste bien?"

"Lo hice. Pero no entiendo porque no quieres que me quede permanentemente aquí..." – La chica se le colgó del cuello a James luego de plantarle un prolongado beso en los labios.

"Ya hablamos de eso. Quizá más adelante" – Respondió él intentado zafar de aquel amarre que lo estaba aguantando más de lo que debía. Pero entonces un sonido muy similar a un '_puaj'_ se escuchó desde detrás de la puerta y luego un par de pasos rápidos hacia el interior de la casa. – "Estás muy bella" – Sirius disimulaba la risa detrás del gran paquete para que su amigo no se incomodara.

"Gracias vida. Pero espera a ver lo que usaré en la fiesta de esta noche..."

"¿No era esto?"

"claro que no. No podría estar vestida de entre casa en una fiesta" – Negó con la cabeza y entró dejando a James fuera aún.

"Mujeres" – Negó también y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, con Sirius delante. Dejaron el paquete en medio del estar y Sirius se dirigió directamente a la cocina. James caminó un poco más cuando unos ladridos se escucharon y muy pronto estuvieron recibiéndolo con grandes lengüetazos en toda la cara. – "Ya Puka, deja eso..." – El perro seguía jugando con el hombre que no dejaba de rogarle al animal que se detuviera. – "¡Luna, deja de reírte y saca esto de aquí!" – Había estado escuchando la risa muy contagiosa de su sobrina y ahijada. Pero la niña no se había movido un ápice.

"Luna, por favor"

"Bien. Puka, vamos... vamos" – Llamó la niña. James la vio llamar al perro y luego acercarse a él. – "Buenas tardes padrino. ¿Día difícil?" – Preguntó cariñosa mientras le besaba la mejilla.

"Para nada, Lunita..."

Sí, la vida había avanzado y con ella el tiempo. Luna era un niña de unos diez años ya... bastante madura y muy hermosa. Su cabello rubio se había alisado pero aún tenía algunos de sus antiguos bucles en él. Sus ojos más saltones que antes le hacían parecer mucho más interesante y misteriosa. Su estatura era perfecta para la edad y su alegría se hacía conocer en cualquier lugar en donde ella estuviera.

"Dime, Luna. ¿Has visto al cumplañero?" – Preguntó en voz baja.

"Ha estado todo el día con Rem" – Sonrió ella como si supiera un secreto que no debía contar...

"Que misteriosa estamos hoy..." – Le besó el cabello y se aseguró que le paquete estuviera intacto. – "¿Están en el cuarto?"

"Así es padrino"

"Bien. Dile a los demás que en cuanto salude a Harry iré con ellos"

"Claro" – La niña salió corriendo con Puka detrás y James negó sonriente con la cabeza. Comenzó a subir los escalones muy despacio. Imaginando el rostro de Harry cuando vea lo que le había comprado. El paquete era del mismo alto que él y el doble de ancho. Pesaba bastante pero lo valía. Solo era cuestión de ver el rostro de Harry sonriente y alegre.

Se detuvo en frente de la puerta del cuarto de su hijo y sin saber cómo comenzó a recordar ese día.

**Flash Back**

James estaba sentado detrás de una mesa oscura, junto a él, Deb con los brazos cruzados en silencio y con el seño fruncido. Del otro lado de ella a un par de metros había otra mesa, allí un Snape con una sonrisa sádica y Vernon Dursley junto a él. La corte estaba abarrotada de gente. Este caso había sido seguido por muchas personas y los periódicos no dejaban de dar datos y notas sobre ello. El juez no había decidido aún y eso lo ponía más nervioso. Miró hacia atrás, sentados en los primeros bancos estaban todos sus amigos, su tía y Albus Dumbledore que lo apoyaban incondicionalmente. Y el pequeño Harry estaba en el regazo de Sirius y no se había separado de él en todo momento.

Pronto la puerta se abrió y un hombre habló.

"Todos de pie" – Pidió con voz dura y penetrante. James hizo lo que pidió aquel hombre y cuando el Juez se sentó los presentes lo imitaron.

"Los niños son nuestro el futuro" – comenzó el juez – "son nuestros recursos futuros, aquellos que serán los líderes del mañana. Y desde temprana edad, tenemos nosotros la obligación de educarlos para ser mejores personas de lo que nosotros fuimos, y no cometer nuestro propios errores, pero a la vez dejar que de vez en cuando se golpeen y aprendan ellos mismos. ¿A que viene esto? Verán. Es muy importante que todos los niños sean respetados y queridos. De esa forma ellos podrán serlo con sus hijos. El niño en cuestión, Harry, hijo de Lilian Evans, ha sido hijo por tres años de un hombre... resulta que ese hombre quien lo quiso como hijo no era su sangre. Los testigos han notificado muchas veces que el señor Snape no había tratado muy bien a su difunta esposa, no así al pequeño. Sin embargo, el señor Potter nunca se hizo cargo del niño, ya que la madre biológica nunca se lo hizo saber. Lo más lógico sería que se quedara con el hombre que lo tuvo desde nacido." – Se cortó y miró a Snape que sonría aún más. James se comenzó a desesperar – "Sin embargo yo opino lo contrario. El niño, Harry será entregado a su padre biológico. Tendrá un asistente social cada un mes durante el primer año para corroborar que está en condiciones de hacerse cargo de él. De lo contrario, se le será entregado nuevamente al señor Snape. Caso cerrado... Pueden irse" – James no podía creerlo. Harry estaba con él, sería su hijo de ahora en adelante y serían una familia normal, o bueno, lo más normal que se podía ser.

"Papi" – Se escuchó desde atrás. James se volteó triste. Aún seguía llamando a Severus 'Papi' pero grande fue la sorpresa que Harry le tendía los brazos a él, que le decía 'papi' a él y no a Quejicus.

"Vamos, hijo, vamos a casa"

**Fin del flash back**

Golpeó la puerta y escuchó unos cuantos ruidos antes de que la voz de un niño casi adolescente le diera le paso de entrada. Allí estaban. Harry, la viva imagen de James, salvo por el espléndido color esmeralda de sus ojos, tan iguales a los de Lily. Remus Junior, era imposible no decir que era hijo Moony. Salvo por el color de los ojos que era más parecido al de Deb, un color chocolate, el resto era muy similar al de su amigo de toda la vida.

"¡Papá!" – Llamó Harry desde donde estaba poniéndose de pie y abrazando a su padre.

"Harry, Feliz cumpleaños hijo" – Le revolvió el cabello luego de abrazarlo. – "Rem¿cómo estas?"

"Hola Tío. Bien ¿El trabajo?"

"Bah, no he venido para hablar de trabajo, muchacho" – Le revolvió el cabello igual que a su hijo. – "Tengo un paquete listo en el vestíbulo esperando por ti Harry"

"¿De veras? Vamos" – él y Rem salieron corriendo escaleras abajo para encontrarse con el paquete gigante allí – "Papá¿qué es?"

"Pues deberás abrirlo para saberlo, hijo"

prácticamente se arrojó al paquete para poder abrirlo. En cuanto el papel metálico estuvo del todo fuera, Harry se quedó anonadado. Era siempre lo que había querido. Y su padre se lo había conseguido – "Papá... es, no puede ser"

"Claro que lo es. Me costó conseguirlo pero aquí está" – Se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro. – "Solo tienes que armarlo y estará listo para correr" – Le sonrió ante la mirada infantil de su hijo adolescente.

"Gracias papá. Es lo mejor, eres el mejor"

"No puede ser, un carteen." – Le dijo Rem girando alrededor de la caja y viendo las imágenes.

"¿no es genial?"

"Es fantástico"

"Que Luna se olvide de compartirlo" – Se rió Harry. James estaba observando la escena desde algo más lejos. Le hacía acordar cuando su padre le había regalado ese juguete que tanto quería y se había emocionado tanto que no había dormido en toda la noche para jugar que él.

"Jamie" – Llamó una voz femenina desde un poco mas atrás. Se volteó para ver a su hermosa hermana con los brazos cruzados y apoyada en el marco de la puerta. – "No debes malcriar a tu hijo"

"Sabes que no es malcriarlo. Solo darle gusto. Sino pregúntale a Athos si no le ha comprado ese vestido a Luna que tanto quería"

"No lo hizo"

"Tengo entendido que ella se lo pondrá esta noche" – Bromeó él. Le besó la frente y se dirigió al estar donde estaban el resto.

Efectivamente allí estaban todos. Athos cargaba con un niño de un año de edad mientras platicaba alegremente con Remus. Deb discutía con Sirius sobre algo que les hacía sonreír a los dos constantemente. Minerva y Albus se reían de las payasadas del pequeño Anthony de casi acho años. al ver entrar a James al lugar todos se acercaron par saludarlo.

"¿Se puede saber porque discuten ustedes dos?" – preguntó James sentándose junto a Sirius.

"Es que tu amigo me discute acerca de un asunto muy importante"

"¿Otra vez con eso de las Olimpiadas? Olvídense. Ganará Gregory, no hay otro mejor que ese, así que dejen de discutir que hoy es el cumpleaños de MI hijo" – Los otros dos pusieron cara de querer reprocharle pero los interrumpió la risa de Georgia.

"Te has acostumbrado bastante a eso ¿Verdad?" – Le sonrió.

"Claro que sí. es una bendición tener a Harry. Es lo único que la mantiene viva." – Lo había dicho con tanta dulzura y había pronunciado tan hermosa sonrisa que nadie pudo reprocharle nada."

"Hey, Prongs. Alguien me contó que hacías cosas muy feas en la puerta cuando llegaste" – Se burló Remus

"Luna" – Negó pro tercera vez en le día – "Estaba espiando mi llegada"

"Sabes que es ella la que te recibe siempre cuando llegas a la casa luego de trabajar. Esa, Anne le ha quitado el puesto" – Le explicó Minerva.

"Otra vez con eso. Tía, ella no lo hace pro mala, solo quiere verme."

"Sí, pero por décima vez le negaste que se quedara aquí"

"Y me parece una opinión muy razonable. No cualquiera puede venir y quedarse en esta casa"

"Hay algo que tienen que entender bien. Las mujeres de mi vida son tres..." – James tomó la mano de Georgia que estaba parada junto a él y la sentó en su regazo. – "Primero mi adorable tía." – Le sonrío a la mujer y obtuvo otra sonrisa de regreso. – "LA segunda mi muy querida e irremplazable hermanita" – Georgia le dio un leve golpe que le brazo pero sonrío – "Y la tercera no es más que... Luna. Mi ahijada y sobrina a la que adoro con todo el corazón" – La puerta se abrió de golpe y allí estaba parada una Anne algo, bastante enfadada pero no hizo nada y se acercó al resto para saludar"

"Creo que ha escuchado" – Le susurró Sirius a James en el oído con una sonrisa sádica.

"¿De que estaban hablando cielo?" – Preguntó Anne con un tono de dulzura en su voz.

"Nada importante" – Le dijo James acercándose y amagando u beso e los labios a la mujer que se quedó esperando ansiosa. En su lugar le besó la mejilla.

"Ha, ya veo"

"Disculpen" – La voz de un Edgard bastante mas anciano se escuchó desde la puerta – "Joven James, tiene una llamada en el despacho"

"Gracias Edgard." – Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de atravesarla le susurró – "De veras me salvaste, te debo una"

"cuando quieras, Jimmy" – Le sonrió y se dirigió a dirección opuesta.

La fiesta había comenzado. Todos estaban allí, los Malfoy, Weasley, Granger. Y tantos otros amigos de la familia y de la empresa. Había unos cuantos compañeros de colegio de Harry y todos estaban disfrutando el cumpleaños que le había organizado Georgia.

"Y hemos decidido de enviarlo, finalmente" – Le terminó de explicar Arthur Weasley a James. Ellos habían sido amigos desde tiempo atrás. Por eso, cuando James comenzó con la compañía Days For Today, había enviado a Sirius y a Arthur para que la manejaran. También le había dicho a Molly que no hacía falta que trabajara más para él. Que podía conseguir otra secretaria y ella podría ir con Arthur. Pero ella se negó rotundamente alegando que en ningún lugar podría conseguir tan excelente secretaria y mucho menos una que lo adorara tanto.

"Es una buena idea Arthur. Allí están también los gemelos ¿Verdad?"

"sí. La escuela Saint Beredice es la mejor de todo Francia." – Dijo orgulloso – "Bill y Charlie terminaron allí y Perci va terminando este año"

"¿Y la pequeña Ginny?"

"Ella se quedará un año más en casa. Aún tiene diez y la escuela allí comienza con once"

"Es verdad. Sé que Remus Junior va también allí"

"Sí, entre los gemelos y Ron" – Sonrió el hombre. – "¿Qué harás con Harry?"

"Bueno, estaba pensando en mandarlo a la escuela de Plymouth. Es muy importante, además también asistirá Draco, el hijo de Lucius, y el pequeño Neville"

"Ha, el único hijo de Alice y Frank. Un encanto de niño."

"Sí. ellos no podían enviarlo allí y querían mandarlo a una pública pero yo les impedí que hicieran eso. Así que yo me estoy encargando de la educación del niño."

"Sí, son personas excelentes. Pero no creo que hayan accedido de inmediato"

"Pues no te equivocas. Prácticamente se los exigí. Ya sabes, desde que fueron despedidos por aquel sátrapa, los emplee en la casa. Una buena cocinera y un chofer para Harry me eran indispensables. Son personas estupendas y adoran a Harry."

"Eso puedo notarlo"

* * *

"Señor, hay algo extraño en la paciente del cuarto número 123" – Una mujer de edad madura, algo delgada y bonita le hablaba a un hombre que revisaba algunos expedientes

"A que te refieres Poppy?"

"Creo que... se ha despertado" – Le brillaba la mirada. Estaba como admirada y nerviosa a la vez – "Ha estado susurrando algo, un nombre..."

"Bien, vamos a verla" – Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación, allí estaba una mujer con el cabello colorado, acostada en una cama rodeada de aparatos. El expediente decía que estaba en coma. No se sabía el nombre y tampoco si tenía familia alguna. Solo que había aparecido en el hospital hacía como ocho años. estaba ensangrentada en la cabeza pero no había perdido la suficiente sangre par perder la vida.

"Jane." – Llamó la enfermera a la muchacha. Desde que no se sabía nada le habían dado el nombre de Jane Smith. – "mire doctor, está moviendo su mano"

"Poppy¿qué día es hoy?"

"Hoy.. es treinta y uno de julio ¿por qué?"

"He seguido a esta paciente desde que llegó. Para esta fecha, siempre se mueve un poco, y murmura un nombre específico, Harry. Es como que el día de hoy, le hiciera recordar algo importante, pero nunca logra despertar"

"Pobre mujer. De seguro ha de ser algo muy importante para ella"

"Sí. solo me gustaría saber quien es ella o quien fue"

"¿Nadie la ha buscado?"

"No. Nadie. Eso es lo más extraño"

"¡Doctor!" – se escuchó un llamado desde el otro lado del pasillo

"¿qué es?"

"hay un hombre. Se está desangrando... Dice que se llama Severus Snape"

"¿Cómo es eso?" – El médico salió corriendo desde el lugar seguido de Poppy. - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"

"No lo sé. Los paramédicos lo trajeron desde su casa. Tiene tres balas en el pecho, una en el abdomen y otra en la pierna derecha."

"bien, nos encargaremos primero de las tres del pecho"

Poco después, Snape estaba en una habitación para él solo. Tenía casi todo el cuerpo vendado y algunos aparatos y tubos en su alrededor. Una enfermera había salido hacía menos de tres minutos del lugar luego de verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

"Buenas noches Sally" – Saludó Poppy cuando la primera entró a la sala de enfermeras.

"buenas ¿todo tranquilo?"

"Sí ¿Cómo está tu paciente?"

"Sobrevivirá" – Dijo sentándose y negando con la cabeza.

"Veo que no es de tu agrado"

"Ese sujeto es Severus Snape" – Explicó mientras tomaba un poco del té que le había servido Poopy.

"¿Y?"

"Eres nueva aquí ¿Verdad?" – Recibió el asentimiento de la otra enfermera y continuó – "Ese hombre estuvo en un gran juicio hace como ocho años. al parecer se había casado con una mujer a la fuerza, amenazándola que si se negaba todos sus seres querido iban a sufrir las consecuencias. Poco después la muchacha quedó embarazada y tuvo un niño justo en este hospital. Harry, lo llamó."

"¿Harry?" – Donde había escuchado ese nombre antes... le hacía tan familiar.

"Sí. poco después se supo que ese niño no era del señor Snape, sino de aquel hombre que la muchacha había estado enamorada. El empresario James Potter. El juicio se llevó a cabo meses después de la inesperada muerte de la muchacha"

"¿Y como era la muchacha?"

"Tenía el cabello colorado como el fuego y unos increíbles ojos color esmeralda."

"¿Cuántos años tendría ahora esa mujer?"

"Y, según creo... unos treinta y dos años" – Poppy se puso de pie instantáneamente. – "¿qué sucede?"

"¿Conoces a la mujer de la 123?"

"No, solo se que está en coma ¿Por qué?"

"Ven a verla... es muy necesario"

Las dos mujeres salieron de la sala de enfermeras y caminaron hacia la habitación. En cuanto llegaron ambas pegaron un grito ahogado. No había nadie. La cama estaba vacía y aún así, las pantuflas estaban allí, junto a la cama. Caminaron apresuradas hacia la sala nuevamente para avisar a algún médico de turno cuando observaron que la puerta de la habitación del señor Snape estaba abierta. Inmediatamente ambas entraron y observaron la escena.

Una muchacha parada junto a la cama del paciente. Un sonido variable inundaba la habitación, inconstante y agudo. Miraba tranquilamente como aquel hombre se movía y la observaba algo desentendido.

"Por dios" – Susurró Sally. Pero Poppy le hizo una señal para que hiciera silencio.

"Lily" – susurró él, en un esfuerzo para que ella recapacitara – "Por favor"

Simplemente negó con la cabeza. Tenía el cabello colorado todo desordenado, enmarañado. La vista perdida, sin vida. Pálida estaba su piel y mucho más delgada de lo que había ingresado años atrás.

"Ve a buscar a un médico, rápido Sally" – Le indicó casi inaudible. La otra enfermera asintió y corrió hacia fuera de la habitación.

La muchacha se acercó al hombre, quitándole la máscara para respirar le besó en los labios. Luego estiró la mano hacia la pared y tiró de un cable. Todo había dejado de funcionar y el hombre, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro comenzó a ponerse cada vez más azul, el oxígeno ya no llegaba a sus pulmones dañados. Estrujaba las sábanas en sus manos mientras intentaba respirar, pero le era casi imposible.

En cuanto los médico llegaron, encontraron a Poppy abrazando a la muchacha mientras que dejaba escapar lágrimas tras lágrimas. Uno de los doctores que había llegado era el que se encargaba de cuidar y atender a la paciente Jane Smith.

"Supongo que ya no eres Jane Smith ¿Verdad?"

"No doctor. Ella es Lilian Evans"

"¿Lilian Evans? Pero ella estaba muerta, quiero decir..."

"Fue traída aquí y luego el señor Snape simuló su muerte. Es lo único que se me ocurre, además ella me explicó lo que sucedió antes de perder el conocimiento."

"muy bien, Lilian. Vamos a la habitación. Veremos como te encuentras"

"Solo... quiero ver a Harry" – Le dijo ella en un susurro. Luego de ocho años había hablado coherentemente.

"Y lo harás, ya veras que sí lo harás"


	31. Reencuentro

REENCUENTRO

James observaba a su hijo. Las luces estaban apagadas y el lugar solo era iluminado por las once velas en el gran pastel blanco decorado al gusto del cumplañero. Todos alrededor de Harry aplaudían y cantaban el feliz cumpleaños. Harry observaba las velas encendidas como si lo estuvieran encantando.

En cuanto la canción terminó Harry se detuvo para pensar en el deseo de ese año y luego sopló las once velas. El primero en felicitarlo fue James seguido de Sirius y Georgia.

No le había costado pedir el deseo, nunca le había sido difícil. En cuanto Luna se acercó a Harry lo abrazó y le susurró en el oído.

"Creo que se lo que has pedido, este año" – Le dijo.

"Lo sabes, porque es lo que siempre pido" – Le respondió el en el mismo tono de complicidad.

"Felicitaciones Harry" – Había dicho una voz aguda detrás de los primos. – Harry revoleó los ojos para Luna y esta sonrió. Era muy evidente que Harry hacía muchos esfuerzos para soportar a Anne. No era de su agrado, en realidad no había ninguna mujer que se le acercara a su padre que le sea de agrado.

"Gracias Anne" – le dijo con esfuerzo. Por lo general la solía tratar por el apellido.

"Pero si me has dicho Anne, que bueno hijo... pronto verás que..."

"No me vuelvas a llamar de esa forma" – Le dijo Harry. No era un chico de perder los estribos pero esa mujer podía con él. Tenía la capacidad de hacerle enfadar con solo mirarlo.

"¿a que te refieres? Pronto seremos familia. Y yo seré tu madre Harry, cariño"

"¿Sabes? no te soporto" – no lo había dicho en voz muy alta, pero lo suficiente para que lo escucharan los que estaban cerca, incluido Sirius y Remus que se miraron complacidos.

"¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos, porque sonríen?" – Preguntó James al acercarse

"Nada Hermano. Solo... tonterías que escuchamos." – Pero la voz aguda de Anne los sacó de la conversación.

"¡Cielo!" – Al acercarse se le colgó del cuello prácticamente y no lo soltó hasta pasada media hora. Pero aún así estaba muy cerca de él. – "James, creo que tenemos que hablar" – Le dijo finalmente.

"¿De que tenemos que hablar Anne?"

"Ya veras" – Lo condijo hacia el despacho de james un tanto alejado y cerró la puerta tras de si en cuanto entraron los dos.

"Te escucho, Anne"

* * *

"Mi vida, vamos a bailar" – Le dijo Deb a Remus estando parados observando como los más chicos se entretenían bailando también.

"Creo que sí¿por qué no?"

"Ese es el espíritu"

Sirius se dirigió a un rincón algo alejado del salón y pronto vio entrar a Edgard seguido de una pareja y dos chicos. Uno de ellos, era de unos diez años y le más pequeños no tendría más de siente u ocho. Los reconoció al instante. Era Kate, la nana de Harry cuando Lily estaba viva y su esposo, Benjamín Creevey, él había sido el doctor que se había hecho cargo de la operación de la madre de Kate. El niño más grande no era hijo de Kate, pero lo había adoptado como tal y el niño igual, el pequeño sí lo era y los cuatro formaban una perfecta familia. A veces Sirius envidiaba a todo aquel que tuviera una familia. Y se sentía realmente estúpido. De pronto una mano se posó en su hombro derecho haciéndolo voltear y encontrando a una muchacha de piel oscura junto a él.

"Tru, viniste" – Le dijo un poco apagado.

"Lo hice, vida ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien..." – Respondió.

"¿Dónde está el homenajeado?"

"Pues está allí¿Te llevo con él?"

"No hace falta. ¿Has visto a Anne? Tengo que preguntarle unas cosas del trabajo"

"Nah, nada de trabajo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry"

"Solo una pequeña cosilla."

"Sé que estuvo con James..." – Sirius sonrió ante la expresión en el rostro de Tru. Las dos muchachas eran amigas pero a Tru no le agradaba que Anne estuviese con James. No porque no le caía bien el hombre, todo lo contrario, le caía muy bien. Y al ser amiga de Anne, podía ver en l oque se estaba metiendo ese muchacho.

"¿Por qué no le dices a James la verdad y ya?" – Le dijo Sirius sacando de los pensamientos a Tru.

"Aún no lo haré, Ella dice estar realmente enamorada de él. Pero te aseguro, James no será el próximo." – Sin más se encaminó donde Harry para saludarlo.

Por otro lado Sirius vio como James era prácticamente arrastrado por Anne hacia el despacho del primero. Lo próximo que hizo fue buscar con la mirada a Remus y Georgia.

Pronto, Remus, Athos, Deb, Georgia, Sirius e incluso Tru estaban del otro lado de la puerta intentando escuchar la conversación que se iba a dar en cualquier momento.

"_Te escucho Anne_" – La voz de James provino del otro lado

* * *

"James¿Hace cuanto que estamos saliendo?"

"No lo sé... creo que van seis o siente meses ¿No?"

"Casi vamos a cumplir un año James" – Anne estaba algo dolida pero continuó con la conversación. – "James, te amo, y adoro a Harry como si fuera mi propio hijo. Pero tengo veintinueve años y creo que ya es hora para que siente cabeza y tenga mi propia familia..."

"¿a dónde quieres llegar Anne?" – Le preguntó no muy seguro de querer saber.

"James, me quiero casar... me quiero casar contigo"

"¡Que?" – Fue la única contestación de parte de James. Diablos estaba más que sorprendido. No estaba seguro de querer casarse con ella. Bueno solo estaba seguro de casarse con una mujer y ella ya no está entre los vivos.

"Lo que te dije. Quiero lo mejor para ti y Harry. Y creo que casarnos es lo mejor. Le daré a Harry la madre que no tuvo y a ti podré darte más hijos. Además... no creo que estar por aquí sea lo mejor para él, ya sabes. No tengo nada en contra de tu hermana pero no sé, no considero que sea la mejor influencia para él en este momento. Y mucho menos Sirius, se cree que es el dueño de Harry y..."

"ESPERA UN SERGUNDO RUBIA MAL TEÑIDA" – La puerta se había abierto de golpe y detrás de ella los ocho oyentes.

"Chicos ¿que hacen?"

"James no voy a permitir que te lleves a Harry de aquí, y mucho menos que te cases con esta mujer. Te he soportado mucho tiempo... pero te has pasado de la raya" – Georgia estaba más que enfurecida con esa muchacha... pero el teléfono sonó y James no tuvo otra opción que responder.

"Diga... sí soy yo... ¿Cómo que llama del hospital? No, no tengo a nadie allí..." – pero James no continuó la conversación, se había quedado sin habla. Y el tubo del teléfono en la mano. Remus había dejado de prestar atención a la jerga de griteríos entre Georgia y Anne para prestarle atención a su amigo que ahora se encontraba sentado sin saber que hacer y aún con el tubo en su mano.

"James" – Llamó Remus, Georgia se dio cuenta que James no prestaba atención y se giró.

"James di algo..." – Se quejó Anne.

"Lily" – Pronunció James desconcertado. Remus estiró la mano para quitarle el teléfono a james de su propia mano y respondió la llamada.

"Diga... no, no soy James, soy un amigo... ¿cómo? Es imposible... no, está bien" – Todos se detuvieron a ver a Remus cuando éste cortó el teléfono.

"Vamos al hospital..."

"¿qué es?" – Preguntó Deb preocupada ahora.

"Un milagro" – Fue lo que dejó salir Remus antes de abrazar a Deb y caminar a la puerta. Sirius detuvo a James antes que este atravesara la puerta y le cuestionó con la mirada. Pero este negó antes de hablar.

"Necesito que te quedes con Harry y Georgia. Necesito que despachen a la gente."

"¿Qué es?" – Preguntó exasperada Anne, pero nadie pareció darle ningún tipo de importancia. Georgia, Tru y Sirius se encargaron de despachar a los invitados, mientras que James, Athos y Deb se dirigían al hospital junto con Remus, que al parecer era el más cuerdo en esos momentos.

* * *

Caminaban por un pasillo largo hasta dar un salón pequeño de estar. Allí había una mujer vestida de blanco, delgada y un tanto cansada esperaba en la sala. James no sabía ni donde estaba y Deb, estaba prácticamente llorando cuando Remus les explicó tanto a ella como a Athos de la nueva situación.

"Debimos haberle dicho a Albus" – Decía Athos anonadando – "Y a Harry, debimos decirle a Harry también"

"tranquilo. Estoy seguro que se darán cuenta cuando lleguemos a casa... con ella"

"disculpen... ¿ustedes vienen por la paciente de la habitación 123?" – Preguntó la mujer.

"Creo que sí, Lilian Evans" – Pronunció Remus.

"Sí, por favor, si son tan amables de seguirme."

"¿Qué fue lo que realmente sucedió?"

"Estoy segura que el doctor White se encargará de explicarles los detalles" – Los cuatro visitantes siguieron a la enfermera hasta la oficina del doctor White y entraron luego de recibir el permiso de entrada. – "doctor, la familia de Jane Smith..." – Pronunció y luego del asentimiento del doctor ella dejó el lugar.

"¿Alguno de ustedes es _Harry_" – Preguntó el hombre luego de unos minutos de incómodo silencio.

"No, Harry... él es mi hijo" – Respondió James por primera vez. – "No ha venido, hoy era su cumpleaños número once y no quisimos, quise, que viniera"

"¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Debido a que la mujer, Lilian Evans, todos los treinta y uno de julio solía pronunciar en nombre de _Harry_ como si lo llamara en sueños" – El doctor tomó un respiro y cerró los ojos. Los abrió lentamente para comenzar con la historia de una buena vez.

* * *

"Sirius¿Qué sucede? No encuentro a papá por ningún lado"

"Harry, tu padre, Athos, Remus y Deb han salido de urgencia"

"¿Dónde¿está mi papá bien?"

"Sí Harry. Desgraciadamente, no puedo decirte bien donde fueron porque ni yo se con exactitud"

La gente ya se había ido prácticamente toda. Solo quedaban los Granger, Albus, Minerva, Anne y Tru, además de la familia. Albus quiso saber lo mismo que Harry y cuestionó a Georgia pero poco pudo decirle. Ya llevaban una hora y media fuera de la casa y se habían comenzado a preocupar. Nadie hablaba, estaban todos sentados en la cocina, tomando un poco de café o comiendo pastel del que había sobrado. Los niños entendían aún menos que los adultos y Harry se comenzó a preocupar. Pero entonces Puka salió corriendo de la cocina y les dio a todos el aviso que los faltantes habían regresado ya.

En cuanto todos salieron de la cocina hacia el estar cerca de puerta, encontraron a un Athos pálido pero sonriente a más no poder, Remus abrasaba a Deb que de vez en cuando dejaba salir un sollozo pero no estaba James. Remus hijo corrió hacia sus padres cuestionando el hecho que se habían ido sin siquiera decirle a donde. Pero Remus solo despeinó a su hijo sonriendo.

"¿Dónde está papá? Tio Athos" – Llamó Harry algo enfadado.

"Está en su cuarto Harry, en cualquier momento bajará y les explicará a todos que sucedió hoy."

"será mejor que volvamos todos al comedor. Esto va a ser largo." – Dijo Remus.

* * *

James no cabía de felicidad. Estaba aún apoyado sobre el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto. Observaba la silueta que dormía ahora en la cama doble. Suspiró y se dirigió hacia la planta baja. Era la hora de dar explicaciones, en especial a Harry.

"papá" – Harry se abrazó a su padre muy fuerte cuando lo vio.

"hey Harry. Vamos a sentarnos. Tenemos que hablar"

"¿qué sucede cielo?"

"Anne" – James no se sentía con ganas de enfrentar esta situación con ella. Y busco entre sus amigo un poco de apoyo. Increíblemente encontrándolo en Tru.

"vamos Anne, mañana debemos trabajar desde temprano"

"Pero no me voy hasta saber que sucedió"

"Te vas a enterar mañana de seguro" – Anne dejó el lugar antes que Tru y James le agradeció con la mirada recibiendo un simple asentimiento de parte de la chica.

"¿Y bien? Nos gustaría saber que fue todo esto que sucedió hoy" – Albus, habló tranquilo y pausado aunque se le notaba que estaba impaciente.

"Mi abuelo tiene razón. Papá explícanos que sucedió"

"Bien." –Comenzó James. – "Durante la fiesta Anne me pidió que habláramos en privado así que nos dirigimos hacia el escritorio. El caso es que Anne, por más increíble que parece me pidió que comenzáramos con los preparativos de una boda..."

"No es de extrañar, esa mujer desea el dinero de los Potter querido"

"No aceptaste ¿verdad?" – Preguntó Harry esperanzado.

"No tuve tiempo para hacerlo. El caso es mis amigos aquí presentes interrumpieron antes de que pudiera siquiera responder una grosería" – sonrió – "pero al instante sonó el teléfono..."

"James¿a dónde quieres llegar?"

"Ya veras tía, deja que continúe" – James tomó un respiro – "La llamada era de un hospital, pidiendo por mí y preguntando sobre una paciente. Yo les respondí que no conocía a ningún paciente en ese hospital, pero enseguida dijeron el nombre de la persona..." – James no pudo reprimir más la sonrisa – "Lilian Evans" – Dijo. Harry lo miró extrañado y el resto sin habla. Pero James no fue el que continuó en su lugar lo hizo Remus.


	32. algo de felicidad

ALGO DE FELICIDAD

"James estaba paralizado, tal y como están ustedes ahora. Me explicaron todo lo necesario y fuimos para allí, de inmediato. El casó es que, no hubo un asesinato hace ocho años, Snape arregló todo. Se hizo pasar por herido y a Lily por muerta. Le pagó a un hombre para que la entregara, eso es al menos lo que me imagino yo. Lily estuvo en coma todo este tiempo, y según el médico, cada 31 de julio murmuraba cosas y el nombre de Harry."

"Esta noche, ingresó un hombre baleado. Pudieron salvarlo y lo colocaron en una habitación individual. Ese hombre, era Severus Snape" – Explicó Athos serio. – "Por lo que el doctor nos explicó, la enfermera encargada de Lily y la encargada de Snape comentaron la historia y llegaron a la conclusión que Lily era, bueno, Lilian Evans. Pero cuando lo hicieron, se encontraron con Lily en cuarto de Snape, y ella le había... desconectado." – Concluyó.

"Esperen. ¿Me están diciendo que Lily está viva?" – Preguntó Dumbledore.

"Sí Albus. Lo está, se encuentra en mi cuarto descansando. En mi verdadero cuarto" – Respondió James sonriente. Harry no había dicho una sola palabra.

"Harry ¿No vas a decir nada?" – Preguntó Luna divertida.

"Lunita, se cumplió... mi deseo se cumplió" – Harry se lanzó sobre su prima abrazándola fuerte y ella respondiendo al abrazo.

"Lo se Harry. Solo tenías que ser insistente."

"¿De que deseo están hablando?" – Quiso saber Georgia.

"Para todos mis cumpleaños, yo siempre he pedido el mismo deseo. Que mi madre vuelva. Y esta vez se cumplió" – Harry se limpió la solitaria lágrima y abrazó a su padre. – "¿Crees que podamos verla?"

"¿Ahora?"

"Por favor"

James se puso de pie seguido de Harry. Ambos subieron las escaleras, James sonriente, Harry, demasiado nervioso. Apenas recordaba a su madre, y si no fuera por su padre, Athos y los demás, nunca podría haberla conocido. Pero ahora estaba con ellos. Para volver a ser una familia.

Llegaron al final del pasillo frente a la puerta del cuarto que hacía tanto tiempo había sido compartido por James y Lily. James entre abrió la puerta para que Harry pudiera pasar.

"¿Tu no vas a entrar?"

"Creo que debes entrar primero tu." – Sonrió James besando la frente a su hijo. – "Ten cuidado. No está muy bien aún."

"Sí."

Harry entró despacio. Estaba todo a oscuras y la única luz que había era la que se colaba de la luna. Caminó con calma hasta la cama, del lado que estaba el cuerpo de su madre. Se arrodilló y besó la mejilla de Lily, sin querer, haciendo que ella se despertara.

"James" – Llamó casi en un susurro. Harry negó suavemente.

"No soy James, son Harry… Mama" – Lily no pudo más que abrazar a su hijo tan grande ahora.

"Mi pequeño Harry." – Lloraba Lily sin poder contenerse. La puerta se abrió más aún dejando entrar a James preocupado al escuchar el llanto de alguien.

"Harry" – Llamó James.

"Está bien papá."

"James, ven aquí, por favor" – Pidió Lily estirando un brazo. James tomó la mano de Lily con seguridad y se sentó del otro lado de la cama. Acercándose a Lily y abrasándola por la cintura.

"Somos una familia, mi amor. Como siempre debió ser"

"como seremos a partir de ahora y para siempre." – Susurró Lily besando la frente de Harry y luego los labios de James.

* * *

Le llevó un poco de tiempo a Lily adaptarse nuevamente a estar rodeada por su gente nuevamente. Albus, a pedido de ella, se quedó en la casa para pasar tiempo juntos al igual que Deb y Remus. El problema sin embargo fue el día siguiente de la vuelta de Lily. Al parecer, Sirius le contó a Tru todo lo relacionado con James, Lily y Snape, y ella prometió ayudar.

"Ya te he dicho, ella es mi amiga, claro que sí. pero James no es para ella."

"Desde que James le invitó a salir dices lo mismo, cielo" – Le dijo Sirius divertido esa tarde cuando fue a buscar a Tru a su oficina.

"Con todo el cariño que le tengo a Anne. Ella es una muchacha, como decirlo, le gusta más el dinero que quien lo lleva. Y definitivamente James tiene mucho dinero y ella haría cualquier cosa para estar con él. No estoy diciendo que sea una trepadora, solo que, bueno, es adicta al dinero. No hay nada que hacer"

"Bueno, pero ahora que Lily está aquí ella saldrá de la vida de James así de fácil"

"No lo creo. Solo espero que sea como tu dices mi amor. Pero lo dudo demasiado."

"¿James ya fue a buscarla?"

"Sí, hace como media hora llegó a la oficina. No veo bien esto."

"fíjate que clase de amigas te buscas"

Sirius besó delicadamente los labios de Tru. Estaban en la Plaza para almorzar. Un lugar lleno de restaurantes. Tenía el nombre de Plaza porque se encontraba en la salida de todas las oficinas de bufetes, agencias de publicidad y otro tipo de empresas. El beso que comenzó como una suave caricia fue en aumento, pero algo los hizo detenerse.

"Te dije que no pienso volver" – Sirius se separó delicadamente de su novia por esa voz que le era tan familiar.

"Te lo pido. Solo, no sé. Ve y dile"

"Estamos muy bien ahora. No necesito que aparezca en mi vida, ni en la de nadie y lo arruine como siempre. Solo vine a ver a Lily, James y mi sobrino" – Sirius giró el rostro instintivamente al escuchar esos nombres. No podía ser que fuera ella ¿O sí?

"Como gustes Priss. De todos modos, gracias por venir por mi. Remus estuvo en la casa con James por unos asuntos de la empresa y se fueron temprano."

"no hay problema Deb. Ahora ¿Vamos?"

"Espera que pago aquí" – Poco después, Sirius vio pasar junto a su mesa tanto a Deb como a Priss. No podía creerlo, sí era ella. Y estaba aún más hermosa de lo que la recordaba. Tru se dio cuenta que una de esas muchachas era la madrina de Harry, Deborah, pero no recordaba haber conocido a la rubia. Sin embargo, logró deducir que Sirius la ha de conocer.

"Vida" – llamó despacio. Pero Sirius la escuchó perfectamente.

"Dime"

"¿Quién era la que estaba con Deb?"

"¿Porque preguntas?"

"Porque no hemos ido a saludarla. Por eso"

"Esa mujer, era Priss... Caprisse Granger. Una de las mejores amigas de Lily"

"Y ¿Qué es para ti?"

"Era." – Corrigió. – "Estuvimos saliendo, pero la embarré. Cometí el último error de adolescencia estúpida."

"La engañaste" – Sirius asintió. – "Y te descubrió..."

"Con las manos en la masa" – Terminó él bajando la mirada.

"Por eso dicen que has cambiando. Ya no lo haces, quiero suponer"

"Supones perfectamente. Hay personas que dicen que de los errores se aprende. Bueno, yo he aprendido."

"Sirius"

"Desde que ella me dejó, me fue muy difícil empezar de nuevo ¿Sabes? Cometí el error más grande, pero sin embargo, me dio una recompensa" – Sirius se acercó a la decaída Tru y la besó apasionadamente una vez más. – "¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar los trozos de nuestros amigos?"

"Me parece razonable amor"

"Tru" – Ella volteó a verlo. – "Te amo, solo quería que lo supieras"

"Sirius, es la primera vez que me lo dices"

"Lo sé, y estoy seguro que no será la última" – La tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la oficina de Tru, donde también trabaja Anne, para ver como había ido todo con esos dos.

Sin embargo Sirius no se pudo sacar de la cabeza el haber visto nuevamente a Priss después de tantos años, después del velorio de Lily que resultó no ser verdadero.

_No se acaba el amor  
solo con decir adiós  
hay q tener presente  
q el estar ausente  
no anula el recuerdo  
ni compra el olvido  
ni nos borra del mapa_

Llegaron al piso deseado y con solo abrir la puerta del ascensor se pudieron escuchar apenas las voces de james y Anne, o mejor dicho solo de Anne. Ambos se miraron y se acercaron con cautela al despacho de la muchacha.

"¡No puedo entender como me estás dejando James Potter!" – Se escuchó la voz de Anne cerca de ellos.

"Comprende, no puedo estar contigo" – Le explicó él. Sirius sonrió, lo notaba cansado, pero con la situación.

"no, James. Tu y yo íbamos a casarnos" – Lloró la chica.

"no te equivoques. Tu y yo NO íbamos a casarnos, nunca te lo di a entender"

"¡He soportado que no me consideres la mujer de tu vida, aún sabiendo que lo eran tu hermana, tía y sobrina. También que tu hijo no me quiera pero estaba haciendo lo posible para que él me quisiera como una madre, que es lo que realmente necesita ese chico!" – Se escuchó un golpe sobre el escritorio pero entonces continuó. – "Tu familia es la que te está haciendo hacer esto ¿verdad?" – Parecía que James estaba meditando la respuesta puesto que había un pequeño silencio. Sirius rogaba internamente que no respondiera una estupidez, que se controlara, que no dijera...

"sí" – Sirius negó con la cabeza golpeándose con la palma de su mano en la frente. Justo lo que no tenía que responderle.

"¡Lo sabía, tu familia no me quiere, ese es el problema. Y tu te dejas manejar por ellos. Creí que me querías!"

"También lo creí. Anne, esto se terminó, quiero que lo comprendas." – Se escucharon pasos y luego vieron la puerta abrirse y salir por ella a un James más que aliviado.

"Hey Prongs ¿todo bien?" – Preguntó Sirius.

"Vamos a casa ¿quieres Padfoot? Buenos días Tru, no te vi"

"No importa, buenos días"

* * *

"hermano, estoy en un dilema existencial" – Le confesó Sirius una vez ambos hombres estaban dentro del carro.

"¿qué?"

"Vi a Priss hoy, _Vimos_ a Priss hoy"

"vimos¿Te refieres a tu y Tru?"

"Sïp" – Dijo simplemente.

"Ese sí que es un dilema existencial amigo"

"Ni que lo digas"

"no, es que Priss se quedará unos días en la ciudad. Y no creo que se restringa a la mansión. Después de todo la que ha vuelto es su mejor amiga"

"Diablos James ¿por qué tengo que ser tan endemoniadamente estúpido."

"Solo quiero saber algo"

"Y eso sería..."

"Tru. ¿qué sientes por ella?"

"Bueno, hoy le dije que la amaba."

"Y ¿Es lo que sientes?"

"Solo se que nunca voy a poder amar a nadie como a Priss. Aunque ella ya me haya olvidado y ambos continuado con nuestras vidas."

"Bueno, lo importante es que tu estés bien con Tru."

* * *

"¡Papá, papá!" – La voz de Harry se escuchaba desde lo alto de las escaleras mientras iba bajando y ellos entrando. – "Adivina quien está aquí"

"mm ¿Caprisse Granger?" – preguntó James haciéndose el que pensaba.

"Si. ¿cómo supiste?"

"Tu padre Harry, tiene dotes de adivino" – Respondió el mismo James sonriendo hacia su hijo.

"Sirius. Ven quiero mostrarte el carteen recién armado. Ven" – Sirius revolvió el cabello de Harry se fue con él mientras James subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto, para ver a la madre de su hijo y su esposa. Sonrió ante este pensamiento. Estaba dispuesto a pedirle casamiento este mismo día. No podía esperar más y tenerla legalmente y para siempre con él.

Golpeó la puerta y poco después la abrió viendo a tres muchachas y un hombre allí sentados, los cuatro sobre la cama y riendo. Al parecer no lo habían escuchado.

"De veras Lily, no sabes la cara que tenían todos cuando nos enteramos que ese niño era el pequeño de James y tuyo."

"Es más, con decirte que ni Minerva podía decir nada y ella lo había traído"

"Lo siento chicos pero su hubiera tenido otra opción la hubiera usado. Snape me tenía completamente atrapada. Bueno, no completamente. Pude ayudarlos de a poco."

"eso es algo que no voy a poder comprender nunca. ¿por qué Amos Diggory se habría aliado con Snape?"

"Y Dursley, Petunia y su madre" – Agregó Lily. – "mi amor" – Dijo de pronto viendo hacia la puerta. – "¿cuánto llevas ahí?"

"No mucho. Acabo de llegar. Llegué recién con... Sirius" – Instantáneamente el rostro de Priss cambió a uno de molestia.

"Hey, hay algo que no sé. Athos se casó con Georgia, Deb con Remus y... ¿qué hay de ti Priss querida?" – Bromeaba Lily sin saber nada.

"Llegue antes de la misión al espacio, fui a darle una sorpresa a Sirius y lo encontré con la secretaria en su despacho, teniendo relaciones. En realidad fuera de eso, estoy muy bien" – James se sintió muy incómodo porque es su mejor amigo, pero eso había sido una infamia de su parte. – "Pero bueno, lo olvidé, continué mi vida y ahora me he casado. Sin embargo no hemos podido tener hijos" – Terminó Priss entre triste y feliz.

"Te casaste ¿cómo se llama?"

"Robert, Grass"

"Creo que debo irme, iré a ver que están haciendo los niños"

"bien, pero antes de irte debes darme un beso James Potter" – Lo detuvo Lily con una sonrisa. James se regresó a la cama y le depositó un profundo beso de enamorado en los labios. – "Gracias"

Acto seguido James salió de la habitación, directo a ver a Sirius. No sabía porque, pero creía que esto le iba a hacer bien a Sirius para poder definitivamente olvidarse de ella.


End file.
